


When The Time Is Right

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: When The Time Is Right [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: #AU, #Age Difference, #BarOwner!Blaine, #Brief mentions of Canonical Character Death-Not directly, #Smut, #fluff, #minor angst but only in past-story telling form, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 134,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is 25, successful, handsome and sought after by all, but still looking for more, Bar Owner Blaine 10 years his senior is on the exact same journey of looking for love and life. A/U Rated M for use of swearing, sexual references and scenes of a heavy sexual nature. Disclaimer: I do not own anything.<br/>Oneshots now on-going for this verse, posted as separated stories but tagged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh come on Kurt, It’s New Year’s Eve, what else are ya gonna do? Stay in by yourself with Tai takeout and reruns of The Bachelor?”

 

“Well, I uh, y-yeah-”

 

“Oh god no, no you’re not, look we’re only going to that new place that opened a couple months ago down the street-”

 

“The Stage?”

 

“Yeah, we’re going there, just a few quiet drinks between friends to see in the New Year, then who knows where the night will take us-”

 

“Rachel I, I don’t know-”

 

“KURT, you’re young, you have a steady job and income, you have a home and a fabulous, irreplaceable room mate-” He rolled his eyes, “you don’t have work now until the 2nd, come on, you need this, you need to get out and meet people before it’s too late-”

 

“Before what’s too late?”

 

“You’re number is up, and you’re old and alone because you never pushed yourself to do anything new with your life and/or meet anyone, and the next thing you know you’re ‘that sad, old guy’ that sits by himself in the third row of every off-Broadway matinee-” 

 

“Oh my god Rachel, that’s, that is just so-”

 

“For me Kurt, for your friends, because it’s New Years and it’s a big thing, or simply just for you, come on do this for you, maybe you’ll see that bar tender you told me you liked when your work friends finally managed to drag your butt out-” 

 

“And by that I meant I absentmindedly glanced at him as he dried some glasses behind the bar and paid no attention to me whatsoever whilst I was being served by somebody else, one time, Three weeks ago, and I’ve never been back since-”

 

“Well yes maybe you can watch him creepily from afar again until you’re heart is content up until the clock strikes…please?”   
He could sense the small smile on her lips despite the pitiful pleading tone, he sighed.

 

“What are you wearing?” She screeched causing him to wince and pull the handset away from his ear a little.

 

“Ah great, I knew you wouldn’t let me down, I’ll be home by Five sharp to show you.” She hung up abruptly, leaving him curled up on the sofa of their shared New York City apartment, with his cell phone half cradled in his hand and half resting on his shoulder. 

 

Maybe The New Year will bring good things, maybe it will be my year, just maybe…

 

*

 

Seven O’clock found him in his bedroom standing in front of his floor length mirror which was propped up against an old antique vanity dresser he’d found at a flea market one time. He was wearing a plain black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows a small stainless steel broach clipped to the pocket on the right side, a pair of Charcoal fitted slacks and a pair of simple black dress shoes, and as a perk of his job, they were all tailored, fitted and clinging to body perfectly, highlighting the best parts which were actually most parts and best of all they were free.

 

He looked good, he always did and he knew he did, he’d filled out since school and even more since graduating college, he’d grew taller and leaner, his cheek bones becoming more defined and muscles lightly toned along his upper arms, calves and thighs, he could even say he had the beginnings of a six pack, just a little one, and a soft, very subtle light fuzz growing along his jaw line which he usually chose to shave off every other day or so. 

 

He had big bright eyes, which were always greeted with a double take whenever he met someone new, they were enchanting, a mixture of sea green and blue and stormy grey, they widened and glistened with each expression that passed over his face and told a million stories. He had a good head of hair too, a mop of chestnut brown with natural golden highlights which he mostly swept up off his face into a quiff-like fashion with silly amounts of hairspray.

 

He turned heads, from both genders, and no matter their sexual orientation, he had an air about him, a striking confident personality, a young ambitious man who strived to better himself and be who he wanted to be. But at night, when work was over for the day, whether it be a day in the office, or a working lunch or dinner meeting and drinks, when he finally shuts the door and relaxes back into the couch cushions, that’s where it all ends, and he’s just Kurt again, Kurt who has a job and loves it but it’s not exactly what he wants to be doing, not anymore, Kurt who is ready for a steady relationship, ready for something new, something more, Kurt who is happy but still seeking, Kurt who is not alone but lonely still.

 

“Hey you ready? Oh you look great, I told you matching outfits was the right way to go, we compliment each other perfectly …” Rachel literally twirled into his bedroom, her little black dress with a charcoal sash swinging around her bare legs and her bounty of brunette curls flowing around her shoulders, her eyes were wide and bright and smile matching, she looked expectant and happy and hopeful. He smiled back, through a small quiet sigh, squaring his shoulders and patting down invisible creases in his shirt.

 

“More than ever, let’s go.”

 

*

 

The Stage had mysteriously opened recently just a couple blocks from their apartment, the building used to be a well known local theatre under the same unimaginative but still pleasantly likeable name that had been open and fully functioning many years before hand, it was a little run down and old fashioned but it had heart. Unfortunately with the passing years and many new openings of new, bigger more appealing theatres The Stage became less and less popular, resulting in less intake of money each month, which lead to repairs and requirements not being met which ultimately lead to the very sad closure of the building. Nobody knew or heard of what happened to owners or people who worked there, only that it was a family ran business, and that the building was to be left untouched.

 

Now years later, The Stage stands big and proud and new in the same old spot, glistening with new doors and windows, grand spiral staircases and pillars spruced up and rebuilt, walls pulled down, propped back up and repainted. Only now it’s a bar, and a rather large and glamorous one at that. The décor is a mixture of reds and gold’s and creams, with polished wood furnishings and shiny black surfaces. The tables are old antique wood taken from one of the older smaller stages, the chairs are the same old style theatre pull down seats, 6 in a row only now fixed up and stapled and stitched with new fabric. The length of the initial bar counter is almost the size of the whole width of the lower foundation of the grand room, it’s black marble shiny counter top bounces brightly off of the over head chandeliers and reflects in the various floor to ceiling length mirrors scattered around the room. 

 

Behind the bar and slightly higher is-was but now is again, sort of- the old main stage, blocked off by a heavy thickset large black curtain. It was said, rumoured, within the first opening days of the Bar that some things couldn’t be, were not allowed to be touched or altered in anyway, not even in the slightest, something down to original rights and planning, and one of those things on the list was the grand stage. There were also minor details, such as decoration touches and the odd placing of floor tiles here and there, which were either original or reminiscent of the old days. Overall the whole new layout was odd and oldie-worldly but strangely beautiful, unique and welcoming, and the place had become a definite hit, busy everyday from open to close and busting at the seems at weekends.

Like tonight, New Years Eve, the night infamous for new beginnings and fresh starts, promises and clean slates.

 

*

 

At just past Eleven O’clock Kurt was polishing off his third Gin and Tonic, in between drinks he had been treated to Two rounds of Tequila shots and one round of Shorts of Jack Daniel’s Whiskey and Tennessee Honey from friends who also occupied his table. He was at that stage of feeling not quite drunk, but definitely tipsy, loose and carefree, taking in the sights and sounds around him happily, the nervousness he normally felt in these kinds of social situations starting to ebb away with each sip. The friends they were out with consisted of a culmination of old college friends, both old and current work colleagues and general members of the public who Kurt and Rachel had been lucky enough to befriend in a fashion along their New York journey. 

 

He and Rachel had been old high school rivals, turned besties when they were both accepted to the same New York college, somewhere in between Rachel had dated his step-brother which naturally brought them closer together also and after that the rest of their budding friendship was history. The decision for him to leave home in Lima, Ohio, to leave his dad and start a new exciting yet terrifying journey had been a tough one, but also a decision that he couldn’t regret, it had opened so many doors for him and lead him to right where he wanted to be, he just wished he knew what to do next, he needed new doors to be opened.

 

In between bits of easy chit chat of his own with various members of the group, Kurt swallowed around the ice in his glass as he watched Rachel across the table, flicking her hair this way and that, twirling the straw in her glass around in her manicured fingers as she animatedly carried a conversation with an old fellow dance class student.   
He envied, admired, pitied and worshipped her all at the same time, she’d been through a lot, like him, she’d faced the good with the bad and worked too damn hard to get to where she was, she deserved it, but she was ruthless, and as kind and warm hearted he knew she could be, she loved to talk about herself and her current love or hate for life, whatever she was feeling that day. 

 

He was proud of her, he really was, currently she was playing the role of an accompanying character in a long running residence Broadway musical, the star of the show was semi famous and the rest of the cast were a talented bunch of scheming Performing Art’s schools graduates, Rachel fitted right in.

 

He was dragged into conversations around the table as the clock ticked on, and the hustle and bustle of the bar got louder and more excited around them. He was half aware of empty glasses being cleared up around them as he turned his attention to various people around the room, families and couples, friends and students all looking to drink the night away in celebration. 

 

He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and glanced at the time as his wallpaper clock changed to Eleven-Thirty One, he was already receiving messages and notifications of early greetings and good lucks for the New Year ahead. He smiled as he read the message he’d received from his dad.

 

Dad  
11.15;

 

Happy New Year’s Kiddo, I love ya, Carole and I are hitting the hay, too old for staying up late now ;) send my love to Rachel, call me tomorrow, have fun and stay safe! x 

 

He chuckled and rolled his eyes as he typed out a quick reply. They’d just got back from Lima a couple days ago, he and Rachel had flew out there on Christmas Eve, spending the holidays with their families and some old high school friends, but had made the decision to come back to New York on time for New Years to get back into the swing of things for returning to work and such.

 

He pocketed his phone and stood, his seat springing back up into position in his wake.

 

“Um Rachel?” He leant over the table, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard over the background noise, she looked up as he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder towards the grand main entrance.

 

“Wh-what no, no you’re not going Ku-”

 

“No I know, I’m not, I’m just going to the little boys room-”

 

“Oh ok-” She stood abruptly and a little wobbly as her thin ankles threatened to give way in her sky high Black patent leather Christian Louboutin’s, her smile widened as she picked up her purse and teetered her way around the table to him, “I’ll come with you and then I think we should order Champagne for midnight.”

 

He smiled and rolled his eyes lovingly as he held out an arm for her to hold onto for balance and made their way towards the glass double doors of the main entrance, where the grand staircase in the foyer would lead them up to the rest rooms. They giggled at everything and nothing as they swayed through the crowd, he watched their feet as they stumbled by making sure Rachel didn’t step on him with her sky scraper heels and leave a mark or scratch, and just as he put his arm out to push the glass door open for them it literally swung back itself leaving his hand hanging in mid air.

 

He looked up to find a pair bright eyes staring back at him, they were a colour he’d never seen before, a warm hazel yet almost golden colour with flecks of green, they shimmered underneath the bright lights above, the colours swirling and mixing together. And that smile, so wide, almost touching those gorgeous eyes and forcing slight dimples to appear on his cheeks.   
He realised then he was staring, hard, like ridiculously so and a grin was appearing on his lips also, the wide toothy bashful one, the smile that beautiful and made everyone fall in love with him more but he didn’t like it for some reason.   
Snap out of it Hummel, and he suddenly snapped himself out of his thoughts as he felt Rachel brush past him.

 

“Oh um Thank you” 

 

“You’re most welcome” Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment longer, their smiles growing impossibly wider as Kurt tried to remember how to walk and took small steps past the kind man holding the door and slowly started to turn his body towards the staircase where Rachel had already started on the first few steps, with her own smile as she watched them.

 

Kurt was too light headed to decide if the guy with the beautiful face, the face he’d remembered seeing once before but not this close, had actually just winked at him before he completely turned away to help Rachel up the stairs or if it was just his imagination playing tricks. He and Rachel exchanged looks as they proceeded to giggle their way up the stair case and through the next set of doors which lead them to the rest rooms. Before Kurt could enter his respective room Rachel tugged at his arm.

 

“Oh my god, was that him?” Her smile was infectious and eyes mischievous as she tried to whisper but just came out more of a high pitched excited hiss.

 

“Wh- who?” He feigned nonchalance, it didn’t work, he knew it wouldn’t, his smile betrayed him.

 

“Oh don’t give me that, the bar tender, the one you looked at that time, was that him? Cause I gotta say he certainly wasn’t shy on offering looks of his own…” she trailed off, her voice sing-songy and playful as she turned to push the door open with the picture of the black silhouette of a lady on it, leaving Kurt standing watching her retreating form and helplessly, dangerously thinking to himself as he pushed his door open. What? Surely not? He’s not..he wouldn’t be ga…oh whatever.

 

As if clockwork and rehearsed they both emerged from their doors at exactly the same time, still playing with their hair and smoothing down their outfits, Rachel linked arms with Kurt once again as they pushed through the doors to the main foyer and made their way down the spiral stair case.

 

“So Champagne? How many glasses will we need for the table..” Rachel continued to babble mindlessly as they carefully took each step downwards together, not noticing that Kurt’s attention was elsewhere. His eyes were glued once again to the pair from before, they seemed darker now in this light as Kurt was a little higher up and looking from a different angle, it was impossible to not look. As he got closer he really took him in, the guy, the door holder, who was patiently and kindly opening the door for every patron wanting to cross the threshold but when ever he could his eyes immediately darted back up to Kurt’s. 

 

His sharp set jaw was lined a with a light layer of dark hair, covering his upper lip perfectly and up towards his side burns, his thick hair black as a Raven but with a slight silvery/gray tint towards his temples and routes, was slightly wavy but also looked like a little smoothed down with product, maybe gel, Kurt appreciated a man who took pride in his hair style, like himself.   
Only then did he notice the very slight crinkles at the corner of his eyes, and the subtle wrinkles in his forehead, and he thought, he knew that this man was older than anyone he’d ever took an interest to before, but that didn’t, wouldn’t bother him, hell he was only looking right? But damn did he look good, a little extra years seemed to suit this guy rather nicely, he looked like he was aging with grace, natural and carefree and not plastic and made up like most guys around the city. His skin was slightly bronzed and he was just down right sexy. 

 

Before he got too close, Kurt treated himself to a full body shot, taking in his clothes and such. His shoulders and chest were broad, they looked strong and sturdy and the muscles of his upper arms and biceps visibly strained against his black blazer. His outfit was obviously a custom, required uniform, all of the staff in the building were wearing typical black pants and matching shirt. But then Kurt noticed the collar of a almost shimmering, silvery-white shirt peeking out from behind the blazer and fitted black waistcoat buttoned up smoothly over the top. Huh, maybe he wanted to dress up for New Years.

 

A small jerk to his body and Rachel pulling his arm gently alarmed Kurt that he had hit the bottom step already and it was time to stop staring, again, Rachel approached the guy, him, and politely said Thank You as he continued his job of opening and closing the door, with a smile passed them between she started to scuttle off hurriedly as she yelled over her shoulder with a knowing smirk and a wink, “I’m going to the bar, it’s almost midnight.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming” Kurt half heartedly replied and not at all loud enough for her to actually hear, as his gaze was still locked on the one before him, he stepped forward, cleared his throat a little. Oh god what are you doing, he’s just doing his job, leave him alone, why is he even doing this job, cleaning glasses and holding doors open, surely he’s…for god’s sake shut up Hummel…

 

“Um Thank you again”

 

“You are most welcome, again, even more so.” Yeah that was definitely a wink that time, but Kurt had already ducked by him and through the door with a giggle and a slight blush before he could make an ass of himself, but as he made his way to the bar to find Rachel he couldn’t help a quick glance backwards over his shoulder to find those eyes, and that god damned smile greet him once again, he made sure to add an extra sway to his step as he sashayed further into the room.

 

*

 

“3..2..1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” The room erupted into cries and cheers, whoops and whistles carrying to the high dipped ceiling, the specific pop of a cork escaping a glass bottle sounded from the table as Kurt was pushed and pulled into hugs and hand shakes, back slaps and cheek kisses, but not before Rachel had smacked a big one on his lips the moment the clock struck Twelve and pulled him into a fierce tight embrace.

 

“Happy New Years Kurt,” She murmured into his ear, her voice a little shaky as she held him tighter, “I hope it’s a good one, a better one, for both of us, I love you, you know that right?” He pulled back to search her eyes, they were wide and clear with emotion as much as she was trying hard to smile brightly at him, they told stories, the history of her sorrow and demons, the reasons she strives forward and tries so hard, the reasons why they both do. He nodded furiously trying to ignore the sting behind his eyelids and chuckling a little to discourage the dry lump in his throat, he mentally kicks himself for letting them both drink this much knowing that they always end up like this, teary and soppy, but in a nice way.

 

“I love you too, Happy New Year’s Rach, thank you, for this, for dragging me out, for everything and-” Before they could start a back and forth of who loves who more and who is the better friend they were pulled apart and tackled into hugs and little jumps and dances on the spot by members of their group.   
As Kurt was twirled around from person to person his eyes suddenly found a familiar pair out in the busy crowd, the inviting gaze and warm smile still the same as before as he stacked up empty glasses off of discarded tables into a towering height and into his burly strapping arms.   
Kurt could just make out the silent ‘Happy New Years’ form from full pink lips before he whisked the empty glasses away to the bar. 

 

*

 

A little over an hour later a half empty third bottle of champagne was chilling in the ice bucket alongside the other two, Kurt’s head was light and he felt a little dizzy but not in a bad way and his eyes were starting to lose focus slightly, again not in a bad way but it was kind of getting harder to make out the maybe not so subtle eye fucks that he was pretty sure he was getting from Mr Gorgeous No-Name behind the bar across the room. 

 

Kurt got attention sure, all the time, he was asked out, had friends and work colleagues inquiring on behalf of possible suitors, such as the repair man that day at the office who came to look at the AC systems when they conveniently shut down on the hottest day of the entire summer, and couldn’t drag his eyes away from Kurt for more than 10 seconds. 

 

But it didn’t bother Kurt, any of that, it wasn’t the attention he craved or sought after, yes he enjoyed it, he wasn’t going to lie, who doesn’t? He’s only human after all, he’d had boyfriends and flings in the past and good lord that drunken one nightstand that time during college that he wished he could scrub from his memory, but nothing worth caring about or fussing over, or feeling flushed and flustered. 

 

Like now for example, he’d never felt the way he does now, when the slightly older-and who’d have thought Kurt would go for anyone older than his own age, but that was being presumptuous and Kurt would argue that presumptuous he was not- multi-tasking bar tender with everything gorgeous about him looks at him and smiles, like genuinely smiles as well as checking him out a little.   
Kurt pondered this thought as he continued sipping from his glass flute and trying to stay focused on his group of friends. 

 

The group had gradually dwindled away, some returning home and others to clubs and parties and such as night turned into morning, between he and Rachel cackling and sharing stories from high school with work colleagues and acquaintances and some people they’d just met from sharing New year’s celebrations, there was hardly anyone else left in the bar. 

 

The scrape and scratch of bar stools being lifted up onto tables and counter tops sounded from the far end of the bar, distant echoes of giggles and broken up drunken singing could be heard from out in the main foyer, before long a young waitress dressed in a stiff black pencil skirt and baggy blouse approached the table with a rag, her hair knotted tightly into a dark bun on her head.

 

“Time to finish up guys” She grumbled with tired eyes and a small smile which she was obviously trying so hard to keep plastered on her face as she wiped down the table and scrubbed at a couple of sticky spots. 

 

“Oooh oh ok, sorry, no problem” Rachel sing-songed as she sloppily drained her champagne flute and pulling the bottle out of the bucket with a messy splosh, causing the girl to clench her jaw and wipe over the same spot once again before moving on to the next table. Kurt polished off his glass also and stood smoothing down his pants and nodding towards the bottle in Rachel’s hands.

 

“Whatcha gonna do with that?” 

 

“We,” She teetered towards him, flicking her hair back over her shoulder, a mischievous grin gracing her lip-gloss shined lips, she pointed the neck of the bottle towards him “are gonna continue this party back at home, we have that Vodka in the freezer right?” She turned to the handful of people left at the table also finishing off their drinks and announced loudly and uncaringly so, “hey guys come on, after drinks at mine and Kurt’s place.” She grabbed Kurt by the hand and pulled him towards the door, where people were filtering out and staff were busying around putting the room back in order for the next day. 

 

Before he reached the double doors that lead to the foyer he quickly spun around, careful of Rachel’s hold on him, his eyes strained as he looked for those eyes, seeking him out amongst the other black uniformed wait staff, he didn’t know what he would even say or do, he’d never felt like this before, never been this way about anybody, the guy was probably Bi and just enjoyed looking at the eye candy filtering in and out of the bar. With small huff of breath and a sigh he turned back around to find Rachel watching him carefully.

 

“You should ask about him-”

 

“What? Rachel I-”

 

“Kurt c’mon whatcha got to lose exactly?” She was slurring slightly, and louder than he wished she would be.

 

“He’s probably not even ga-”

 

“Oh whatever, h-he didn’t even loook at meeee once, ooonly when I thanked him for holding the door, his eyes were on yooouu the whole time.” She stuck a finger in his face with a grin and turned back around to push at the door to find it already open, and there he was, on the other side of the open door in his hand, his chin was tilted down as he watched the other patrons leave through the main exit, his cheeks were slightly flushed and a small adorable smirk played on the corner of his lips. Oh god he heard didn’t he. 

 

“Thank you very much, kind Sir, I had a fantastic night,” Rachel was pretty much yelling at the poor guy as she marched forwards and down the main steps, oh god Rachel please don’t, please do not say-  
“Kurt I’m gon-na call s’cab.” And then she was outside, on the other side of the main entrance glass doors with the last remaining folk from their table bustling behind her laughing and talking way too loudly. Oh.

 

Kurt stepped forward, he rubbed at the back of his neck, determined to just keep his head down and walk straight past, it was just harmless flirty looks that’s all, just say goodnight and leave, what do you think you’re doing-

 

“So Kurt is it? Or that a pet name?”

 

He halted, stock still and lifted his chin to be met with those eyes once again, the colour darkening with the dimming of the foyer lights, his stomach flipped at the gaze that met him, eyes sparkling with curiosity and delight and hope maybe? Along with the heart melting devilish grin as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back causally against the door, Kurt was actually melting inside, his legs felt like jelly and he couldn’t think straight, the alcohol starting to fog his brain of all rational thought and as if his tongue had the same idea he opened his mouth unwillingly.

 

“I um y-yes Kurt, my name, I don’t uh have one, a pet name that is-” Well done, excellent work.  
His smile grew wider, he tilted his head to the side and flicked a glance towards Rachel outside who had her cell phone pressed to her ear and her face pressed to the clear glass panel of the door, in a very hilarious un-lady like fashion, but Kurt couldn’t bring himself to laugh.

 

“Does she not have any pet names for you? I could imagine them being rather creative-”

 

“Wha- um who? Rachel? Um no that would be kind of weird having your room mate call you by a pe-”

 

“Oh room mate is it, that all?”

 

“Oh yeah, yeah she is, oh-” Oooh. He was pretty sure he looked ridiculous right now, all ‘deer caught in headlights’ like, as realisation started to set in past the clouds of alcohol fuzz, he startled when a low rumble of a laugh erupted from the broad chest now just a few feet away from him, and a small white card was handed to him.   
It was in that moment that he realised he was a few inches taller than the man before him, perfect height for wrapping his arms around him, he mused, perfect height for pressing up close and- yeeaah ook sooo not going there thank you very much.

 

He came back to himself and gently took the card from the other man’s hands, his lovely strong, tanned slightly calloused hands. He glanced down at the card to find a name and number, Blaine, his name is Blaine, Mr Beautifully Sexy is Mr Blaine, oh my god, shut up, he’s probably just being polite, just give him you’re card and go.

 

Kurt slipped a hand into his back pocket and fished his own card from his wallet, he handed it over with a flourish and willed his cheeks to cool down, he couldn’t quite meet his eyes as he smiled back at him, smiled back at Blaine who was currently giving him a megawatt grin. Kurt started to step forward and down the steps as Blaine slipped the card into the inner pocket of his blazer.

 

He got to the door just as Rachel was climbing into the back of a yellow cab oustide, “I um I gotta go, I-”

 

“Happy New Years Kurt, I hope you had a good night.” And then before he could reply, he was gone, beautiful Blaine with the subtle silvery curling hair was gone, hurried away by another uniformed figure into the depths of the building and Kurt was left outside watching him retreat through the window of the door panel. He clutched the card tightly in his fingers as he heard Rachel screech something from inside the cab. He stood for another second before digging the card deep into his back pocket not caring that it crumpled slightly and climbed into the cab. Well that’s then.

 

*

 

Four Am saw Kurt lying on the hardwood floor of his and Rachel’s living area of their shared apartment, his head was resting on a fallen cushion from the couch, and his hand cradled around a glass tumbler resting on his stomach, his other arm was occupied with the job of holding the Vodka bottle upright on the floor. There were other bodies slumped all around him on the couch and arm chairs and vacant spaces on the floor, some asleep, some laughing, some chatting mindlessly to nobody in particular.

 

Rachel was in the corner next to the media centre, screeching away into a microphone as she battled out a karaoke duet with a poor unsuspecting victim who clearly could not read the words highlighted on the screen.

 

Kurt’s eyelids were drooping, his fingers slacking a little around the glass as he zoned out the sights and sounds around him, when a vibration coming from underneath him startled him awake and jolted him up into a sitting position, almost dropping the glass and knocking the bottle over. He winced as he felt the vibration again and realised it was coming from his phone, in his back pocket, that he was currently sitting on, he grumbled and leant over on his side, fishing the phone out from beneath him, he closed one eye and stuck his tongue out as if it would help any as he concentrated hard and gave a few attempts at swiping his lock screen open. 

 

On the fourth attempt he succeeded with a small wine of triumph and called up the notification screen, assuming it was just another New Years greeting.

 

Unknown Number;  
4.03

 

Kurt? You get home ok? B x

 

What the? Who the hell…oh-ooooh!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine;  
14.05  
So you didn’t see that drunk guy we had to throw out? He literally was dancing on the table right next to yours, funny as hell but mildly inappropriate and dangerous.. of course ;) x

 

Me;  
14.06  
Haha no I honestly wish I had though, my friends were plying me with alcohol and I guess my eye sight was starting to wander elsewhere.. ;) x

 

Blaine;   
14.06  
Oh yeah? : ) x

 

Me;  
14.07  
..yeah : ) I don’t believe it was completely one sided though…? ; ) x

 

Kurt bit his lip around the permanent grin that had resided on his lips since that morning, he stretched a little and turned over on his side, burying his head deep into his pillow and wincing at the slight remnants of his head ache. He was still unsure as to what was happening here, he and Blaine had been texting back and forth happily since he resurfaced fully from his slumber close to an hour ago, the confidence he had gained from the alcohol was starting to wear off but for some reason he just couldn’t bring him self to feel insecure about this, about texting Blaine. 

 

A quiet groan came from down beside him and he turned his head just on time to see Rachel popping up from under his duvet, one eye closed and nose wrinkled, her hair a mess all around her face, eyes smudged with black and a shimmering pink smeared across her jaw. He grinned and buried himself closer to her, phone safely tucked in his hand.

 

They’d been here, in his bed pretty much all morning, after passing out close to Five Am they woke up huddled together on the floor beside the couch a few hours later, with matching head aches and sour stomachs. After escorting the remainders of their house guests out and Kurt fished his phone out from under the couch-god only knows- to find the battery dead, they dosed up on aspirin and headed back to bed, taking turns after that to pull themselves from a groggy sleep and get up and refill their water glasses.   
Rachel at the best of times can be known as clingy and needy, but hung-over Rachel is on a different scale, and after changing out of their night-before clothes into sweats she crawled into Kurt’s bed after him, clinging to his white tank top, and Kurt was in no mind to argue. 

 

“What’s Mr Gorgeous saying now?” Her voice was groggy and hoarse and Kurt knew that later when the worst of the hangover had subsided she would be on a war path trying to get her vocal cords just right again for rehearsals the next day. 

 

“We’ve established it’s Mr Blaine now remember? And we’re just continuing talking about last night after I obviously conked out on him and threw my phone under the couch, I don’t even know how he was still awake, or us for that matter, god so much for a few quiet drinks Rach.” He huffed a short a laugh and smiled as his phone buzzed in his hand.

 

“Oh yeah Mr Gorgeous Blaine that’s right, such a cute name for a cute guy, he got a last one? And hey it worked out pretty well for you didn’t it?” she poked him in the side and tried to crane her neck to look at his phone screen.

 

Blaine;  
14.09  
Oh I don’t think I could even kid myself, no it most certainly was not all one sided, you’re kind of a wicked distraction to a guy trying to work ; ) x

 

“I’m sure he will have a last name Rachel but I haven’t asked him what it is yet, and yeah it did but I’m not inflating your head bigger by thanking you for it.” He giggled as she poked him again and struggled out of her tickling hold she was trying to sustain as his phone lit up with a new message.

 

Blaine;  
14.09  
How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking that is.. x

 

He smiled, there was something about this guy, he was prim and proper and polite, and talking to him just felt right, but he couldn’t help feeling his stomach deflate a little at the question, maybe he noticed there was an age difference between them too, would it be a problem? Would he not be interested anymore? Is he even interested now?

 

Me;  
14.10  
How old do you think I am? X

 

“Oh god stop playing games and just tell him, you’re not a kid anymore-”

 

“Sshh Rachel” He hissed as he pulled his phone out of reach of her prying fingers and out of her eyeline.

 

Blaine;  
14.10  
Hmm 22-23? X

 

Oh.

 

Me;  
14.10  
25, too young? Too old? ; ) x

 

He knew he was kind of pushing it a little, well for his usual flirty-texts rules anyway, but he had to know, oh god what If I’m actually too old, what if he has some kind of a ki-

 

Blaine;  
14.11  
Perfect actually, you look young and fresh faced but you have this air of maturity about you : ).. even when intoxicated ; ) x 

 

The flurry of butterflies in his stomach threatened to escape up and out of his throat. He looked over at Rachel whilst thinking of a reply, who had apparently passed out again in the space of Thirty Seconds.

 

Me;  
14.11  
Ha! I wasn’t that bad! Tipsy yes, a happy drunk if you will ; ) how old are you? x 

 

Blaine;  
14.11  
Nah I was only joking with you ; ) you actually didn’t look drunk at all to be honest, whatever it was you looked good, I couldn’t stop staring…just add another 10 years on to your age and that’s me :s Too old for you? : ( X

 

Wow Thirty Five, sexy, polite, funny, adorable thirty-five year old Blaine who works in a bar and does everything. But what’s a guy like him doing working in a place like that. Sure times are hard and people have to make money by any means possible but he seems so much better than your average wait staff, and no offence to any of those people either, it’s a tough job and somebody’s got to do it, and he admires all those that do, he personally doesn’t have the patience for it. 

 

Blaine;  
14.12  
So you are single I take it? X

 

Oh!

 

Me;  
14.12  
Not at all ; )! I prefer a ‘seasoned’ guy actually, they’re more likely to understand my witty sarcasm.. and love of 80’s TV Show’s ; )…and yes I am : ) you? X

 

Blaine;  
14.12  
Yes!!... M*A*S*H is guilty pleasure of mine at the moment… x 

 

Kurt laughed out loud, a hearty scoff that came from deep within, a sign of his happiness and his heart trying to break free from the protective walls he had built around it. Though something still niggled at him, he had to get it out of his system if he was going to pursue this.

 

Me;  
14.13  
So, can I ask you a personal question? I’m sorry if I offend you, I guess I just need to know for sure…

 

Blaine  
14.13  
?

 

Me;  
14.13  
Are you Gay? Bi-sexual? 

 

Blaine;  
14.13  
Was I not obvious enough for you? ..Perfect Gold Star Gay ; )

 

Me;  
14.14   
Ha : ) I guess I just..I’m sorry, I’ve been wrong about this stuff before, so um still on question time, again if you don’t mind me asking ; ) what is it that you actually do? The last time I seen you, you were drying glasses, then last night you were holding doors and then back at the bar… x

 

Blaine;  
14.14  
Ha, it’s fine honestly, I’d rather you ask me, anything : )… wait you’ve been checking me out before? ;p x 

 

Me;  
14.14  
Well I came in a few weeks ago, kind of a work thing, and you were behind the bar.. : ).. I wouldn’t say checking you out exactly.. ; ) x

 

Blaine;  
14.15  
Confession time, I noticed you long before I held the door open for you and Rachel, I clocked you the moment you first arrived actually, and then I cleared some glasses from your table, but you weren’t really looking, you didn’t actually seem too pleased to be there at first? X

 

Me;  
14.15  
Really? You did? Oh well I didn’t actually want to go out at all, New Year’s isn’t really my thing…I’m glad I did though ; ) x

 

Blaine;  
14.16  
I’m glad you did too : ) I know what you mean though, going out isn’t really my thing anymore, I don’t really get the time to these days either x 

 

Me;  
14.16  
Aw, do you always work such late hours? Why were you still awake at 4 this morning by the way? Did you go to a party? X

 

Kurt didn’t know if he was pushing it or not with the questions, whether Blaine would think him nosy or just plain interested, either way it was all harmless, and Blaine didn’t seem to mind.

 

Blaine;  
14.17  
I work mostly 5 days out of 7 but my shifts change weekly, and yeah when I work late it’s sometimes almost 2am by the time I get home. No, no parties for me, not my scene, I had somebody on my mind keeping me awake is all ; )…I’m back at work now actually, you should come in! : ) x 

 

Kurt felt himself blush and mentally berated himself for being so silly, it’s not like Blaine was there, he felt all flustered and started working over options and ideas in his head, no you can’t go back to the bar now, you have work tomorrow and you’re literally still dying, plus you’re wing woman is still out for the count. He glanced over to Rachel then who was still dozing in her impromptu power nap, occasionally smacking her lips together softly. 

 

Me;  
14.17  
Oh ; ) but I must say I honestly didn’t expect a text from you.. oh I can’t come in right now, maybe I’ll pay a visit again at the weekend.. : ) x

 

Blaine;  
14.18  
Why didn’t you think I would text you? 

 

Me;  
14.18  
I don’t ever do this, that, um last night, I’m never normally that confident without some Dutch courage that is and I just didn’t think you were really that interested..

 

Blaine;  
14.18  
Again was I not obvious enough? Should I have just held a sign saying ‘Hey beautiful stranger I want your number’ ? I gave you my card first remember? And if it’s truth time, I was kind of thinking the same thing, I was a little nervous and hoping you would text me first and then I just couldn’t hold on any longer ; ) and now I have reason to be excited for work at the weekend : ) x

 

Kurt flushed again, he couldn’t believe Blaine, sexy strapping Blaine would be nervous, about him? God is he real? Come on Hummel get your act together, is this not enough for you? Be brave, be bold.

 

Me;  
14.19  
So about your actual job? You were deflecting ; ) if I DO come by say Saturday at 8ish what would I find you doing? X

 

Blaine;  
14.19  
It’s hard to say, I don’t have a specific job to do as such, I just fill in when and where I’m needed, but I do know that my eyes will be fixed to that door come 8pm ; ).. and by the way you should ALWAYS be confident.. but I’m glad I was your guinea pig you decided to experiment your liquid courage flirting with ; ) x 

 

Oh wow this guy is actually going to make me melt from inside out until I’m nothing but a puddle on the floor, is he Mr Darcy himself? When did I get so lucky? Be smooth Kurt, at least try to play it cool. 

 

Me;  
14.20  
So you’re like a temp or something then? Wait how are you even texting me now? Won’t you get into trouble for using your phone at work? X

 

He winced as he automatically hit the Send button without proof reading or rethinking, damn shouldn’t have sent that, so much for playing it cool, idiot!

 

Blaine;  
14.20  
Ha! I won’t get into trouble, don’t worry : ).. I kind of run the place x

 

Woah!!

 

“Ok ok, I’m up, I’m up, god Kurt it’s New Years Day, we need to move, we need to eat, we need to-” Rachel literally jolted upright from under the covers, swinging a leg out over the side of the mattress and flipping the duvet over, in doing so startling Kurt out of his skin and flinging the phone to the other side of the room.

 

“RACHEL WHAT THE HELL?” He all but flew out of bed and over to his phone, almost stumbling as his head reminded him that he was indeed hung-over, he checked the Cell over for cracks and smashes in his fingers, when satisfied there was no damage he turned around to Rachel who was now slowly crossing the room towards him, head in her hands having also remembered their less than fragile state.  
“You’ll never guess what?” He started to walk backwards out of his room as Rachel clumsily made her way towards him and into the living area, he backed up into the edge of the couch and tipped himself backwards over the arm as he watched Rachel make her way over to the coffee maker in the open plan kitchen.

 

“What? Coffee?”

 

“Duh? What do you think? And it’s Blaine, he’s not a glass collector or door opener or whatever-”

 

“Don’t tell me he’s one of those weirdo’s that just pretends to work there, he’s too hot for that-” 

 

“He runs the place, he must be the Manager or something-”

 

“Oh my really? Wow! What else did he say?”

 

“Nothing, I didn’t get the chance to reply as somebody decided to fling my phone against the wall-”

 

“Sorry” She answered in a tone that wasn’t really sorry or caring at all as she shuffled around the kitchen, opening and closing doors looking for breakfast ingredients, or really it was dinner ingredients she needed. “He asked you out yet? Or have you asked him?” 

 

Kurt cradled the phone to his chest as he thought about it, biting his lip, what actually did he have to lose? “He’s Thirty-Five you know?” He called out, tilting his head to the direction of the kitchen but not actually looking that way.

 

“So? You’re a consenting adult also-” Came the muffled response almost immediately, “Kurt you know yourself you prefer older guys, more mature, more on your page and wave length, you’ve tried dating guys your own age, they annoy you… hey where is the Raisin Loaf?” He smiled at his friend rolling his eyes, he unlocked his phone screen.

 

“Try the top left corner-cupboard, I moved it in case the mice came back, wait, who are you kidding its New Years-freaking-Day let’s just get take-out, and we’re going to back to The Stage on Saturday, it’s your night off right?” He bit his lip.

 

Rachel’s grinning face appeared from up behind the kitchen counter as he looked over, “Yes Sir!”

 

Me;  
14.26  
So Mr ‘I run the place’ Blaine, I guess I’ll see you Saturday at 8? X

 

Blaine;  
14.26  
Let’s call it a date! : ) X


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the interest in this story so far : ), please review if you wish, Chapter 4 shouldn’t be too long but I have been lucky with time for posting the past 3 Chapters. Enjoy!

“Good morning Kurt, Happy New Year , you have a good one? How’s your dad?” 

 

“Oh good lord, one question at a time please El, and not so loud, entering a second day hangover here…and not too mention it’s a Monday Morning like any other…good morning though..and Happy New Year.”

 

Kurt rubbed at his temples whilst removing his sunglasses, it may be a typical cold January 2nd New York City morning but the sun was still out, big and bright, playing havoc with his irises and head. He shrugged off his black leather satchel as he entered his office and unwrapped his scarf from around his neck as he approached his desk.

 

“What? Hang-over? You don’t mean you actually went out did you? Thee Kurt Hummel celebrated something?” Elliott whistled between his teeth as he came to stand in the open doorway, leaning against the jamb with a mug cradled in his hands, a wide grin plastered to his face.

 

Kurt makes a ‘tsk’ sound as he slumps down into his desk chair after hanging his Grey Sheep’s Skin Pea coat on the coat rack, he looks up at his friend and eyes his coffee suspiciously. “Where’s mine?” Elliott smirks and disappears from the room as Kurt giggles under his breath and starts up his lap top whilst pulling his reading glasses from his sweater vest pocket and Cell phone from his pants pocket.

 

Five minutes later Kurt is tapping away furiously, answering emails and such when Elliott reappears, this time coming fully into his office, kicking the door shut behind him with his black lace up leather boot and taking a seat in one of the Brown leather winged chairs in front of Kurt’s desk. He places a large Beige China mug which has ‘Kurt’ scribbled on it in Red varnished fancy curvaceous writing on the desk and pushes it towards Kurt with one hand as his other carefully produces a small plate of pastries and pre-baked goods from behind his back, before leaning back in the chair, his leg hooked over the opposite knee.  
Kurt glances at what’s been offered to him and scoops the Coffee up to his lips, “Took you long enough” He smirks against the rim of the steaming mug, as Elliott rolls his eyes and folds his hands over his stomach, he taps a foot against the edge of the Clear Glass desk, as if waiting patiently for something.

 

Kurt had known and been close friends with Elliott for the best part of Five years, they’d met back when Kurt was in College and Elliott had auditioned to be part of his band. Kurt’s band was a little side project he had set up whilst trying to discover himself and take control of his life, the band ran successfully for a year or so, performing at local hangouts for students and regulars before work and College became too heavy and were forced to disband. Elliott’s a couple of years older than Kurt, he’s a cool, laid back, friendly guy and wise to the world, he seemed to just always know what to say, how to handle any situation, and was always a steady hand or a shoulder to cry on when needed. Elliott has been known to jump from job to job, changed his major twice in College and has literally performed anywhere with a stage in the whole City, he practically jumped at the chance to work as Kurt’s assistant when the space had opened up and Kurt had offered it to him over a year ago.

 

Kurt and Elliott were both kindred spirits, lost souls In a big city, still looking for something else -though they weren’t exactly sure what- and an idea of how they wanted to end up in life, only difference being Elliott didn’t care like Kurt did. Seven months ago he’d met a guy at his favourite record shop and they’d been happily dating ever since, there was even recent talk of moving in together, Kurt had tried to hide his initial gasp of shock and surprise at the suggestion of living together after a short amount of time of knowing each other, but that was Elliott, that was his way, if he was happy, then he was happy, that’s all that mattered to him in that moment and Fuck the rules and what society thought. Kurt envied his outlook on life but was undoubtedly thrilled for his happiness and ultimately just happy to have someone like him around.

 

“Don’t you have work to do-”

 

“Come on spill-”

 

“There’s nothing to-”

 

“Bullshit, you are never this upbeat first thing in the morning, and that’s without a hang-over.” Kurt took a long swallow from his mug not meeting his friend’s eyes, buying himself time to think of a reply, sure he’d say he’d been out with Rachel and friends, some of which were actually from other departments of this building, but nobody apart from Rachel knew his mind and eyes were elsewhere for the last few hours of the evening. 

 

He didn’t have anything to hide, or feel embarrassed or ashamed of, his colleagues would come into the office kitchen all of the time sharing stories of their weekend hook-ups and newest match on whatever dating website they were trying that month, but Kurt wasn’t like that, like them. He was a private person, he valued anything that he felt was just a little bit precious to him, he wouldn’t subject his personal life to typical office gossip around a box of Donut’s. He’d had so many failed dates and too-short experiences with guys in the past that he’d learnt his lesson to not divulge any information unless he felt absolutely right about it. He didn’t need ‘You matter’ talks from his dad no matter his age, and Face book stalking interrogations from his work friends and the likes of Elliott. 

 

He trusted Elliott, but he didn’t trust himself, how far would he go, how much would he say, no matter how much he reprimanded himself for the thoughts he’d dreamed himself to sleep with last night and woke up to this morning, not to mention the accompanying morning hard-on, he couldn’t get that one person off his mind. Him, Blaine, even the thought of his name sent a slight shiver through his skin and butterflies parading around his insides and he fought hard to keep the grin from forming at his lips. 

 

It was stupid, he knew it was, he’d met the guy less than Forty-Eight hours ago, hardly knew him, hadn’t even arranged a date yet, an official one that is, but he couldn’t fight back that feeling that something good was maybe happening, something proper and worthy, the New Year was only Two days in and Kurt was already feeling optimistic with it’s beginning. 

 

“It’s just, I uh, I just had a good time that’s all, I have a strange, sneaky feeling that the New Year isn’t going to be as hopeless and disappointing as I assumed it would be.” He smiled and placed his cup down on the desk, picking up an organic Blueberry mini-muffin from the plate and taking a nibble where he’d peeled back the case.

 

Elliott smiled and nodded, maybe not completely convinced with the reply but he was too nice to push further, and also not stupid enough, he’d experienced the wrath of one Kurt Hummel once when a Café owner tried to pay their Band for only a Ten minute set, not a Twenty minute and an encore one. He unfolded his legs, glanced at his watch and picked up the stack of papers from Kurt’s Out Tray on his desk, before standing and making his way over to the door, opening it with his free hand.

 

“Positivity looks good on you Hummel, whatever or whoever it is, keep it up.” He ducked out of the door with a chuckle and quickly closed it as the eraser came flying towards it and bounced off of the handle. 

 

Kurt shook his head and as if with perfect practised timing, his Cell buzzed on the desk beside him, he shivered with anticipation as he swiped his thumb across the screen.

 

Blaine;  
8.40  
Good Morning Gorgeous : ) x

 

*

 

Friday 6th January

 

“Ok so remind me again why I’m coming on your date?”

 

Kurt groaned whilst pulling another tie from around his neck, throwing it to the bed and swiping up another one, wrapping it around quickly with practised precision. He looked into his mirror’s reflection and glanced back at Rachel who was lying on her front watching him, legs crossed at the ankles up in the air and her chin resting on her hand, her free hand carefully smoothing out the pile of discarded ties.

 

“Ugh tie or no tie? Help me, I can’t decide…because I told you, it’s NOT a date, we’re just going by the bar for a casual drink or two and if he’s there then-”

 

“And since when do YOU just go for casual drinks?” She scrunched her nose slightly, “No tie, and put your black skinny jeans on-” She rolled over and got up off the bed, walking over to him and smoothing down the shoulder’s of his crisp white shirt as she leant past to him to pull out a grey button down waistcoat with the black silk back and silver chain connected from one pocket from his hanging space. “Here.” 

 

He smiled and took the piece of clothing from her hands, “Thanks, will you go get ready please, I want to be fashionably late, but not later than-”

 

“Would you relax, we have plenty of time,” she started to saunter off out of the door and towards her bedroom, “and believe me that man would wait aallll night for you, I know it” She called over her shoulder before Kurt heard the faint click of a door and the water pipes starting to hiss and creak.

 

Over on the night stand by his bed, his phone lit up the room with an accompanying buzz where it was charging and his stomach involuntarily swooped, he gulped and headed over to look at the screen. What if he’s changed his mind, what if he went home? He closed one eye and blinked down at the screen as he pushed at the pop up window.

 

Blaine;  
19.16  
Pleeeaasssee tell me you are coming in soon?? X

 

Kurt smirked and tapped out a reply before leaving the phone back on charge and heading over to his closet to change his pants. I could get used to this.

 

Me;  
19.16  
See you soon ; ) x

 

*

 

“Do you see him?”

 

“No, and for god sakes, would you stop? Make it more obvious why don’t you?” 

 

Rachel immediately twisted back round in her seat and faced him guiltily, bringing her wine glass up to her lips, “What? He knows why we’re here Kurt-”

 

“No he doesn’t, we could just be hanging out, you and me, regardless of hi-”

 

“Oh whatever, I am so not buying that, and I doubt he would too, he’s older right? He doesn’t want any of this playing games nonsense, he’s already made it perfectly clear how much he likes you-”

 

“True, but if that’s the case then why hasn’t he asked me out already? Like for real, on a date? I mean we’ve been texting pretty much constantly all week long and all he’s said is how excited he was to see me today-”

 

“I don’t know Kurt, maybe he’s been busy this week, look just relax ok, we’ve only been here for like Ten minutes, tell me about that thing with Elliott, did he try out that new ‘technique’ with Jon?” She grinned around her glass, eyebrows raised and winking suggestively, he laughed and nodded before taking a sip from his own drink, he’d opted for a light beer to start with, wanted to keep his head clear and mind pro-active. 

 

The only thing that niggled at him now, thought it shouldn’t but it did, was Blaine said he’d been waiting, watching the door, looking for him coming in, and now here he was sitting trying not to look around like a little lost kitten, like a boy left out in the cold once again, Kurt tried to not let the past reflect his feelings tonight and deflate his confidence he’d worked so hard on in front of his bedroom mirror before leaving the house.

 

As if by magic once again, like the guy could actually read his thoughts, his phone beeped in his pocket, he’d made sure to switch the volume from vibrate to loud just in case, because you know? He pulled it out and thumbed at the screen, trying with all his might to act cool, calm and collected as he pointedly ignored Rachel who was giving him the eye brows raised ‘is that him?’ face. 

 

Blaine;  
20.21  
Are you here? You’ve got to be here now? X 

 

Me;  
20.21  
Yeah, we’re out front by the steps opposite the bar, been here for like 10 minutes... X

 

Kurt placed his phone gently on the table and subtly slid it towards Rachel opposite so that she could read the messages, they shared knowing glances and both took sips from their drinks, before Rachel started a casual rant about one of the understudies from the show, she could be a royal pain in the ass at times but boy was she a helpful actress and a good friend in times like these.

 

Kurt listened and nodded along for Thirty Seconds, playing with the neck of his bottle in his fingers until something or rather someone caught his attention from the corner of his eye, behind Rachel. A big dark wooden door with ‘Staff Only’ written across it swung open and then there he was, and by god was he worth the wait to see again.

 

He stalked towards him both swiftly and casually, glancing at other patrons along the way, making sure everything was running smoothly out on the floor no doubt. His dark curls were a little more obvious than the last time but still tamed with some kind of product, the silvery/grey tints around his temples shone under the slightly dimmed lights and his stubble seemed to be the same length and as nicely kept as he remembered. He wore a simple black fitted shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, sleeves rolled past his elbows and tucked into a pair of black Capri pants which were rolled up just before his bare ankles, and a pair of simple black Vans on his feet. 

 

As he came closer, and ducked between tables, picking up the odd empty glass here and there along the way, Kurt could make out the flex in his shoulders and upper arms, the firmness of his thighs in those tight as sin pants-they would give his own a run for their money- and the way they clung to his ass, the perfectly rounded ass that was obviously covered by his blazer last time. 

 

Kurt knew he was staring at this point, he did at least try to make sure his mouth was not hanging open, but he could not drag his eyes away from the sight coming towards and was positive there was a wink and a smirk directed his way also. 

 

Rachel was watching Kurt carefully with a small smile of her own, not even daring to turn around to see what the fuss was about, she’d trailed off from her one sided conversation knowing that Kurt was not listening in the slightest bit and rose her glass to her lips before suddenly an arm reached over her shoulder to pick up a couple of empties left from the people sitting at that table before-hand.

 

“Excuse me Miss, Good evening Kurt.” He stepped around Rachel, standing closer to Kurt, who was staring up at him with wide eyes and a silly grin. His voice was low, and tone polite but perfectly clear, and his grin grew wider matching Kurt’s. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rag, wiping up a small puddle which had been caused from an escaped Ice-Cube. 

 

Kurt’s eyes followed the action and instantly zoned in on something. Peaking out very slightly from the sleeve of Blaine’s left inner-arm was the definite beginnings of a tattoo, it looked liked letters, black and slightly curved but not in a language Kurt could recognise, he ached to see more of it, to ask about it and touch it but all he knew was that if he didn’t look up now and answer Blaine, he would be dealing with an unmistakable erection in the middle of a packed bar. He swallowed hard, crossed his legs as best he could under the table and flicked his gaze upwards, to find Blaine staring back at him with those strangely beautiful alluring eyes.

 

“Hi” Kurt answered rather breathlessly, he racked his brain for something else to say as he fingered the rim of his bottle top but before he could Blaine gave a quick wink and an expression that looked a little regretful as he moved off behind him, he could hear the clinking of glasses where Blaine was picking them up along his path. He blinked at Rachel who simply shrugged at him.

 

“He is working Kurt-” The vibration of Kurt’s phone down on the table between them cut her off and she squealed as she glanced down at the screen, looking at the sender box, Kurt smiled and snapped his phone up. 

 

Blaine;  
20.23  
Well aren’t you a sight for these old, sore eyes.. how’s a guy supposed to get any work done now? ; ) x

 

Kurt blushed, took a swig from his bottle and tapped at the screen, thinking of a reply when a silver tray was placed hastily in front of him with a thud. The young bar tender looked rather flushed and all of a flourish as he placed a few neatly folded napkins in front of Kurt and then Rachel, he then emptied the tray of bottles of beer-the same beer Kurt had been drinking- and glasses of wine in front of them atop the napkins, along with little bowls of Olives and Nuts. 

 

The young man took the tray away and ducked his head a little, “Compliments from the bar” then scurried off.

 

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other incredulously with matching smirks as Kurt slowly turned around in his seat to find Blaine standing in the far corner behind the bar counter, phone in hand and a small private smile, he glanced around making sure to hold eye contact with Kurt longer than needed before heading off through a black door marked ‘No access’. Kurt’s phone buzzed almost instantly.

 

Blaine;  
20.26  
That will guarantee me at least another hour or so of ‘watching whilst working time’ ; ) X   
P.S Can’t wait until you need to use the men’s room, watching you move in those jeans, up those stairs, is going to be both painful and delightful for me! ;p x


	4. Chapter 4

Me;  
08.31  
So last night was fun : ) x

 

Blaine;  
08.31  
It was! You should come in more often, make my working day better : ) x

 

Me;  
08.31  
Even when it literally causes injuries?? ; ) x

 

Blaine;  
08.32  
You had bent over whilst standing at the bar to tie your shoe lace, JUST as I was walking past with some empties…I’m pretty sure somebody just placed that table right there in front of me…and your lace probably wasn’t even loose!! X

 

Kurt hid his giggle behind his coffee mug as he pulled his knees up further towards his chest and leaned back further into the couch, he had been here in the same spot, doing the same thing, texting Blaine for a little over a half hour. It was Sunday, a day of rest, and a Room-mate free day as Rachel was at back to back rehearsals and Tech and Sound checks, then the Matinee and evening performances, it was literally the only day of the week apart from her pre-planned days off that she wasn’t around to bug him in any shape or form, as much as he loved her, he was glad of his space and alone time.

 

He thankfully wasn’t half as hung-over as last weekend, just a slight head ache if anything at all, which was starting to ease the more he woke up and came to life.   
They’d gotten home around midnight last night and sat on the living room floor around the coffee table with tea and toast with jam, then took themselves off to their respective beds with pint glasses of water and overnight face masks, Kurt had happily drifted off into a dream filled slumber about an hour afterwards but not before sending a quick reply to Blaine’s most recent text and plugging his phone in to charge overnight. 

 

Rachel had woken him up the next day, or really it was just later on in the day by the time he’d fell asleep, at an ungodly hour for a Sunday with her routine screeching and vocal runs before leaving the apartment with a loud ‘Byeeeee’ and slam of the front door.  
After she left he yawned and stretched, dealt with his-um morning problem- Thank you ‘Mr Sexy Ass I have a hidden Tattoo’ Very much, and then got up to make one of his first of many cups of Starbuck’s store bought finest. Between pouring the non-fat crème and reaching for the Sugar bowl his phone vibrated over on the breakfast Island, and to his absolute delight he opened up the first message of the day from Blaine whilst taking his first sip of brown sugary goodness. 

 

Blaine was usually the first person to text him everyday now, and the last, and the most consistent and constant, Blaine pretty much consumed all of his thoughts entirely, and Kurt couldn’t care less. He was actually starting to worry a little about Blaine more than himself and the way he was feeling, the guy never seemed to sleep, he would be awake with the birds and texting Kurt some cheesy good morning message and then almost be awake for the birds re-surfacing again and texting Kurt an even cheesier goodnight message. He was nearly always at work and Always wanted Kurt to swing by the bar to seem him no matter what day or time.

 

Kurt knew most of it was all in jest, and that Blaine was just being friendly and flirty but he genuinely seemed interested in Kurt, he always asked how he was and what he up to, he asked questions always without even realising made Kurt feel better about himself, and made his working day just that little bit easier. Of course Elliott would throw him curious looks through the open door from out on his desk, as Kurt spent every free moment smiling at his phone screen, which Kurt would then have to blow off as a joke his dad sent him, or bitchy gossip Rachel was keying him up on. 

 

The one thing in which Kurt did take notice in and he hadn’t worked out if it was cause for concern yet or not, was that Blaine seemed very closed off most of the time. Not in bad way, Kurt was a private person, he didn’t share things with people that he didn’t know or trust, but Blaine was different, he always seemed to deflect questions of any sort in the nicest way possible, like he was shy or thought his life wasn’t worthy enough to talk about.

 

Kurt found it all impossibly endearing, the dreamy older guy with a love of sending flirtatious text messages, good style and sexy confidence, was in fact a little reserved under the surface and had the most charming personality which one could mistake for a 50’s movie lead role. 

 

With all that being said, this was only based on texting, and texting in just the space of Seven Days, Kurt knew that it was time to take things a little further, get to know each other a little more intimately and not in the middle of a crowded bar, where Blaine incidentally worked and apparently managed, and everybody knew that business should not be mixed with pleasure. 

 

As much as Kurt loved last night, seeing Blaine all flustered whilst trying to work around him, he wanted more, needed more, and it was time to find out if Blaine did too. The thing is to have an actual date one of them most certainly needs to ask the other out, and it seemed as though they were both hanging back for whatever reason.  
Be bold, be brave Kurt, you wanted new doors, Blaine literally opened a door for you, like literally…oh shut up! 

 

Me;  
08.33  
You got me!... ;) x

 

Blaine;  
08.33  
Ha! Nah all joking a side though I did really like seeing you again last night, like really.. you make up for all those other drunken idiots I have to encounter on a day to day to basis : ) x

 

Me;  
08.34  
: )! So um, where were you? ..You’d said you’d be waiting for me coming in?? ; ) x

 

It was time to be forward, be mature, ask the right questions which lead to perfect openings, although his stomach was currently performing back flips and Rachel wasn’t even here to reassure him or most likely tell him to stop being stupid, and she hardly ever has her phone available when at the theatre.

 

Blaine;  
08.36  
I know : ( but if you had have came in like 5 minutes earlier you would have seen me standing there like some lame ass lost puppy, I almost shut the door in some guys face looking around for you.. ha! I had some issues to deal with in the Kitchen, then one of the 8.30 shifts called in sick so I had to call for cover, then by the time I’d dealt with all that it was way after 8 and I couldn’t make you out anywhere on the Security Camera screens in my office… x

 

Woah, what?

 

Me;  
08.36  
Camera? You watch me on the security footage? X

 

Blaine;  
08.36  
Well only that one time, because I was worried you weren’t coming in like you said… sorry x

 

Kurt could barely contain his smile as he drained his cup and placed it on the coffee table, he’s said it before and he’ll say it a million times, Blaine is adorable. 

 

Me;  
08.37  
: ) no need to apologise, Can I ask you a question? X 

 

Blaine;  
08.37  
: ) shoot! 

 

He took a deep breath and swallowed it down to his gut, bracing himself with eyes barely open as he tapped out his message.

 

Me;  
08.38  
Why did you ask me to come back to the bar, whilst you’re working? Like why not somewhere else? X

 

After hitting send, he gulped, praying to a god he didn’t believe in that the hidden meaning of the message would come out as he clear as he hoped it would, he bit his thumb nail, an awful nervous habit in which Rachel would positively chastise him for, but she wasn’t there so, screw it. 

 

Blaine  
08.38  
Honestly? You’d had a lot to drink on New Years Eve and I was worried that the alcohol may have impaired your rational thoughts…maybe you didn’t like the look of me as much as you thought you did after 3 bottles of Champagne and god knows how many Tequila’s…

 

Oh my god! He actually thinks..he’s…

 

Me;  
08.39  
Huh? You think that I was wearing beer goggles? You actually really think that I would regret giving you my number the next day?!? X

 

Sure Kurt had been drinking last night also but not nearly enough as the weekend before, and even though Kurt had consumed many alcoholic beverages before he and Blaine had fully been acquainted on New Years Eve, he definitely knew that it wasn’t just the Tequila talking. Plus He’d already laid eyes on the mysterious barman once before, he’d told him that, Jesus, he didn’t know how much his heart could take before it just expanded too much and exploded right out from his chest, Blaine, who has no problem in parading around eye-fucking him, down right flirting and being all perfect and charming for everyone to see, is actually hiding behind his job. He would rather stay within the confines of a busy bar blushing and winking whilst restocking the snacks shelf before braving the public eye or wherever with Kurt, because he worries that Kurt doesn’t actually like him? What? It was all too much craziness to wrap his head around. 

 

Blaine may look a little older physically in a perfectly handsome appealing way, but boy right now he sure was acting like a Seventeen year old finally getting a shot with his all time crush, it was both strangely fantastic, and Kurt secretly pined for more, to understand why exactly Blaine was this way, and even though it made him seem a little selfish Kurt revelled in the way that his own internal worries and self confidence issues could take a step back whilst he continued to pursue Blaine. 

 

Blaine;  
08.39  
I take it I was wrong then? You still like what you see? ; ) x 

 

Me;  
08.40  
Very much so..and that’s answering both questions! So are you at work now? It’s still pretty early for a Sunday, I was wondering if you were like nocturnal or something ;p x 

 

Blaine;  
08.40  
Ha yes I guess you could say that, my brain is usually always on overdrive and I just don’t need that much sleep, I was just wondering myself why you were up so early, not that you need any beauty sleep or anything ; ) but you should be resting and relaxing today.. and no I’m actually off today thank god : ) X

 

Me:  
08.41  
Oh a day off, I’ve never heard you talk about one of those before ; ) I am relaxing, Rachel woke me up early with her morning warm ups but I’m now currently doing my favourite things combined, drinking Coffee and texting you.. : ) x

 

Blaine;  
08.41  
I have a very similar past time too which I am also in the middle of doing : ) Coffee you say? Where’s your favourite place to go for it? The Bar is actually closed on Mondays but I’m usually still there for a few hours stocktaking and other boring jobs of the like.. x

 

Kurt grinned as he typed out his response, Blaine had such an interesting, charming and older-person way of speaking at times, even in text messages.

 

Me;  
08.42  
To be honest I’m quite boring, I just stick to the Starbucks down by my subway stop, that or buying the make-you-own stuff from the grocery store… I know I should hang my head in shame ; ) x

 

Blaine;  
08.42  
Oh my, now that just won’t do…other than relaxing and sharing your deepest, darkest Caffeine secrets, what are your other plans today? X

 

Could it be? Were the undertones of Kurt’s earlier message apparent enough after all? He froze on the spot as happy as he was, his fingers spread wide over the screen ready to get to work, if only his brain would snap into action.

 

Blaine;  
08.43  
Can I take you to my favourite coffee shop?...on a date that is? X

 

*

 

“Oh my god I can’t believe she actually did that, she does seem the type though, a little um crazy..b-but in a nice way though, if you know what I mean-”

 

“Oh she’s crazy alright,” Kurt smiled brightly and nodded before taking another sip from his mug and swallowing quickly so that he could finish his story, “So the guy then turned around, pronounced that he was 100% gay and walked out, I thought she’d be inconsolable but she just had this epiphany and marched out of the place proud as punch.”

 

Blaine laughed, an adorable chuckle which curved the edge of lips and made his gorgeous eyes crinkle at the corners, he leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs, ankle over knee, causing his navy pants to ride a little higher up his ankle, showing off smooth tanned skin and tighten perfectly over his knees and strong thighs.

 

They’d been sitting there for almost Forty-Five minutes now, tucked away in the corner of a small dim-lit coffee shop but with enough sun peeking in to light the place naturally, that was actually just down the street from The Stage, no wonder it was Blaine’s favourite it was highly convenient, but Kurt really couldn’t complain, the coffee was actually crafted to complete perfection. 

 

Every order was made from fresh with mostly organic ingredients and items transported in from the most recommended sources, and only the best ever quality. The menu was based mostly on customer’s personal preference, the owners an Italian elderly married couple and with the help from their grandchildren did their utmost best to make each customer welcome and only allowed to leave when completely satisfied. 

 

Blaine looked good, great even, even better than the last time Kurt had seen him, with a pale blue button down shirt tucked neatly into the waistline of his pants and cream canvass suspenders-oh my fucking god- and matching boat shoes. He wore a thick Dove Grey long sleeved Cardigan over the top but had left it hanging open and a pair of Ray Ban’s folded into the open collar of his shirt. The morning sun was bright but the air was chilly still and Kurt had guessed that Blaine was maybe heading back to the bar for some reason after due to his lack coat or jacket. His hair was a scrumptious mess of waves atop his head, with maybe just a lingering presence of product. 

 

Blaine had met him on the corner of the street just outside the bar around Ten-Forty-Five with a chaste peck which he seemed to deliberate on for a couple of seconds on the cheek and a hand lingering on the small of his back. Kurt willed his cheeks to return to an almost normal colour as he felt Blaine’s neatly kept stubble brush the smooth surface of his cheek before pulling away almost too soon. The feeling of his light touch alone sent thrills up and down Kurt’s skin, an experience he knew he could get used to all too easily. His hazel eyes had searched Kurt’s before dropping his gaze and fully taking in Kurt’s body and outfit. Kurt felt confident in choosing his outfit this morning, although it was early January it wasn’t as cold one would think, and opting for a pair of light blue skinny jeans, which obviously highlighted his lean form and pert backside, and a Raspberry coloured knitted sweater with a matching striped scarf that showed off the thick set of his collarbones and parts of his pale neck, seemed to be the perfect choice as Blaine visibly struggled to pull his eyes back up as he grinned at him. 

 

Blaine had ordered for them both, asking what Kurt usually preferred and then taking matters into his own hands, whilst gesturing for Kurt to find them a seat, the shop was quiet with only the odd customer coming in occasionally ordering something to go. As Kurt took a seat at a small circular table with two comfortable looking arm chairs on opposite sides-he thought the love seat over in the opposite corner was too much for a first date- he watched as Blaine conversed happily with the old guy as his wife set about making their drinks. The conversation was quiet but Kurt could definitely hear the casual change in language as Blaine slipped in to what sounded like fluent Italian with an accompanied to die for smile, Kurt had then found himself once again running over the rules in his head of sporting a boner in a public place, in less than Twenty-Four hours, because of the same man.   
Blaine returned from the counter with a plate of croissants with a slab of butter on the side and a small pot of honey with two sets of knives and folks, he was followed almost instantly by the sweet little old lady and their giant steaming mugs of surprise coffee. 

 

Their conversation had been easy and flowing from the off, starting off with the basics, ‘this weather huh? Hey did you see…yada yada yada’, Which had brought them round to the topic of Rachel, who Kurt felt was a safe choice of topic as Blaine knew who she was and there was always something to say about Rachel. Kurt had felt wholly comfortable throughout, surprisingly so and never once had the awkward of feeling of ‘what do I say next?’ or ‘oh my god I cant believe I’m doing this’, like he had on so many other dates in the past. 

 

He also never thought about the fact that he was sitting on a Sunday morning in a beautiful quaint Coffee Shop, actually on a date, a mature perfect date, with a gorgeous man, a gorgeous yet seemingly genuine man who actually liked him and was so much more than just good looks and dare he say it sex. Blaine gave off a pure, relaxing vibe and although his fingers sometimes twitched beside his mug on the table top or his shoe tapped against the table stand, he seemed fairly comfortable in Kurt’s presence and the quiet of the store around them, save for the whirring of the coffee machine and the odd slightly foreign bickering from the back room. 

 

Kurt leaned forward and tore off a piece of the flaky pastry in his fingers, he slid it across some honey which had been spilled on the side of the plate and popped it into his mouth, sucking on the tip of his finger to rid of the sticky substance. The action came so natural to him, he felt so comfortable, not self-conscious or aware of his usual first date etiquette that it was only when he looked up to say something to find Blaine staring at him, his eyes slightly hooded as he visibly swallowed hard, and then within a heartbeat swooping forward, snatching up the remaining piece and placing it in his mouth with a smug smirk, and then swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. 

 

“So um you mentioned briefly you didn’t grow up here either?”

 

Blaine cleared his throat, and dabbed gently at the edge of his mouth with a napkin.

 

“Oh um no, Ohio actually, Westerville.” He rolled his eyes a little as if saying ‘the one and only’ then his raising his eyebrows when noticing Kurt’s surprised expression.

 

“No way? I hail from Lima-”

 

“Yeah? Wow it really is a small world I guess huh-”

 

“It is, I uh, I even transferred to a school in Westerville for a little while my during Junior year before transferring back-”

 

“Which School?”

 

“Dalton Academy-” Blaine started laughing softly his eyes doing that thing again and his teeth showing, a little crooked but his grin wide and bright, it was infectious and Kurt smiled along with him as if realising where this was going.  
“Let me guess you went there too right?” 

 

“Yes Sir-”

 

“Was it still the same when you went there?” 

 

“Well, I don’t know, how was it when you attended?” Blaine’s smirk was cheeky and his tone teasing, and Kurt immediately bust out laughing, his hand flying to his mouth when he realised he’d just asked a silly question, a faint blush rising over the lines of his defined cheeks. Blaine laughed along with him, his face lighting up completely, and a little in awe as if watching Kurt like this, laughing freely and happy was like witnessing a beautiful vista emerge from the shadows of an early morning sunrise.  
“I’m not that old you know,” he added still chuckling slightly, “I’m pretty sure that place hasn’t been touched since its very beginning.”

 

Kurt’s blush grew a little darker, and he willed his hand to stay right where it was fixed to the handle of his mug and not brush over his cheeks.

 

“I love when you do that-”

 

“Do what?” His breath hitched in his throat as Blaine carefully leaned across the table and swiped a finger gently but quickly over the rosiness of Kurt skin.

“That” he breathed and he lingered for a half second on the edge of Kurt’s jaw line before swiftly pulling back, eyes going wide as if just remembering where he was and what he doing, he cleared his throat. 

 

“Um, why did you transfer for such a short amount of time? If you don’t mi-”

 

Without thinking Kurt quickly placed two fingers over Blaine’s hand on top of the table, “You don’t have to keep saying that, I’ll answer anything you want to know.” He smiled as his fingers retreated, and Blaine smiled back bashfully.

 

“Ok, um ditto.” Their gazes lingered a little longer than necessary with matching smiles before Kurt started speaking again. He was having such a good time, he felt light with it, like he could fly off up into the ceiling, he knew this story would have to come out some point, but he was past it, past the past is you will, he was proud of what he’d come through to get to where he is now. 

 

“I uh, I had issues at McKinley, there was this bully and he made my life hell,” Kurt could swore he could see Blaine tense up, his jaw clenching and his fingers looked like they were itching to curl up into fists, but he refused to address it and kept his gaze locked on to Blaine’s, “ I was strong for a really long time, I dealt with it, but it got past that and my dad had been sick a few months before and he was getting married and I just-”

 

“You wanted to be away from it before it escalated into hurting more than just yourself,” It was neither a question nor a matter of fact, and as Kurt peered up a little breathless Blaine’s eyes were like golden liquid, boring into his and unwavering, un-judging. His face was passive but calm and his shoulders rose and fell steadily with every deep breath, he understood, he knew. 

 

“Y-yeah, so anyway as you know they had a Zero Tolerance policy on bullying and I liked it there, I’d made friends and joined clubs, but it was never the same, a few months later I’d been told that my ‘bully’ had been expelled, so I returned, with not ‘no issues’ but a lot less than before, only he also returned to the school a few months after that,” Blaine did that thing again, tensing, like he wanted to jump and do something or say something, “only this time he was different, like a new person, and without going in to it too much he later on turned out to be Gay too.” He exhaled a long breath and picked up his mug, the remaining coffee probably cold now, but he needed something to concentrate on.

 

“Hey,” his eyes flicked to Blaine’s over the rim of the cup, “You could never go into anything too much, I could listen to you forever, a-and I um, I transferred for the same reasons, sort of, bullied at my old school but I had no attachments or friends there, I found happiness and real friends at Dalton and with The Warblers-” 

 

Kurt almost squeaked into his cup, “The Warblers? Y-you were-” He sings, as if everything about him isn’t incredible enough, he sings-

 

Blaine’s smile was incredulous as he nodded enthusiastically, “were you?” 

 

“Yeah well Glee club was where I’d met all of my old friends back at McKinley, so I decided to try out, they were kind of famous in the show choir competition world, and I thought It would be fun to be rivals against the New Direction guys also-” 

 

“Wow just when I thought you couldn’t get any more interesting than you already are, there you go, surprising me-” 

 

“Well there’s plenty more where that came from, I’m full of surprises and stories.. and I must say you just get better and better with every tale.” He says almost cheekily, his eyes shining with delight.

 

Blaine rolls his eyes adoringly at Kurt’s last words “I’m sure there is, and I’d love to hear it all.” Blaine bites his bottom lip as hand slowly slides forward on the table top, his fingers just brushing the side of Kurt’s in a way that felt both playful and something else, like he just needed to be that little bit closer. He glanced at his watch down on his wrist noticing it was almost noon, he peered back up to find Kurt watching him with a small shy smile, not knowing what to say his previous comment. 

 

“Would you like to get lunch? ..With me? ..Um now or-”

 

Kurt’s eyes lit up, the sun pouring in from the nearby window illuminating the blues and greens, making them almost glass like, wide and clear and filled with sincerity and excitment, he hooked a finger over the top of one of Blaine’s and brushed it back and forth slightly.

 

“If I paid this time, would that mean it’s a second date?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Normally I would have put up a hell of a fight about you paying for this, but I was afraid you’d ditch me if I didn’t let you-”

 

Kurt giggled into his water glass, “why shouldn’t I have paid for this?” He gestured with his free hand to the empty plates between them on the white table cloth, “You paid for Coffee and breakfast-”

 

“That was one drink and a Croissant, it was hardly a Three-Coursed meal and at a high standard-”

 

“Oh my god, it’s only Tapas and on an early-bird lunchtime menu.. and I have coupons-” Blaine laughed, a deep rumble from his chest at Kurt’s cheeky grinning face, and shook his head fondly.

 

“Well I guess that can only mean that I owe you Dinner.. then we’re even-” Blaine leaned back searching Kurt’s face as if making sure he hadn’t gone too far for whatever reason, the waiter returned with Kurt’s credit card and started clearing up the empty dishes around them as Kurt glanced up with an amused smile and finding and holding Blaine’s gaze.

 

“You don’t owe me anything, but Dinner sounds great, actually I think it sounds like the only right thing to do, don’t you?” Blaine quirked an eye brow questionably as he glanced up at the waiter with a small smile and handing him his empty glass with his napkin folded up inside to make his job quicker and easier, he knew what it was like to be waiting on a table with occupants who were most obviously on a date of some kind, it was awkward at times and although some outlandish servers got kicks out of the idea of spying and listening in to sweet tender words being shared, Blaine liked to stay out of the way as much as possible, he knows all to well moments like this deserve respect and decency and it usually garnered him a worthy tip, although that was never his aim, tips were never something he needed from his job.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well I just think there’s a lot more to talk about right? The bar, how you ended up here, music, your most favourite Warbler’s Competition set list-” Kurt worried he was being too forward, but everything seemed to be going so great, so comfortable and easy, and he was pretty certain that it wasn’t just one sided, Blaine was opening up about little fragments of his life with each new conversation started, and Kurt revelled in it, it seemed crazy that this was still so soon and new, only their first date (and second) but Kurt felt very strongly about a relationship being built from conversation and humour, closeness and tummy butterflies at fleeting touches, not just haul-ass straight into making out and groping and consequently sex, not anymore.

 

They’d been there for almost Two hours, comfortably and unhurried and either totally un-aware or not caring in the slightest of the time and the day ticking away. The walk from the coffee shop to the restaurant had been a short Ten to Fifteen Minute journey at the most, after learning that Blaine would eat pretty much anything and everything and seemed to have a rocky love/hate relationship with food that rivals Kurt’s own, he knew where to take them. He and Rachel had found the small Spanish establishment not long after moving into their new apartment, between unpacking and cleaning and building flat pack furniture, their stomachs gurgled at the thought and smell of stale pizza boxes and old Chinese take out cartons. So they went for a walk, scoping out the surrounding neighbourhood, taking in the sights and breathing in the fresh city air as they came across the place that soon came to be their new favourite hide out, tucked away between large apartment buildings.

 

The morning was cool, but with very little wind and the sun beaming down on them on the sidewalk made their stroll Ten times better, that and the fact that Blaine’s fingers would occasionally brush against Kurt’s as they strolled side by side, and when a little old lady shuffled past with a Shopping bag on wheels, Blaine didn’t really have to curl his fingers around Kurt’s waist and hold him to one side, nor did his touch have to linger there slightly as they started to walk again before brushing away, sending Kurt’s skin into a frenzy of gooseflesh, but he did and it was glorious. 

 

Kurt greeted the staff as he lead Blaine to his and Rachel’s favourite table, a high up circular table at the back next to the bar, where it was both kind of hard for them to be watched hidden behind vases of tall flowers and empty coloured bottles used as decor but easy for them to see what was going on around them. A handful of couples and families sat quietly around them as Spanish music lazily flowed from the wall-speakers, the soft instrumental music was made up of strings of all kinds of variety and Blaine found himself drumming his fingers against the table lightly to the beat.

 

It was Blaine’s turn to sit back and watch Kurt’s friendly conversation with a familiar face as he ordered for them, Blaine had never really tried Tapas before and was all too happy for Kurt to recommend the very best he knew. Kurt’s eyes darkened under the yellow-y glare of the wall lamps, making them look a clouded green with swirls of blue that twinkled with each turn of his head, captivating. 

 

When their water had been poured fresh from a jug with ice and lemon, the conversation came easy once again, falling into a pattern of questions and answers and humorous anecdotes, and with a little encouragement from Kurt, Blaine roughly and maybe a little nervously, adorably so, explained that he’d went to NYU after graduating from Dalton Academy and studied business management and minored in Music Theory and composing. That made sense to Kurt, nothing out of the ordinary. He continued stumbling his way through explaining a little about his student life, old friends, parties and such and that he took a gap year to visit family in Italy, where he worked for a little while as a bar tender and sometimes sang with the rest of the wait staff on a Saturday Night for fun. That explained the fluent Italian, and Kurt resisted the urge to reel off words for him to repeat back to him in the language. 

 

Their feet bounced together lightly where they hung from their bar-stools under the table, Kurt sometime’s flexed his toes in his Brown worn-look leather lace ups against the bare skin of Blaine’s ankle, scraping lightly, flirtatiously but not so that it would inflict any real pain, Blaine’s smirk grew a little more obvious every time and he’d have to take a second to think about what he was in the middle of saying. But as the first few dishes of their meal started to arrive fresh from the kitchen, Blaine tactfully directed the conversation away from himself and sat there stuffing his face happily yet neatly and completely engrossed when Kurt started telling him about growing up with mostly only his dad around, their adventures both sorrowful and entertaining, his dad’s Tyre Shop. He wanted to reach out and hold Kurt’s hand firmly, hell he wanted to tug him off of his stool and into his waiting arms when Kurt explained about the car accident and other awful experiences that life had threw at him.

 

Blaine was both shocked and completely surprised and a little in awe at Kurt’s openness, his willingness to share his past and how strong and confident he went about it, he was wistful when talking about his Mom and his Dad’s heart attack and then a few years down the line Cancer, but his face was sort of happy still, like he wasn’t over it, would never be over it, but he could talk about it freely without hurting anymore and confident that everything was better now. That maturity that Blaine had sensed in Kurt from day one was a powerful air around him and knocked Blaine completely off his feet, he felt privileged and thankful that Kurt would share these stories with him, even just spend time with him and he hoped he could reciprocate one day, soon.

 

 

Kurt’s worry instantly subsided as Blaine breathed in sharp and laughed on the exhale, his eyes widening a little and smiling, leaning forward slightly with his hands resting on the small space between them on the dark wood.

 

“Should I write you a book?” He laughed at Kurt’s feign look of consideration as if that was good idea, rubbing his thumb over a worn out spot on the varnished surface, “but yes Dinner sounds like the right way to go, we um, we still have the rest of the day right? We could do something before Dinner too-” 

 

He quickly looked away, realising he may have gone too far once again, this was new to him, this was something he’d never wanted before and couldn’t understand why. He peeked down at his watch to gather some form of confirmation of time, not like he cared, but also as an excuse to break away from Kurt’s eye contact for a moment, it was almost too intimate and made Blaine’s heart beat twice as fast. Kurt may have had enough of him, he may need to time think and breathe, he may have other plans or god forbid dates and Blaine couldn’t handle seeing the look on his face if his worries, especially the latter, became reality. 

 

The sound of Kurt’s small gasp of surprise and the way his shoe brushed against his under the table brought Blaine’s eye back up instantly to find him grinning and a faint blush creeping over his cheeks, Blaine’s favourite. Kurt’s fingers slowly crawled towards his on the table, not touching, just seeking, playing. 

 

“You mean like a third date on the very same day.. today?” His smile was infectious, and his look incredulous as if he couldn’t believe Blaine was on the same page as him, thinking about him, them, this day the same way he was. Blaine nodded slowly, but surely.

 

“And hopefully a Fourth…this evening?”

 

*

 

The subway was cramped as expected, it was a weekend after all, the first official weekend of the New Year and everyone had the same idea, getting out and making the most of the pleasantly cold but bright, dry, work and school free day. There were surprisingly two spare seats when they hopped aboard the car, side by side right by the door. Blaine stood back and ushered Kurt into the furthest seat by his hand and only when he was seated and comfortable did he join him, in the not so sturdy pull down seat next to his, he turned his body inwards, their knees knocking together slightly as the carriage jerked back and forth on it’s journey. 

 

At one point when the car rocked to the side with more of a sharp tug than expected Kurt reached out and placed hand on Blaine’s knee, using it for balance as he perched precariously on the edge of his seat, Blaine startled a little at the contact but felt his body melt and warm into the touch comfortably, and when the carriage started to tug away smoothly again, Kurt kept his hand right where it was.

 

They got off the Subway at 81st Street, with Kurt’s idea of where they could pass some hours, they’d opted to head into the central part of the city, and mutually agreeing to find somewhere indoors, neither had jackets and although the early January weather could have been a hell of a lot colder it still wouldn’t bode well for their skin and tips of their noses if they stayed out too long.

 

With an expected and general yet humorous squabble over ticket buying, Blaine paid for their entrance admission into the American Museum of Natural History, even though it was Kurt’s suggestion to go there, he gave some charming spiel about even though they weren’t turn taking on their date(s) he wanted this to be his date, so Kurt pretended not so convincingly like he understood a word of what Blaine was trying to get at, and then Blaine flexed up slowly on his tippy toes leaner slightly closer to Kurt, hands dug in his pockets, and the fucker fluttered his eye-lashes at him, those long dark fans bobbing up and down over his ever-changing eyes and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh, nudge him forward to the ticket desk whilst nodding and undo his scarf slightly from his neck, it was suddenly too warm.

 

They ambled through the Museum at a leisurely pace, mostly side by side, arms and legs brushing, pointing out various things to each other, hands pulling and tugging to get the other to look this way and that, whilst also both consciously aware of the unwritten PDA guide book. Sure this was New York, they were well in to the Millennium, Gay marriage was legalised in most places now, examples of famous gay couples were being used in text books in schools and as part of questions on TV game shows in a more than positive way, but unfortunately not everybody had changed for the better with the world, there was still a quiet rule of a time and a place, so-to speak, to those who wished to pay attention to it. Kurt was one of those people, he was proud of who he was, he fought a lot to be that way and be damned if anybody turned their nose up at him or who he was with, but he was still insightful and smart about it. 

 

It didn’t bother them, it was still only their first day together, they were hardly going to throw themselves at each other no matter where they were, and as it happened nobody was actually paying them any attention anyway, but Kurt was glad that they still appeared to be on the same wave length, respecting each other as well as where they were.   
But Kurt couldn’t possibly stop himself from glancing to the side when he noticed in his peripherals that Blaine had bent over slightly at the waist to read a passage beside one of the displays in the Fossil Hall, and as if knowing exactly what was going on Blaine righted himself slowly, turned and fell in step alongside Kurt to the next thing that caught their eye with a cheeky, subtle wink.

 

Kurt smiled at Blaine’s sudden boyish delight as he stared up at a Fossil skeleton of one of the many Dinosaurs, Kurt wished he could take a picture, of the way Blaine looked up, some curls dangling by his ear tips, his perfect cut jaw and nose sticking out and up, lips pursed together in concentration and eyes wide, the sun from the windows illuminating them, pulling out the green from the golden. 

 

“I love Dinosaurs, mainly because my nephew does, I’ll um, I’d love to bring him here, one time, I uh I don’t know why I haven’t been before, I’ve never even been here before-” Blaine trailed off and nervously glancing at Kurt, licking his lips, worrying that he was sounding like a complete idiot, Kurt only smiled and nodded, not really knowing what to say but silently adding items to his mental list of useful things to remember, Blaine has a nephew who he obviously cares for and they both love Dinosaurs, and Blaine has never been to The AMNH before? Crazy and ever-more adorable- 

 

*

 

“So um tell me a little more about your job, you work in Fashion right? But you said you and Rachel went to NYADA together, isn’t that a Performing Art’s school?” Kurt turned to find Blaine looking at him intently and if not a little bashfully, his voice was low and his fingers were clasped tightly around the take out Coffee they’d got from the 1st Floor Starlight Café. Kurt took a sip from his cup and looked away momentarily towards a window display of ‘Animals of the Plain’. 

 

They were seated on a bench, close enough to find their thighs pressed together but not close enough that it was awkward in anyway, in the Hall of African Mammals, surrounded by life like displays of Animals in every direction they looked, a few yards away a small group were on a tour lead by a guide, they occasionally glanced over listening to what the guide was saying and watching the reactions of the group.

 

“Oh um yeah, we applied together, she got in, I didn’t, even though she totally cho…you know what it doesn’t matter it’s in the past-” He rolled his eyes with a fond look in Blaine’s direction which earned him a smirk but a look of ‘go on’, “I later decided to go to New York with her anyway and pursue my second love and career choice, Fashion-” Kurt smiled but it didn’t quite touch his eyes, it didn’t feel right and Blaine picked up on the tone whether he was supposed to or not.

 

“Your first love being performing? Singing, dancing, that stuff?” Kurt nodded whilst lifting his cup to his lips, secretly loving the way Blaine seemed so interested, so eager to learn more, to understand. Kurt also noted the way the words ‘Love’ and ‘Your’ sounded and curled from the tip of Blaine’s tongue. Stop it! 

 

“Musical Theatre, Broadway mostly, we just knew we had to be in New York no matter what, so I um, I got an internship with Vogue.Com, I loved it, completely threw myself into it and Isabelle my boss, was-is such a sweetheart she really took me under her wing and really helped me grow, professionally and personally you know?” Blaine smiled and nodded, rubbing a finger over the lip of the coffee lid, he knew, Kurt totally had this light about him, this infectious, determined spark that dared anybody not to love him and want to know and support him.

 

Their heads jolted up as a high pitched growl and a throaty roar sounded from the group on the tour next to them, they smiled whilst watching a little a boy and girl pretending to be the Lions in the display case that the guide was currently pointing at.

 

“Yeah so um, cutting a long treacherous story short, I ended up getting into NYADA the following term, but I kept up my internship, I enjoyed it still and I just needed something to fall back on you know, and it turns out I was right to do so-” Blaine tilted his head, a frown creasing his brow and his eyes searching, a look of concern.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I graduated, I finished my major, worked my butt off to get there and had plenty under my belt in terms of written on paper stuff, but no real physical experience apart from West Side Story’s Officer Krupke back in High School, Glee club and band performances and odd bits here and there, I think if that was my only focus I would have worked harder for it you know, I was always determined and I just don’t know where that side of me had got to back then, Rachel was getting offered jobs here there and everywhere and between senior year and graduation I’d been promoted with Vogue from Intern to part-time to Isabelle’s full time assistant, where she was training me up, getting me involved with as much departments as possible and I just decided to run in that direction, and never really looked back.” Kurt looked back at Blaine with a slight nod of his head, as if clarifying something in his head, Blaine was staring back, a look of complete awe on his face, but also one of understanding, like he could see beneath the surface in way nobody else could.

 

“Well you seem to be doing extremely well for yourself Kurt, didn’t you mention you had your own assistant?” Kurt chuckled slightly and rolled his now almost empty cup between his hands.

 

“Yeah Elliott, he’s a sweetheart yet so out there, but he keeps me grounded, much like Rachel I guess, so um yeah you could say that, I’m now Isabelle’s sole first-hand assistant directly under her, and Elliott is mine, but we kind of all work alongside together, I attend pitch meetings, draw up ideas, attend the Gala’s, that sort of thing-” Kurt waved a hand in ‘you get the idea’ boring, sort of way and Blaine watched the action, nodding, his lips pursed.

 

“But you don’t love it anymore?” Kurt’s head snapped up but couldn’t quite meet Blaine’s eyes, he knew they would be almost liquid, in that way that happens when he’s in deep thought-it’s hasn’t taken Kurt very long at all to notice that- He tensed slightly, his shoulders stiffening and jaw jutting out involuntarily, Nobody has ever asked me that before, nobody has ever noticed or cared-

 

“I-I’m sorry, I just thought-”

 

“No, no y-you’re right, It’s just, nobody has ever said it aloud you know? I’ve never actually admitted it to myself before even though it’s been at the back-moving slowly-to the top of my mind for some time now-” 

 

“Sometimes I guess it takes somebody else to point out the obvious huh? Another voice to make something you can already hear perfectly well just that little bit louder?” Kurt swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, his fingers digging into the polystyrene of his cup, as he made himself look at Blaine, listening to his words. Blaine was sitting in a very relaxed position, watching Kurt carefully, he in no way was judging or assuming or trying to dictate in his older, wiser age what Kurt should do, he was just being, he was perfect, exactly what Kurt didn’t realise he needed. 

 

“H-how, how do you, are you even real?” Yes humour, this is getting too deep-, Blaine smirked and stood, he took Kurt’s cup from his hands and pitched it along with his own into a near by trash can as the tour guide and the group started to wander off over to another exhibit with cries of Animal calls and sound effects. He glanced around the now quieting room and extended a hand towards Kurt who was still sitting looking up at him, quietly, beautifully. 

 

The moment Kurt offered his soft hand, palms meeting and fingers curling, Blaine pulled him up and subtly tucked the offered hand into the crook of his elbow as he slowly started to walk towards the exit, his head bowed slightly, eyes focused on his feet, Kurt could almost hear him thinking, deliberating something, and on his next breath he started to speak, his words quiet, hushed almost and cutting to the quick in a way so heartbreakingly beautifully.

 

“You should always remember what you love Kurt, there is no time limit on it and it will always be right, no matter what, because it’s your love, wherever you wish to place it.”

 

*

 

The sky was dark as they exited the subway at the original stop they got on at, heading towards The Stage and the little Coffee Shop they started off their day at, as any other typical winter, the night sky pushed the sun down much too early and there was a definite icy chill to the air now. They kept close to each other as they huddled up the stairs and out onto the main street, Kurt pulled his scarf tighter and Blaine rubbed at his arms several times, blowing streams of perfect cold air out from their lips and giggling about it, like kids, happy kids, having the best day of their lives. 

 

They had been at the museum for the best part of Three hours and soon found themselves being escorted along with the crowds to the main exits by the volunteers and workers just before closing time. Kurt had considered browsing the gift store before they left, he wanted a memento, if things never worked out with him and Blaine, is this would be there first(second, third, fourth) and last date he still wanted something to remember the day by, the first time he’d ever felt like he was with someone he was well-suited to, somebody he could actually talk to, like talk to as in receive honest answers and opinions, somebody he already felt he could wholly be himself with, for the first time in a long time he felt special, wanted in all the right ways, like he was starting to find his feet again. 

 

He regretfully decided against the idea and let Blaine guide him out of the main exit and down the front steps, but he had his memory, his memory of touch and sight and the haunting words that Blaine had said to him, surrounded by stuffed animals and fake trees, he would never ever forget those words or the way they were spoken, like they were pulled completely from the depths of his soul, dripping with wisdom and experience and first-hand knowledge and offered to him like they were sacred, and Kurt could only hope that he would get another chance to hear Blaine say something like that to him. 

 

As Blaine guided him back down into the Subway Station on 81st street, and quickly onto an already waiting, open car, he pulled Kurt close to him as they stood by the far window, trying to stand back from the onslaught of the crowd. He had a hand grasped tightly onto an over head handle bar along with one of Kurt’s and an arm wrapped protectively around Kurt’s side, not in a too-intimate way, but one that spoke volumes which ever way you looked at it, he leaned in and up and whispered into his ear, “You ready for date number Four?” 

 

Kurt grinned, a small, shy smile and blinked his eyes closed and ducked his chin, before turning, his nose almost brushing the sensitive shell of Blaine’s ear, his breath ghosting over his stubbly cheek, “Dinner? I have an idea-”

 

*

 

“So um obviously, I know you like boys,” he looked up and winked as Kurt re-entered the room, “and I assume you’re friends do too, so um-” He picked up the photo frame from the stand beside the couch and held it out to Kurt, wiggling it a little as if that was the best way to finish his question. Kurt laughed and hummed as he flopped down beside Blaine on the couch, and placed his cell phone on the coffee table, he tucked his feet up under him, turning sideways and causing one of his legs to rest gently ever so slightly on top of one of Blaine’s. After the day they’d just shared, no matter how many dates it was technically classed as, he didn’t think closeness and personal space was going to be much of an issue between them. 

 

“That-” he took the frame from Blaine carefully and playfully and rubbed a finger over the glass, “was our Born Way This Way performance-”

 

“With The New Directions I take it? Hey is that Rachel?” Kurt nodded and chuckled as Blaine pressed his finger against the glass where Rachel was proudly standing to the side of the group wearing her ‘Nose’ t-shirt. 

 

“Yup, we all had to wear a t-shirt stating something that reflected us individually, something we were born with and can’t change but don’t want to and choose to embrace it instead, one of our teacher’s many great lessons in self love and acceptance-” He trailed off fondly and set the frame back on the stand, leaning over Blaine whilst doing so, Blaine who was watching his every movement, and held his breath as Kurt’s arm swept over his chest when righting himself again.

 

“You, you um looked pretty great-” he nodded his head back towards the photo, “but then again you always do-” He smiled at Kurt’s familiar blush and shuffled closer.

 

He’d almost had an internal mental breakdown when Kurt had suggested they go back to his apartment, and order take-out-and that Rachel would be out all night-when they stepped off the subway. He both loved the idea so much that something that had been long abandoned stirred to life in his crotch area, and feared the idea so much that his blood ran cold, after rushing south that is.   
He hadn’t been with a guy in so long, and not meaning sex, just in general being with someone in such an intimate, private space. Today had been his first date, a proper one, in quite possibly a year, maybe more, and he really tried to not think of it like a date, until it got to the point when he couldn’t help it. With the way Kurt smiled and laughed at him, with him, the way he talked and shared his insights as a bold Twenty-Five year old, impossibly handsome and successful man, Blaine kept telling himself over and over that he indeed was on a date, it was real, and he wanted many more. 

 

He just wasn’t sure of the expectation, going back to Kurt’s place didn’t have to mean anything other than simply enjoying a quiet evening with him, eating dinner, maybe watching a movie, listening to some music even. Blaine was certainly not assuming anything nor was he ruling anything out, he was Thirty-Five for fucks sake, a grown man.   
But this was Kurt, and although far from being a kid, he was still young, younger, his expectations still high and geared up and his heart a little more fragile, or maybe less, maybe that was the problem, Blaine had assumed himself to be stronger and possibly more adept, but Kurt had proved that maybe this time, that wasn’t the case, maybe if Blaine learnt to trust himself he could trust easier in other areas, other people.

 

So after a Four Second silent debate with himself he followed Kurt back to his apartment a little more willingly than he initially thought and found himself sitting on his couch, his confidence and charm from earlier flooding back to him with each passing minute, and with each look around the uniquely styled home filled with memories and souvenirs, filled with history of love and life and laughter, friends and success. 

 

Kurt shifted on the couch- but not uncomfortably so- as Blaine inched towards him and settled back into the cushions, he pointed to his phone on the coffee table. “The um, the guy said about a Twenty Five minutes or so for the food, that ok?” 

 

“Oh yeah sure, sounds good” Blaine smiled and tapped his fingers lightly against Kurt’s knee, “I’m a growing man but I can wait,” he grinned some more and rubbed at his belly playfully with his free hand, Kurt shook his head fondly and moved to stand, remembering his hosting skills and manners. 

 

“Can I get you something to drink, a beer or some wine maybe? I think Rachel has som-”

 

“Oh um, no thank you, just some water will be fine, but I’ll get that when we eat, you get have something though-”

 

“I don’t think I’d make a good host if I enjoyed an alcoholic beverage whilst my guess watched with his tepid water, you said The Bar’s not open tomorrow right? Can’t you just a have a little-”

 

“I um, I don’t actually drink alcohol, at all, not anymore, not for quite some time-”

 

“Oh, why so? If you don’t mind-” Kurt stopped himself from finishing the sentence with a smile and laughed at Blaine’s look he shot him. Kurt wasn’t asking ‘why’ with an accusing tone, he wasn’t disgusted or even impressed, he wasn’t judging in any way, he was just interested. Blaine shifted and rubbed at the back of his neck, he knew this would be brought up at some point, he wasn’t ashamed, he like talking to Kurt, he could tell him, he could share just like he had earlier in the day, only one day together told him that he could easily share a lot, anything with Kurt. He braced himself, ready to look up, placing his fingers back on the Denim of Kurt’s legs and rubbed gently, finding purchase and comfort.   
“Has working around the stuff so much literally made you sick of it?” Blaine laughed suddenly, the tension seeping from him as he raised his chin to find Kurt looking back at him, a cute tilt to his head and scrunch to his nose, yeah he could tell this man anything, he’d be ok, he cleared his throat.

 

“I um, I was caught up in a fight, about Five years ago, maybe more-”

 

“At work?” Kurt sat a little straighter, his hand shooting straight to rest over Blaine’s on his own leg, his voice a pitch higher than normal. Blaine took a moment to take in the worried, caring look on Kurt’s face, he let his warm touch seep in to his skin and revelled in the feeling before continuing.

“Oh no, although I have had trouble before at the bar, but nothing I haven’t been able to deal with, it was um, I was out with old friends, some of the old Warbler guys actually, some of us went to NYU together, a couple of the guys were Seniors back at Dalton when the rest of us were Juniors, but they also went there, so when the rest of us graduated it was like a little reunion, ever since College we made a habit of catching up every month or so, anyway we uh, we were out in a bar, just minding our own business, in Chicago actually, that’s where Wes was working at the time, so we all travelled there to meet him and, yeah, we were just drinking in a small quiet bar, a couple of the guys were playing Pool, others playing Darts and I was just sitting in a booth talking to Wes when this group came in, four or five guys, idiotic burly types, and um lets just say they weren’t exactly kind with their words-”

 

“What? Were they were homophobic?” Kurt didn’t like to assume, Blaine was far from ‘in your face gay’ he himself thought he was possibly Bi or just overly friendly, but he had to ask.

 

“Yeah, but not towards me, they completely ignored me, well at first, one of our guys, he never actually ‘outed’ himself to us, he was just him, and we just accepted him for it, we didn’t care whether he was or wasn’t Gay, but he sure didn’t care about boundaries or the way he was portrayed, if you know what I mean?” He glanced over at Kurt who nodded solemnly, he knew the way this story would end, just not why it resulted in Blaine not drinking ever again.

 

“They came over causing some shit, and at first Wes and David just kind of puffed out their chests a little, had some quiet words and I thought it would all blow over, we were all grown men after-all, the other guys headed over to the bar and we were just gonna finish our drinks and go elsewhere, but we heard them call out that word, you know ‘that name’ and Wes just lost it, Wes is respectable, one of the nicest, kindest guys you’ll ever meet, he’s a frickin Lawyer for gods-sakes but he just hates ignorance of any form,” He paused and rubbed his thumb over Kurt’s hand still on top of his own, on his leg, he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the comfort he gained from it. 

 

“So as you can bet it all turned into pande-fucking-monium, I shouted across after Wes who had sailed over the table, they looked over and I don’t know, zoomed in on my Bowtie or something and then they were coming towards me too, the bar tender got involved and called for security but I kinda think they were on our side, but all I can really remember after that was the sound of glass smashing and shit, we were all ok, sort of, the guys, the other ones-the assholes- were escorted out and arrested but nobody pressed any charges-” 

 

Blaine chuckled despite himself, kind of like a low evil snicker, like remembering something that wasn’t funny at all but deserved a laugh if anything. He slowly turned his chin to the side, tilted his head out on an angle, and move closer to Kurt who at first wasn’t sure what he was doing and then he saw it. 

 

A small almost invisible to the untrained eye, cross-like scar right on the edge of Blaine’s jaw, hidden underneath the dark, course hair of his stubble. Kurt breathed out, a small quiet gasp as he leaned down to inspect it a little more closely, instinctively without thinking he reached out a finger and lightly brushed the tip over the scar, feeling its slightly rough, bumpy surface combined with the tickle of Blaine’s facial hair, Blaine shivered at the contact, blinking his eyes closed then open again with a tight smile, almost like smug-like. 

 

“My battle scar” Kurt’s breath felt warm on his skin and his touch even warmer, attentive, out the corner of his eye he couldn’t quite make out if that was a small smirk playing on the edges of Kurt’s lips, but his expression definitely remained one of concern. 

 

“They got you-”

 

“I got them better-” Kurt pulled back slowly, Blaine thought he could see that smirk again, and a passing expression that looked something close to proud, his hand slowly dropping back down to his knee, and his body and face moving to look into Blaine’s eyes once again, he wasn’t scared or unsure, he didn’t look like anything or anyway, he just sat there listening, waiting, searching.

 

“I’m not violent Kurt, I’m not, but I box, did box, I started the Dalton fight club-”

 

“I remember that, people talking about that when I was there, you started that club?”

 

“I initiated it yes, I uh I was kind of beaten up back in School too, that’s another story, but I wanted to better myself, I’ve trained for years, I can defend myself well but I would never cause trouble-”

 

“No I don’t believe you would-” Kurt looked the utmost sincere, there was no malice in his tone, he believed the words he was speaking.

 

“I never would have lashed out like that if I hadn’t have had alcohol in my system, no matter what words they said or names they called or what my friends were doing, yes I would have defended myself, dragged my friends away, but I wouldn’t have hit him, lunged for him the way I did, I have more pride than that,” He scratched his fingers through his scalp, his curls flopping back and forth, something Kurt had never seen him do before and suddenly wished he could replace that hand with is own, “Anyway like I said no-one pressed charges, we all got off lucky, but these days I like to keep a clearer head, especially in my line of work now, I feel better for it.” 

 

Blaine looked up at him with a smile, a smile that showed he was proud and happy about the conclusion that the incident had resulted in, and Kurt’s head flooded with an array of thoughts as he looked back at him a little dreamy eyed, full of reverence, he’s noble, he’s over come so much like a warrior- like me, he’s strong and smart, his line of work now? I want to lick that scar, he wore a bowtie??

 

Kurt nodded as if clearing something up in his head, agreeing with something and acknowledging the end of Blaine’s story, “We’re uh, we’re not so different you and I, I believe-” His voice was almost a whisper, Blaine smiled slightly, licked his lips and nodded, coming closer, his eyes dropping to Kurt’s mouth and back up to his eyes, waiting, asking.

 

“One and the same” Blaine’s words were hoarse as he moved closer still, hands coming up from between them.

 

As awful as the story was, and Kurt had wished that Blaine and his friends never had to go through that, or himself for that matter and all of the crap he’d put up with in his time, he couldn’t deny how-for some very strange reason-turned on he was. He wasn’t growing in his pants or anything like that but there was a draw there, a pull, some kind of connection had formed between them back when Blaine was talking about fighting his bullies, his demons, and having scars to prove it. 

 

An invisible aura that smelt and felt suspiciously like pure want and desire had suddenly sprung from nowhere around them and now Kurt found himself pressed up close to Blaine, his face gently cupped in-between Blaine’s hands, their eyes hooded and invading, breath panting and noses touching so-

 

*Ding-Dong*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …. ; ) Wow, thank you all so much for all of the love and support, the whole story is mapped out already, it’s just a case of getting the time to finalise and post the updates, so Ch6 will be with you ASAP. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

How far would that have went? If the delivery guy hadn’t have shown up with perfect-fucking-timing and interrupted whatever that was with his incessant buzzing… 

 

Kurt pondered the thought over and over again in his head, while he ate quietly, in the background the Billboard Top 100 A Cappella Favourites sound track played into the room softly, with his legs folded up in front of him on the couch and his carton of Chicken Chow Mein Noodles tucked safely between his legs.

 

“Oh I love this song-” He snapped out of his reverie and looked down to the floor, in front of his crossed-legs where he could see a mop of gorgeous dark and grey curls, Blaine was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, his legs spread out underneath and an array of other take-out cartons scattered all over the table top.  
“We did this one with The Warblers, at one of our Sectionals, I think it was-” Kurt could just make out what he was saying between mouthfuls of food and grinned at how relaxed and normal this all was, worries of what may or may not have happened before the food arrived seemed to dissipate as he un-crossed his legs and as elegantly as he could rolled off of the chair and down on the floor beside Blaine.

 

Blaine smirked at him as neatly as he could with a mouthful of rice and nudged his shoulder gently with his own, he moved his leg a little to the side and dropped his knee to rest on top of Kurt’s, a simple move, a gesture that wasn’t too much or too obvious but one said that said ‘I want you close’. 

 

“Why do you insist on sitting on the floor anyway?” Kurt waved his folk around a little, “It’s not great for posture, if Rachel was here she would have-” 

 

“I don’t know, I just like it, it’s easier-” Blaine smiled at Kurt’s confused expression, “So tell me about this place, it’s real nice.” He looked around the room and accentuated his point with a small nod of his head before digging back into his food, Kurt settled back against the edge of the couch and crossed his ankles over legs, spread out in front of him.

 

“When I moved to New York after Rachel, she was living in the NYADA Dorms and hated it, so we looked for somewhere we could both afford, which turned out to be a Loft in Bushwick-” He scoffed a little and moved forward to grab his water glass from the table, Blaine watched and pushed the glass further towards him with a finger.   
“Thank you-”

 

“You’re Welcome, so Bushwick to this huh?” Kurt nodded whilst swallowing his water and placed the glass back down.

“Yeah but we loved it, we made it our own, we made it home, so we stayed there a couple of years or so, some of our old friends from school joined us at one point, we had lodgers all over, coming and going when they pleased-” He giggled and looked up as if remembering a fond memory, “Then we graduated, and you know the rest but we lost the rent on the place, the owner was selling it to buy and we weren’t in a position to buy, plus we weren’t an actual couple, I mean if one of us met somebody and wanted to live with them down the line then the other would have been left with a Mortgage on their own-” He cut himself with a half snort/half laugh knowing that Blaine didn’t really need all of that information.

 

“It makes sense,” Blaine was nodding along, his eyes warm and with a fond smile.

 

“Yeah so anyway, we were both making better money and Rachel had just been cast in an off-Broadway show as part of the Assemble, one of the dancers had been offered a Two-Year Touring Contract with another company and was looking for someone reliable to privately rent her place-” 

 

“And here you are-”

 

“And here we are-” They shared a smile and quietly and comfortably got back to eating, Kurt waited for Blaine to share his own tales of living in the city, but nothing came, just a pleasant silence and the music flowing in the background. 

 

Since they’d got there Kurt had waited for himself to remember what was happening, for the penny to drop and his stomach to swoop at the thought that he’d invited a guy back to his place, a guy that he actually really liked, and said guy had accepted his offer, but it never happened, with every minute passed he felt his confidence in himself and the situation they were in rising a little, he just enjoyed Blaine’s company no matter what it would lead to or didn’t lead to.

 

“Oh we actually won one of our National’s with this song-” Blaine’s face lit up and his feet under the table tapped on the floorboards in time to the beat, Kurt could swear that Blaine was trying to perform some old steps that he’d learnt with his old Show choir, he was fascinated with this man in so many ways.

 

Kurt was going to have to try and pull some more out of Blaine, he wanted to know, wanted to learn more and understand why somebody clearly so fond of music ended up behind a bar. 

 

*

 

They finished up eating, and danced around each other awkwardly but blissfully so in the kitchen, separating the trash from the Recycling and washing up the cutlery they’d used- Blaine couldn’t handle the chopsticks-, Kurt put his leftovers in the refrigerator for Rachel and then leaned back against the counter and watched as Blaine dried his and Kurt’s water glass with complete precision, rubbing the cloth along the rim of the glass between his finger tips firmly but gently. 

 

He tilted his head to the side sutbly, and zoomed in on Blaine’s muscles in his arms, the way they flexed with each movement, it all made sense now that Blaine was a boxer, and although he would never ever want to see him hurt, Kurt had to admit that watching the guy fight-defend himself-, beating the bullies and the assholes, would probably be one of the hottest things he’d ever see. Blaine with the tight pants and adorable suspenders and apparently wore a Bowtie one time, Blaine who wears product to tame his curls-even if he thinks Kurt doesn’t know-, the same Blaine is actually a hard-ass, and the fucker used to sing and perform, ok Kurt really needed to calm his thoughts. 

 

“So how’d you end up in this job then? Drying glasses and stuff,” Kurt nodded to the glass when Blaine looked up, realising Kurt had been watching him, “You said you majored in Business Management, so you obviously knew you wanted to be a Manager of some kind some day but what about the music part?”

 

Blaine slowly, silently finished his job, and stacked the glasses back up on the shelf along with the others, he turned to Kurt and leaned bag against the opposite counter, he threw the cloth up and over his shoulder and crossed his arms over his broad chest, an action Kurt assumed was automatic and couldn’t help but smirk a little at, but his smile faltered a little when he realised Blaine was clearly working himself to reply with his down a little and pretending to kick at a scuff on the tiles with his shoe, he took a deep breath and looked up.

 

“I um, Music, singing, but mostly composing was something that I always loved, I pursued it the best I could, not really knowing exactly what I wanted to do but definitely something along those lines, I originally majored in it but when my dad found out he made me switch-”

 

Ah, a Dad story.. And the prickles along Kurt’s skin at the way Blaine’s jaw was firmly set told him it wasn’t an entirely pleasant one. Kurt pushed himself up off the counter and silently stepped forwards towards Blaine who had paused and was watching curiously. Kurt gently curled his fingers around Blaine’s forearm and pulled softly, making him stumble forward from his leaning position and correct himself on his feet before following Kurt back over to the Couch.

 

They settled close together, a pleasant tangle of limbs but not awkwardly so and Blaine resting an arm along the top of the couch, his hand just resting by Kurt’s head, they were pulled back enough to be able to see each other clearly, their reactions and passing facial expressions, Blaine continued without needing prompted, and something curled tightly in Kurt’s chest that he was choosing to talk to him, that he trusted him with this, whatever it was. 

 

“My dad was a business man, he’d owned and ran bars and clubs, restaurants, his whole adult life, his father did-my grandfather- and his before that and it was just a following in their footsteps tradition, keeping the family business alive so-to speak. When my older brother rebelled against it and sneakily applied to UCLA and got in, my dad just kind forgot all about him, let him do his own thing, Cooper was always in a world of his own anyway, so he went to LA and studied acting and god knows what else, and my dad just turned all of his focus on to me-” 

 

Kurt nodded along, this story wasn’t as bad as he thought it might have been. He connected Cooper, to the nephew Blaine had spoken of earlier and wondered what the relationship was like between the three of them now.

 

“On weekends no matter how young I was, I would be there at one his bars, drying glasses, stacking shelves, counting the inventory in the back, but I was gay, am gay,-” He looked to Kurt with a slight tilt of his lips, Kurt had a pretty good idea what he was going to say next, as awful and ridiculous as it was, it was still a pretty common issue for families, more so of the older generation, but with the way Blaine looked at him, the way his voice softened rather than lowered told Kurt that Blaine was past whatever issues there were/are between he and his dad. 

 

“My dad accepted it, he had to, he paid for my Dalton tuition to get me away from bullies at my old school, he cared, but he wasn’t happy about it, he bought me my first car when I was 16, a beat up thing that just needed some TLC and every weekend we’d be out on the driveway fixing it up, I loved it, I really thought we were getting somewhere in our relationship until I realised he just thought getting my hands dirty might make me straight-” 

 

Kurt winced and gasped softly but Blaine just shrugged with that smirk again, he rubbed his hand that wasn’t over the back of the couch over Kurt’s hand, a reassuring gesture.

 

“So I decided when I graduated I would move to New York, I didn’t really want to follow in Cooper’s footsteps exactly although I think he would loved to have had me there, but like I said some of my friends were going to NYU too so I just fell in love with the idea of being there, out of the way, starting a fresh, doing my own thing, little did I know my family ran a business in New York also-” Blaine widened his eyes a little as if making his point clear of what he was getting at, 

 

Kurt sat up a little straighter as the cogs in his head started to turn, his eyebrows shooting up over his wide blue eyes, “The Stage?”

 

“Is my families yes, well the building is-” He nodded slowly, a look on his face as if he was embarrassed for some reason, ashamed and not impressed or proud like Kurt thought he should be.

 

“Wha-how? Is it, what about the old Theatre-” Blaine laughed and took pity on Kurt’s mumbling, he didn’t tell many people this, in fact Kurt was the only person outside of family and people who worked at The Stage who knew, he just didn’t want the attention that would stem from it, he knew he could trust Kurt, no matter what happened with them he knew Kurt wouldn’t go round telling people, though it wasn’t a secret, just something he chose not to share with just anyone, but Kurt was not just anyone, and after only a day Blaine knew that. 

 

“The Theatre was my grandfathers, something I didn’t know up until a few years ago, when he passed-”

 

“Oh Blaine I’m sorry-” Kurt’s hand flew to Blaine’s arm and rubbed gently.

 

“Oh thank you, but it’s ok, I’m ok, I never really knew him to be honest, he was never around, obviously now I know why, he was here, but he never cared or paid interest, to me or Cooper, never called so that’s just the way it was, no love-loss I guess” He kindly moved Kurt’s hand down from his arm and cupped it within his own, holding it close over their crossed legs, he didn’t deserve Kurt’s comfort for this, especially his Grandfather, Kurt had suffered a lot worse in the way of grief.

 

“So basically, I was in New York, studying Music, I started playing at a few local bars-”

 

“Playing?”

 

“The Piano, and occasionally the guitar but the keys are my real love, were my real love-”, Something swelled deep in Kurt’s chest, he ached to see Blaine sitting at a Piano, he wondered if he still played, he worried that the answer would most likely be No given the nature of the story.

 

“I spent some time in Italy, like I’d said, I played over there, thought about actually staying there to be honest, I loved performing on the streets and in my great Aunt’s bar, I would spend the hottest days lying on the grass below the Leaning Tower of Pisa and just writing, writing notes and composing, scribbling pages among pages of music notation-”

 

“But?” Blaine smiled, he liked how Kurt was quickly and easily catching on, Kurt was making this easier for him, he understood the hidden uneasiness and wasn’t expecting some longwinded sob story with every single detail, he just cared about Blaine ultimately and that showed in the lines of his frown when his brow would dip or heighten and the way his perfect pink, pouted lips would hang slightly open or snap shut. 

 

“But my dad practically dragged me back down to Earth or New York with a bump, I was surprised that he let me stay there at all actually and not physically bring me back to Westerville, but I now know why, he’d always planned for me to run one of his empires here, I just didn’t know it, and by running away from him and choosing to go to New York I had inadvertently helped him with his plan-”

 

“Ok so, let me take a wild a guess, tell me if I’m wrong, your dad made you switch your major to Business, The Theatre shut down, you learned it belonged to your familiy, and he made you open it back up and run it?” Blaine smiled fondly, he couldn’t control the small laugh that escaped his lips, he brushed a hand through his hair, the way that made Kurt’s eyes light up and bite his lip unknowingly. 

 

“Kind of, technically yes, but there’s a missing part in the middle, but your catching on kid-” He winked at Kurt and playfully poked his ribcage before his stomach almost fell to his feet and his eyes widened dramatically, the colour swirling into a deep caramel.  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply- I didn’t-” Kurt laughed whole heartedly, he couldn’t help it, limitations and expectations be damned, Blaine was just too adorable, he swept forward and messily placed a fleeting kiss on his cheek, just above his scar, the tickle of his stubble sent a pleasant thrum threw Kurt’s veins and when he pulled back and peeked into Blaine’s eyes he was surprised to find them closed, his lips parted, loose and soft and Kurt used all of his will-power not to ravage him there and then.

 

“It’s ok old man-” His voice was breathy and with his added wink when Blaine re-opened his eyes he moved back to his sitting position, “please continue.”

 

“Um, uh, I uh, my dad, yeah so my dad inherited the building when his dad passed, but as you know nobody touched it for years, and I didn’t really ask about it, didn’t really care, at this point I had my Business degree and kind of just helped out with whatever my dad wanted me to do, sometimes here but mostly travelling to wherever he needed me, business meetings that sort of thing, over-seeing New Bar openings, a no questions asked sort of deal, it was easier to just do as he asked-”

 

“What about your Music?”

 

“It kind of just slipped to the background-”

 

“But Blaine, forgive me if I’m crossing the line here, but you’re a grown man, why didn’t you just say No like Cooper do what YOU wanted to do, and what did anything have to do with you being Gay like you mentioned before?” Blaine steeled himself, Kurt hadn’t crossed the line, he wasn’t being offensive, he was asking all the right questions, the expected questions, and Blaine had been waiting to get this off of his chest to somebody for so long. 

 

“Because my Dad was actually trusting me with something, he was relying on me, he needed me because he didn’t have Coop, he didn’t like my sexual orientation but he was finally liking me, and I felt like I had to please him, I wanted him to look past my being Gay and just see me for me, and know that I was capable,” He swiped a hand through his hair, “I know that sounds like such a-”

 

“No,” Kurt’s voice, his authoritative tone sliced through him and his fingers pressed firmly onto his shoulder, a stabling reassuring touch to touch move, “It sounds like you’re human, you were a boy who wanted your dad to love you no matter how old and I get that, you’re a stronger person for admitting that than hiding away from it Blaine.” Kurt’s fingers rubbed gently at his shoulder and he smiled a little, nodding his head at him.

 

Blaine had definitely chosen the right person to confide in, years of tension and guilt and possible self-shame started to lift out of no-where and Blaine just wanted to get the rest of the story over with, he knew how he wanted to end things with Kurt tonight on their Fourth Date (technically) and talking about his Dad was not one of them. 

 

“So um, I found out about a year ago that my Dad had hired contractors to start work on the bar-the um old theatre- but like I said I didn’t really know what for or why I just listened in on one of his phone call-meetings that day, so about Six months in, I went down to see what was happening, just curious you know? And although I wouldn’t admit this to my dad, like ever, I kinda fell in love with the place, the re-construction work they were doing and the old touches they had kept, the vast space and I loved the parts that the public don’t get to see, it hit me on some historic-sentimental level that I’ll never understand myself but it was just unbelievable and breath-taking, so I started talking to my dad about it, and when he said that he had plans to make it over and just sell it to anybody, I just couldn’t let it happen, that building had/has so much to offer, so much promise, so, so I bought it off him-”

 

“Y-you what?”

 

“I bought it, well the building belongs to the family business anyway which has both mine and my fathers names on, and my moms who is actually the business accountant and secretary,” Oh, Kurt thought, he’d never heard him mention his mom, but with the way his eyes lit and face softened he could tell that Blaine had a better relationship with her than his Dad.   
“So I technically bought the rights to use the space however which way I wanted to, and created my own business within it-”

 

“Which is The Stage?”

 

“Yes sir”

 

“So you don’t just manage and work at a bar, you own it? You own that huge beautiful run down Theatre?” Blaine chuckled lowly and nodded.

 

“It’s really not that great of a deal, but at least it’s something that’s mine, I call the shots, I don’t have him to answer to anymore and I’m still doing what he always wanted for me, kind of a win-win.”

 

Kurt was nodding along smiling, impressed and shocked to say the least but mostly just proud that Blaine had still stood his ground and not completely wasted his life doing just what his father wanted of him, when something bitter and sour suddenly landed deep in his gut, he tilted his head.   
“Blaine, your-your dad? He’s, he’s not-”

 

“Oh no, no he’s fine, he and my mom are both fine, both retired now actually, which brings me nicely to the end of my second story of the evening,” Kurt hummed and laughed and started to play with the sleeve of Blaine’s cardigan where his arm still rested along the back of the couch behind him.   
“After I got the bar up and running and my dad was satisfied with what he saw even though it had nothing to do with him anymore, he took a step back, I guess he got too old and too tired for it all, and decided to sell everything he had a hand in apart from the old Theatre building obviously but he pretty much signed everything over to me anyway, and an old local Jazz spot back in Ohio where he and his buddies and my mom spend most of their time, but he has staff to run those things now and the accounts and shit,” He dropped his gaze a little, his brow creased like he was thinking something over, rubbed at his lip, worried between his teeth like maybe he’d shared too much. 

 

Kurt instinctively reached out a hand and cupped Blaine’s jaw, tugging his face up so that their eyes could meet again, “Blaine? Now that your fathers kind of out of the way now, why don’t you pursue what you want to do, like really want to do, hire staff to look after The Stage like your dad did, it’s never too late-”

 

Blaine looked like he could positively melt into Kurt’s touch, he tilted his cheek slightly, pushing more into Kurt’s warm hand as his eyes turned almost liquid, like he couldn’t believe Kurt was there, real and saying those things, like he’d never heard or had anyone care as much for him. 

 

“I’m working on it, it’s all still new you know-,” His voice was an almost whisper, he smiled and tapped the tip of Kurt’s nose with a finger, a small endearing gesture which meant so much more than meets the eye, “We um, me and my dad, we love each other you know? It’s just kind of a from a far sort of thing-” Kurt nodded and a brushed thumb over Blaine’s stubbly jaw, scratching a nail faintly over his scar, exciting in the feel of Blaine shivering under his touch, his dark lashes dropping to the high rise of his cheek bones. 

 

“Well I specifically remember somebody telling me that Love is right no matter what or where it is-”

 

Blaine’s lips suddenly were on his and between them, pressing hard, giving, taking, and made good-as hell-sure that Kurt couldn’t finish that sentence.

 

*

 

Once back in high school, During Kurt’s Sophomore year, Kurt had wondered what Boy’s lips taste like, he even asked a girl what she thought, right after he’d kissed her, it was back when he had just recently came out and was still finding his feet, still trying to please other people rather than himself, it was a long, long time ago and Kurt was happy and way beyond proud to be past that part of his life.

 

During the next few years after that Kurt had got to experience first hand what Boy’s lips taste like, he’d got to lick and kiss, nibble, feel and touch many a pair of boy’s lips, all different from the last, all kissed him back in differently, all touched him differently. He then went on to confidently explore the stages that occur after the kiss, the feel of a man’s arms and chest and back as he was held close, the strength of his hands and legs, and it was during this exploring stage that he discovered the pleasures he could find and pull from his own body, using his own hands and fingers, much, much better and deeper and stronger than his younger curious masturbating self would try to accomplish, and almost all of the guys he’d been with since.

 

He’d had experience to say the least, and if he could go back in time and tell his Sophomore Year self not to worry too much about lack of experience, then he would, because honestly these days he was never short of offers, offers to taste and touch and for lack of a better word fuck, not that he ever accepted them, not anymore.

 

But now, now he knew that nothing, nothing and nobody, had ever made him feel this way before, nobody else maybe could ever again, he had never before literally felt his skin flush and burn in the most delicious tingle and in the shortest amount of time as it did now.

 

And that first kiss, that first press of mouth to mouth, when he was silenced mid sentence, the words stolen from his tongue by the gentle slide of Blaine’s soft lips, so tender yet eager and wanting. The way his lips teased at the crease, waiting and asking for entrance, his bottom lip was gently pulled between Blaine’s teeth and soon there was nothing left to do but grant him full access, tongues meeting gently and just enough, it was a kiss that rivalled any first kiss he’d ever had ever before. 

 

Blaine was lying on the couch, spread out, glorified, feet resting on the arm at the bottom and his head on a cushion at the opposite end, his cardigan discarded and in a pile on the floor along with his suspenders, his first Three buttons of his shirt were undone revealing the most gorgeous spatter of dark chest hair and Kurt wondered just how low it would trail, his sleeves were rolled up a little over his elbows and his Tattoo was uncovered just a little more than the last time he spotted it. Kurt wanted to trail his tongue over the dark pattern and ask about it, he wanted to push the sleeve up higher and find out how far up his naked torso it would travel, hell he wanted to rip Blaine’s shirt right off and look for more, but he couldn’t quite manage to tease his lips away from Blaine’s face.

 

He was lying on top of him, their legs slotted together, knees sliding past the other, though Kurt with his little added extra height had to bend his knees a little and arch his back and shift to the side slightly, but once they got the position and the angle just so, it was perfect. Their hips lined up together, as Kurt rested his arms against Blaine’s strong chest with his hands grazing against the strong cords in his neck and started to rock in the most subtle and slowest form, he didn’t even realise he was doing it until his groin met with Blaine’s, achingly so and deliciously collided, and he wasn’t sure who cried out first or who was the loudest.

 

“Shit” His mouth was all over Blaine’s face as he breathed into his warm skin, peppering with kisses, the strong jut of cheek bones, his nose, eye lids, the crease in his brow as Blaine’s head started to sink lower and his lips met the hollow of Kurt’s throat. Kurt dug his fingernails into Blaine’s scalp, threaded them through the curls and back again, pulled teasingly but not too hard and jerked his hips involuntarily as Blaine found that spot on his neck, the juncture between his jaw line and the beginning of his collar bone. “Jesus Blaine-”

 

“Ah fuck Kurt-” He nibbled at his collarbone, the bit just below the dip in his throat, he sucked at the spot there, soothing it over with his tongue and then ran his lips back along, tracing the same path as best he could with Kurt’s heavy sweater in the way, all the while his hands roaming the expanse of Kurt’s shoulder blades, the dip in his lean back and the strong bony trail of his spine, his hands settled at the waistline of his jeans and his fingers rested over the elastic of Kurt’s boxer-briefs which peaked out the top, his thumbs just dipping underneath and settling between the cool fabric and his warm skin.

 

Kurt moaned, a deep rumble from his chest, at Blaine’s relentless kissing and sucking, licking and his hands gently grappling at his flesh, he was literally devouring him, worshipping and he couldn’t think of not one reason why he should stop him, although he knew there definitely reasons, maybe. 

 

He didn’t expect it to go this far, he knew they would end up making out by the end of night, although he was unsure at first the tell tale signs were there, making themselves stronger and clearer, he just wasn’t sure how far he would allow himself to enjoy Blaine, or how far Blaine would allow, but now they were here, Blaine was under him, writhing beautifully against him and making the most delicious noises against his skin, their broad chests rubbing together and Kurt couldn’t even remember what the problem was, why he was thinking of anything other than Blaine and what he was doing and that he should keep doing it. The best thing he decided was to not plan, to not think and just be.

 

“I fucking love your neck-” Blaine’s voice was raspy and Kurt smiled against the shell of his ear, bit down on his ear lobe, sucked a little, curled his fingers around his neck and pulled at the short hairs there. Kurt loved the way Blaine was so charming and polite and worried and thought about things carefully, but he loved the way his tongue curled around the odd cuss word that he let would slip out occasionally, it did something inside him and sent a wake-up-call straight down to his groin. 

 

Speaking of, Kurt was half hard, Blaine was too, it would have been impossible to not be or to not feel each other by now, it seemed like that was the goal at one point and they were both definitely going to be all the way there in the very foreseeable future, he loved knowing he could have that effect on somebody so easily, and have the feeling be mutual and returned, but Blaine took it to the next level, Blaine took it to a place where nobody else had been able to, anyone else Kurt had previously been with probably would have finished in their pants by now.

 

As excited as they both were, the pace was still calm and mostly slow and measured, Blaine would lift his hips to meet Kurt’s not every time, but at the right time, right when his teeth would just gently grip on to a pinch of Kurt’s smooth creamy neck before letting go and allowing his lips to smooth over the slight red graze, then he would pull his hips back and give them a moment or so before repeating the pattern. His fingers would wander only so far against the bare flesh at the top of Kurt’s ass and allowing his fingernails to press in just the slightest bit before returning them to their starting position and smoothing his knuckles over the teased skin.

 

Kurt was suddenly too hot, his skin too tight and needed airing space, he lifted the upper half of his body up earning a small whine from Blaine who was left helpless beneath him, lips chasing after his skin and hands pulling at his hips, Blaine wasn’t desperate or ravenous, he didn’t just want to get the job done and be out of there, Kurt could tell he just missed the contact, missed the easiness and the warmth of it. Blaine’s eyes went from hooded, his pupils slightly dilated in the middle of what looked like pools of warm honey, to wide and wanting when Kurt pulled his sweater up and over his head in a swift fluid motion to reveal a white skin tight tank-top, it was the little things like that he noticed about Blaine that told him he was actually wanted, in all of his form, for all he was, and not just needed and dare he say used. 

 

Blaine reached a hand up and over and brushed Kurt’s shoulder blade, pushing a little with the pads of his fingers into the firm muscle there, testing, teasing and then up and cupped Kurt’s jaw, Kurt thought that maybe he was going to be pulled back down to Blaine’s lips to start again, but Blaine just smiled at him, wide and bright, his eyes sparkling, and the affection in the gesture tugged at something in Kurt’s chest.  
“Hot in here huh?” Kurt giggled, Blaine’s voice was so low and raspy, like an early morning waking with the too bright sun voice and Kurt’s stomach danced at the thought of waking up to hearing that. He hummed in assent and slowly lowered himself back down, chest to chest, but kept his shoulders and neck upright so that he could look at Blaine.

 

“I’m glad you agree-” Blaine’s grin was dazzling, wide and met his warm deep eyes that Kurt just wanted to loose himself in, but he shifted underneath slightly, his eyes flicking around Kurt’s faces as if drinking him in, savouring the moment, as if it would be pulled away from him.

 

“Kurt, I uh, I want you to know that, I-I never do this-”

 

“What?”

 

“This-” He rubbed his hands up and over Kurt’s shoulders and upper arms, casting his gaze downwards between their two bodies where they were both starting to soften slightly in their pants, but their stomachs still rising and falling softly, and chests pounding, trying to calm.

 

Oh please, Kurt was perfectly fine if Blaine didn’t want to rush into anything, or the opposite for that matter, he’d realised, Kurt felt like he could actually curl up and melt into Blaine and do anything he’d ask. But he wouldn’t fall for any bull shit, he actually felt himself tense and his defence mechanisms spring into action, that imaginative protective wall he’d built around himself slowly starting to rise at the thought that Blaine could lie about something like that, and at a time like this, when they had already been so intimate. Kurt wasn’t a blushing virgin, he wasn’t fragile or sensitive like he used to be and he didn’t need to be made to feel special by being lied to just to get him into bed. He didn’t know why he was so bothered, he expected it to get to this stage where they either would or wouldn’t have sex.

 

As if picking up on Kurt’s sudden mood change and like he was literally able to read his thoughts, Blaine dropped his hands to Kurt’s waist and sat up slightly leaning back into the cushions and half on the back of the couch, bending at the hips but making sure Kurt stayed where he was, keeping him straddled to him, keeping him close. Blaine’s eyes shot up and widened with something that resembled almost fear and panic, and Kurt’s heart panged at the sight and the intensity, this wasn’t staged, it couldn’t be.

 

“I’m serious Kurt, God I’m not a virgin or anything, I didn’t mean that-” He laughed, a low and short choked off chuckle despite himself, and Kurt felt his lips tug at the corners with him, he didn’t believe he was for one second, “but I, I don’t do this, this isn’t a common occurrence for me, I-I want you to know-” And suddenly Kurt got it, he understood and whatever anger or whatever that was before started to rise and fade away. 

 

Blaine wasn’t brushing him off or using it as fast-track free pass card, he wasn’t trying to fill him with any crap, he wasn’t giving the red or green light on the current situation, he was just being honest. He was letting Kurt know that he doesn’t normally share this part of himself so freely or easily, he was telling Kurt that he was chosen, that he was special and for the umpteenth time Kurt wanted to melt.

 

“Ditto,” Kurt’s voice was breathless, his eyes wide and clear, ever changing hues of blues and greens, like a galaxy.

 

“Yeah?” Blaine positively lit up, like a kid who’d just been told the candy was all for him and couldn’t quite believe it, “No way, a hot pie-” Kurt laughed and silenced him with a kiss, Blaine was trying to butter him up, trying to revert to flirting like he did on his texts the past week, when he was hiding behind the comfort of his phone and his job, cause he didn’t really know what else to say in this moment. 

 

Kurt continued to pepper him with fleeting kisses, loving the low moans of appreciation that crept up and out of Blaine’s throat, rumbling through his chest, Blaine’s arm flew around the back of Kurt shoulder’s pulling him down and closer and Kurt caught sight of his Tattoo again, his sleeve scrunched up a little higher revealing an inch more. Blaine’s head dropped again and his tongue became relentless against the skin of Kurt’s throat.

“Wh-what’s your Tattoo mean?” His voice was high and breathy but he didn’t care, his eyes rolled back into his head as Blaine found that spot, his spot, worshipped it, moved away then back again, repeating the pattern.

 

“I’ll tell you another time-” Blaine’s nose nuzzled close into that familiar juncture he loved so much as he murmured into his skin, breathing in, tickling and teasing.

 

“D-do you have-oh god-more?” He could feel Blaine smile into his skin, his teeth grazing and nipping at the surface.

 

“I’ll show you another time-” Kurt’s heart pounded at the thought, he knew it was true, he knew he would see more of Blaine, knew he couldn’t get enough of him and that he would always want more.   
He pulled back and up slightly, again loving but ignoring the way Blaine was becoming slightly disgruntled at the lack of contact, it was both adorable and slightly funny and also made him feel a little feral, he looked deep into Blaine’s eyes and bit his lip around his happy smirk.

 

This was so easy and unplanned and unwritten, like there were no rules between them or any guidelines they felt they had to follow, there was no name for what this was, or what they were doing, they were just them, there was a silent agreement between them that they were both fully aware of and Kurt just loved it. This was something fresh and different, this was something new, this is what he’s been waiting for.

 

“What’s your name? Like your full name?”

 

“Blaine Anderson, you want my middle name? Mother’s maiden na-” He was teasing, light hearted and playful, his eyes lightened and smouldered and Kurt giggled into his cheek, pressing a kiss there whilst playfully smacking at his chest.

 

“Well Blaine Anderson, I’m Kurt Hummel, it’s nice to meet you-” Kurt didn’t think Blaine’s grin could get any wider, he lifted Kurt’s hand from his chest and turned his palm, pulling it towards him and kissing his knuckles sweetly and slowly, their eyes never leaving each others.

 

“The pleasure is all mine Kurt Hummel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again guys, reviews are much appreciated, I like to know what you guys are thinking : )… so getting on to the good stuff now… ; ) See you soon.


	7. Chapter 7

“What do you mean he left? You did all of that and then you let him leave before you got to the juicy stuff?” Rachel’s voice rose higher and higher with each syllable as she screeched over the phone, Kurt rubbed at his temple with his free hand and resisted the urge to throw his phone against the wall, did she not read his text at all?

 

“Juicier, believe me it got pretty-”

 

“So why didn’t you finish? Come on Kurt how many time’s have I got to tell you you’re not a kid, and he’s like almost Forty-”

 

“He’s Thirty-Five-”

 

“Whatever, sex is sex Kurt and you haven’t-”

 

“Oh my god Rachel Berry I am NOT having this conversation with you over the phone when I’m at work, like I explained on the text if you had read it thoroughly, it wasn’t like that, there’s no rush with us-” The office door swung open suddenly to reveal Elliott standing on the other side, a small white card-board box in one hand and a clear plastic folder in the other, his face was one of humour and suspicion.

 

“Rachel I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later when I’m home-”

 

“But I’ll be back at the Theatre the-”

 

“Yeah Ok bye-”

 

“Bye Rachel” Elliott almost yelled in a sing-song voice as he stepped inside and came closer to Kurt. His grin was smug looking and he was his usual all too-perky self for a Monday afternoon. He placed the folder on the desk opposite Kurt and opened the lid off the box in his hand to reveal a rather generous slice chocolate covered cream cake with raspberry jam, he presented it to Kurt with a raise of his eyebrow.  
“Brought you my leftovers-”

 

“Oh a Monday pick me up, you’re a doll El-”

 

“What was that about?”

 

“What was what?” He didn’t meet Elliott’s hawk-eyed gaze as he reached forward to try and take the box from Elliott’s hands, when Elliott pulled back with no doubt a shit-eating grin he ran a finger over the plastic folder instead, “Are those the fabric samples I ordered from-”

 

“Shut up, you know you don’t care about the samples, you want this cake? You talk!” Elliott dropped down into one of the empty chairs, smiling like a Cheshire fucking cat as Kurt glared up at him.

 

“Elliott-”

 

“I was worried about you, Rachel has been too, that guy I met all those years ago at my audition for the band that YOU created, that young charismatic, confident, sexy-ass mo-fo disappeared with no rhyme or reason and I was scared for you buddy, scared that you lost that drive that would always push forward, and the guy who picked me up off of the floor after my last love-conquest failed fabulously, also the same guy who although having reservations at first remained a great, supportive friend when I started things up with Jon albeit maybe a little too fast but-” Kurt swallowed hard around the dry lump in his throat, and concentrated keeping his eyes wide open, frightened that the smallest blink would cause any unshed tears to surface, Elliot was a great buddy, but he never knew he cared this much, paid this much attention, why couldn’t he talk to Elliott about something as crazy and fascinating as Blaine and his new love for life and wanting to enjoy it.

 

“El-”

 

“Look I’m just saying, that it’s been a week since last Monday-”

 

“Well done you can count-” Kurt couldn’t help it, despite the raw, heartfelt conversation-even if it was one sided- they were currently having, humour and sarcasm and sass was always their way.

 

“Suck it, since the weekend before last, you’ve been acting like Anna-fucking-Wintour came in herself and kissed your bear ass,” Kurt sucked in a breath, trying to discourage his burst of giggles and looked past Elliott through the partially open door, scandalised, making sure nobody could overhear them, Elliott rolled his eyes but leaned forward and lowed his voice, “look man, it’s no secret to me and hell even Isabelle that you’re unhappy here these days, we just need to know how to help you, and if you’ve got something or someone going on that’s helping you get there, then I’m fucking elated for you man, I just wanna be a part of it-” Kurt smiled at Elliott’s choice of words, he picked up the small plastic folk in the cake box that Elliott had apparently forgotten all about and cut off a small piece, he held it to his lips, thinking for a second, Kurt had nothing to lose anymore, he didn’t have to hide away in his own little world that he didn’t like anymore, he could be brass and live on the edge, he could afford to take chances and make mistakes. He blew out a large breath and sat up straighter in his desk chair.

 

“His name is Blaine, I’ve known him for Nine Days, we’ve only seen each other once since then and had Four dates in the space of one day, and I think that I’m quite possibly, foolishly falling head over heels for him-” Kurt released a little breath and scooped the forkful of cake into his mouth before he could say something else, Elliott started speaking almost instantly, un-phased.

 

“New Years Eve?” Kurt nodded and hummed whilst trying to swallow.

 

“He was the Bar…Tender-” Kurt didn’t have to explain everything about Blaine, not right now and not when he didn’t even know what was officially happening between them yet, if anything at all.

 

“Hot?”

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe-” 

 

“And what’s the current status, the state of play?” Kurt peeked up at Elliott and set down his folk, Elliott was watching him with a warm smile, these questions were not interrogations, they were general, interested questions between two friends who cared, and Kurt couldn’t remember why he even thought Elliott would react any differently. 

 

“Honestly? I don’t know, he came back to mine last night, and I felt like we’d already had the most amazing day, we got take-out and talked and talked and it was just so easy and then we got close and then closer and then…well you know?” Elliott nodded but remained silent, his face soft, his smile subtle, “we um, we never made it to…that part, but it was fine you know, better than fine, it was worthy, it was important, we never really had to discuss the lines and limitations, we just knew, we’d had a full day of each other which like I said was amazing and wouldn’t change for the world and we just carried on enjoying being with each other maybe a little too much but with most of our clothes still intact if not a little rumpled until almost midnight, when I knew Rachel would be coming home and didn’t need an audience, we kissed and kissed at the door and he kept coming back for more until I had to push him off of the stoop, he texted me all the way home and his last text was one of those adorable freaking love heart emoticon thingys-” Kurt’s heart beat a little faster at the thought of the message he had screen-captured almost instantly, his smile growing fond and stomach fluttering, he looked to find Elliott with a grin almost matching his own.

 

“That sounds fucking perfect Kurt, awesome, a guy who’s not afraid to take things further but knows he doesn’t always have to, to get the same desired effect, he sounds mature, experienced-”

 

“Well he is I guess, he’s a little older than me, um Thirty-Five-”

 

“Cool, a sugar daddy, so what’s the fucking problem?” Kurt laughed feeling his tension thawing out slightly, why didn’t he talk to Elliott about this sooner, he’s even slightly better than Rachel, who he hadn’t actually physically seen since Saturday Night/Early Sunday Morning. 

 

“I haven’t heard from him today, at all-”

 

“Shit Kurt, what is this Sweet-fucking-Valley high-” Elliott laughed like he couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing, “So what? YOU call him, text him, shit go to the god damn place he works, a guy would not go through all of that with you and then not put out at the end of it all, if it was all for nothing anyway-”

 

“It’s just it’s new, you know, like really new, like at an early stage when I don’t know what I should be telling people-”

 

“So you say nothing until you and he decide, and even if you don’t, if you go back to the drawing board, at least you tried, and me? Well I don’t know shit about my boss or what or who he gets up to if anybody asks-”

 

Kurt knew what Elliott was saying was true, it made sense, he was past the whole ‘my turn-your turn’ to text or call stage, he just didn’t want to come on too strong, there were still elements of Blaine he wasn’t quite sure of still and no matter how strong of a connection he felt they had, it had still been only less than two weeks, he didn’t want to push or assume, but at the same time needed to, deserved to know if this was something that could be worth pushing for. Something that Elliott had suggested stuck rooted to the forefront of his mind, and an array of ideas and options swirled around his Brain, making it most certain that he wasn’t going to get any more work done for the next Four hours until the Six O’clock whistle. 

 

He glanced at the timer on his laptop screen, and clicked onto his inbox, all emails were answered and filed and forwarded to the correct destinations, his sketch and notebooks were already full for the next pitch meeting on Wednesday and Isabelle was out at an extended-I most likely won’t come back to the office- late working lunch, with clients from other offices. He glanced at Elliott and with a smirk, took out his work’s Blackberry from the top drawer and shut down his computer, I can type out some labelling headers and do some internet research, whilst I’m relaxing with a coffee, or a glass of wine and some snacks..at a bar-

 

Elliott slammed his fist on the table, one of boyish triumph, “Atta boy-” Kurt smiled whilst wrapping his scarf around his neck and pulling his coat from the rack, he quickly checked his reflection in the office window and turned to his friend who was now standing, the open door in his hand. “Just… Kurt?” Kurt took half a step closer, watching, waiting both patiently and a little too eager as he bounced on his toes slightly, “just get out of your head you know? Don’t make this any bigger or better than it has to be, you don’t have to do or not do anything, and neither does he for that matter whether that’s sex or a string of dates or whatever, just be you, be cool-” 

 

“Thank you Elliot-” And they both knew that it wasn’t a thank you for just opening the door. 

 

“You’re welcome, If I knew you were gonna get all sociable and actually go out and meet a hot-ass older guy I wouldn’t have travelled back home for the holidays-” he tipped his head with a grin but just before Kurt could get past him he placed a hand on his Black leather sleeved Grey Pea Coat, “Jon asked me to move in with him last night, like officially, for real, we’re gonna have like a ‘welcome to your new home for me/housewarming’ gathering in a month or so when I’m all settled in, and I would sure love to meet him-” Elliott, didn’t need to be precise, he didn’t need to finish that sentence, didn’t need to specifically say who he meant, or why he’d waited and chosen now to tell Kurt about his happy news, Kurt knew. 

 

Kurt flung his arms around his friends shoulder’s and hugged him tightly, he pulled back to look at his face and smiled wide and bright.

 

“I’m so happy for you El” and he meant it, he understood now what it’s like, what it could be like, with a shaky nod and shoulder bump he left, as easy as that, if only Kurt could put that into practice in other parts of his life.

 

*

 

Kurt checked his hair for the Fifth time in the rear view mirror of the cab after paying the driver, and after receiving a far from pleased look he exited the car and scuttled up to the main entrance of The Stage, his stomach swooped lightly, the place had a whole new meaning now, regardless of who worked there, he’d learnt about the history and heart of the place and he felt honoured almost.

 

He patted down his coat and pulled at the large curved brass handle on one of the main doors, it opened heavily and just enough for Kurt to squeeze through a small gap, into the warmth depth of the vast foyer. As he took a few steps further and started to unbutton his coat, he could sense that something was different, the atmosphere was off, it was eerily quiet, and just a very distant playing of music through the doors to the main bar filled the air, but there was no rabble of background chatter, no clinking of glasses or tip- taps of heels over the wooden and tiled floors. 

 

Kurt looked around just as one of the ‘Staff Only’ doors opened near the back and a young man hurried out, an ear-bud connected to an iPod hung out of one ear whilst he tried to zip up his jacket around the white clingy cable, he looked up startled to see Kurt standing there watching him.

 

“Oh hey, sorry we’re closed today-”

 

Shit, it’s Monday, the bar is closed on Mondays, Blaine told me that, so wh-

 

“Oh hey it’s you-” Kurt’s eyes snapped back up to the man who had come a little closer and was looking at him with a fond smile and mischievous knowing eyes, it was the bar tender who Blaine had sent over with a tray full of drinks and snacks for he and Rachel. Kurt stood still and quiet, not sure what to say, about to apologise and turn back around when the boy nodded over to the doors leading to the grand hall.  
“Go right in” and with a cheeky smirk and a pink face he disappeared behind Kurt and out of the exit. 

 

Blaine must be here still.

 

Kurt took small steps as the door swung shut behind him, he wondered what the boy thought of him, why the smug looking smirk? He obviously remembered Kurt from the night he served he and Rachel but did he not question why, did Blaine give him a reason as to why they were sudden top of priority for the night, had Blaine told him something since and the boy knew fine well the clear cut order to send Kurt into the quiet bar on a none-work day happily. 

 

He shrugged off his coat and loosened his scarf, his skin suddenly feeling too warm with flushed cheeks, he made his way over to the doors and slowly and quietly opened and entered, he didn’t know how much more of the staff were here and didn’t want to disturb or make a scene, he wasn’t even sure if he should be here or not, he only had the say so of the boy, but it was too late now, Kurt had already started making his way past clusters of tables and chairs lifted nicely on top of the surfaces. 

 

He looked around as he moved through the room almost silently, not another soul in sight, not even a voice to be heard, just the music that Kurt could first make out when he entered the foyer, only now with each step closer down to the lower foundation of the room where the bar area was, the Music became louder and clearer, more defined and not the crackly sounds of wall speakers, this music was live and made up of only one sole instrument. 

 

As Kurt reached the Bar surface, he leaned over and peered into the open back room just off to the side where some stock was kept and extra coolers and wash basins and dish washing machines, nobody there, he tapped a finger across the smooth, recently cleaned marble surface and looked up to where it was apparent where the music was coming from, the stage that Kurt had heard to be hidden away behind the large black curtain, the stage that ultimately this building was named after. 

 

Kurt scrunched up his nose and thought for a second as the calming flow of the Music washed over him like a balm, he vaguely recognised the tune, it was an old one, a part instrumental and Kurt tried to place it in his back catalogue of Music in his brain. Whatever it was, it was played beautifully, expertly so and his heart threatened to rise out of his throat as he tried to shove off thoughts and hopes of who might be playing it, the Music was definitely created by a Piano. 

 

He should text Blaine and say he was here, maybe he was already watching him in his office on the Camera screens, he blinked his eyes closed and made an executive decision, lifting up the bar hatch and slipping underneath, he draped his coat and scarf over the bar counter and walked over to the ‘No access’ door in the corner where he had previously seen Blaine disappear though and quietly pushed it open revealing four or five black steps, leading up to undoubtedly the rear of the stage.

 

Kurt took careful, slow steps on his tippy toes, not wanting the heels of his Armani shoes to echo against the steps as he got closer to the top, the higher he got the more came into view and focus from above, all and nothing but a Black, shiny baby grand Piano and Blaine perched on the stool before it, with his back to Kurt.

 

Kurt felt like he had just interrupted or walked in on a really intimate, important moment between two people, which was totally crazy because it was just Blaine and an inanimate object, but the two looked so beautiful together so gelled, like the perfect partnership, and Kurt wanted to watch for hours, forever. He could just make out the slope of Blaine’s strong back and shoulders through the thin Navy polo shirt he wore, the fabric shifting with each movement as his arms flexed and moved up and down the keys, his head was bent forward and the sole light above his head shone brightly and highlighted his Grey-ish tipped curls gorgeously as they sat obediently in their product applied style. 

 

Kurt did not let himself stare too long at the blue faded jeans Blaine wore which hugged his ass perfectly and looked like the most glorious apple shape in his position on the piano bench. 

 

He stood frozen, feet rooted to the spot, enchanted by the sight and the sound before and around him, the tune slowly starting to hint at recognition is his brain when a low rumble of a voice, a little scratchy at first but oh so beautiful started to sing along quietly, Kurt could hardly breathe.

 

“You see this guy…this guy’s in l-”

 

*Beep*

 

Kurt jumped on the spot, his heart catching in his throat as his phone alerted in his pants pocket with a text, Jesus, he wanted the floor to swallow him up. The music came to an abrupt halt with the piercing sound of clattering of keys and chords and Blaine spun around on the seat, almost accidently sliding off altogether and blinked up at him, wide eyes, incredulous.

 

“K-Kurt?” He stood and started to walk over towards him, his hand running through his hair, he didn’t look angry or shocked, he looked almost like relieved, he glanced around as he stepped forward his lips tugging upwards, a shy smile, “you uh, you found me.”

 

“Uh hey yeah, I’m uh I’m so sorry-” Blaine had reached him now, standing inches away, his hands flexed at his sides, looking like they wanted, needed a job to do, fingers stretching like they wanted to reach out and grab on to Kurt and pull him closer. Blaine’s smile grew, his eyes crinkling a little, he looked tired today, he looked strangely and regretfully pensive but still handsome, so handsome. 

 

“Why are you sorry?” Blaine furrowed his brow, scrunching his nose adorably, and searching Kurt’s eyes deeply like he truly couldn’t understand what Kurt was apologising for. 

 

“For being here, now, for-” Blaine pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s torso, a strong embrace and almost reaching up onto his tippy toes so that he could tuck his chin over Kurt’s shoulder, he pushed his nose into the nape of Kurt’s neck and inhaled deeply.

 

“Don’t be sorry for that, don’t ever be sorry for that-” His voice was low and breathy and ticked the shell of Kurt’s ear as he slowly pulled his head back but remaining close, he brushed his lips up onto Kurt’s strong chiselled cheek bone and whispered into the skin there, “I’m so glad to see you.” 

 

It was something so reverent, so private and Kurt felt like he could cry at the wanting he could feel in those words and the breathy tone, but also something new and intriguing and sweet, like discovering how to test boundaries and in the best way.  
He brushed his nose against Blaine’s and smiled, looking deep into his golden liquid eyes before glancing down at his lips, the generic code for what he wanted to do next, what was inevitable. Blaine beat him to it and tilted his chin, taking Kurt’s lips forcefully between his own, nibbling on the fuller squishier bit, swiping a tongue over, smiling, breathing deeply and going for it hard again, all tongue and teeth, a perfect hello ‘where have you been all day?’ Or maybe even a ‘where have you been all my life?’

 

As the kiss grew more tender, soft brushes and pecks on the corners and edges of full kiss swollen pink lips, Kurt pulled back with a soft gasp, elated but still felt like he should give an explanation, he shook his head slightly pulling himself out of his head, his pupils dilating as he watched Blaine chase after him with his mouth then looked up at him, he had the sweetest smile on his lips and his eyes wide like this was the best thing to happen to him all day.

 

“The um the kid,” Kurt made a vague pointing gesture with thumb back towards the steps to the bar, “he said I’d could come straight in, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-”

 

“Hey stop saying that-” Blaine took both of Kurt’s hands in his own and brushed his thumbs over his knuckles.

 

“I should have sent you a text though at least, I was at work-”

 

“How was it?”

 

“Um good, well it was ok, I just, I couldn’t concentrate and Elliott-”

 

“Your assistant?” Kurt smiled and nodded, Blaine was so attentive and caring and interested in everything about Kurt, he couldn’t understand why they hadn’t spoken all day after a perfect Sunday together.

 

“Yeah, he suggested that I uh-”

 

“Come here?” Blaine was smiling, beaming actually, he kept up stroking his thumbs over Kurt’s skin like he couldn’t bear to let him go.

 

“Yeah, but I completely forgot you’d said The Bar was closed today until I got here and I saw-”

 

“Ivan, yeah that kid knows the score,” Blaine smiled knowingly and fondly, and then winked, leaving Kurt intrigued as to what that actually meant.

 

“I um I was just going to come and get a drink and an afternoon snack maybe and sit on the sofa’s in the lounge area at the back, go over some work stuff, I wouldn’t have came if I’d rem-”

 

“I’m so happy you forgot,” He smiled cheekily back at Kurt, his hands moved up and over Kurt’s arms, brushing and squeezing tenderly, Kurt was dressed a little more casually for work today than usual but still looked impeccable, incredible even, better than any other work uniform or outfit, with a simple white fitted shirt, a smart Tartan sweater vest over the top and a pair of slim fitting sleek, dark grey trousers, Blaine’s eyes wandered downwards slightly before dragging them back up. “I um, I’m sorry, I know that I haven’t called or anything-”

 

Kurt smiled almost coy like, eyes shining with understanding, he reached out a hand and fiddled with the collar of Blaine’s polo, “Well neither did I-”  
Blaine blew out a low groan, so very quiet and easily disguised as a breath as Kurt’s finger drew invisible circles over his chest, his shoulder and collarbone and slowly down to his sternum, peeking a finger tip through the small slit where the top three buttons were undone, tangling in the stream of his dark chest hair. 

 

This was fast turning into something unexpected but Kurt’s skin tingled deliciously at the thought, Blaine’s breath hitched in his throat, his eyes turning molten. He moved his hands down to Kurt’s waist, grasping at his hips until their bodies were flush together, their noses just a breath away, “I-I don’t even know why I didn’t-” 

 

Kurt’s heart pounded as his lips parted, he mouthed at the rise of Blaine’s cheek bone, feeling his dark lashes fan across his skin as Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed, “Me neither-”

 

“Maybe we’re over thinking things-” Blaine’s thumbs rubbed circles into Kurt’s hipbones, his voice rough. Kurt wanted to do a happy dance, but his feet were rooted to the spot as the intensity of Blaine’s gaze bore into him, this was definitely right, this was definitely the correct decision and Kurt was almost positive he had never felt more sure of anything before. 

 

“Maybe we are-” Blaine was on Kurt instantly, pulling his lips between his own and walking backwards, pulling Kurt with him by his hips. 

 

They stumbled together messily, lips smacking with the most delicious sounds, tongue and teeth but also sweetly so, soft and caring, testing and tasting until the backs of Blaine’s leg hit the Piano stool, he stumbled around it to the soft curved edge of the Piano and swiftly spun them around, changing positions so that Kurt was backed up against the thing. He paused to breathe against the corner of Kurt’s mouth, their lips touching just so at the edges, “I think you’re right.”

 

Blaine’s hands stayed where they were on Kurt’s waist, pushing and pressing, keeping him firmly in place as Kurt’s hands explored his face, fingers twiddling with the short hair by his ears, scratching down his sideburns and stubbly jaw, curving around his neck, scratching upwards and back again. Their kissing remained relentless, never letting up, both hard and soft, the right pressure, the perfect intensity. Kurt felt Blaine’s fingers dig in through his shirt just slightly his hold becoming tighter and then Kurt was up and sitting on the Piano top in one swift, smooth motion.

 

Blaine had just lifted him like it was nothing at all, no effort, no big deal and it was completely and utterly hot as hell, Kurt spread his legs a little, accommodating Blaine so that he could stand between them and rest his hands lightly on the tops of Kurt’s thighs, softly and slowly brushing up and down along the surface.

 

Blaine smiled into the kiss, pulling back and dragging his lips down to Kurt’s throat as Kurt moaned and rolled his eyes in response, quickly learning that this was Blaine’s favourite place to be. He placed small kisses up and down the smooth, pale column and smiled at the muffled sounds Kurt was making into the side of his head, nose pressed into his curls. He peppered kisses and licks, soft nibbles back up, ending with a big smack on his lips and rocked back on his heels, his eyes sparkling, cheeks flushed and hair a gorgeous mess from Kurt’s playing fingers.

 

“Hi,” He breathed, with a wide smile, fingers drumming along Kurt’s thighs. Kurt giggled as his eyes lit up, as his accompanying grin grew bright and toothy, he cleared his throat.

 

“Hi yourself,” Kurt cast his eyes downwards and to the side, dropping his hands and running his fingers along the cool shiny surface of the Black Piano top, he bit his lip, eyeing Blaine again with a hint of mischief in his clear blue eyes, “so I meet your one true love then huh?”  
Blaine laughed, dropping his chin and rubbing the back of his neck before returning his hands and placing them on top of Kurt’s on the piano and entwining their fingers the best they could.

 

“Did I not tell you that I had mistress?” His smile was teasing, devastatingly handsome and Kurt felt his heart flutter, Blaine was flirting again but this was new, this was establishing something, appreciating and enjoying each other and also keeping up the exciting crackling tension.

 

“You didn’t tell me you played so well, so beautifully, although I guess I already knew, I’d love to hear some mor-” 

 

“There’s time right?” Blaine patted Kurt’s hand gently with a shy smile, his gaze didn’t quite meet but the affection and honesty and obvious reluctance for some reason showed in his face. Kurt turned his palm upright and squeezed slightly.

 

“Sure there is,” Kurt smiled as he glanced around the stage surrounding them, suddenly aware of the vast space, the large walls and curtains, low ceiling and the overhead lights, he looked back the Piano which looked lost, just placed there, then back at Blaine who had been watching him carefully, intently. “Tell me about this all, do you always play-” 

 

“When I think I’m alone,” Blaine grinned and winked, “there’s not much to say really, this is the main stage as you’ve probably guessed, this is one of the original aspects of the building that I simply just could not change-”

 

“Why?”

 

“No real reason, well not at first, now it’s somewhere where I like to come and reflect, somewhere to be me you know?” Kurt smiled and nodded, god he really related to Blaine on so many levels and the ways that he didn’t he found them fascinating and craved to know and learn the depths of one Blaine Bar Owner Anderson.  
“As for playing, I don’t play regularly now not for any reason other than leisurely, I just do it to let it of steam, to regroup-”

 

“What did you have to regroup from today?” Kurt was past the stage of worrying how many questions he liked to ask and although he knew Blaine wasn’t always comfortable talking about himself, he always happily answered Kurt, he happily shared himself and aspects of his life even though it wasn’t always enough or he didn’t actually want to.

 

“I um, I guess I had something or rather someone on my mind today, I wanted to figure things out, make sure that I could be who I wanted to be, for me and for that someone,” He looked down, his face sweeping with a sudden uncertainty before peeking back up, steeling himself, “A-and I wanted to work out whether they were possibly thinking a similar thing-” Kurt smirked and un-tucked a hand from underneath Blaine to bring it up to his chest, he rested his hand over Blaine’s breast plate, letting it linger, feeling the blood and pulsing and hard planes of muscle underneath before letting it slide upwards, fingers playing with his button holes and collar before sliding around his neck. 

 

“Well, if I didn’t know any better I would say that this someone you’re referring to, Is thinking the same, and I’d think that he’d like to know what conclusion you came to-”

 

Blaine tucked his fingers underneath Kurt’s soft palm and tugged, whilst stepping backwards, pulling him away from the Piano and back over to the steps by the side,  
“I have concluded that I would very much like to embark on my fifth date with this someone if I may be so bold-” Kurt giggled and firmly linking his fingers with Blaine as he lead them down the steps.

 

“You may-”

 

Blaine stopped and quickly spun Kurt around as they hit the first few steps so that he was a level lower, he took his face in his hands and pulled him closer, whispering against his lips, “Good because, I don’t think I can hold back much longer, and there needs to be a fifth date before a sixth or a seventh or a-” This time Kurt’s mouth was the one to interrupt, both so rudely and deliciously.

 

*

 

It was Two days before Valentines Day, and The Stage had been decked out in bright red balloons and banners dangling and hanging from all possible crevices, there were special promotions offered at the bar and the menu in the kitchen had been altered to fit the occasion, it was all horrendously tacky and cheesy but oh so adorable. Kurt had helped with some of the decorating and added his thoughts and ideas to some of the terrible pun-included names for the dishes and love-inspired cocktails. That particular night of planning, swam around fondly in Kurt’s memory and was one that began on Kurt’s living room floor, with a shared pasta dish and a bottle of beer and a ginger-ale for Blaine, with awful pick- up lines, flirtatious winks, chaste pecks and fleeting touches, which very much turned into Kurt being pressed into the back of the sofa with Blaine half on the floor leaning over him and making sure each stretch of skin from his chin to his sternum was attentively taken care of, with only his tongue and blunt teeth.

 

Kurt absentmindedly twirled the silk thread which dangled from a balloon and dropped to the table rooted with a red-heart shaped paper weight, around his finger as he flicked through different windows on his Tablet which sat on the table, closing and opening boxes, answering texts and emails and keeping up on his social networking sites. Occasionally he’d take a sip from his Cosmo, which each time he’d return from the bathroom seemed to magically be topped up and accompanied by a bag of Kurt’s favourite 1% Fat, no added salt chips, or a bowl feta cheese and olives or Bacon-shell coated nuts. 

 

It was a Friday, a little after Nine-PM and Kurt had been there, in the same spot for almost Four and a half hours, but he was more than happy to stay there the rest of the night, he’d gotten there straight after work after declaring ‘a god awful busy week deserves an early finish’, when the bar was still mostly quiet waiting for people to finish work for the weekend and celebrate. He had been greeted at the door in a way that was fast becoming pleasantly familiar and slightly less embarrassing, but Kurt could care less, he hauled himself into Blaine’s waiting embrace every time and melted into his kiss. The staff were mostly aware of ‘Kurt’ now, who he was, why he was there, and knew both to be attentive and at the same time not to bother him, with harmless, useless gossip or need-to-knows about the boss. Even some of the regulars were also getting used to the small displays of affection, at the end of the day even though it was not so widely known, this was Blaine’s establishment, his rules, his say, and his small team of security including himself were well equipped enough to quickly discard of anybody who didn’t agree. 

 

Rachel had met him for a quick bar meal shortly after he’d arrived, swapping stories from their days, waving embarrassingly over at Blaine then dragging him into a hug when he approached the table to say Hi to her during a quiet spell, then left a little before Six for her Seven-Thirty opening. 

 

Kurt was more than happy here, honestly there was nowhere else he’d rather be, perched comfortably in an oversized fabric winged chair up in the lounge area, beside a roaring coal fire on cold days and in good viewing distance of the entire bar. On night’s when his eyes were tired and straining after day of tapping away on his laptop, or looking too closely whilst he sketched, he would put on his glasses and glance over at the bar to see Blaine eyeing him whilst licking his lips and trying not to spill whilst pouring a glass of wine for a blushing giggling girl at the bar who he was paying absolutely no mind to.

 

This is what Kurt had been doing for a little over a month now, when he and Blaine weren’t catching rare free time together either at a small independent movie theatre, or some little local restaurant that one of them had been recommended, or just out walking and exploring the many streets and parks of NYC together with take-out coffees and bagels, he would be here, watching Blaine work. Watching Blaine was Kurt’s most favourite thing to do, the way he would blush sometimes if he took an order wrong, the way he would stick his tongue out whilst cashing up the register and concentrating hard, how he tilted his head and almost squinting his eyes when measuring sprits for cocktails, he was beautiful to watch. 

 

He would chatter idly and happily with customers, showing interest and delight, he’d back slap the guys he knew and politely drop a fleeting kiss on the cheeks of some of the older ladies who would come in to meet with their gal pals before heading to a show or a table reservation, they couldn’t get enough when he’d introduced Kurt to them one Saturday before a Matinee showing, and started talks of hat buying for upcoming nuptials, Kurt quickly retreated to his chair with a blush and a grin that wouldn’t quit after that time. Sometimes Kurt would perch on the edge of Blaine’s desk in his office, feet up on the plastic arm of Blaine’s wheelie-desk chair, toying with the curls at Blaine’s temples as he hovered over a shipping order of stock or an invoice for something or another, Blaine would look up with a smirk and capture Kurt’s lips chastely as he leant down to meet him half way. 

 

Kurt never missed the way Blaine would slow his powerful walk whenever approaching or walking past Kurt’s table, he’d pick up discarded menus and glasses, tuck in chairs and stack up coasters just to keep his hands busy, so that they weren’t free to grab Kurt from his chair and fondle him over the table in a most inappropriate way for a public establishment. He’d idle by Kurt’s table when it was quiet, sometimes sit with him for a five minute break, and steal fries from his plate or a sip from his soda, he’d subtly rub a hand over his shoulder and tickle his neck and lift his knuckles to his waiting lips as he lifted himself from his chair and got back to work. Kurt simply couldn’t get enough.

 

They would spend some days and nights when their schedules aligned at Kurt’s place, Rachel was at the Theatre most nights but even when she wasn’t the three of them got along quite well, the night before last she had prepared the three of them a Vegan three course meal and then proceeded to show Blaine each DVD recording of their old New Direction’s Show Choir Competitions as she sat on the coffee table engrossed with Blaine on the sofa behind and Kurt cuddled into his side, she didn’t need to see or know what their hands were up to under their shared blanket, as their bare feet and toes tickled together.

 

Kurt didn’t actually know where Blaine lived, he asked once, somewhere in the middle of a fast paced conversation about Blaine’s favourite singer/songwriter announcing a new tour and was answered with ‘not far from here, you know the area’ and then flew back into animated speech all hands and smiles, Kurt forgot to ask again at another time. 

 

It didn’t matter to Kurt, it was still early days for them, they were still happily mutually enjoying an unhurried pace but one that was fast becoming a problem, a deliciously wonderful problem in which each time Blaine unwound himself from Kurt on the sofa to go home to no doubt take a cold shower, or the floor, or the hammock out on the balcony, both with blatant hard-ons and shallow breaths, half unbuttoned shirts and flies and pink flushed cheeks and skin, was becoming much, much more difficult to ignore. 

 

Kurt was starting to question why they were holding off anymore, and the answer was simple, they were not deliberately trying to, they just needed to admit that. They hadn’t directly had the ‘boyfriend’ talk and Kurt wasn’t sure if they actually needed to, they were what they were, introducing each other to a handful of acquaintances and friends, holding hands, touching, staying close more times than not, forever texting and calling, it was just time to now cross that imaginary line. 

 

Kurt glanced at the small clock on his tablet home screen when he noticed Blaine approaching him from the bar, stalking more like, shoulders rolling, eyes hooded and imploring, whilst undoing his top button and unclipping his ‘Management’ badge from his shirt pocket, it was Ten-Thirty and Kurt had just finished his Fourth Cosmo and ready for a water, something just to slow down the pace, Blaine knew how to make Kurt’s drinks now perfectly from memory, how and when. On nights like tonight, not too strong with more fruit juice than spirit and sweetener rather than sugar, a twist of lime and orange peel on the side, or on rougher days after an irritating board meeting, a strong Gin and Diet Tonic or Vodka with Ice and lemon or maybe a deep red wine to take the edge off and set him off for a good nights sleep.

 

Tonight, Kurt’s drinks weren’t very strong, and he’d been eating and snacking also, his mind was pleasantly fuzzed, all headaches and stress easing but certainly no sign of drunkenness. He knew that tonight would result the way most nights did, Blaine would close the bar around One-ish, midnight if the crowds were quiet, he would help clean up, run away from Blaine swatting him with a rag for teasing and shamelessly flirting with young Ivan who blushed every time he was near. When the staff would retire for the night, and they were left alone they would fool around in the office until Kurt’s eyelids would droop and Blaine would carry him out onto the front stoop, Kurt’s long lean legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck and kiss him breathlessly under the moonlight and harsh street lamps until his cab came, Blaine would then text him relentlessly making sure he got home ok and up until Kurt literally fell asleep with his phone left on his chest. 

 

When Blaine finally got to him with flushed cheeks, curls breaking free from the product induced style, and a look of pure want and need on his face, teasing, flirtatious, adorable, that look, Kurt frowned at the early time, he glanced around to find surprisingly the bar wasn’t that busy at all, just a handful of regulars propped up at the higher tables in the lower foundation. Blaine picked up Kurt’s empty glass and wiped at a stain with the rag in his pocket that the glass had left on the table, he extended his freehand to Kurt and leant down whilst tugging Kurt up and off the chair, his lips colliding with the sensitive skin of Kurt’s ear.

 

“I’m done now, the guys have got it down out here, you um, you wanna come with me?” His breath was hot, voice low and hopeful, and eyes shining with promise when he pulled back to gage Kurt’s reaction. Kurt wasn’t exactly sure what he was answering to, they were no doubt just gonna go out the back or maybe back to Kurt’s a for a little while but none the less he nodded enthusiastically, his smile bright as he stood and linked an arm under Blaine’s elbow. 

 

Blaine walked them both through the room, behind the main bar counter, Kurt smiled shyly and finger wiggled at some of the staff he’d got used to talking to as Blaine unlocked the ‘No Access’ Door leading them through it and locked it behind them as Kurt started up the steps, they got to the top, reaching the stage quickly and quietly and Kurt’s heart beat a little faster as he remembered the last time, only time, they were here, the image of Blaine sat at the Piano, playing and singing, Kurt wondered if Blaine was going to play for him tonight, but the thought was dashed as he remembered the bar just behind the curtain, he could still hear the clinking of glasses and low hum of conversation.

 

Blaine stepped up behind him, locking his fingers alongside Kurt’s then stepping forwards, pulling Kurt with him and passing the stage and the piano altogether, through another curtain and small archway and to the back where Kurt imagined the old dressing rooms would have been but was now a simple narrow but long bricked off corridor with another heavy steel door, painted black and finished with a varnished wooden frame at the end. They approached the door and Kurt noticed the small electronic keypad on the wall beside it, on it was a buzzer button and small screen and when he looked up he found a small camera trained on he and Blaine hanging from above. 

 

Blaine turned to him, his fingers reaching up but pausing just before touching the keypad, he looked tired in the harsh dim light, but his eyes were alight, alive and sparkling, intriguing.

 

“I um, I was hoping you would want-would maybe like to come to my place tonight, to um see it-” He tapped at the keyboard and with a low buzz the door clicked open, Blaine pushed at it further and squeezed Kurt’s hand as he stepped through. They had entered what looked like a plush apartment building foyer with an elevator in the corner and stair case opposite, Kurt turned to Blaine with a slow but wide spreading smile and small nod, “I-I’d love that of course-” Maybe it’s time, maybe it’s now, he shivered with anticipation and excitement, he was ready, they were ready, no matter what they got up to tonight, Blaine was letting Kurt in on yet another piece of his guarded life and Kurt’s heart felt like it was caught in his throat. 

 

Blaine bit his lip around his smirk, his eyes lighting with triumph and tilted his chin up, nodding towards the ceiling above them.

 

“Good, cause we’re here.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here we go guys, I’m a little bit in love with this one so got it out rather quickly, there are already warnings on this story but here’s a warning for this chapter and possible further chapters just in case, we’re at the good part i.e. heavy boy on boy smut, Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favs etc I hope you are all enjoying reading this as I am writing it. See you soon

Blaine’s front door didn’t exactly open, as much as pushed at vigorously using Kurt’s back and Blaine’s free palm until the lock gave way and swinging open with a thwack against the door stopper and the safety chain dangling and clanging against the wood. They had stumbled up the small staircase with Blaine’s advisement of only using the old service elevator if desperately needed so, all hands and lips, fingers and tongues until they reached the small boxed hallway at the top with one single door matching the one downstairs, clean polished wood and shiny metallic’s. 

 

Kurt found himself pushed up against the door as Blaine fumbled with his key in the lock behind him, jangling it this way and that in the keyhole, he probably could have got it first time if he had of pulled his lips away from Kurt’s neck, his jaw, his mouth long enough to concentrate on the task at hand.

 

Once inside the pace seemed to slow some, Blaine drew back slightly, extending a hand, a clear invite for Kurt to look around, he flicked some lights and the room before them lit up in warm vanilla, not too dark, not too bright. He dropped his keys down into a dish on a side table and kicked off his shoes beside the table leg, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the screen and pushing the side buttons then dumping it down beside his keys carelessly. Kurt toed off his boots and pushed at them with him foot to sit nicely beside Blaine’s.

 

“I’m um, I just need to do something, would you like-do you need anything, water?” Blaine vaguely pointed to the back wall that no doubted housed a room behind it, probably the kitchen and looked back at Kurt while he walked closer to it, he looked relaxed in his own territory but still nervous some, unsure, Kurt wanted to close the gap between them and pull Blaine into him, ease the tension and scramble whatever thoughts he was having, but he stood still, maybe Blaine needs to go to the bathroom, maybe he needs to have some kind of pep talk with himself.

 

“Oh yeah, water please, that would be great” Then with a smile Blaine rounded a corner and was gone, Kurt could just hear the quiet clicking of doors and muffled footsteps. He rubbed a hand over the back of Blaine’s rather wide black leather couch, it was an L sort of shape and created a nice little area in the corner of the front room, facing a large plasma screen nailed to the wall opposite and small sound system in the corner. 

 

The room was rather spacious, with clean white painted walls and a clear glass bookshelf propped up against a side wall next to a window, a desk sat next to it with an odd looking lamp and a laptop. The room and decor screamed of maturity, simple and efficient, a typical bachelor pad, but a cleaner, tidier version with less porn and a nicer, fresher small, it was a house filled with old memories and furnishings and small decorating touches from other places but still not a home. It was still new, awaiting it’s own memories to be made. Although Kurt could only see the four walls of the room he was currently standing in and the edges of the corner Blaine had disappeared behind, he could tell that the apartment was spacious, specifically, personally designed, built from fresh with hidden rooms and quirky touches. Kurt also noted how he could not hear not one noise from below, he wondered how interesting it would be to see the original blue prints and building plans, to see actually how far up and away from the Bar they were, he thought about how secluded they were up here and couldn’t tell if that was a welcoming thought or a daunting one. He glanced over to the front door to find a security entrance box stuck to the wall that he must have missed upon entering with his lips attached to Blaine’s, complete with a buzzer and small camera screen matching the ones down stairs, yeah couldn’t get safer than that he supposed. 

 

The free walls were covered in paintings, drawings, newspaper clippings and the odd photograph. Kurt walked around, bent over to smell a large potted plant, brushed his foot over the large Black, soft fluffy rug in the middle of the room, he stepped up close to a wall of hanging frames and on closer inspection noticed they were taken back from when The Stage was in the refurbishment process, pictures from then and now, Polaroid’s pictures of the workmen and some staff members he recognised pretending to perform on the main stage, dancing with each other, it was all strangely beautiful and odd and endearingly wonderful. He moved over to the mantle where it was obvious the fireplace wasn’t real, the marble and charcoal stones were lighting up lazily with a warm glow, highlight the specks of lint in the rug below. 

 

Atop the mantle were a few small framed photos, one which struck Kurt’s attention straight away, a group of young men all dressed in the Dalton Academy uniform that Kurt obviously recognised, Blaine was in the centre, his hair a little poufy and slicked back with gel more than Kurt has ever seen it, his smile was wide all teeth and dimples and his eyes were squinty, he looked young and happy and fresh with his arms around his buddies. 

 

Kurt has seen Blaine smile, plenty of times, he knows the difference in Blaine’s smiles, the public one for customers and restaurant servers and such, the sneaky one for his staff and regulars, people he knows well enough, and the private one used just for Kurt. Kurt has seen Blaine laugh, giggling at something ridiculous at work like a lame complaint from a snobbish patron, a full on belly chuckle like when Ivan asked him something behind the bar with blushing cheeks and using undeniable obvious hand gestures and then glanced over at Kurt and his eyes nearly dropping from their sockets when he realised he was watching them both, and of course the laugh he uses with Kurt, the one that’s both shy and elated, free and uncomplicated and after when he’s caught his breath he looks at Kurt like he’s not quite real.

 

Kurt would say that Blaine is genuinely a generally happy person, but looking back at the photo comparing him from then to now, Kurt knows that he’s not quite the same, from back in school when he sung his heart out and performed and had the safety of his friends and his youth behind him to save him from the grown-up world and what his own father wanted from him, back when he still had a dream and was hell bent on pursuing it, Kurt’s heart clenched. 

 

One of the other photos was of a man with black hair, bright piercing blue eyes and a strong jaw, the man was handsome, wearing a black leather jacket and Kurt felt he had a vague sense of recognition that he couldn’t place, he was kneeling down and had his arms wrapped around a small boy who looked like his mirror image, with matching cheesy grins, but his hair was a little curlier and his face a little rounder and Kurt automatically knew who they were, Blaine’s brother Cooper and his son, Blaine’s nephew, who he had yet to learn about it, he wanted to, he wanted to know about everything that Blaine kept close to his heart.

 

Beside that was a photo of a woman with a pretty face, she had kind eyes and a warm smile, Kurt recognised those eyes, he’d know them anywhere, she had dark shiny hair cascading down her shoulders and curling at the ends, she was outdoors in the bright sun with the way the corners of the photograph were rimmed with yellow and orange orbs, wearing a sun hat and an elegant sundress and there were two boys, the taller one of the two sporting a bear chest and bronzed skin that matched the darker tones of the lady’s and the other wearing an adorable short sleeved shirt, bowtie and a pair of khaki shorts with sandals, they were clinging to her legs, beaming up at the camera like life couldn’t get any better. Kurt smiled, remembering to ask at another time where the Bowtie had gotten to from Blaine’s everyday style and image, he could imagine a time when he would find himself untying and pulling it from Blaine’s neck with nimble fingers and using the ends to pull their faces closer. 

 

Kurt made his way around to the sofa and was just about to sit when something caught his eye sitting on the coffee table just in front, there was a fruit bowl of some kind sitting on the surface, but with no fruit to be seen. Inside without poking a finger in or leaning over too closely, Kurt could see there was a guitar plec, ticket stubs, an un-opened fortune cookie, a pair of chopsticks neatly tied together. Kurt’s face transformed into an opened mouth one of wonder and delight, his eyes widening and clearing some as he noticed the small plastic flower head from the table decoration of one of the restaurants they ate a week or so ago, the small dingy grey stone that Kurt had picked up in the park the other day because it looked like a dog in a weird squint your eyes sort of way, and the crumpled map and guide from the AMNH, that Kurt had clung to excitedly on their first date, or the third whatever.

 

They were memorabilia, they were memories shared between them that Blaine had chosen to keep, to display on his coffee table proudly, Kurt was pretty sure he would have performed a happy dance with a matching squeak of delight if the circumstances and implications of where he was were different. 

 

“Ok, one water, I also took the liberty of adding a little lime and lemon-” Blaine swooped in from around the corner and almost dropping the glass when he seen Kurt standing looking down at the coffee table, Kurt who was now doing his utmost best to look like he was doing nothing but standing staring into space, Blaine grinned coyly, tight lipped, scrunching his nose a little and stepped forward, pushing the glass into Kurt’s hand. Kurt looked at him accepting the glass, with a shy smile, his eyes slightly unfocused.

 

“You um, you have-”

 

“It’s weird isn’t it? I know it is, sorry it’s just-”

 

“I’m jealous” Kurt quickly clasped his hand around Blaine’s wrist and squeezed, taking a sip from his water and revelling in the feel of the cool water sliding down his throat, he wanted to press the cold glass up against his burning cheeks. He almost spat his water out around a giggle at Blaine’s incredulous expression. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I-I’m jealous, back at the museum, I wanted to get something to remind me of the day, but I didn’t know how to do it without you noticing or thinking I was ridiculous-” Blaine stepped up close mindful of the water and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s cheek, his hands planting firmly on Kurt’s shoulders and gently pulling him towards him as he started to back away.

 

“Well we’re just going to have to go to plenty more interesting places, and do plenty more interesting things together, to build up your collection-” Kurt grinned, took a mouthful of water and hastily placed the glass down on the coffee table before placing his hands on Blaine’s chest and followed his movement out of the living area and through the apartment, to where Kurt had a pretty good idea where they were headed, where he hoped they were headed. 

 

They didn’t need to sit and talk first, awkward time-wasting discussions about their probably-not eventful days and slowly but surely work themselves up to something else, something more. They’d spent the past month and a bit doing just that, whether it be texts or phone calls, eyeing each other on dates or from afar downstairs. They had shared numerous conversations about anything and everything, putting the world to rights, playing ‘Twenty Questions’, they’d learnt little titbits about each other, not everything, but enough for now. 

 

Kurt knew that Blaine wouldn’t serve any seafood dishes if he could help it because when he was a kid he had an allergic reaction to Shellfish, Blaine would try to walk on Kurt’s left hand side because he knew that was his preferred side for holding hands, they laughed and kissed over Kurt’s invalid one-sided argument that his left hand and Blaine’s right hand were more perfectly matched than the opposite way round. 

 

It all felt easy and just right, they didn’t need anymore preamble, Kurt’s stomach tightened and twisted, blood rushing south, as he leant down and mouthed into Blaine’s stubbly jaw. 

 

“I think I know where we can start.”

 

*

 

Blaine’s bedroom wasn’t as big as Kurt had thought it may be, but big enough, it was wide with a small walk in closet and an en-suite bathroom just off to the side, there was a large window and a fire escape/balcony area which was currently shut off by heavy Beige drapes, there was a rocking a chair in the corner, the same finished wood as the rest of the furniture in the room, matching, neat and simple. 

 

Blaine’s bed was queen sized, and that little more comfortable than Kurt’s double, squeaky mattress back at his and Rachel’s place. The bedspread was cool and soft, the linens light and simple and he felt like he could definitely get used to the way Blaine’s mattress dipped under his back, accommodating not one but two bodies as his muscles shifted and flexed as his arms gripped at Blaine above him.

 

His skin was tight and hot, glistening slightly with cool clean sweat, excited and needy, they were down to their underwear, their clothes in a trail no doubt from out in the corridor right up to the floor by the bed, Kurt lost all control of rational thinking when he unbuttoned Blaine’s shirt all the way down and off over his broad shoulders and letting it flutter to the floor between his fingers upon noticing another tattoo, smaller than the one on his arm, sitting just over his right breast plate. 

 

Kurt’s lips dropped instantly to the spot, licking, sucking, and moving lower, exploring, to Blaine’s nipple, pulling the small nub between his teeth gently and in doing so enticing a delicious rumbling moan from Blaine chest and lips before he was hauled up and all but thrown onto the bed as delicately as possible, Kurt giggled and made grabby hands at Blaine, curling a finger towards him as he watched his powerful shoulders roll forward as he crawled up between his legs.

 

The small burst of pale yellow shaded light from the side lamp was just enough to display Blaine’s perfect body and face beautifully just above Kurt, at perfect eye level where he could move his gaze downwards, drinking in the sights but also back up to Blaine’s haunting golden eyes, now shimmering like embers, hooded and dilated, without moving too much and disturbing the perfect position they had found themselves in. 

 

The lights and the casting shadows highlighted the swells of ink from his Tatt’s, the subtle natural tan of his skin colour, the expanse of his arms and shoulders, his small trim waist and defined dipped hip-bones, the V-shape between his abdomen and hips trailing downwards underneath the elastic waistline of his underwear, and Kurt was almost certain he spied another small spatter of black ink down in the crevice between Blaine’s hip and thigh bones when his boxers gave way and rode a little lower. Kurt loved the way Blaine’s chest heaved, against his own, dragging in deep breathes, steadying, calming, readying himself. 

 

At the same time Blaine was able to get a good look in for himself, at the way his own arms pinned to the pillows at either side of Kurt’s head, his chestnut hair soft and wild splayed all over his pillow, no doubt leaving his natural scent and slight traces of shampoo and cologne. His body hovered over Kurt’s silky smooth, pale skin, glowing in the night light, their chests and stomachs brushing together slightly but not heavily so, just enough, light and teasing. Blaine’s chest hair tickled the smooth and hardness of Kurt’s waxed chest, with only a light trickling of soft hair trailing down the centre of Kurt’s tight stomach, Blaine loved the comparison, loved the sensation. His legs entwined with Kurt’s, calves rubbing together, cold toes poking at each other, the itchy, tickly and strangely sexy feel of their short leg hairs brushing together, as they moved their hips slightly, slowly. His body was like a protective cocoon around Kurt’s and his chest puffed out all on it’s own, his heart expanding at the very thought, that in this moment Kurt was his, in his bed, to take care of, to have and hold and be his. 

 

Blaine’s finger curled underneath Kurt’s chin, tugging it up slightly and then bending his head down to capture Kurt’s lips, the kiss was slow and reverent and yet possibly somehow the most passionate they had been yet that night yet, their eyes shone, matching each others, wide and clear, their growing smiles were becoming an issue, hard to keep up the soft and slow sweep of lips as they simply enjoyed the moment, the closeness of each other, the easy familiarity of it all, and with the way Kurt was starting to lift his hips a little a more enthusiastically up and into Blaine’s straining underwear, thrust for thrust, the gentle kisses, pecks and delighted grins were swiftly turning into huffs of ragged breaths against bare moist skin of chests and shoulders, shallows pants and low moans and groans of pure need, silent begging’s for more. 

 

“K-Kurt-” Blaine panted into his neck, sucking and mouthing, “Kurt, I, do-do you-” Kurt didn’t want to have this talk, didn’t want to discuss, he knew, he was sure, no other words would, could deter this situation. He placed his hands firmly on the sides of Blaine’s face, planted a messy kiss to his lips and slid over his jaw and cheeks, trailing kisses, lifting his hips in time with each press of lips, skin on skin, he blew warm air onto Blaine’s skin as he spoke with more than a begging, pleading tone than intended but couldn’t care which or what way he got his point across. 

 

“Please-”

 

Blaine swallowed hard, his eyes flashing and pressed a kiss to Kurt’s forehead before pulling back just enough to duck a hand under the bed and shuffle around a little in what sounded like a box or a basket of somekind. The kiss was sweet and tender and something deep inside of Kurt cracked and broke the surface, even now in the throes of passion Blaine never gave up his persistent caring, gentlemanly and dare he say loving nature, every gesture, every touch, every look was conveying a simple ‘are you ok, is this ok?’

 

Blaine resurfaced seconds later, Kurt never took his eyes of Blaine’s face, his chest heaved and throat worked nervously, yes he was ready, for this with Blaine, he wanted it more than anything, but it was normal to feel this way, to feel his heart beat faster and his stomach swoop, something so intimate with anybody no matter how strongly he felt about the person was always going to have this affect on him, but maybe that was the problem, maybe he’d never felt this way about anyone else before, he knew he hadn’t, maybe he didn’t want to, he knew he didn’t, and because of that the intensity and the importance of the moment grew.

 

Kurt heard the faint familiar click of a cap flicking open, a dull thud of plastic on wood and a crinkling of foil, his stomach danced, skin shivered, he waited, waited for his underwear to be peeled down his legs, wondering if he should do it himself, waiting for that first feel, the sounds of skin on skin, wet and slippery, Blaine shifted slightly on top of him and suddenly Kurt realised what the hold up was.

 

“How, um how do you-” 

 

Kurt grabbed at Blaine’s hips, his thighs, keeping him there, rubbing reassuringly against the short hairs, “Like this, here like this, p-please, if –if that’s ok-” 

 

They obviously hadn’t talked about specific roles of this nature yet, but this felt right, for their first time together this felt exactly the way it should be, and Kurt hoped that Blaine agreed. This certainly wasn’t to do with the age gap either, god no, Kurt hadn’t even actively thought of that, for the most part of the past month Kurt hadn’t even considered the age difference as a possible issue anymore, this wasn’t a case of a masculine ‘I’m older I’ll play that part’ role at all.

 

He didn’t think he had it in him to top right now, he was too antsy, too needy, the remnants of his earlier cocktails and the past Twenty minutes or so of kissing and feeling and rubbing made him feel loose and pliant, a lazy delicious pile of flesh and bones ready to be pulled and pushed into a perfect position.

 

“Yes, god yes-” Blaine breathed into his Adams apple, trailing kisses down past his sternum, licking the edges of his slight abs as he peeled the waistline of Kurt’s underwear back, he licked against the faint red crease it has caused in Kurt’s skin just below his abdomen, he tugged further and in doing so releasing Kurt’s flushed pink cock from it’s strained boundaries. Kurt was long and slender, wide as the base expanded and curled up thick towards his stomach at the tip, perfect, hard and oh so ready.

 

“Fucking hell Kurt-” Blaine was almost breathless, a rough, hoarse rasp and a little less gentle as he became slightly less patient and tugged Kurt’s boxers further down his legs, leaving them pooled at his ankles as he rubbed his lips against Kurt’s length, not licking, just tasting, feeling, like he couldn’t wait, he shifted downwards, and mouthed and sucked at the space just underneath Kurt’s ball-sack and up again. Kurt groaned, kicking himself out of his underwear and throwing them to the floor with a flick of his foot, he curled his fingers through Blaine’s hair, scratching and pulling him back up gently.

 

“B-Blaine please-” In Kurt’s opinion, Foreplay was often overrated, fabulous yes but there was a time and a place for it, he enjoyed it and looked forward to the many times he and Blaine could experience in it’s many different forms, and by the way Blaine’s lips felt on him, down there, he was more than happy to indulge tomorrow or hell in an hours time but for now he just needed Blaine, whole and full and right now.

 

“O-ok honey, ok-” Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt’s hip bone and sat up, he moved so that he was kneeling between Kurt’s legs rather than straddling him, Kurt’s thighs automatically widened, spreading as far as they could, bending slightly at the knees and he leant up just a touch on his elbows. Blaine reached over and picked up the small plastic bottle, he squeezed maybe a little more than a generous amount in his hand and spread it through and between his fingers, warming it somehow, Kurt licked his lips and dropped his head backwards slightly, shoulders straining and muscles quaking deliciously.

 

Blaine knew that Kurt had had previous lovers, they never really talked about it as such, but it was a given, even though he never spelt it out plain and simple Kurt had never gave him any reason to believe other wise either. It was obvious that Kurt was experienced, by the way they teased each other with their bodies during their numerous make out and groping sessions, they knew that when the time came to it they could trust each other with this, trust to know and learn and adapt and simply have some wicked fun. Nonetheless Blaine was still slightly tentative, caring and considerate, they were a far cry from young blushing virgins but he still needed this to be perfect, a memory to keep and smile at for days, months, years. 

 

The first touch, the soft press of Blaine’s pad of his thumb against Kurt’s hole sent a shiver through his body instantly, like an electric shock, it wasn’t because the lube was too cold or Blaine was too hard, it’s because it was just Blaine. Blaine circled his thumb around Kurt’s entrance a couple time, spreading the lube and pressing a little further in each time. 

 

Kurt watched with his head down, chin resting on his chest and grew impossibly harder against his belly as he watched Blaine bite his lip, following with a lick and biting again, his gaze boring down on what his hand was doing, like it was the most interesting and important job he’d ever had to do, Kurt’s eyes flicked to Blaine’s hips and with a grown his shoulders gave out and he dropped his head back down to the pillows, watching Blaine almost rip his light Grey Calvin Klein Boxer-briefs apart with his own straining hard on was probably not the wisest decision Kurt had ever made at a moment like this, but fucking beautiful all the same.

 

Blaine’s thumb finally pushed all the way in, through the first stages of muscle and into perfect softness, he pushed and pulled a couple times, delighting in the way Kurt moaned, more of a ‘mmm’ deep in his chest, and pulled out completely to quickly replace it with his forefinger. He continued the same relentless pattern for the next few minutes, in and out, round and round, before adding a second and then finally a third finger. The room was hardly silent though no actual articulated sounds were being made, just grunts and groans and harsh gasps from both men. 

 

Finally Kurt pushed himself back up and grabbed at Blaine’s wrist, Blaine looked intoxicated, like he’d just taken the sweetest drug, watching his fingers move in and out of Kurt with such precision and intensity, like he’d been given the royal Jewells to guard over, Kurt groaned and tried to still his movements as best he could, “B-Blaine please, god please, I-I’m good, I’m good now, I need-” With a slow slide Blaine withdrew his fingers and kissed Kurt quiet, pressing him back down to the pillows as he used one hand to try and pull the waistline from his boxers down and the other to fetch the bottle and small foil packet from the night stand and hastily drop them beside them on the bed.

 

With fumbling hands and fingers, messy kisses all tongue and teeth and nibbling, Kurt helped peel Blaine’s underwear down over his ass but reluctantly had to pull back when he couldn’t reach anymore without sitting up, but Blaine wasn’t letting him go anywhere. Blaine lifted his ass and pulled his leg out slightly, dragging the fabric from his legs and throwing them to the far side of the room carelessly, whilst doing so had Kurt had picked up the condom and ripped the packet open, teasing the rubber between his fingers. 

 

Blaine settled back into a comfortable position, and drew in a ragged breath as Kurt peeked up at him, condom in hand, biting his lip, an obvious question of ‘can I do the honours?’ in his wide clear crystal blue eyes. Blaine was probably a tiny bit shorter than Kurt but thicker, wide and standing out on point, strong and incredibly hard, Kurt’s eyes widened as he rolled the rubber down his length as Blaine bit his lips and blew out a juicy cuss word that Kurt couldn’t quite make out but knew it would something hot and cussing all the same. When he was done Kurt lay back against the pillows whilst picking up the bottle from beside them and squeezing some onto his fingers.

 

Blaine wiped the access lube from his hand up and down his cock and moved his hand away as Kurt eagerly replaced him, “shit Kurt, holy mother of-” Kurt’s fist was tight as he spread the liquid evenly up and down, finishing off with a sly smirk and rubbing the remnants against his own entrance. Blaine took a moment to collect himself, his pupils dilating in the dim light, skin flushed and lowered his body down, holding himself with his powerful arms on either side of Kurt’s head. He pressed his face into Kurt’s neck, burying himself, losing himself to the taste and sounds and feeling, he inhaled deeply, kissed at the tender juncture and blew out a warm a breath as he pushed his hips forward. 

 

The first push was like it always felt, foreign and a little strange, not an unwanted feeling but not completely pleasant at first, until the head of Blaine’s cock made it past the first and second rings, closely followed by the rest of it’s length, and stayed there for a few seconds, slowly he pulled his hips back, almost retreating from Kurt’s perfect tight, warm body completely before pushing back again, still just as slow and steady. Blaine made the filthiest sound Kurt had possibly ever heard and Kurt hissed through his teeth as a tremor made its way excitingly through his body. He gripped at Blaine’s shoulder blades.

 

“Jesus Blaine, it’s so, you’re so-”

 

“Ffuuuck Kurt, give me a minute-”

 

They stayed like that for god knows how long or maybe not long at all, silent, close, together as one, panting softly, Kurt curled his hands around Blaine’s back and stroked down the hard planes of muscles there, before sliding further downwards and grasping gently onto each of his soft ass cheeks. That seemed to be a ‘go ahead’ for Blaine to start moving again and with a moan and smack of his lips, Blaine lifted his hips and continued his pattern of slowly sliding in and almost all the way out again, until the stretch became a little more loose and Kurt hips started to rock gently back and forth with him meeting his thrusts.

 

“Oh my god, oh my-” Kurt pulled at Blaine’s ass with each thrust, as the pace picked up but calm and gentle still, he scraped his nails up and over Blaine’s lower torso and Blaine cried out beautifully in response, thrusting deeper and deeper.

 

“K-Kuurt, Kurt you’re-Jesus-you’re like nothing I’ve ever had, you’re p-perfect, fucking perfect for me-” Blaine’s breath was harsh against his shoulder, and Kurt wasn’t sure if he was just mindlessly babbling, but his tone and voice, hoarse and rough but dripping with utter sincerity said otherwise and Kurt shivered at the purposeful choice words and meaning.

 

“Mmm, yes sweetheart, have me, you-you can have me-” Blaine’s hips sped up then, he groaned and caught Kurt’s lips between his teeth, Kurt cried out into his mouth as Blaine’s cock met with a particular sensitive area, he grinned into a soft kiss and pushed up onto his knees whilst dragging a pillow from behind Kurt and settling it underneath his hips as he pulled him up and closer with firm hands, fingers digging into his hips and thumbs rubbing soft circles whenever he could keep up.

 

Blaine’s thrusting continued and with each time a little harder, a little faster, a little deeper, like he was working up to it, saving the best till last so-to-speak, shifting his angle sometimes this way and that, experimenting, teasing and testing and slowly starting to make Kurt gasp and cry out like he had that first time in a long effortless pattern. 

 

“Fuck, I-I knew you’d feel like this, so good Kurt, you’re, y-your just- so so good so-” 

 

“Go-od, d-don’t stop Bl-please don’t st-”

 

“Never-fucking never-” They continued panting, spitting, hissing at each other through each thrust and pull and slide, it was relentless, perfect, it was everything, for each other they were everything. 

 

Blaine knew what he was doing, he could pick up easily on the tell tale signs, like when Kurt’s eyes rolled back in his head as his dick met his prostate head on, or the slight shiver in his body and gasp of breath and juicy words when he rolled his hips downwards and grinding some rather than a straight thrust forward. Just like Blaine had his own ‘get going spots’ and he couldn’t wait for Kurt to get to grips with those either.

 

The real work here was making it last, for both of them, slowing and speeding at the right time so that they were both at the same level, so that Blaine could feel the quiver under Kurt’s skin, the vibrating in his bones matching his own. Blaine kept up his rhythm, moans and grunts, breathless cuss words and whines turning into shouts and yells of pure pleasure until he was positively slamming into Kurt, hips meeting his ass with a resounding delicious smack each time.

 

Kurt lifted his legs and wrapped them around Blaine’s torso as he was pulled into him tighter again and again, harder and harder, he was close, so close and Blaine’s name was a breathless unheard plea on his lips as his cock was suddenly engulfed within Blaine’s tight fist, stroking up and down and with perfect timing of each slap of skin on skin. 

 

Kurt usually needed the extra added help of a hand on his cock, usually his own, knowing how to tease himself to orgasm, but right now he certainly didn’t need any help at all, Blaine was hitting the spot, his spot every-fucking-time, that and mixed with the dirty wet sounds between them and Blaine’s warm skin and breath everywhere, all around him, on him, he was going to come at any moment.   
The fact that it was Blaine’s own hand on him now too made everything both twice as worse and perfect but he was way too far gone to do or say anything about it, he felt boneless, like he was flying, riding a wave of pure ecstasy, he was lost, lost in Blaine.   
The tone and pace may have taken a turn for the down right deep and dirty, but it was still a moment between them of complete shared bliss and serenity, when they finally shared something so intimate and private and were still able to understand each other on a deeper level, it was a way that Kurt had never felt before during sex, and he was pretty damn sure he’d never feel this connection during sex with anyone else ever again.

 

Blaine’s abdomen muscles tightened and squeezed and his stomach fluttered, his heart pounded against his ribcage and he felt light headed with that deep delicious pull edging him closer and closer, he almost had forgotten what it felt like, he stroked Kurt hard and fast, matching his thrusts which were now starting to stutter slightly out of rhythm as that rush was homing in, fast and deep. He lowered himself again, angled his body down so gently on top of Kurt, wrapping his arms tight around the back of his shoulders, his lips landing messily on Kurt’s as he cried out against them. 

 

“C-come, come for me Kurt, let me have it, let me have this from you h-honey” His voice was so soft, reverent, whispered against Kurt’s lips amidst the filthy sounds around them and between.

 

Kurt’s hips stuttered against Blaine’s grasp once, twice, Blaine was everywhere, in him, on him, around him and suddenly he was crying out his name, screaming deliciously, Blaine’s name curling around his tongue, slipping through gritted teeth and out into the musky atmosphere as she pulsed his hot and white, thick ropes over Blaine’s hand and onto his stomach and chest.

 

“Holy sweet- Blaine- shit I-” The tension around his cock, the way Kurt’s ass clenched deliciously around him, hot and tight, pulling and dragging through his own orgasm, milking him, teasing, drove Blaine crazy, he waited until he could feel Kurt’s cock stop pulsing then freed him of his hand, wiping it carelessly on the sheets and digging in for balance, knuckles fading white. 

 

He thrust deeply out of time, messy and non-stop until he felt Kurt’s hand curl around his neck, into his hair, his lips press into his face and jaw, licking and sucking, “Give it up to me Blaine, give it to me-” 

 

He lost it, he saw white and black, grey, stars and swirls as he drove in deeper and deeper, coming and coming, “Yeees, fucking yes-” he felt like it was endless, a delicious onslaught of pure pleasure making his toes curl into Kurt’s calves and his arms tremble as he tried to keep himself upright. He kept filling the condom until his body slowed and he sunk down onto Kurt’s chest, his arms finally giving out, his eyes blinked open and he finally peeked up at Kurt’s beautiful pink flushed face coming back into view, “Holy fucking god, Kurt-”

 

Kurt couldn’t help it, he laughed, and his cock made a valiant attempt at springing back to life but with no such luck at Blaine’s dirty unattended and mostly innocent blaspheming, his voice hoarse and rasp, Blaine attempted to giggle with him, his lips tugging up at the corners as he lifted himself on still shaking arms up and out of Kurt’s body, they both hissed with the sensation, the sudden emptiness and mixed with the cool of the room around them hitting the hot sweaty sheen of their skin.

 

Blaine pulled off the condom and, oh there was that tenderly sweet fore-head kiss again making Kurt’s heart thud and squeeze, he clambered off of the bed and into the en-suite, returning almost immediately with a wash cloth, he carefully perched on the bed beside Kurt, smiling down at him as he tenderly cleaned up the mess, on and around him.   
Kurt would have been slightly embarrassed and tried to take the cloth from Blaine had he been able to move, instead of lying there limp and sated and with a goofy grin which he just couldn’t wipe away.   
Blaine threw the cloth into the open doorway of the bathroom, hearing it drop into the basin or maybe the tub with a soft patter before climbing back up onto the mattress and pressing a firm kiss to Kurt’s mouth. 

 

Ideally Blaine should have, could have, went to the other side of the bed where there was definitely enough room for another body to lie comfortably, instead he clambered in beside Kurt, forcing him to nudge over slightly towards the centre with a giggle, he wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly, tenderly, ducking his head under Kurt’s chin and pressing a kiss to his chest, he couldn’t have got any closer or adorable if he’d tried.

 

“That, that was-” Kurt huffed a laugh and Blaine felt the rumble against his cheek.

 

“Yeah” Kurt was still a little a breathless and his smile showing no sign of quitting, Blaine smiled against his skin and propped himself up on his elbows, peeking up at Kurt’s face, regarding him carefully.

 

“Are you, your-you’re ok?” His voice was tender but yet for some reason quizzical like he couldn’t quite believe himself. Kurt’s eyebrows shot up and he pulled himself up and back on the propped up pillows a little higher, Blaine rising with him but still tucked close to him.

 

“Are you kidding? I’m amazing, that was amazing-” Blaine’s grin grew impossibly wider and he trailed a finger around Kurt’s abdomen, his eyes softening and glancing between Kurt and his finger. Kurt suddenly grew a little self conscious for some reason, his cheeks blushing slightly and muscles tensing and as if on cue Blaine tugged up at the corners of the comforter which had been thrown helplessly around their legs at the bottom of the mattress, he pulled it up and over them covering their bottom halves, finishing with a sweet pat and rub over Kurt’s knee. 

 

Kurt didn’t want to feel nervous or awkward, he was sure he wouldn’t and Blaine was being as gorgeous as ever but there was something pinching at him from inside out, something that wouldn’t let up, that he didn’t know how to deal with. Though he didn’t want to admit it, he had a good idea of what it was, what was eating at him, it was the unknown, the typical and awful ‘where do we go from here, has this changed us, what we had?’ so he tested the waters. 

 

He turned to look at the alarm clock on the night stand and Blaine looked with him, following his movement, it was almost a quarter to midnight, not as late as they were used to staying up with each other but certainly not early either. Kurt picked at the edge of the bed cover and swung his leg out a little, enough for Blaine to feel that he was trying to move. 

 

“Do um, do you have work tomorrow?” And Kurt suddenly remembered where they were, they were technically still at The Stage, Blaine worked downstairs. Blaine scrunched his brow and sat upright, the cover falling around his hips and sitting deliciously just on the tops of his thighs, he scratched at his chest and Kurt wanted to ravage him, but he needed to be clear on something, this was the risk, this was the chance he had been willing to take with Blaine, he only hoped he was doing the right thing here.

 

“Um no, I’m off tomorrow, cause I’m in all day Sunday, Valentines Day, remember?” Shit, Kurt knew that. 

 

“Oh yeah, yeah that’s right,” He lifted his knees up and Blaine looked like he wanted to capture them in his hands and keep him still, but he rested back on his hands, his eyes watching him cautiously, like something had happened, something had been said that he just did not pick up on.   
“Well, I, I guess I just thought that you’d want to sleep in late tomorrow-”

 

“Wait, what? You’re not staying? I can sleep in late with you, here-” This time Blaine did move, he caught Kurt by the knees and shuffled closer to him, his voice rose that Kurt could tell he tried to keep it even and cleared his throat a little, his smirk was teasing, sarcastic and flirtatious but with a hint of fear and panic etched into the lines of his face, his eyes were wide and clear, the Yellows and Greens mixing into a deep Caramel. 

 

Kurt didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or cry the most, Blaine didn’t want him to go, Blaine wanted him to stay the night with him, in his bed, in his apartment, in his bar, in the building he owned, shut off and private from the rest of the world. And it suddenly made sense to Kurt, this has happened to Blaine before, this happens to Blaine for some bizarre reason, and Blaine did not want Kurt to let it happen again, Blaine had been testing too. 

 

“No, no it’s just that, yes, yes I’m staying it’s-”

 

Blaine all but lunged forward, saddling up beside Kurt, hitching up the covers around them and grabbing Kurt’s hand, resting both of his on top of it, a heavy reassuring weight, “Kurt did you, did you not think that I would want you to stay the night? H-how could you, you remember what I said right?” Blaine was not angry, his face was soft and eyes wide and clear, he looked hurt almost, pained in some way and Kurt just wanted to throw himself at him, kiss him all over, apologise for being an idiot but he knew he had to let him say his piece, Blaine scrubbed a hand through his hair before returning it back to Kurt, “I said, I said that I don’t do this,” He looked down at their naked bodies and back up, “I meant it, I don’t sleep with just anyone and I especially don’t turf them out afterwards, not anymore, especially not you Kurt, never you, you’re um, shit you’re, you’re not just anyone, not to me.”

 

Kurt could hardly breathe, Blaine was looking at him with eyes so wide and open and honest, his tone was so calm and steady, and he knew, knew that this was so fucking hard for Blaine to say, he didn’t know how to reply to that, no clue whatsoever, and god only knows what he looked like right now, hair bed ruffled, flushed skin and wide, wet eyes with a perfect ‘O’ on his lips. He took Blaine’s face in his hands, brushed his lips with his thumbs and up over his cheek bones, the cute indentations underneath and up over his sweeping eye lids and beautiful long lashes.

 

“Blaine,” His voice was a whisper, one of wonder and awe and gratified relief and happy disbelief, he brushed his lips to his skin, as Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed and he blew out a shuddering breath, pulling Kurt close to his chest, “I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so because of delays in uploading, I managed to get this one out quickly too and hopefully maybe another one by the end of the weekend : )  
> A quick warning that this story will mention in passing a Canonical character death briefly at times, nothing direct about it though-Finn : (  
> Thank you for all the love once again, it means so much!

Kurt had forgotten what it was like to wake up next to somebody, not like he hardly ever did before, sure he and Rachel had clumsily fallen into bed with each other many a time, after a late show or dinner reservation and drinks, with clothes still intact or baggy t-shirts and stretchy pants, face masks hastily slapped on, they would even snuggle on the couch together during movie days when their work and free times matched up, side by side, long ways. 

 

But Kurt would never wake in the middle of the night to find Rachel curled around him, hands entwined at the hip, soft even breaths and long eyes lashes fanning against his chest. He’d often toss and turn in his sleep to find a more comfortable position, or a part of the bed sheets or pillow that was cooler, but this was different, having another body to tumble onto, to twist around, arms and legs, a warm neck to brush his nose against and bury into the deep hollow and crevice. Kurt had never woken up too hot, but deliciously so, body hot, skin on skin, flesh on flesh, with anyone quite like this before.

 

Later but still sinfully early for a Saturday morning, god knows what happened to the sleep in late plan, when the Sun managed to sneak through the one small gap in Blaine’s bedroom drapes and highlight the room in a fanning motion pale yellows and oranges, the best it could,  
Kurt lazily felt his eyes crack at the crease where his top and bottom lashes brush together, when he could see the morning light through the thin skin over his lids but he daren’t not open them all the way yet. He was in that state in between, pulling himself from a deep slumber, wanting to sleep more but knowing that his body clock just wouldn’t allow it.

 

He grumbled quietly, deep in his chest, scratched a hand lazily over his stomach, turned his face to the side when the sun caught it and started to cascade warmth down over his body and the bed.  
He felt a dip in the mattress beside him, and memories, delicious and fresh came flooding to him, his body suddenly thrummed with a pleasant ache, a reminder of what he’d been up to, what they’d been up to, and of course his cock remembered as it also tried to pull itself from sleep and rise to attention. Kurt’s skin tickled with warmth and anticipation and was just about to open his eyes and turn to see the sight he ached to see when a full pair of soft lips pressed into his, drawing him in and a warm firm hand pressed into his chest and up the curve of his neck.

 

And Kurt had never woken up in the morning with Rachel like this either, or anybody else for that matter. 

 

Last night after their ‘little talk’ they had ended up staying in bed cocooned in each other for the next Twenty minutes, all kisses and hands and sickly sweet looks of longing, as much as they tried to kid themselves they were not Seventeen Year old boys anymore, and were simply happy, already sated within each other arms. When their eyes became heavy, it was after midnight now and they’d both had a busy work day on top of what they’d just spent the best part of nearly an hour doing, Blaine hoisted himself out of bed. He threw Kurt his underwear from the floor as Kurt laughed when he tried to locate his own, he gave Kurt a spare toothbrush from his bathroom cabinet and padded through his apartment to fetch them some water. When he’d returned he found Kurt lying in the middle of his bed, propped up on pillows, his hair stuck out in all directions and he was staring at him with storm coloured eyes whilst biting his lip, the most gorgeous sight Blaine had ever seen in his bed so far, with one arm behind his head and the other lost underneath the covers as they mysteriously started to rustle and rise and fall softly. Blaine sailed through the room half heartedly slammed the water glasses down on the night stand and joined Kurt’s hand under the covers. Needless to say their underwear hit the floor for the second time that night, and maybe they could keep up with their younger selves, what was that Kurt was saying about foreplay? 

 

“Good morning, be careful I’m dangerously close to getting used to this-” Kurt smiled against the kiss, Blaine’s voice was so deep and rough, sleep broken, the hottest thing he’d ever heard this time in the morning, and when he opened his eyes he was met with possibly the hottest sight he’d ever laid eyes on this time in the morning too.

 

Blaine’s face was all he could see in his hazy line of blurry morning vision, his hair a crazy adorable mess on his head that he just wanted to run his hands through over and over, his stubble had grew some through the night and Kurt wanted to pick at it with his teeth, his eyes were a deep yellow and sparkling green from the highlights of the sun, they were wrinkled still at the corners, the bags underneath normally a little purple and heavy that Kurt sometime’s noticed had faded a lot, he looked fresh, well rested and his grin was a like a breath of fresh air, lighting his face completely, readable and open.

 

Kurt rolled on to his side, meeting Blaine chest for chest, Blaine was leaning over on his elbow, hovering over him, he stretched an arm over Kurt drawing him close and deepened the kiss, not too much, appropriate and respectful for a first thing in the morning, closed lipped even if they both brushed and flossed last night, but still perfectly enough. Kurt pulled back as Blaine dropped back down to the pillows and trailed a finger down Kurt’s sternum.

 

“Mmm good morning, get used to what?”

 

“You being here when I wake up-” Blaine was so direct, so honest, not a speck of hesitation and Kurt knew he could get used to it too, he feared he was already getting there. Kurt’s eyes lit up as Blaine’s finger started to trail lower, but Kurt knew that Blaine didn’t mean that from a sexual point of view, it went way past that, but this, this was a given.

 

An added extra bonus of having someone to wake up with, seeing and feeling what you can do to another body and vice versa just by being there, just by being on each other’s mind and being able to instantly do something about it because your bodies are already awake and ready, this is something that Kurt had become to love about being a man.

 

Blaine grinned like he could read Kurt thoughts, and shuffled closer, his finger stretching into a full spread palm as it rubbed further down to Kurt’s abdomen, Kurt hummed and stretched, muscles clicking and straining and flicked his eyes down to see what the current state of play was like in Blaine’s nether regions. He caught sight of something and suddenly pushed Blaine back onto the pillows, leaping up and over and straddled his waist, knees on either side of Blaine’s hips and the covers snug around their two bodies together, falling gently down Kurt’s back.

 

Blaine laughed, his eyes coming back into focus and a little dazed as he rubbed his hands up and down Kurt’s legs under the covers, Kurt trailed a finger over the black permanent ink etched into Blaine’s chest, his eyes fixed to the small spot of letters of some kind and Blaine hummed in understanding and tucked his arms behind his head, giving Kurt space to explore, to play. Kurt grinned up at him and placed a soft kiss over the spot, lowering his lips and grazing his teeth over of the nub of Blaine’s nipple just below the tattoo, Blaine groaned and shifted underneath and Kurt noted that this was a sensitive area, this was one of Blaine’s spots.

 

“So?” He rubbed a finger over the ink again waiting for Blaine to respond, Blaine pushed himself up, quickly planting a kiss on Kurt’s lips like it was the most important thing he needed to do right then and fell back against the pillows.

 

“First of all honey, you’re going to have to re-think you’re actions if you want any kind of sense out of me-” Kurt laughed and nodded.

 

“Duly noted, sorry”

 

“Don’t’ be,” He smiled, that private one just for Kurt and pointed down to his chest, “So this one, this was something, stupid really, we um, me and the guys, we all got matching ones during our Freshman year of College, I believe we were not very sober at all at the time,” he huffed a laugh and rubbed at the mark, “god I cant even remember where we got it done at, but wherever it was it should be shut down now,” he grinned and Kurt laughed with him.

 

“So it’s obviously foreign?” 

 

“It’s Filipino, my mom is from Filipino descent-”

 

“Oh wow, you know I wondered about the tanned skin and the dark hair, you and your mom-” Blaine smirked and pulled a hand from behind his head, stroked it through Kurt’s hair.

 

“You been looking at my photos?” Kurt tried to pull back, cheeks turning rosy, hands and fingers fumbling, toying in the hairs on Blaine’s chest.

 

“Well, I-I just-” 

 

Blaine only laughed and pulled him closer, keeping him there stuck to him, bare skin on skin and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, “It’s fine Kurt, I was kidding, that’s what they’re there for right, to share your fondest and most important memories with people?” Kurt let out a breath with a small nod and shy smile, he kissed Blaine back once more then pulled away.

 

“Ok, yeah, continue..please-”

 

“So it means Warbler, stupidly enough, we all got one in the same place and in our own personal native language, or one that was close to us, which to be honest most of the guy’s tatts were just in plain English so it kind of sucked, but hey we were like Nineteen and wasted-” They laughed together and Kurt flicked a finger tip over the ink once more.

 

“I love it” Then he started to trail his finger down over Blaine’s tight stomach, tickling through the hairs there and lower still, he sat up and shuffled back slightly on Blaine’s thighs so that he could get to the spot, the covers fell around them.  
Blaine’s body tensed beneath him and a slow wolfish grin started to spread over his lips as he realised where this was going. Kurt’s finger reached its destination in the sweet juncture between Blaine’s hip and thigh, close to the groin area, a strange place Kurt had thought, and started to rub at the tiny mark, now coming into focus and only then could Kurt make out what it was.

 

“You um, you noticed that one huh?” Blaine’s voice was a little raspy as he watched Kurt’s movements, his cock, still half hard bobbed to life at the attention the nearby area was receiving, Kurt smirked, eyes sparkling mischievously. 

 

“Down boy” he whispered naughtily and pulled back some, not wanting to get Blaine too excited before the explanation, Blaine groaned low and quiet, eyes darkening. 

 

“Well as you can see it’s a Musical note-” 

 

“Hmm, a Quaver is it not?” Blaine smiled, his eyes lighting up and brought Kurt’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly and nodding against his skin.

 

“Very good,” Blaine was not being condescending at all, he knew Kurt had a very musical background, whether he could read musical notation or not, it was just nice to talk to someone like this, someone this close, as close as Kurt was to him both in the physical and emotional sense and still able to share interests, to understand each other, to be able to converse intellectually, easily on the same level without challenging each other.  
“It’s um, it’s simple really, Music, as you know, is-was a big part of me, something I always want to keep close, and private, yeah I may have played in front of small crowds back in the day, but the meaning behind my music, my wanting to play it is private, for me, for who I wish to share it with,” His eye’s flicked up to Kurt’s then, warm and sincere like he was sharing a secret with him, Kurt just had to figure out what it was, “so um, so that’s why it’s there.” 

 

Blaine nodded his chin downwards, eyes widening as Kurt lowered his face and left a kiss right in the centre of the tattoo, slightly poking out his tongue and licking at the slight curve of the note. 

 

“I love this one more.” His whispering breath ghosted over Blaine’s groin and he moaned, not even trying to restrain it this time, loud and dirty and lifted his hips slightly to meet Kurt’s lips, his cock bobbing and curling out proudly, begging for Kurt’s attention.

 

With a sly grin and a low hum Kurt wickedly pressed his hands into Blaine’s hips and pushed him down, keeping him back as he sat back up slightly, “Ok, hold up, there’s another one right,” Blaine laughed and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Jesus Kurt, are you trying to kill me here,” Kurt grinned, he was also trying to ignore his own erection from calling time on the Tattoo exploration game, but he was enjoying this, enjoying how relaxed he felt around Blaine, naked as sin, touching, talking, laughing, easy and perfect. He pulled at Blaine’s hand, making him drop his arm and pulled it towards him, turning it over to his inner arm and revealing the Tattoo stretched out perfectly. 

 

This was the first time Kurt had been able to get a close inspection of it, it was beautiful, starting just below Blaine’s inner elbow, over the crease and the bend and up onto the muscle of his upper arm. The deep black ink of the foreign letters, swirled with highlights of Navy and deep Bluey-Greens in the curvy pattern around them, setting the whole thing off gorgeously, he traced a finger over of the pattern, mesmerised with it.

 

“Ok, ok,” Blaine sat up slightly, but still allowed Kurt to keep his arm within his hold, “I promise I’m not just saying this because I want you, no, I need you like right now,” Kurt peeked up, smiling slightly, and Blaine grinned back, “I promise I’m not, it’s just that, this,” he nodded to his arm, “this would mean so much more, be so much better, if I explained it to you, at another time, a better time…when the time is right…shall we say.. would- do you believe me, will you wait?” 

 

Kurt gently let go of Blaine’s arm, soothing the skin with his fingers, Blaine was looking back at him with a shy, cheeky smile and something passed over his face, like a joke or a secret but an important one that Kurt wasn’t in on yet, his body was poised, ready for Kurt but as he looked deeply into Blaine’s ever changing eyes, he found nothing there but honesty and utter sincerity. Blaine wanted him, his eyes smouldered with it and his chest heaved slightly but he wasn’t lying, this tattoo obviously meant something to him, and there was seemingly a time and a place to talk about it, and the fact that he’d shared that alone with Kurt, meant something to him too. 

 

Kurt smiled and nodded and with a lingering touch began to climb off of Blaine and back to the side, instantly Blaine followed him crowding his body with his own, lips chasing any piece of skin he could get to. They looked so good together like this, in the natural morning light, their naked bodies shining with the remnants of sweat from last nights activities, their broad chests and muscles exposed, rubbing together, in the crumple of sheets, tan on pale, their dips and dents slotting together, knees knocking. 

 

Kurt giggled, shifting slightly, “Ok, ok hold on, one more thing-”

 

“God Kurt, no, I can’t hold off any lon-c-can’t you see what you do to-” Blaine’s voice was high and whiney, hilariously so, but his voice was teasing, playful, he was laughing and before he could pin Kurt down beneath him and keep him there, Kurt flipped over on to his side, tucking an arm under his head and keeping his back straight, facing Blaine, his right shoulder out and up.

 

“I’ve got one too-” Kurt smiled into the pillow as he heard Blaine’s small gasp, he could see his widening smile in his mind and felt his finger edge over his right shoulder blade and the small stretch of blank ink that was there, and then Blaine’s tongue, closely followed by his teeth.

 

“Sweet Jesus, you’re going to have to explain this one later-”

 

And Blaine’s body completely covered his as Kurt’s eyes sunk back in his head.

 

*

 

“I cannot believe you did not cry Kurt, you always cry at that part when Noah-”

 

“Rachel we’ve seen this movie like a billion times-”

 

“So? Ok what’s next, Um, Love Actually, ooorrrr… ooh Dear John we haven’t seen that in ages, a real tear jerker-” Rachel bit her lip and jumped excitedly on her spot of the couch as she pointed the TV remote to the screen, scrolling down the Romance section of their Netflix account.

 

“You’re twisted, ugh let’s go out, go for a walk, it’s nice out today-”

 

“Kurt what happened to our Valentines Day tradition of drowning in our own tears whilst watching the most sappiest/greatest movies ever made and eating our entire body weight in Ben and Jerry’s and Cheetos? It’s the one day of the year we indulge together-” Kurt smiled as Rachel took a handful of chips from the bag, eyes still focused on the screen in front.

 

She was right this had been their tradition for Valentines Day for the past Four maybe more years, it usually resulted in the two of them by the end of the night huddled around a bottle of Vodka surrounded by empty Chinese cartons, and wailing through the most miserable love duets. 

 

It was Two-Thirty in the afternoon and they’d already gotten through Three movies and one whole tub of cookie dough, Rachel had let her understudy take the matinee show today but had to be at the theatre by Six for the evening performance.

 

“Come on, one more, before I have to get ready to leave?” She patted the space beside her and Kurt unravelled himself from his blanket in the arm chair, rolling his eyes and trudged across to the couch, curling up into her side, nudging at her arm with his head pretending to be a cat, she laughed and poked him in the side, “What is with you today? You know what don’t even tell me I already knooooow” Her voice was sing-songy and he couldn’t even try to begin to hide the smile that spread across his face. He looked up at the screen, as Rachel continued to scroll down the page.

 

“I guess I’m too happy to watch lover’s finding and then losing each other and-” Kurt suddenly tensed and sat up, watching Rachel’s side profile carefully, “Rach, I’m sorry, I-I didn’t-”

 

Rachel seemed to jolt to attention, brought out of her daze and bopped Kurt on the nose gently with the remote, “Oh god, Kurt, don’t even, it’s fine, I wasn’t even thinking- I’m fine-” He swallowed and lowered his chin. 

 

“Are you though? Not that I don’t believe you, I-I’m just making sure you know?” Rachel dropped the remote to her lap and turned to him with a bright smile, Kurt would know if it was one of her ‘you’re annoying me’ fake ones, and it wasn’t, it was genuine, almost innocent, like the old High school Rachel but with New York’s Rachel bite and confidence and growth.

 

“Yeah, yeah I am, you know it’s been a while now Kurt, yeah I miss him everyday, I always will, and some days I’ll think of him more, I guess your right, I guess he’s always been at the back of my mind today of all days, buried somewhere safe, but you know I’ve been with people since though right, in the past year or so, I’m just not looking for anything too heavy yet you know?” Kurt nodded and patted her hand.

 

“You are one of my favourites Rachel Berry, you know that?” she smiled, rolling her eyes with a slight shake of her head.

 

“You know I’m happy for you right Kurt? You deserve this so much, somebody like him, I really hope it all works out for you, for you both, he seems like such a great guy-” Kurt smiled a little bashfully and nudged into her shoulder, his skin tingled at the thought of who they were talking about, and his smile widened automatically, “I think he would have liked him you know,” She lowered her head slightly, “Finn, I think he would have definitely approved and got on really well with Blaine-”

 

Kurt nodded and tapped his fingers along her knee which was tucked up beside them on the couch, “I think you’re right,” he laughed fondly, “He probably would have tried to give him the ‘don’t you hurt my little brother’ speech and everything, Rachel chuckled then too followed by a soft sigh.

 

“Ooh yeah,” The laughter quietened and they found themselves just looking at each other, a long quiet knowing look, a silent mutual understanding, a question that didn’t need to be answered between them, Rachel squeezed his hand then picked the remote back up and pointed it at the screen again, “Where is he today anyway? Shouldn’t you be with Mr ‘he’s everything’ on the most Romantic day of the year?”

 

Kurt propped himself up on the other end of the couch, spreading his legs out and over Rachel’s lap as he watched her flick through the choices, “Ugh no not that one…he’s at work remember, working the whooole day-” Kurt tried to suppress the ‘woe is me’ sigh that made its way past his lips, as he crossed his arms over his chest and sunk lower into the couch, Rachel smirked and squeezed his knee in response. He was amazed that it had just been a little over month and he was already feeling that attachment to him, maybe it was sex that causes that, or maybe it’s just cause it’s Blaine.

 

The last time he’d seen or rather heard him had been early this morning, Kurt had been enjoying a peaceful, dream filled sleep in his own bed when he felt the mattress dip beside him and soft footfalls following that, he was roused again by the pleasant tickle of Blaine’s stubble brushing over his cheeks and a faint ‘Happy Valentines Day’ whispered against his lips with a soft peck to finish. 

 

They ended up back at Kurt’s and Rachel’s because, after almost another hour in Blaine’s bed wrapped up in each other on Saturday morning, they dragged themselves away to the bathroom only to come back out almost another hour later, towels around their hips, their hair hand-mussed and drying and Kurt sporting some rather questionable red faint marks around his chest and beginning to creep up his neck, Kurt made a mental note to wear a scarf or a polo neck for the rest of the week, he couldn’t be mad not with how amazing it felt at the time of putting them there and the aftermath of knowing that they belong to Blaine, Blaine’s teeth and fingers, he left them there, a memory. 

 

Kurt borrowed a pair of sweat pants from Blaine, teasing him slightly because of the way they rode up past his ankle, being way too short for him, they laughed and kissed and tumbled through into Blaine’s fabulous rather spacious stainless steel Kitchen with Midnight Blue Tiles which Kurt fell in love with instantly. They danced around each other, whilst Kurt prepared the Coffee and Blaine toasted some muffins and grilled a few rashers of bacon, he scooped some creamed cheese out of the large refrigerator and some chopped fresh fruit and placed everything onto a tray and directed Kurt to follow him with the coffee and some cutlery and napkins. 

 

They sat for the next few hours, entwined under a throw from the back of Blaine’s ridiculously comfortable leather couch, bare chests and baggy pants, which hung so deliciously on Blaine’s hips, eating and watching various documentaries on the arts channel from Composer’s Life Stories to Musicals which were adapted and based off of Novels originally. They’d take turns to refill their Coffee mugs and a little later when the TV had been muted and their cups were empty and all dishes placed on the Coffee table, they lazily enjoyed a slow making-out session, hands groping underneath the blanket, tongues exploring and Blaine had ended up experiencing the best hand-job he’d ever received while their mouths never parted once. 

 

Kurt positively preened at the thrill of it all, he didn’t want to say domestic, because it felt too early to say that, but that’s what It was, what it felt like, perfectly domestic, and all the while Blaine never let up his ever charming self. Being intimate with each other had never once altered that part of him, he still made sure that Kurt was ok, had everything he needed, he still placed small shy Kisses anywhere he could when Kurt was trying to listen to the narrator on the TV, he pulled Kurt close again whenever his leg would accidently slip down from the couch causing their bodies to part very slightly. He wasn’t being clingy, or over the top, he was letting Kurt know that nothing was different, they were still them, he still looked at Kurt like he was everything. 

 

They woke from their late afternoon nap a short while after, Kurt gloriously draped over Blaine, his face pressed to his hairy chest, loving the feel of his warm skin and faint thud of his heart beat underneath, when he sat up scratched at his hair and declared himself disgusting and demanded to go home, to change into clean underwear and moisturise his skin using the expensive stuff he’d ordered in the other week. 

 

Kurt pleasantly discovered that the building had another exit so that they didn’t have to traipse through the centre of the bar and let everyone know just exactly what they had been up to for the past Fifteen or so hours, although Kurt would have loved to have seen the look on Ivan’s face had he spied the questionable mouth-shaped bruises along Kurt’s collar-bone. 

 

Blaine of course followed Kurt home like a puppy, walking through the few short blocks hand in hand to Kurt’s place, they picked up some take-out Salad Dishes from a Deli along the way and pretty much resumed what they had been doing most of the day when they got to Kurt’s. They showered again and Kurt tried to recommend some face cleansers for Blaine, he tried to rub some kind of balm on to his tattoos and Blaine just laughed batting his hand away and smiling shyly, adorably. Rachel was out for the most part of the night which resulted in an early night for them and Blaine becoming very familiar with the creaks and squeaks of Kurt’s mattress and softness of his sheets.

 

“But you’ve heard from him today though right?” Kurt lazily dragged his eyes away from the screen and looked at Rachel, not that he was paying attention to it anyway, his thoughts were much busier elsewhere.

 

“Well no, not since he left this morning, I knew today would be busy for him though, ooh put that on-” Kurt pointed to the screen as his eyes fixed onto a familiar Rom-Com not to heavy or brain-needed worthy, just light entertainment to waste away the day, Rachel clicked the remote a few times then dropped it to the couch and settled in.

 

Kurt knew that from the moment Blaine left him this morning, he would have been busy the whole day, straight home, showered and dressed, quick Coffee and then downstairs preparing for the day. 

 

Blaine had previously explained to Kurt why he wanted to make an effort at the bar for Valentines Day, yes it was a good way to take in more money and profit and gain more customers, but Blaine also adorably explained that he liked the Holiday because it encouraged people to lay everything down on the line and be honest and open with each other, and what better way to do it than with stuffed animals and heart shaped candy. 

 

After blushing and giggling Kurt kissed him quiet but didn’t hold out any hope, not that he needed to. He didn’t expect that sort of stuff from Blaine, he assumed they were actually sort of dating now but just because they were spending more time together, and had gone to the next level so-to-speak with each other, that didn’t mean that they had to celebrate this sort of stuff. Unbeknown to Blaine he was already giving Kurt everything he could have asked for and could want in another person, and that was enough.

 

Kurt could just imagine the elderly couples coming into The stage first thing for a Valentines breakfast of Tea and Toast for Two. Then at lunch time the young families would come in, the young couples who had simply ‘forgotten’ to use protection that night, and so celebrated the holiday with a special little third body also.  
Later in the afternoon Blaine had told Kurt he’d expect the single ladies to march in their groups of many, ordering pitchers of Cocktails and drowning their sorrows and cackling away in the corner of the bar. Then in the evening the many couples of all ages and types, hopelessly, sickly in love would come in, ordering pre-drinks before their table reservations or show or movie start times, or even ordering something from the menu that Blaine had adapted there at the bar especially for the day. 

 

He smiled at the thought of Blaine serving, being his happy, pleasant self, blushing at the ladies who try to tease and wind him up, joking with Ivan behind the bar, ok maybe he was a little sad that he wouldn’t see him today, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t share a Valentines day together, they could have their own, another day, do some thing different, spontaneous. With that in mind he reached behind him and lifted and opened up his laptop that had been sitting on the side table, he opened up his emails and quickly tapping one out and clicking the computer shut again with a smile. 

 

*

 

Kurt startled awake with sudden banging, and click clacking of heels, he glanced over to the clock hanging off the wall and noticed it was a little after Six, Rachel was obviously running late to get to the Theatre. He vaguely remembers the credits rolling at the end of the movie before Rachel annoyingly starting up another one and then sleep must have took him, he sat up smacking his lips together, stretched and stood slowly making his way to his bedroom.

 

Rachel appeared in the doorway, hair tied up high on her head and a huge cardigan draped around her, “oh good you’re up, god I fell asleep too, hey I was thinking,” she pulled on some knee high boots as she leant against the door jamb, Kurt unplugged his phone from where he had left it charging by his bed all afternoon and walked over to her, waiting for her to finish what she was saying.  
“Why don’t you come with me, come watch the show from the side of the stage, I know you’ve seen it like a hundred times already, but then later we’ll grab a late dinner at that Tai place opposite the stage door and-”

 

Kurt smiled as he listened to her rambling, nodding his head, as he glanced down to his phone and unlocked the screen, his heart flew to his throat as he noticed a string of messages from a few hours ago.

 

Blaine;  
14.10  
Hey you, having my first quick break of the day, sorry I haven’t been able to text you sooner, it’s been crazy xx

 

14.11  
P.S I’m sorry if I woke you this morning, you don’t know how hard it was to drag myself away, hope you’re have a good day xx

 

14.25  
Heading back out front now, is it weird if I say that I’ve missed you today? ; ) xx

 

17.30  
It’s starting to quieten down here a little bit now, I’m hiding in my office xx

 

17.55  
Where is my Valentine? : ( X 

 

Kurt laughed into the back of his hand, his heart soaring and thumping hard, he looked up to find Rachel eyeing him questionably, “Oh, uh, sorry Rach, that sounded great but uh-” He waved his phone a little in the air and she laughed, cutting him off and doing a weird little run as best she could in heels through to the living area, picking up her purse and rummaging through it, “Go get your man,” she called with a wink over her shoulder then with a jangle of keys and holding her cell up to her ear, punching in the digits, she left.

 

Kurt shook his head fondly with a smile when the door suddenly swung back open to reveal Rachel pointing at him, “By the way, wear a scarf or something because that Hoodie has NOT done the job of covering up what you’ve been trying to hide from me, no matter how high you zip it!” She winked again, whistled through her teeth and the loud clacking of heels echoing in the distance told Kurt she had definitely left for good this time.

 

He bit his lip and smiled down at his phone.

 

Me;  
18.11  
I’m right here...always here..!! : ) X

 

*

 

“Wh-whee-re is youuurrr Vanentine today huh han-d-sum?” The lady propped up at the bar next to Kurt looked to be in her mid Forties, maybe older, she smelled rather strongly of stale cigarette smoke, overly powerful perfume and the remnants of her latest Bloody Mary she had just finished in two gulps.

 

She was frail looking, petite, had yellow-y blonde hair, with dark roots cut short and wispy at the ends, her cheeks were blushed bright pink, red lipstick smudged just over the edges of her lips and her blue eye-shadow hit the arch of her brows, she wore a long, full sleeved black dress and leopard-print kitten heels, but she was seemingly delightful.

 

In the past Ten minutes Kurt had been there, he had learnt that she used to be a dance teacher, had one son and three grandchildren, her favourite Musical was Guy’s and Dolls and she had adopted a cat from a shelter but it doesn’t like her and spends most days with her neighbours.

 

“Never mind him Mrs Osborne, maybe you should go and find your Valentine-” Kurt smiled and turned in his bar stool across to Ivan who approached them from behind the bar with a new Bloody Mary in hand. He nodded over to the back of the room as he slid the glass over the counter, Kurt followed his gaze threw a throng of people over to an older man hunched over a crossword in the far corner, he nursed a Whisky Tumbler in his hand and his glasses kept falling down his nose. Kurt smiled a little more, his heart clenching that these two people had each other still no matter how strange and crazy and looked back at Ivan as Mrs Osborne took her glass from him, pushed herself up from the bar and started stumbling her way over to him, mumbling something about having a boring-ass husband, and only then did Kurt notice the faint glimmer of her faded gold wedding ring.

 

“So,” Ivan grabbed a bottle from the cooler behind him, cracked it open and slid it over to Kurt, waving his hand dismissively when Kurt tried to pull a $5 bill from his jeans pocket, “Where is your Valentine?”

 

Kurt took a swig from his bottle and smirked around the rim, “I was kinda hoping you could help me with that Ivan, you know anyone around here who would fit the criteria?” 

 

He wasn’t flirting, he was teasing, he knew they both knew who they were actually referring to, he just liked the way the kid scrambled to compose himself and hit back with something remotely snarky, Kurt often wondered if Blaine had this effect on Ivan too the first time they’d met, he’d be very surprised if the answer was no. He didn’t even know if the kid was gay or just one of those zesty, zealous types who wanted everyone to like him and liked making friends. 

 

Kurt could see why Blaine liked Ivan and trusted him even though he was young, he proudly wore a ‘Senior’ badge on his shirt pocket and Blaine had explained that even though he owned the bar, he didn’t feel the need to hire a separate manager, he liked doing that job for himself, and on days when he wasn’t there, there were supervisors and Seniors like Ivan who Blaine had hand chosen to work for him. 

 

It was Eight-Fifteen and Kurt had arrived not long ago, after texting Blaine back he’d took himself off to shower and change, and perform his usual getting ready to go out routine, he’d spent an extra un-needed Fifteen minutes picking out a scarf that covered up all the right places which then lead to him having to change his outfit twice in order to make everything match but not weirdly, stiffly so, in his opinion, and yes he did notice the way Ivan eyed the neck piece suspiciously with a pink tinge to his skin but remained silent. 

 

He knew that the bar would be quieter at this time of night, but probably still way busy, he’d planned to just go and sit in the back out of the way, watching the events of the lovers around him unfold, but when he’d tried to sit down and flag down a nearby passing server, Ivan had clocked him and got him a stool at the bar on the end, tucked out of the way. 

 

He hadn’t told Blaine he was coming, and Blaine hadn’t text him back since earlier, nor had he actually seen him since he’d arrived. He worried that maybe he shouldn’t have came, he knew how rushed off his feet Blaine would be, but it didn’t matter right, he would stay out of his way and let him work like he always did, god why was he panicking now, after all they’d been through already. 

 

Ivan smirked, maybe noticing Kurt’s sudden change of body language, “Well I may have been given direct orders from…let’s say…my boss, to not say anything…but,” Kurt lifted his bottle to his lips, curiosity peaked, skin tingling, “ If I was maybe looking for my Valentine, or whatever, then I would NOT go to the management office…”

 

Kurt smiled, wiggling the bottle between his fingers, taking a large swig and planting it down on the bar with a clatter, he pointed a thumb backwards, and raised an eye brow questionably to which Ivan nodded with a cheeky smirk in response, picking Kurt’s bottle and ambling away down the length of the bar.

 

Kurt slid from his stool, patted his waistcoat down a couple of times and made sure his midnight blue- like Blaine’s kitchen tiles, he noted pathetically, short sleeved fitted shirt was tucked into his dark wash jeans, he flicked at strand of hair by his ear and casually started walking towards the back, glancing and chin tilting, smiling and finger wiggling at people he recognised along the way.

 

He got to the ‘Staff Only’ door and pushed hard quickly, not wanting to draw much attention to that fact that he indeed wasn’t actually a member of staff, he headed up the small curving staircase he found once inside and swiftly passed a few doors on each side until he reached the end of the small hallway where there was one door left.  
Blowing out a small breath, suddenly feeling extremely nervous and no idea why, he looked up at the ‘Manager’ sign on the door in front and wondered for a second if he should knock first, he slowly started to turn the handle until he heard the satisfying click, and pushed the door open just so that he could slip inside and close it behind him comfortably.

 

Upon looking up, Kurt’s heart threatened to burst right out of his chest at the sight that greeted him, his eye grew wide and clear, blues and greens glinting the dim light of the small room, and his lips curling at the corners. 

 

Blaine was standing a few feet away, with a broad grin on his face, but he wasn’t looking at him, he was, had been, in fact watching him on the many small screens of the security camera footage that were planted on the wall just above his desk. Blaine knew he’d been here the whole time, waiting for him, enrolling Ivan to join in the game, he shuffled his feet a little and turned facing Kurt, his face alight, smile beaming and eyes golden and green, warm and almost too big for his face, he looked delighted.

 

Kurt could do nothing but stare at him incredulously, his lips slightly parted and his white teeth starting to appear in the cracks of his grin, his gaze dropped and his breathed hitched in his throat, unsure why he never noticed before.

 

Blaine was wearing his typical black fitted shirt, rolled up to the elbows and tucked into his matching pants, gorgeously tempting as ever but he was wearing a Bowtie, bright red with what looked to be tiny little white hearts dotted all over.  
And in his hands were a small bouquet of a dozen Red Roses.

 

He stepped closer, stopping just in front of Kurt, their shoes touching at the toes, his eyes raking over Kurt’s body and back up to his face, searching for something, “Hi Beautiful,” he held out the Bouquet and Kurt instantly accepted, bringing the petals up to his nose, his eyes fluttering closed as he inhaled deeply, fresh and moist and earthly, they smelled like their first date, they smelled like promise.

 

“Hi,” Kurt’s voice was rather high and breathless and he hated when it did that, but Blaine loved it, loved how real and natural it made him, genuine and innocent and just lovely. Kurt leaned in, careful of the Roses and moving them out to the side, he dropped a kiss to Blaine’s cheek and whispered against the skin there, “Thank you”, he moved to pull back but Blaine turned his head and caught his lips with his own, brushing them up and down, savouring him, pushing up on his tippy toes a little to get a better angle, to have Kurt completely. 

 

This was Blaine’s office, they were alone in here, no cameras, and Kurt was almost certain that Ivan had it made known downstairs that nobody was to disturb the boss right now under any circumstances. He kissed back forcefully, wrapping his free arm around Blaine, and Blaine gripped at his hips, bringing their hips flush together.

 

After a moment Blaine pulled back some, pecking at the corner of his mouth, “You are most welcome,” his eyes were positively sparkling, he glanced down and smirked, fingering at the silky scarf Kurt had wrapped around his neck, and Kurt could see the memories flashing in his eyes and images swirling around in his mind. 

 

“I um, I don’t have anything for-” Blaine cut him off with another peck to his lips, then his nose, then his forehead, that sweet gesture that spoke a thousand things that Kurt loved so much.

 

“You don’t have to-” Kurt suddenly remembered his plan, eyebrows raising and eyes widening with delight, his lips forming into a pretty ‘O’ shape and bounced lightly on his toes, Blaine grinned, rubbing a thumb over the shape of Kurt’s mouth. 

 

“I um, I do actually, it’s um-” Blaine raised an eyebrow curiously, smirking, and stroked a hand up and down Kurt’s arm, “You’re off tomorrow right? Cause it’s Monday, and the Bar’s closed?” Blaine nodded, his brow knitted together, “Well it’s um, it’s me, your Valentine’s present is- me all day, or you know for as long as you want me, I uh, emailed Isabelle earlier, I have Vacation days to take and every things pretty much under control at the office,” He was rambling, he was nervous, and he didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him, get it together Hummel, what is your problem-shit, what if he’s busy, what if he-

 

“If um- that is, if you’re , if you-” The Bouquet was taken from his grasp as gently as possible and placed on the desk in a flash and Kurt was engulfed by Blaine, his face in his hands, chests pressed together and lips completely taken between Blaine’s.

 

“You are just so-” Blaine whispered through a slight giggle against his mouth, pausing to find the right words, “I think you’re adorable, you mean I get you all to myself for the whole day, when everyone else is working and being boring mundane adults?” Kurt smiled and hummed into the kiss, eyes lighting up.

 

“That’s the deal, well for as long as you’ll-”

 

“Kurt I’ll have you, I’ll want you for a lot longer that you can ever imagine.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 deserved something special in my opinion… I’d love to know what you all think, thanks again! : ) see you soon!

Blaine;  
11.56  
So…my Dad wants to meet you…

 

11.57  
…couldn’t keep it up…April fool’s!!! ; ) ;p

 

11.57  
..It’s April 1st!?!? … Sorry : ( Xx

 

11.58  
..Are we still friends?? XX

 

Me;  
12.10  
You know you’re lucky right, if you sent that just 4 minutes later YOU would have been the April Fool!!…Sorry for late reply Honey, meeting with crew for nxt week’s shoot ran over, my brain is fried!!…friends??? XXX

 

Blaine;  
12.11  
Ah well then it’s too late for you to get me back then ; )…Aww I’ll have your G&T waiting on the bar for you later then : )…um sorry ..Boyfriends? Xx

 

Me;  
12.11  
That’s better!! : ) See you tonight Honey XX

 

Blaine;  
12.11  
Can’t wait!! Xx

 

Despite having the headache from hell, due to a very picky Photographer who clashed with the Set Designer, who had a personal issue with the Stylist, Kurt couldn’t help but smile to himself as he typed up some documents, scrolled through emails and design pitches, doodling and shading, answering and making calls and even during his bathroom breaks, he couldn’t wipe the grin from his face. 

 

It was there pretty much permanently now, work was no better nor was it any worse, but he was tolerating it more, it still wasn’t exactly what he wanted to be doing for the rest of his life, but he still loved fashion and such, he always would, but he was happier now, the weight from his shoulders felt lifted, and the knots in his back easing some. 

 

Isabelle and Elliott of course picked up on this new and improved Kurt, not that Kurt was ever miserable at work, or awful to work with, not at all, it was just like what Elliott had said and picked up on, he had lost that ambition, that reason to enjoy life and being as young as Twenty- Five it was a sad sight to see. They of course knew that the reason was one Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Kurt can’t remember the last time he’d actually referred to anybody as his boyfriend and actually meant it, actually knew that they were in a real, grown up relationship that wasn’t going to pettily end the next week over something trivial.

 

Butterflies would swim around Kurt’s stomach whenever he thought about that conversation, the confirmation of being boyfriends. It was the weekend after Valentines Day which had been roughly Six weeks ago, give or take a few days, and Kurt had got to Blaine’s apartment to find that he’d been out grocery shopping after his morning shift downstairs. He had purchased two new toothbrushes and placed them side by side in the holder in his en-suite, Blaine had a guest bathroom too out in the hall, but they didn’t need toothbrushes in there, Kurt considered changing the décor to match the tiles to make it more welcoming for new guests, Blaine laughed and explained that he was the only guest he’d ever invited back to his apartment since moving in back during the re-build.

 

They play-fought and ridiculously yet blissfully bickered over who got to have what colour, Blaine wanted the Blue toothbrush because it reminded him of Kurt’s eyes, but Kurt wanted Blaine to have the Red toothbrush because it complimented his skin tone and personality. 

 

The conversation weirdly and comically escalated into how Blaine changed his toothpaste from Spearmint to Peppermint-Kurt’s favourite, how he switched from Semi-skimmed to skimmed milk, only using full fat or crème on weekends, and moved his mirror to the wall opposite the bed, where the best natural light would shine into the room for the most part of the day, among other things.

 

All of this then turned into Blaine announcing ever so adorably and heartfelt that he did all of these things because he wanted to, because Kurt was his boyfriend and he wouldn’t want to do things like that for people who were just friends, or just dating.  
The most heart melting little speech that Kurt had ever heard in the whole-fricking-world, then resulted dramatically into the toothbrushes being dropped carelessly to the side and the last few words uttered left echoing around the tiles, as Kurt backed Blaine out of the room and up and onto the bed. 

 

Kurt still spent time at his apartment, sometimes, mostly on the nights when Rachel wasn’t working, but that was rare, sometimes Blaine would stay with him too. Kurt usually liked to get to the office no later than Eight-Thirty, meaning that he would wake up at the same time Monday to Friday to perform his morning routine, he could pretty much perform this routine to it’s fullest best form no matter which bedroom he woke up in now. Let’s not forget to also mention that Kurt had subtly but still rather obviously started to take his Vacation Day’s mostly one a week, or a fortnight, conveniently on a Monday. 

 

Ok, so maybe sometimes he woke a little earlier than his routine needed, when he would wake to the delicious scratch of Blaine’s stubble between his thighs, or the wet-softness of Blaine’s tongue against the column of his throat, or the during the sleepless nights when too much was swimming around in his head, keeping his mind active, and Blaine was just there beside him, warm and blissfully naked, ready to be teased and toyed into an orgasmic half awake state, and maybe those mornings he was a little later for work than he usually liked to be, but Kurt could care less.

 

Blaine’s shifts changed weekly and it didn’t matter to him what time he woke up or which bed he slept in, as long as more times than not, he was with Kurt. Their apartments, or Kurt’s apartment and Blaine’s entire building that he owned, worked and lived in, were only a few blocks apart so that was rather handy for them too, though it did make more sense for them to spend the most time at Blaine’s for very obvious multiple reasons. 

 

There were nights when they were not sharing a bed, like if Kurt had an early conference call to make with Isabelle and a board of people across the damn Globe, or if somebody called in sick at The Stage and Blaine selflessly put himself forward to work the back to back Late and Early shifts, meaning he’d get a total of about Four and half hours sleep, or even just the times when Kurt felt like they should have space, because it felt like the right thing to do, like it was healthy and had a positive reflection on their relationship. 

 

Those times were often spent on the phone to each other anyway, albeit after staring purposefully at the wallpaper background of his cell home screen-a snapshot he had taken of Blaine throwing bread to the ducks in the park grinning like a Five year old-,  
for a stupidly long time before giving in and speed dialling. Kurt knew that there were most definitely positive implications to taking things slow, to allowing time away from each other, like any other normal, healthy new relationship, yes they were normal and healthy and decidedly new, but they were Kurt and Blaine, they had been doing this dance since January, effectively waiting for each other for a specifically long time, space is not what they needed. Maybe only officially boyfriends for the past Six weeks, but they had been dating, had been close and verging on more, verging on forever, for way longer than that, that’s what mattered to Kurt deep down, like what Blaine had once said to him, on their first date, there is no time limit on love. 

 

They weren’t living together, Kurt still paid the rent on his place along with Rachel, but this was something that he was beginning to grow tired of explaining to people, he shouldn’t have to explain he and Blaine’s relationship and which mattress he chose to sleep on that night, they were both adults, both with strong heads on their shoulders and knew how to make the right choices, how to do right by each other.  
But with every time Kurt found himself explaining this, he couldn’t help but think back to his and Elliott’s conversation a few months ago or so, when Elliott was in a very similar situation, how times have changed.

 

And if anybody thought that Kurt having his own vanity box on Blaine’s dresser, and robe and slippers neatly placed beside Blaine’s beside the bedroom door, was anything less than normal for their stage in the relationship, well screw them. But if Kurt was to be completely honest with himself, and only himself, with every trip to Blaine’s, his own bedroom became less and less cluttered. 

 

Everybody knew about Blaine now, anybody who had any importance in Kurt’s life at all knew about Blaine, and they knew about The Stage too, but only the select few he trusted knew about the real significance of Blaine and the bar. The only person that Kurt still needed to tell properly was his dad, he wasn’t hiding it from him, god no, but his dad deserved more than ‘hey dad I’m dating someone now, like real dating, almost living with him to be honest, and I do believe that he’s the best god damn thing that’s ever happened to me’. 

 

Burt definitely had to have some idea that something was going on with Kurt, or rather someone, his free time was now pretty much non-existent and their weekly phone calls had turned into brief Text messages whilst Kurt would no doubt be sitting at the bar distractedly, watching Blaine stretch up, his shirt squeezing around his biceps and threatening to un tuck from his tight-as-hell pants, to pull down a new bottle of Grey Goose from the top shelf. 

 

Kurt was just waiting for the right time, maybe he’d fly his dad and Carole out to New York in a few months, he knew that Carole would love Blaine, she’d try to mother him despite his age, and his dad, well maybe he’d need a little convincing about the age thing, but in time his dad would love Blaine, he knew it. 

 

His dad would love him because he did, yes he loved Blaine, he knew that he had for a while, he couldn’t help, no power to stop it, he just wasn’t ready to admit it yet, to himself or anyone else. The words sat at the forefront of his mind but hiding behind feelings and worries and bigger steps and chances. Maybe he’d take that leap of faith soon, maybes, but not yet, and once again Blaine’s words echo around in his mind, there is no time limit, it will always be right… 

 

The age difference was something that Kurt had also come to realise wasn’t such of an issue as he thought it might have been, in fact Kurt had to often remind himself that Blaine was Ten years older. Like the time when Blaine wrestled Kurt off of the couch and on to his black fluffy rug, giggling and cries of laughter, hands tickling and grasping and kisses fleeting and messy before turning needy and down right dirty, and all just because Kurt had tried to comb his hair, breaking through the remnants of Gel and into a new, experimental style.  
Kurt realised that age and maturity were two very different things, and knowing when to have fun and relax, and being too boring and serious was a very fine line, a line that Blaine knew how to manoeuvre perfectly well and charmingly so. 

 

Kurt loved the maturity that came with Blaine and how it showed and reflected in their relationship when it needed to, Kurt often worried that he was too mature for his age, that he would never find anyone he would be compatible with, he got to a point when he stopped going out and socialising, he stopped trying to meet new possible lovers, he stopped altogether trying to find somebody with the features and aspects that he was looking for in a partner. 

 

Kurt would spend many an early night in bed, alone with a book and a hot cocoa, berating himself for being too picky, for being too stubborn, constantly telling himself that everything happens for a reason, that he’ll maybe find somebody, the right somebody, when the time was right. Little did he know that all he had to do was get himself off his ass, down the street and a few Tequila’s down his throat, to find exactly what he was looking for, what he needed, what or rather who has become very quickly everything to him in such a short space of time.

 

There is still something that niggles deep inside Kurt about Blaine and his Thirty Five years of age, something that Kurt is dying to know, to learn, but at the same time so worried to hear, and very weary to ask. It is something that Kurt buries deep to the back of his mind with every good morning kiss that Blaine gives him, every strong embrace, every laugh they share, because for now those moments are more important and worth savouring than anything that Kurt may be over thinking. 

 

So now putting all minor, ridiculous issues and technicalities of the like to one side, Kurt has a Blaine, his own to enjoy and experience and get to know and fall for impossibly harder with every day and minute spent together.  
He has learnt that Blaine is wonderfully strange in his own amazingly normal way, he likes to mostly sit on the floor in front of the Coffee table in between Kurt’s legs behind him on the sofa when they eat, Kurt has never seen him use his opaque glass and Oak rounded dining table that sits in his kitchen at all. 

 

Blaine only wears a watch when he remembers to put one on and wears it on his right wrist, he holds his folk in his right hand and knife in his left. Blaine likes Tomatoes with almost everything, sauce and seasoning and Ketchup but not an actual whole Tomato, his favourite drink is fresh Cranberry Juice with a hint of lime, and he prefers to sleep in the nude which is absolutely, perfectly fine with Kurt. He indeed does actually have quite an extensive Bowtie collection and some of which make an appearance now and then, and on one Sunday afternoon when off rotation at the bar, he treated Kurt to his own private fashion show. 

 

He has a small square photograph pinned to his refrigerator with a magnet, of himself, Kurt and Rachel, it was taken in her dressing room when Kurt had taken him to see her show. Kurt is in the middle holding the camera out and in on them, Rachel is on his right kissing his cheek, and Blaine was supposed to be doing the same on his left hand side, but his eyes are instead planted firmly on Kurt’s face, like the camera wasn’t even existent. Kurt had heard of the term ‘heart eyes’ before, but every time that he opens Blaine’s refrigerator to grab them a drink or make a snack, he is reminded again and again exactly what it looks like, and his heart does a little jump in his chest without fail. 

 

Kurt pleasantly learned one late night not too long ago whilst snuggled into Blaine’s side as they read an article on Blaine’s laptop together, that he actually wears contact lenses some days when his eyes are tired and temples are starting to throb. Blaine’s eyes started to water and redden as he squinted to look at the small print on the screen, after he removed each lens and dropped them into the nearby waste basket that Kurt had recently contributed to the room, for his disposable facial wipes, Kurt took great pleasure in kissing each of his eye lids, on and around the area, soothingly and softly. 

 

He shutdown the laptop and slid it under the bed, clicked the night light off and pulled Blaine down into a snugly comfortable lying position with him under the covers, he stroked his fingers carefully through the silvery tips of Blaine’s hair at the sides of his forehead, as he lay tucked up in front of Kurt until his eyelids adorably started to droop. Kurt kissed him gently on the back of his head and temples into a peaceful sleep and fell asleep himself to the beautiful sounds of Blaine’s soft snuffles, his arms wrapped around him and his nose pressed into Blaine’s hair, breathing him in, taking all that he can. 

 

So basically, one could say that Kurt Hummel is pretty fan-fucking-tastic right now, and god help anybody who tries to rain on his current parade.

 

*

 

“One Gin and Tonic, extra Gin, Ice and Lemon, complete with a bendy straw-” Kurt looked up as Blaine slid the tall glass over to him with a wink from the opposite side of the counter. 

 

He’d been sitting at the bar for the last Twenty minutes since finishing work at the annoyingly later time of Six-Thirty, pouring over emails about deadline dates for the shoot and a rather annoying string of texts from Elliott, even though they all said the same thing that Elliott had already said to him during the day. He rubbed a hand over his face, pressed at his eyes, then smiled at Blaine, taking the glass and lifting it to his lips.

 

“Thank you honey-”

 

“You ok sweetheart?” Blaine leaned over, arms crossed in front of him on the counter, head tilted to the side, eyes warm but quizzical, his voice a touch a lower, kinder then if he were serving any other regular customers.

 

“Oh yeah, of course, yeah, just tired you know-” 

 

“You want to go upstairs? You know the pass code right, I could be done in a maybe an hour, it’s quiet out-” Kurt heard the jangle of key’s in Blaine’s serving apron’s front pocket as he hunted around for his apartment key. Kurt hurried to swallow the mouthful of refreshing alcohol and tried to talk around the ice cube that had escaped the glass and past his lips.

 

“Oh no honey, it’s ok, thank you though, I’m good out here, I like watching you, it relaxes me-”

 

“I know-” Blaine patted his hand and smiled warmly, “just making sure,” he then pulled back to pick up some empty glasses that the young apprentice had just delivered to the bar from her round around the tables.

 

Kurt loved the feeling of lying in Blaine’s bed, stripped to his boxers and half asleep, hearing the faint click of the door unlocking from the latch that Kurt had left it on and shortly after feeling the familiar dip behind him as Blaine would enter, strip down to nothing, and climb in behind him, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close, resting his nose and pressing kisses to the back of his neck as they both fell asleep together. 

 

But what Kurt loved more than that, was entering Blaine’s apartment hand in hand, when they were both tired from a busy day, lazily chatting about the same drunk guy who always makes Karaoke requests, even though there has never once been Karaoke on at The Stage. Feeding each other leftovers from an earlier dinner whilst propped up against the kitchen counter, then tumbling into the cool confines of Blaine’s en-suite, squirting toothpaste on each other’s brushes and after slowly peeling away the layers of each others clothing with gentle touches and kisses to newly uncovered skin, no matter how tired they were, crawling into bed together, limbs chasing and tangling and fading into sleep with warm whispers against each others skin and hair, paving the way for a new day together when the sun rises. 

 

Kurt waved his cell in the air a little as Blaine returned to where he was sitting, the bar was quiet tonight and Blaine wasn’t needed as much out on the main floor or behind the scenes, “You um, you remember, about this weekend right? Elli-”

 

“ott’s house warming yes-” Of course Blaine would remember, it never got old to Kurt how tentative he was, when ever Kurt spoke to him about anything, he was a great listener and a quiet responder, offering small pieces of advice and not overly powerful at all, like his answer had to be heard, just meaningful musings. 

 

Blaine’s smile was genuine, his eyes wide and waiting for Kurt to continue, but there was something else there, something hidden behind those beautiful eyes. He was nervous, that was ok, Kurt was too, they hadn’t formerly introduced anyone to each other yet, other than Rachel, who was just there anyway, only in passing and conversations did anyone know about Blaine.  
But a hand a shake, and a ‘this is my boyfriend’, it cemented something, it crossed that invisible line, and Kurt’s stomach felt sick with both fear and pure delight at the thought.

 

“You sure, it’s, you um, you still wanna-” In the short time that Kurt had spent ridiculously pondering, staring down into his glass, he had looked up to find Blaine was gone from behind the bar, a pair of strong arms suddenly curled around his waist and a warm breath ticked the shell of his ear.

 

“I can’t wait to go with you Kurt!”

 

*

 

“So Kurt comes over with this drawing board, proud as-fucking-punch-”

 

“Language Elliott-”

 

“Sorry dear-”

 

Kurt smirked and took a sip from his bottle, he was taking it easy tonight, just a few light beers, obviously Blaine wasn’t drinking and he didn’t want to be a complete drunken mess to take home, even though Blaine had often voiced his love of ‘tipsy, happy, sappy Kurt’. He glanced over at Elliott who had just patted his ‘dear’ on the hand, making a sarcastic kissy face to him as Jon smirked and rolled his eyes lovingly. Kurt liked Jon a lot, he liked to describe him a sophisticated Rocky-type, he was pretty much just a Dirty-Blonde version of Elliott, but with a use of a more polite vocabulary, he helped out at his friends Record Store on weekends and through the week worked as an upstanding accountant. His home was modern and full of art and posters from old movies and various gigs he’d been to over the years, and Kurt could clearly see the connection between the two guys. 

 

He watched them carefully and quietly, sitting together, enjoying each others personal space, sharing a home, a life, anybody could do that, no matter of age, relationship status or length of time spent together. Something as natural and beautiful shared between people like these two adorable idiots, could be shared by anyone, Kurt could see that, Kurt knew that. 

 

Elliott carried on his story about the time last year when he, Kurt and Isabelle took over the board room like the Three Musketeers, winning best ideas, best team and a complimentary dinner and drinks for the three of them for that quarter.

 

They were all sitting in a semi-circle shape in Elliott and Jons front room, it was a little after Eleven and a few of the guests had already retired for the evening, Elliott was sitting on the love seat by the back wall, his hand curled around Jon’s knee and a Rum and coke in his hand, Isabelle was tucked into the corner arm chair, a glass of wine in her hand, eyes closed and a tired smile on her lips as she listened to the story.

 

Other people were dotted between and around them, on the floor and on borrowed chairs from the dining room, some people Kurt recognised from various places and others he had the pleasure of meeting and introducing Blaine too.  
The sentence that Kurt had perfected and got used to saying with such delight and grace, was starting to familiarize itself with his jaw muscles and curl off of his tongue beautifully.  
‘This is Blaine, my boyfriend, we’ve been together a little over Two months-‘, because technically they had, and Kurt wasn’t willing to argue the case.  
The way that Blaine’s hand would squeeze around his each time the story of how they met was told, or the way his arm would politely rest on his lower back, finger tips drumming at his sides, was a sure enough sign that Blaine enjoyed the introduction just as much.

 

Blaine, Kurt had noted, had been an absolute doll tonight, speaking politely to strangers, making and joining conversations, straying from Kurt, not crowding him, but also not too far, never too far. Kurt was sure that this was his Bar Tender side, his business personality, fighting through the self consciousness and making an effort rather effortlessly in fact. They shared demure, longing glances at each other from opposite ends of the room when both were supposed to be engrossed in their own separate conversations.  
Kurt tried not too look when he noticed out the corner of his eye Isabelle pull Blaine into a warm hug, and started chatting to each other happily like they’d been friends for years, their faces lighting up, nodding and smiling, giggling and every so often glancing over in Kurt’s direction with shared knowing expressions.

 

That familiar cracking sensation from deep within Kurt returned, with full force, more direct and obvious, Blaine was seriously doing things to him, making him feel and think things he never thought he would, and tonight was like the epitome of all those things past and present put together. 

 

He pleasantly thought back to before they left the apartment, when choosing what to wear, Kurt had opted for a pair of patterned black fitted pants with a plain V-neck shirt, both of which complimented each other and his body rather nicely but not begging for too much attention. He’d come out of Blaine’s en-suite after checking his hair to find Blaine standing by the bed looking down at an array of suspenders and Bowties, Kurt’s heart thumped dramatically and he bit his lip around his grin, stepping over and wrapping his arms around waist.

 

After playing a little game of ‘How fast can Kurt get Blaine naked, worship his body then dress him back up again?’, Kurt had tied a Black and Grey silk, stripy bowtie around Blaine’s neck, over his Navy short-sleeved polo with a black trim around the sleeves and collar. He swatted his dark denim clad ass and sweetly smiled at Blaine distractedly, whilst he curled the pads of his finger into the tips of his hair, breaking the slight mould and letting the curls free themselves slightly, dishevelled and a look that says ‘I’m a man that’s not afraid to use hair products, but not too much’. 

 

They were sat together on the floor, in front of the fire place, crossed legged and side by side, knees knocking as Kurt rested a reassuring hand on Blaine’s leg. Blaine was happily drinking a freshly made non-alcoholic cocktail of Cranberry and Orange juice, with Grenadine, Pineapple and a wedge of Lime added to the rim of the glass, sprinkled with sugar.

 

Elliott had happily bought all the needed ingredients for various alcoholic concoctions and hilariously faked a very happy surprised reaction when Blaine kindly offered to make some up for the party guests, Kurt elbowed his assistant in the ribs with a knowing smirk, because of course that was Elliott’s plan all along to see Blaine get his ‘Tom Cruise’ on.  
Kurt loved telling the story as to why Blaine didn’t drink alcohol, and Blaine didn’t mind him doing so either, a strange sense of pride washed over him, revelling in the past of his hot, brave, moral boyfriend.

 

As the night grew closer to Midnight Elliott and Jon found themselves stood in their entrance hall waving off the majority of their guests, both a little tipsy but just happily so, draped around each other and dragging people into strong embraces.  
Kurt and Blaine stood in the open doorway hand in hand, as Blaine shook his free hand with Jon’s and took the business card that was offered to him with a smile. Kurt and Elliott were busy playfully ribbing each other about something when Kurt’s name was suddenly called in a high pitched hilarious fashion from the kitchen, and a string of words followed, loosely translated into ‘Rachel, show, tickets, where is she?’ 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile, squeezing Blaine’s hand and slipping his fingers loose with a shrug as he quickly walked back through the hall, ‘Yes Isabelle, Rachel’s at the show tonight, that’s why she’s not here and no you’ve already had like Eight free tickets this month.’

 

Blaine and Elliott laughed at Kurt’s retreating form then at Jon as he stepped forward to help a not so sober colleague out of the doorway, and stumbled together down the path to the waiting cab. Blaine bit his lip and turned to Elliott holding his hand out, he knew that Rachel was of course Kurt’s best friend, his roommate, his oldest friend. But Elliott was something different, Elliott was his constant voice of reason, the angel and devil on his shoulder in some ways, and Blaine knew he had a lot to thank Elliott for, in terms of helping and supporting Kurt, which also resulted in and greatly effected their relationship, positively so.

 

Blaine took a deep breath and looked up, Elliott took his hand with a firm shake and pulled him into a hug, “Don’t mention it Blaine, seriously, no sweat,” They pulled back and Blaine looked at Elliott incredulously who was just grinning back at him, “You two deserve each other man, and nothing but the best, look I get people like you, my Jon was kind of the same when we first met, and he’s only Three years older than I am, you liked Kurt from the moment you saw him, you knew he would be good for you, you were right but didn’t know if you deserved him because of the not so great way you think about yourself, well let me tell you this my man-” 

 

Elliott stepped a little closer, lowered his voice, and Blaine was frozen to the spot, eyes wide, “ He may have helped and changed you and lit up your life in a way that only Kurt-fucking-Hummel can cause he’s just so freaking awesome, but you need to know that you have done the exact same for him, if not more, you’ve given him hope again, and bullshit about ages or whatever, if you were Ten years younger than Kurt and lets just forgo the Underage undertones of that implication for a minute, I still think the draw between you two would have been there,” Blaine laughed helplessly, unsure what else to do, to say, his grin was threatening to split his cheeks and eyes were becoming suspiciously moist. 

 

“All I’m saying is buddy, you pay no mind to nothing else, be there for each other, not just relationship wise, in other elements of your lives too, you keep him as close as you can, for as long as you can, and do what you need to do, say what you need to say, you feel me?” And there it was, the obvious hiding behind the boatload of Elliott’s declaration, Blaine usually didn’t pay that much attention to people like Elliott, thinking they were show offs and know it alls, and liked the sound of their own voices too much, But Elliott wasn’t like that, he was genuine, real and honestly just knew what he was saying and liked to help the people who he loved, loved, well Blaine could do that too. 

 

Like clockwork Jon came back into the house exasperated and Kurt came back down the hallway equally exasperated, he gave the couple one last fleeting hug and turned to Blaine with a smile, entwining his hand with his once again, “You ready?”

 

Blaine looked up at him, eyes big and clear, like a fog had been lifted and he could see the forest for the trees, truly, he could do this now, he could try again, it was time. He nodded, swallowing subtly, trying to steady his self and even his voice, “Yeah, yeah I am.” 

 

*

 

“Why do I never learn from my mistakes? I should always remember to stay away from Elliott when there are Whisky Shots around, I knew he’d get me-”

 

Blaine spat out his last mouthful of toothpaste, rinsed his mouth out with water and put his toothbrush- the blue one, he had decidedly won- back in the holder. He laughed and looked up at Kurt, who was sitting on the bathroom counter beside the basin, his shirt in his hands and rubbing over a couple of dark spots in the fabric with a cloth. The bare skin of his smooth chest gloriously glimmered in the ceiling spotlights and reflective cream tiles of Blaine’s En-suite bathroom, his hair was a little mussed from where he carelessly pulled his shirt up and over his head and his tight stomach was a little bunched up in tiny little rolls adorably from how he was hunched over, he looked wonderful, beautiful in a boring, not even trying to be way, natural and sassy because of his shirt situation and just him.

 

“It was only a few drops though huh, I’m sure he will be full of apologies on Monday,” He dropped the plug into the hole and filled the sink with a stream of warm water whilst ducking underneath and rummaging through his cabinets, he popped back up a second later with a bottle of thick liquid that smelled of citrus fruits and fresh tropical scents, he poured some into the water, watching the colour swirl and shut off the tap.

 

“Ha, you’re kidding right, he probably won’t even remember-” Kurt feigned a tone of disdain but there was a definite hint of humour and a smirk peeking at the edges of his lips. Blaine moved to stand between his legs and pulled the cloth from his hand, dropping it to the counter and carefully sliding his shirt into the water, prodding it with his fingers slightly before leaving it there to soak.

 

Kurt smiled, rubbing and scratching his fingers through Blaine’s hair, as he tilted his head and chin upwards and leant down meeting his lips with his own, it was a tender, quiet, mundane but perfect moment and Kurt couldn’t get enough.

 

Blaine smiled and hummed into the kiss, rubbing his hands over Kurt’s legs and up, dipping his fingers behind the waistline of his pants and then moving them to curl around his hips, slowly pulling him closer, sliding gently towards the edge of the counter, encouraging his legs to wrap around him.

 

“On a scale of One to Yes Please, how much do you think you’ve had to drink?” Kurt laughed into the kiss and swatted at Blaine’s shoulder before attaching his fingers to his collar and carefully undoing his Bowtie and buttons.

 

“You just want to know if we can have sex without my getting a headache or feeling sick don’t you?” He placed the bowtie carefully to the side of the counter and brushed his lips over Blaine’s cheek and jaw whilst un-tucking his shirt from his jeans and undoing his fly. 

 

Blaine faked a shock gasp, but his following smirk gave him away as he carefully worked at the clasp on Kurt’s pants and started to roll them down before having to lift him completely off of the counter.

 

It was all very slow, unhurried, lazily undressing each other between leaving kisses and fleeting gropes, it was downright sexy and Kurt knew that they were setting the pace for the late evening/early morning ahead, but this was nothing like he’d ever felt with Blaine before, something was different in the atmosphere between them tonight.  
Blaine was being oh so reverent, and adoring towards Kurt, not that he has never been before, but this was different, this was something more and the air of the close space between them crackled with promise, and the smell of the future, it was hauntingly beautiful and his bare skin prickled at the thought of unspoken words. 

 

Blaine couldn’t wait, he wanted Kurt like nothing else, but this had to be said first, and hopefully it wouldn’t backfire awfully, it was time, and time can also be ripped away just like that so easily, there was no more left to spare, none to waste.

 

“K-Kurt,” Blaine’s voice was low and rough and thick with some kind of emotion as he panted into his skin, they were both standing in their boxers between the wash basin and the shower stall, their clothes crumpled around them on the floor tiles. Blaine held Kurt’s hips firmly, holding him back and still before Kurt could try to get Blaine completely naked. 

 

He held Kurt’s face steadily in his hands and looked deep into his eyes, his throat worked helplessly, his mouth opening and closing silently, he looked raw and completely breath-taking and suddenly Kurt knew, he knew what was coming and his heart jumped and gooseflesh flew through his skin, he felt like he could fall if it wasn’t for Blaine standing before him holding him up, his skin warming him through to his flesh and bones, his ever heavy, important presence always there, always needed.

 

The intensity of it all, the weight and simple unadulterated beauty of the moment forced tears to prick behind Kurt’s eyelids, and he tried his hardest to not let them fall, not yet, he needed this moment first, with Blaine, only Blaine, more than he’s needed anything before in his life.  
He could laugh at the fact that they’re standing holding each other, naked in the middle of a bathroom, they could be lying on a bed of roses or on a picnic blanket on a white sandy beach watching the sun set, but this was perfect this was them, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. What was important to Kurt was that Blaine hadn’t been drinking, he would always be sober, he would always have these unaffected feelings, and he chose to share them now, couldn’t wait to share them any longer, no matter what time of day, and that was a declaration all on its own. 

 

“Kurt I, I want, shit- I need you to know-”

 

Kurt stood stock still, save for his hands rubbing gently down Blaine’s sides, as Blaine brushed his thumbs over Kurt’s jaw line and lips, he nodded slowly, looking intently down on Blaine, eyes wide and wet and clear, he tugged his lips into a smile and nodded lightly again, encouraging, imploring.

 

Blaine’s breath caught in his throat, his mouth parting and eyes almost bulging from their sockets, smouldering under the bright lights above, “Yeah? You, you, I um-”

 

His voice could not get past that hoarse rasp, a pitch above a whisper, he clung to Kurt’s neck, afraid to let go. Kurt couldn’t help it a half sob/half giggle broke past lips as he nodded again.

 

“I love you Blaine, yes, I love you too-”

 

Blaine cried out pathetically but ever so adorably like normal, a cheer of triumph, like everything he’d been holding on to had just spilled out in that one breath and sound, all the gambles, all the things he’d laid down on the line, it all paid off, victoriously so. His lips smashed together with Kurt’s, teeth and tongues, messy and frantic, “God I am so in love with you Kurt, so, so much, you’ll never know-”

 

Kurt cuts him off with kisses all over his face, he feels sure his lips have brushed over a damp spot above Blaine’s cheek bones, his heart cracks even more than it has in the past few minutes and sniffles trying not to let anymore of his own happy tears fall. He presumes his kissing with his neck, his chest, and back up, those words, those small, short string of words, the way they were carried and delivered, that’s all Kurt needed to hear right now, needed to know, everything else would be white noise until the moment passed, if it ever passed, Blaine loved him back, Blaine was in love with him back.

 

Suddenly they were moving, Kurt backwards and Blaine forwards, pushing and directing his body. Kurt couldn’t pull his lips away from Blaine long enough to take in what was happening, but he trusted him with his life and when he felt Blaine shuffle to the side, the clang of glass and metal shifting and the sudden heavy rush of water hitting tiles hard, Kurt knew exactly what was coming next, and his underwear strained excitedly. 

 

They pull at each other boxers, down and off, giggling and almost toppling over in their haste, they scramble into Blaine’s over sized walk-in Rain-Fall shower and position themselves perfectly underneath, just off centre, so they wont actually drown whilst celebrating their special moment. The kissing continues, hard and heavy and hands pull at damp skin and wet floppy hair, it’s messy and perfect and their cocks bob together, jutting out, and with every rub of friction the sounds from their joint mouths become more muffled and filthy wet.

 

A few minutes later Blaine backs himself up against the side tiled wall of the shower stall, he pulls at Kurt’s hips to bring him closer with him but Kurt leans back into the corner where the water doesn’t reach, he dabbles a hand into a small stainless steel basket hanging from the shower pole and Blaine moans through a dirty smile when he realises what Kurt is doing.

 

Kurt steps back over to him, his hands now thick with a clear creamy substance and plants a messy kiss on his shoulder, Blaine moans again, louder, his cock desperately trying to seek out Kurt’s, seek out something and he leans forward, his lips chasing Kurt’s wet, smooth skin, anywhere he can attach himself.

 

Kurt nudges the side of Blaine’s hip with his own and Blaine get’s the idea, he turns around, planting his hands high, firmly against the tile on either side of his head and spreads his legs wide, Kurt doesn’t waste any time. The groan that crawls up Blaine’s throat, deep from his chest and past his clenched teeth is just the start of the most gorgeous sounds that Kurt will hear tonight, he rests his forehead and chest against the cool, slippery wall and sticks out his ass and hips, as Kurt finger is relentless, rubbing, pressing, pulling and pushing.

 

He bends down, kisses each of Blaine’s cheeks and nibbles a little at the soft flesh of the mounds, whilst adding a second and not long after a third finger, he scissors inside of Blaine, making sure it’s job well done, pointedly ignoring the demands of his own cock as he watches Blaine’s hip gyrate against the tile, seeking friction.

 

“Baby, s-sweetheart, that’s enough please, that’s enough, need you-” Blaine helplessly tried to pull Kurt’s wrist away and bit his lip at the feeling of his withdrawing fingers, Kurt leaned down kissed his shoulder blade and bit down on the muscle, earning another thrust and outcry from Blaine beneath his mouth.

 

Blaine hears a squelch of some substance being squeezed on to Kurt’s palm, he turns his head just enough to the side to see Kurt palming himself, his fingers slick and tightly fisting up and down quickly whilst he moans out a few juicy words under his breath, “God I can’t wait to have you like this again Blaine-”

 

Just last week he and Blaine had very maturely decided to take a trip to the health clinic down town together, they both knew deep down that they hadn’t needed to, Blaine can’t remember the last time he slept with someone and Kurt got tested after his last failed attempt which was maybe Six to Eight months ago, maybe more. But this was more than being told what they already knew, this was something they were sharing together, being open and honest about, a clean fresh slate, just for them, to have, to share. 

 

He steps forward and grips onto Blaine’s hips, pulling his ass out further, he places a palm firmly to the lower space of Blaine’s back, holding him steadily in place and nudges his knee into Blaine’s leg, causing him to spread wider. Kurt ruts up once, twice, his cock slick and achingly hard sliding between Blaine’s cheeks before his head finds Blaine entrance causing them both to cry out.

 

Kurt bends his knees slightly and guides his cock with a hand carefully inside, they moan loudly together through the first stretch, the first few drags and pushes until a few minutes later the tension eases and the pull starts to give, the water cascading from the relentless shower above at just the right temperature, streams down their backs into the cracks and crevices, adding a perfect touch to the moisten friction.

 

Kurt has topped Blaine before, they’ve had each other many times before and in various ways, to now know each other bodies well enough, like how long the stretch will take, how much each other has left in them judging by the quaking of thighs and tremors in their skin.

 

Kurt leans his forehead against the juncture in between Blaine’s shoulder blades, he kisses the skin there, once, twice, each in time with his thrusts, as his hips start to loosen and Blaine’s body relaxes under his hands.

 

They set their rhythm together, Kurt pushing and Blaine pulling and once in time Kurt places his hands on top of Blaine’s on the tile, joining their fingers together, Blaine moans and turns to place a kiss on top of Kurt’s hand whilst they rock together.

 

Before long the pace has gone onto another level and there is nothing but the constant slap of wet skin and bodies, Kurt’s hip piston in and out of Blaine whilst grunting his name and looking down to watch what he’s doing to him through gritted teeth, whilst Blaine is positively screaming up against the tile.

 

His flushed cheeks pressed up, his hair plastered to his head and before long he takes himself in his hand, frantically rubbing up and down in time with Kurt’s delicious onslaught. 

 

“Jesus, Kurt, fuck yes, I’m coming, I-I’m fucking coming, baby-”

 

Kurt wants to bat Blaine’s hand away and use his own to finish him off, most of the time like Kurt himself he doesn’t need a hand, but sometimes there is just that greedy, wanting need for it, but he’s powerless, he cannot take his eyes or hands away from Blaine’s hips and ass, he’s like a man possessed and with a shout he’s coming too.

 

“Mmm Blaine, good god, so damn perfect” Kurt’s voice is so low, so broken, and the way Blaine’s ass is milking him, pulling the orgasm from his shaft again and again, bare and raw without the stiffly feel of latex, is a feeling that Kurt isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to. 

 

The shivers and clenching and quaking finally subside and as he starts to soften Kurt pulls out of Blaine with a hiss, he cheekily pats Blaine’s ass and bites his lip past a deep moan as he watches the thick white liquid drip down from Blaine’s ass, down his thighs and dropping onto the tiled floor, washing away down the plughole with the water, there’s something incredibly intimate and possessive about it, something that he put there, inside Blaine.

 

Blaine moans quietly with his head down, still pressed to the tile, Kurt figures he was watching too and leans forward to swipe a finger though the sticky substance that Blaine has left on the wall. Blaine’s eyes go wide and he turns around wrapping his arms around Kurt and placing a kiss to his collar-bone, “Don’t start, I’m an old man you know, I can only take so much filth-” Kurt giggles and holds his hand out under the spray, letting the water wash away what’s left.

 

They step back under the shower head, letting the water wash away the remnants of their activities, and they kiss, tenderly softly, as the droplets fall around them, onto their skin, wiping the hair back from their faces. Kurt touches Blaine’s cheek, his eyes alight, Green-y Blue and sparkling, “I love you old man-”

 

Blaine grins, his eyes fluttering shut, he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to this, but he’s willing to spend forever trying.  
“I love you too kid.”


	11. Chapter 11

Me;  
09.11  
Honey? XX

 

Blaine;  
09.13  
..Sweetheart? Xx

 

Me  
09.13  
May the Fourth be with you!! XXX

 

09.14  
..It’s May 4th, it’s Star Wars Day...Happy Star Wars Day xx

 

09.14  
…Elliott just text me that…

 

Blaine;  
09.15  
Kurt, you are the cutest thing!! : ) Get your ass over here, where are you? I’ve missed you : ( xx

 

Me;  
09.15  
.. : )We’re leaving in five, Rachel’s coming for breakfast too, get our orders to the kitchen ; ).. I think I may have missed my boyfriend a little too ; ) Xxx

 

Blaine;  
09.16  
I’ll let him know ; ) XX

 

Me;  
09.16  
Hey honey?X

 

Blaine;  
09.16  
Yes.. Sweetheart? X

 

09.16  
…Good morning, I can’t wait to see you : )! XX

 

Blaine;  
09.17  
: ) Good Morning Baby ...see you soon xxx

 

*

 

“Ugghh you two are disgustingly adorable, you know that?” 

 

Both Kurt and Blaine looked up at Rachel who was sitting across from them, smirking behind her mug and watching them with big, dark eyes. Blaine had come over to their table between serving other customers, perched on the edge of Kurt’s chair, almost on his lap, stole the forkful of Blueberry pancakes and syrup which was on it’s way into Kurt’s mouth and washed it down with a mouthful of his Earl Grey Tea, then made a face because he remembered he didn’t like it. 

 

Blaine winked at her, squeezed Kurt’s hand then got up when he heard his name being called from over near the kitchen, he positively strutted across the room like a man who’s every Christmas’s had came all at once, to the young waitress holding a tray full of food and a completely confused, bored look on her face.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, watching him saunter off, smiling to himself as he cut off another piece of pancake, “You are though,” Rachel continued as she smiled into her cup of Green Tea, “I mean your text messages last night and this morning were strangely sweet and erotic, and yes I sneaked a peek at your phone whilst you went to the bathroom and it wouldn’t stop buzzing, and don’t think just because my eyes were closed behind my Cucumber Gel Eye mask, doesn’t mean I couldn’t hear you typing away, I could practically hear you’re smile-” 

 

“Are you trying to make me blush whilst I enjoy my breakfast, what’s up with you? Cut it out.” Kurt teased with a smirk and picked up his mug, settling back into his chair, “But you know, we haven’t seen each other properly in a few days right, you and I had our plans last night, and I was at that sponsors event with Isabelle all day Friday, he had a meeting with the Brewery on Thursday and-” 

 

“Ok ok, sorry I know, I get it, you’re both just so put together, natural, like you were meant to be together, I just love that you have each other you know?” Kurt nodded and smiled, he nudged her foot under the table with his, “I know, and we love having you around too, you know that right?” She scoffed, “Oh god Kurt, I’m not some hag, I don’t need you guys to want me around, but I do loving hanging out with you both-” Kurt looked at her pointedly, raising an eyebrow, Rachel was so direct and forward and at the same time strangely sweet, he valued these honest moments and conversations with her, above it all there was nothing but sincerity dripping from her words. 

 

Last night they had planned a small quiet slumber party and to enjoy some long awaited private time together back at their place, they were able to catch up and chat a little about Kurt and Blaine’s blossoming relationship, the juicy and the heartfelt stuff that Kurt just loved getting Rachel’s perspective from, but after a few girls from Rachel’s show had turned up, closely followed by Isabelle and some pals from hair and make-up, a few Martini’s and Tequila Sunrise’s later, and all conversation and face peels were lost to the sounds of high pitched giggles and the Dreamgirls Soundtrack.

 

Rachel gave him a look right back, dipped her tea bag in and out of her cup a couple of times then looked out over the almost empty bar, save for a few tables dotted around, enjoying a quick breakfast before a mundane working Sunday, when Blaine or any other staff were nowhere to be seen, she scooted forward in her chair.

 

“So, about last night before everyone arrived, you were saying about how you didn’t know about any of Blaine’s past relationships, if any at all, well I’d say talk to him Kurt, you’re at that stage now when you should be able to voice anything that is important to the future of your relationship in some way, ask him-”

 

Kurt nodded along, he knew she was right, but discussing past relationships wasn’t the real goal here, it was the sheer curiosity of someone as amazing and gorgeous as Blaine, still being single at his age, that’s what Kurt couldn’t wrap his head around. 

 

“So how’s your dad?” Rachel had moved on, Kurt started to feel sick inside, he knew what was coming next, he and Blaine had become so close the past few months but there were still aspects of their relationship that needed to grow, there were still new and unlearnt details, subjects to broach and people to meet. “What’s have you told him about Blaine? Is he coming to visit soon?” 

 

“You know Rach that I haven’t really, my dad he, Blaine is-”

 

“The best boyfriend ever? Waiting for his beautiful better half and his equally beautiful friend to finish up so he can whisk him away upstairs for the rest of the day-”

 

Kurt tried to turn in his chair, struggling with Blaine’s arms around him suddenly out of nowhere, he looked at Rachel across from him, panicked, but her face remained expressionless save for her sweet smile, but her eyes were perfectly readable to him, ‘don’t worry he didn’t hear us’. 

 

Blaine loosened his hold, placed a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek and slid into the chair between the two, “Now, you’re done now?” Kurt tried to remain calm but couldn’t help the flood of excitement, an almost full, lazy day of Blaine. 

 

“Yep, all done, I only had myself on the rotation for the opening shift, but um, but that’s only if, if Rachel-” He looked at her, suddenly weary that he’d disrupted their morning, Rachel smiled and reached over, patting his hand and pulling her jacket from the back of her chair, “Don’t you worry Mr Anderson, I’ve got an hour or so spare to get home, and freshen and liven up before sound checks-”

 

“Freshen and liven up huh? Sounds like a wild slumber party-” He looked back at Kurt with a cheeky smile and rubbed his foot slightly up his denim clad leg under the table.

 

“Yeah well, that’s what happens when you plan stuff, Isabelle and co show up, they un-plan everything and when you’re supposed to wake up feeling fresh and rejuvenated, you in fact wake up like you’ve been hit by a bus-”

 

Blaine stands when Rachel does, ever the gentleman, he holds her bag whilst she slips her jacket on and un-tucks her hair, she leans in to kiss him on the cheek, a polite thank you and winks at Kurt with a meaningful look that Kurt is well aware of before skipping off to the exit and calling out over her shoulder, “Catch you guys later, love you.”

 

Blaine smiled and extended a hand to Kurt, he picked up his messenger bag that had been resting by the table leg and slung it across his shoulder, earning a grateful smile from Kurt as he stood and leaned into Blaine’s side, they walked slowly hand in hand, through to the back of the bar, “So hung-over Kurt huh?” 

 

Kurt gave him a guilty half smile, “Only a little, just tired more than anything-” Blaine squeezed his hand a little tighter as he lead him further, his eyes lighting with mirth and utter contentment as he looked at him. 

 

“Mmm, sleepy, pliant, snugly Kurt…my favourite.”

 

*

 

“I’m glad you had a good night sweetheart, sounds a lot better than mine, my security staff had a field day with this persistent drunken jack-ass that thought it was ok to grope every woman in sight-” Kurt shuddered slightly as Blaine’s voice echoed from the kitchen, he was lying on the in a nest of cushions and fleecy blankets, where Blaine had placed him the minute they entered his apartment, he left a lingering kiss on his forehead and disappeared to fetch them some drinks and snacks. 

 

Kurt hated the thought of trouble at the bar, he always did, hated the thought of Blaine having to be in the middle of possible danger, drunken idiotic people, with hurtful slurs and possible weapon yielding hands. It didn’t always happen and Kurt was beyond thankful for that, but he always had to put it to the back of his mind the best that he could, Blaine knew how to handle himself, Blaine would keep himself safe, Blaine would always come home to Kurt.

 

Kurt smiled as Blaine continued his mindless rambling in the next room, easy, boring conversation, never a dull moment or awkward silence between the two to share, cupboards clicking closed, dishes clattering together, the steady rush of water, the hum of the tea kettle. He could just see him in his mind, his face full of expressions, enthusiastic hand gestures, and wide eyes, cute pointy eyebrows raising high with each breath. His eyes flicked over Blaine’s coffee table as he listened, his ever expanding fruit bowl of memorabilia and up towards the mantle, where Blaine’s newest decoration piece sat proudly in the middle.

 

The photo had been taken at Elliott’s and Jon’s housewarming, where the two had been sitting on the floor side by the side, Kurt hand was placed on Blaine’s knee and Blaine was leaning to the side a little, leaning into Kurt almost, his arm was stretched behind Kurt, his palm resting on the floor just beside Kurt’s thigh. Their faces were close, Kurt’s chin tilted down a little, his nose almost brushing Blaine’s cheek so that he could speak into his ear, they looked to be in mid-flow of talking about something amusing, something private and just for them, their eyes lit and sparkling, crinkled and soft, lips parted and the widest toothiest grins gracing their lips, and obviously completely oblivious to the flashing camera pointing at them from across the room.

 

Elliott had emailed it to Blaine a few days later, and after a late night movie showing the following night, Kurt had backed Blaine into his dark apartment and onto his couch, had his wicked way with him and when he woke up naked and glued to Blaine’s side with the sunrise painfully early the next morning, realising they hadn’t actually made it to bed, Kurt crawled down Blaine’s body, leaving a trail of wet kisses from stomach to destination and woke him the best way he knew how, upon seeing the photo in a black, red and silver mosaic type photo frame, front and centre. 

 

Previous words that Blaine had told him not too long ago swirled around in his head deliciously, fondest and most important memories, Kurt’s heart sang each time his eyes fell upon the photo and let’s not forget the little beauty pinned to his fridge.

 

A couple of weeks after that, Kurt donated his own photo to Blaine’s apartment, it sits in a small clear glass frame by Blaine’s side of the bed, and each time he goes to bed sometimes alone, he’s still greeted with Kurt’s beautiful face and flushed bare skin. Kurt had taken it one bright afternoon when Blaine had fallen asleep in his arms, happy and sated, his back was turned and face down into the pillow almost unseen, Kurt was pressed up behind him, an arm draped over and the other holding out the camera phone as he pressed his face into the nape of Blaine’s neck, not much sentiment or explanation was needed with that one at all, a photograph can speak a thousand words. 

 

“So what’s going on with Rachel then huh, no love interests?” 

 

Blaine had entered the room, a tray in his hands, with everything Kurt knew would cure all of his problems, Blaine included. Kurt always felt guilty when Blaine did this, he spent most of his time serving people and Kurt always liked to reciprocate, but sometimes Blaine just demanded to do these things for Kurt, to lay him down, and take care of him in all ways possible and Kurt be damned if he dared stop him.

 

He slid the tray onto the coffee table and lifted the blankets, he scooted in close next to Kurt, who sat up slightly and rested his feet in Blaine’s lap. Kurt reached forward and picked up one of the steaming mugs that Blaine had made, he leaned back, inhaling deeply the rich, strong scent and closed his eyes momentarily.

 

“Nah, not Rach, she’s happy doing her own thing at the moment you know, too much going on-”

 

Blaine hummed, rubbing Kurt’s feet under the blanket and reaching forward to pick up a cookie from one of the plates, he took a bite and Kurt resisted the urge to lean in and lick a smudge of chocolate from his bottom lip.

 

“You um, you remember what I told you about my Tattoo on my shoulder? I got it after a rough time I’d been through, a-and when my brother, my um step-broth-”

 

“Finn, yeah I remember honey-” Blaine always remembered, he Scooted closer causing Kurt to curl in slightly on himself but loving the warmth and feel of having Blaine just there, his voice was quiet and soft, and he placed the half eaten cookie back down, turning to Kurt, giving his full attention, his whole self to him. 

Blaine’s eyes always seemed to soften and turn almost liquid golden, with a piercing green rim at the mention of Finn, of either of their brothers in fact. He remembers fondly the conversation they had not long after they started dating, filling each other in a little things, sharing personal stories. Cooper is Seven years Blaine’s senior, and a very handsome and not at all looking his Forty-two years. He lives in LA with his wife, a TV executive, they met during a production meeting for an Ad Campaign Cooper was taking part in and the rest was history, they have a Nine year old son Devon, who Kurt positively melted at when looking through Blaine’s flip book of his baby pictures, and learnt that he was named after Blaine, sharing his middle name. 

 

Kurt also realised that he did indeed recognise Cooper from the photo on Blaine’s mantle, from an old string of popular advertisements, now Cooper is a paid Actor/Model with steady work and simple recognition, not exactly the big time but he’s happy and Blaine always smiles when he talks about him. Kurt had spoken to Cooper on the phone once, when Blaine had gone to the bathroom, recognised the familiar jingle ringing and shouted through for Kurt to answer knowing it was his brother, the conversation was amusing and light and heartfelt and Kurt got the impression that these two no matter their age gap or differences from when they were younger, thought a hell of a lot of each other now and would always be there for each other. 

 

Except for their Mom who Blaine had excitedly told about Kurt over the phone and had even emailed her a photograph of them both, one of the more normal, smiley ones from their collection, Cooper and Blaine were each other’s family, they were the important steady, Male, Alpha presence for each other that they should have had from their father. Kurt knew that Blaine’s relationship with his Dad was better now but he still wasn’t in any hurry to meet the guy and Blaine never showed any enthusiasm in the idea either. 

 

Cooper has since insisted many times Blaine and Kurt visit them in LA, and Kurt secretly looks forward to a long weekend maybe a few months down the line when they’re strolling hand in hand, wearing nothing but shorts and sandals, along a sandy beach, watching Cooper and Devon try to push each other into the water, Blaine joining the fun and Kurt and Cooper’s wife rolling their eyes fondly and carrying on their conversation about the latest In-Style craze. 

 

“He um, he and Rachel were- n-not at the time when he…you know, but they were, they had been-”

 

“Oh,” Blaine’s eyes widened, realisation dawning, he rubbed a thumb over Kurt’s hand curled around the mug, “Oh god, poor Rachel, that’s awful, awful for everyone but-”

 

“Yeah-” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand with his spare one, “yeah, it was a long time ago now, well a good few years, but she’s just, she’s-”

 

“It make sense Kurt, I don’t see how anybody could recover completely from losing their-I mean I know that if I lost y- well I’d just, It’s-”

 

Kurt placed his cup on the table and sat forward, pushing the blanket back and slinging a leg over Blaine’s, straddling his lap and resting his hands on his chest, Blaine’s breathed hitched and eyes darkening, lips parting. Kurt leaned in and whispered against his lips, “You must know how glad I am to have you Blaine-” Blaine smiled, closing his eyes, pressing his lips closer to Kurt’s, brushing them slightly together and whispering back.

 

“I love you so much, you know that right, it’s crazy how much and how fast but it’s just, it’s-”

 

“Yeah, I know honey, I know-” Kurt breathed into his cheek and moved back to his lips, tracing the crease with his tongue, asking for entrance.

 

Kurt’s tummy danced and tickled, and his heart skipped a beat, in the past month since they’d first shared those Three sacred with words it each other, they had been spoken so many more times, in a variety of ways, first thing in the morning, last thing at night, via text messages, little notes, written amongst steam and condensation on the bathroom mirror. But they were never overused, or in the wrong context or time, it was always enough and just right and it never got old. 

 

Kurt pulled back after a final peck on the lips, pressing their foreheads together, he didn’t want to ruin the moment and he hoped that he wouldn’t but the time felt right, appropriate to bring up the past and use it to propel their future. He wound his fingers into Blaine’s hair and sat back slightly, still sitting in Blaine’s lap, his legs folded at the sides but at a comfortable distance where they could talk and look at each other clearly, Blaine straightened up and tilted his head, knowing Kurt was readying himself to say something.

 

“Shoot,” Kurt smiled and tickled Blaine’s neck, Blaine got him, he knew him so well.

 

“I uh, I really hope that I don’t upset you or anything, I mean I hope you don’t mind-” Blaine moved his hands to Kurt’s thighs, rubbing them up and down to his knees and back again, repeating the pattern soothingly. 

 

“Kurt, come on we’ve been over this a hundred times, nothing you say or ask, can upset me, I know that whatever it is you wish to say, no matter how it comes across isn’t with the intent to hurt me in anyway, therefore I trust you to speak your mind, come on honey what is it-” Blaine always manages to blow Kurt away with his words, such quiet simple words that speak loud and clear and nudge their way into Kurt’s heart and soul and mind. He leans in, kisses him on the nose and pulls back, breathes in and out, resumes the playing of his fingers in Blaine’s hair, it steadies him somehow. 

 

“Ok, well I guess, I was, have been wondering, how you are Thirty-Five, how when we met you were, you’re-” He paused, looking up, obviously searching for the right words, Blaine was watching him closely and intently, he bit his lip to quell his sudden smirk and moved his hands up and around Kurt’s waist, clasping his hands together at his back. 

 

“You want to know how I got to this age and still single?” Kurt’s eyes snapped to his, wide and a little surprised, with a tiny cute pout that Blaine couldn’t help but giggle at and lean forward to a place a peck there, Kurt nodded silently, and secretly grateful he didn’t have to finish that sentence.  
“So in college, I guess I was young and free, happy in myself, doing my own thing, you know the score-” Kurt nodded and grinned, his body relaxing in Blaine’s strong embrace.  
“It wasn’t until I was about your age that I started to settle down, I met someone, over in Boston, during one of our Warbler meet ups actually, we hooked up initially, but then I returned to Boston for a meeting a week or so after, we met up again and not long after that started dating, the distance was obviously not a huge one but still a roadblock, but I liked it at first having the space and time apart,” Kurt tensed a little, he tried not to let it show, but Blaine gripped him tighter, his eyes never leaving Kurt’s, imploring, he kind of got the impression that Blaine was happy Kurt had brought this up, like he had been waiting to share this with him for some reason.

 

“But then the dynamic changed, a little over a year later we were still travelling to and from separate cities, we were exclusive and committed, well I was, but there was no talk of moving forward, of becoming something more, this carried on for another year or so after that, and when I finally got the courage to talk about it, he filled me up with all this bull-shit and promises, so we stayed together another year and when I pretty much said I was going to pack up and move to Boston to try and help and make things works between because I didn’t know at the time that ending it would in fact be the better option, I fast came to realise from his reactions that he couldn’t give me what I never knew I needed from another person…and it shouldn’t have come as a surprise either when I found out a few weeks after our split that he hadn’t been entirely faithful the whole time-” Kurt gasped quietly, his hands moving to Blaine’s cheeks, stroking lightly, Blaine smiled and leaned into the touch, kissing the palm of his hand.

 

“I got lucky to get out of that one-” Kurt nodded, unsure what to say, what to do, “So I’ve been single ever since I guess, well not involving myself in any heavy relationships anyway, I guess I kept telling myself that I would know, that it would feel normal and ok when I met someone new, if it was meant to be then it would be, you know-” Kurt gently kissed his lips, once, twice, over and over, there was so much weight and hidden meaning behind Blaine’s words, they hit him full force, right in the chest making him light headed with it. 

 

Blaine smiled at Kurt’s reaction, this conversation had gone the exact way both of them hoped that it would, they had already discussed the ins and outs of Kurt’s precarious love life already and Blaine understanding and knowing that in a way Blaine’s history had been the same, similar, he was just waiting for the right time to share his with Kurt also. 

 

He pulled back and slowly started to unbutton his shirt, grinning at Kurt’s wide eyed reaction and slight lip biting, he folded the fabric back over one shoulder and down and in doing so revealing his tattoo on his arm. He rubbed a finger over the pattern, tracing the letters and elegant swirls, the colours catching in the late morning light. 

 

“So this, this is Italian,” Kurt blew out a breath, his heart pounding in his chest, excitedly and also strangely fearful for what Blaine was going to tell him, the mystery tattoo, and suddenly Kurt felt sick, maybe it was something related to that relationship. Blaine caught his gaze, held his face steady in one hand and smiled, if not a bit shyly and with a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

 

“I um, I got it when I was over in Italy, at the time I thought that it only really related loosely to my music, my career, my ambitions and dreams, my relationship with my father even. But afterwards, a few years down the line and after that ridiculous relationship I realised that it means a number of things, more, deep and meaningful and it’s always been there, permanent, etched into my skin, reminding me to look up, to think positive, and then one day, not too long ago actually, after meeting a certain somebody, the meaning suddenly became a conclusion-” Blaine brushed a finger over Kurt’s cheek and nose, Kurt choked on a breath, trying to inhale deep from his lungs, he was hanging on every one of Blaine’s quiet, hushed captivating words.

 

“It means, ‘When The Time Is Right’, and I know now that it’s you, I’ve been waiting for you, he couldn’t give me the stability and hope and love and life and laughter and the drive to want more, he wasn’t you, nobody has been you, and I’m not afraid to admit that now-” Blaine swallowed around a lump in his throat, his eyes so big and clear, wet and so fucking gorgeous behind long dark fluttering lashes, he brushed a stray tear drop away from Kurt’s eye, he smiled and moved closer when a steady trickle started to cascade down Kurt’s rosy cheek with each blink, he kissed them all away, and the two giggled quietly and wetly together, holding each other impossibly close. 

 

Kurt sighed into Blaine’s cheek, so this is what felt like, what it felt to be wholly happy without actually trying, without having to adapt for somebody else and change your own wants and desires, this is what it felt like to be completely adored by somebody and have the feeling be mutual. He was breathless and giddy, as he spoke into Blaine’s stubbly skin, “What was his name?” 

 

Blaine kissed at Kurt’s ear, his voice low, a deep rumble, maybe a warning that he most certainly did NOT want to talk about him, not now, not ever, “Seth.”

 

“I want to both punch Seth and thank him-” 

 

Blaine laughed into Kurt’s throat, heartily and watery, he left a trail of kisses before being pulled back up to Kurt’s waiting lips, Kurt picked up Blaine’s arm and kissed the ink there, glancing up to Blaine, finding him smiling, blissful and utterly content. Kurt marvelled at everything they were sharing together now, but left his last thought at the top of his mind, ready to pull out another day, as he was pushed back and sideways onto the couch, clothes becoming loose and fewer between them and lips and hands mapping out exactly how the next few hours would be spent, worshipping, sharing, loving, always loving.

 

*

 

“How’s it going son? I’ve missed our little chats, I’d chastise you about it if I didn’t know that you wouldn’t miss them for just anything-”

 

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes, he was watching his reflection in the mirror across from his bed where he sat as he held the phone up to his ear, It was an early, quiet Tuesday night, Burt’s early close at the workshop, Rachel working and Blaine on the late shift, if it wasn’t too late by the time he finished his phone call with his dad, he’d go over to the bar, hopefully find Blaine in his office, kiss him silently whilst he fished for the apartment key in Blaine’s pants pocket, then go upstairs, leave a trail of his clothes for Blaine to find like a treasure hunt and wait for him in his bed.

 

“Yeah, yeah sorry Dad, it’s just that, you know-”

 

“Come on Kurt, spit it out, I’m not getting any younger, who is he? I want a name, I want details, how long?”

 

Burt sounded formal over the slightly buzzing line, his tone a little deep and harsh but Kurt knew fine well that his eyes would be sparkling and his smirk would be sitting proudly on his lips, it was times like this that Kurt wished his dad would learn how to use Skype.

 

“Dad, you know that I haven’t been hiding it from you right? Never that, it’s just that, it’s he’s-”

 

“I know son, I get it, I get you, your heart is precious, the love that you have inside and choose to share with someone is so damn precious, you had become used to keeping it close and locked up and hidden, where it wouldn’t be tampered with anymore, and I know that whoever this guy is he must be so worth the wait and the fact that you haven’t been able to tell your old man about it-”

 

Kurt smiled, his heart thumping and eyes threatening to water, his dad was the greatest person and influence in the world, but he couldn’t help but wince and bite his lip at his last words.  
It had become a private joke between he and Blaine, pet names if you will, that they sometimes call each other ‘kid’ and ‘old man’, it was certainly not a kink of any kind, just something fun and playful that they threw at each other now and then, teasing when discussing how old some movies were, how old actors really are no matter their appearance and the decade in which their oldest, favourite songs were released. He cleared his throat, there really was no problem, they were adults, they were in love, they connected so much more and better then anyone Kurt had ever met no matter the age, his dad would get that. He would just have to filter it out of his mind that his dad likes to use the same nicknames also.

 

“He’s um, he’s really great dad, he’s called Blaine, he works in Bar Management (there would be another time to get into the actual Bar Owner discussion), he loves music and stuff like me, we have a lot in common actually, Rachel loves him too-”, His dad chuckled, “we’ve been dating a little over three months I guess, I lose track, but we met on December 31st actually, last year, in his Bar-” Kurt smiled at the memory.

 

“Oh I see, a New Years fling is it-” 

 

“Definitely not a fling Dad, this is, Blaine is something so much more than any of those other idiots I may have told you about, he um, we’re really close, he has his own place and I spend a lot of time there-” Burt hummed down the line.

 

“He sounds great son, mature, well rounded, must be pretty responsible to work in management and have his own place, must have good money too, living alone without a roommate in grand old New York-”

 

“He’s uh, yeah, well he’s a little older, so makes sense, b-but when you meet him you’ll totally get him, you’ll see-”

 

“How much older Kurt?” Kurt drew a deep breath, no backing out, what could his dad do anyway? Seriously? Grow up Kurt, your dad is not a monster and you know it, he loves you-  
“Kurt?”

 

“He’s Thirty- Five dad, but if it makes you feel any better, my birthday is before his-”

 

Burt laughed, a deep but short chuckle and Kurt’s heart lodged in his throat, his breath choking off beneath it, this was not the initial reaction he was expecting.

 

“Kurt? So I’m gonna take from your rambling that you automatically assumed I wouldn’t be thrilled with the big age difference? I can’t say that you are completely wrong but you’re not right also-” Kurt held his breath, staring into his own clear blues eyes, in the mirrors reflection, letting his dad say his piece, this had to be timed perfectly, not speak too soon or too late, gage his response, approach carefully.  
“The thing is son, your an adult too, a responsible, sensible, hard working and damned inspiring young man, and there is nothing actually wrong with the age thing, what I worry about is yours and Blaine’s personal journeys, life paths and goals, are they different? Could you end up hurting each other in the long run, by maybe wanting different things?”

 

And suddenly Kurt felt light headed, he tumbled back into the pillows with a huff, closing his eyes, letting his dad’s words sink in, forming his thoughts and responses, he and Blaine had been so consumed in each other, so wrapped up in love and the there and now of it all, yes they had thought about the future and the fact that they both wanted to be centred in each others along with their other goals and aspirations, but they hadn’t actually discussed it in great detail, or any at all. 

 

He thought about the Piano on the lone stage in the bar, Blaine sitting at it, playing, singing, composing, he thought about the conversation he still wanted to have with Blaine about it, his praise and encouragement and wanting for Blaine to want more then just settling, doing a job his father had cut out for him, even if Blaine had taken the reins in the end, spun it all round on its head, done his own thing and fell in love with the place and the job in the process and on his own terms. 

 

He swallowed hard, blinked his eyes open and slowly started to rise from the bed, “Kurt? I hope I haven’t said anything-”

 

“No dad, no, it’s fine, it’s-you’re right, you are but I think that we’re good, more than good, I don’t think hurting each other is a possibility-” He nodded along to his own words, believing himself completely, his own words washing over and calming him, he had to give this, he and Blaine the benefit of the doubt

 

“Ok Kid, I’ll take your word for it,” Burt did not have to hear his son tell him that he loved this Blaine, that he was in-love with Blaine, and things were moving fast between them but maybe not too much so, he could hear it, he could feel it, and his heart swelled with pride and worry bust mostly joy for his boy and the adventure he was about to embark on, “I’m happy for you son, I really am… now when can we meet him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Please? Thank you again, so much for reading and reviewing, it means so much, hopefully another update will be up by the end of the weekend/beginning of week.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt smiled as he flicked through Blaine’s extensive music collection, a glass of red wine beside him and a platter of cheese, fruit and crackers on the coffee table. The room was dimly lit with scented candles from various places and mood lamps creating a relaxing, romantic ambience, he was sitting on the floor resting against the front of the couch, warm and clean, fresh from a hot soak and wearing some plaid lounge pants and a hoodie.   
It was finally Friday and after some tedious over time at the office trying to meet deadlines and shipping orders, finalising contracts and invoices and Isabelle seeming to always just be there, relentless, he was happy to join the busy subway crowds and head straight to Blaine’s, who had been working the day shift and finished around Six and wasn’t needed until later the next day.

 

He got there to find the apartment quiet and intimately lit and the faint lovely sound of humming filtering in from the bedroom, he entered to find the room empty, Kurt’s favourite ‘lounge clothes’ folded neatly on the bed next to a large fluffy towel and the en-suite door ajar with the light from inside escaping the small crack. 

 

With a small smirk, already anticipating what he was going to find and starting to peel off of his clothes, he pushed open the door to find Blaine already in the large claw footed tub, filled with the most tempting, fragrant bubbles, a wide salacious grin on his face and a finger curling in and out towards him, beckoning him to join, his warm darkening eyes said the exact same.

 

The plan for the evening was to do nothing but relax, too tired to even watch TV, but as they tumbled out of the bathroom after the water grew cool and their skin wrinkled, Blaine’s cell rang and vibrated from the night stand, he proceeded to ignore it and busied himself wrapping Kurt up in a towel and sucking water droplets from his neck, but when the phone rang again he gave up with a groan and wandered over to see the screen, Kurt grinned and threw a pair of boxer shorts at Blaine who after realising it was Wes rolled his eyes fondly and left the room.

 

So now for the past Ten minutes Blaine had been wandering to and from the living area, in a pair of boxers, scratching at his stomach lazily, his curls naturally drying gorgeously, highlighted in the candle light and happily chatting into the phone. Kurt relaxed to the sound of his voice, his laugh fading in and out of each room, coming closer then retreating again, sometimes he would fully enter the room, look at Kurt endearingly, like he was simply making sure he was still there and ok, sometimes he’d come over, bend down and place a soft lingering kiss to Kurt’s head in between words which made Kurt close his eyes and grin, his stomach swooping delightfully, then he’d head back out of the room again, he’d sometimes sit then a second later jump up excitingly at something Wes had said on the other end of the line, Blaine paced when on the phone, couldn’t stay still, another wonderful Blaine-ism that Kurt kept close to his heart. 

 

Eventually he heard a string of endless goodbyes, hoots and the odd cuss word followed by a deep chuckle and a quiet ‘Bye, love ya buddy, yeah I’ll tell him.’  
A minute later Blaine entered the room dressed in a black fleecy robe, jumped over the back of the couch and tumbled to the floor next to Kurt, almost in his lap with a cheesy grin, Kurt giggled at his ridiculous act of pretending to fall and nudged into his shoulder, “don’t hurt yourself old man,” Blaine winked, leaning over for a messy kiss on his cheek and grabbing a handful of grapes from the plate. 

 

“Ooh good choice,” he pointed to the sound system when Kurt put the remote down after making his choice, and wiggling his fingers pretending to play an invisible piano. 

 

Kurt silently mentally berated himself for his choice of words, it had been a little over a week since his phone call with his dad, and the words from their conversation still swam around fresh in his mind, prickling his skin. Blaine knew about the phone call, that same night when he trudged upstairs from the bar, tired and smelling of liquor after a crate had smashed in the cellar, he entered his bedroom to find Kurt lying back on the pillows with an open book in his hands, cute reading glasses perched on his nose and the nightlight flickering beside him, lighting up his face and small nervous smile. 

 

Kurt proudly told him that he’d told his dad about them, their relationship, the age thing, how happy they were together and that he was genuinely and generally happy in return, for them both, and that was the most he could tell him in that moment. Blaine looked elated and relieved, his tired eyes crinkling, teeth showing as he crawled towards him on the bed, flattening himself, spread-eagled between Kurt’s parted, bended knees. Kurt ruffled his head, bent forward to drop a kiss there then forced him to roll over, unbuttoning his shirt and inhaling the faint intoxicating whiff of leftover alcohol. 

 

He and Blaine had discussed a time in the near future when his Dad and Carole would visit and they all could go out to dinner together, Kurt would give them a private tour of The Stage and then maybe they could sit at the bar and watch Blaine get to work, a Cosmo for Carole cause she liked to think she was in Sex and The City when ever she visited and a simple beer for his dad from Blaine’s old, special stash down in the cellar. For now that was all that had been discussed and arranged, that was enough, simple, easy, one step at a time.

 

“So,” Blaine started after swallowing a few grapes, Kurt loved the way he would bite into them sometimes if he thought they were too big to eat whole, sometimes peeling the skin, yes Blaine peeled grapes, “I’m starting to run out of excuses as to why the guys can’t use the bar for the next meet up, I’m afraid it’s time for you to meet The Original Warblers, Wes said he can’t wait to meet a real life Warbler-Warbler couple,” Blaine rolled his eyes and grinned like they were some kind of group of Rock stars and accentuating his tone a little, Kurt giggled and nodded.

 

“Well it’s only fair I suppose, I mean I think between Rachel and Elliott you’ve heard the very best of my embarrassing tales from the past, it’s time the tables were turned-” He picked a grape out of Blaine’s hand and popped it into his mouth with a smirk, leaving Blaine with a feign look of shock followed by a grin.

 

“Guess you’re right honey,” he rubbed his hands together after finishing his handful, spread his legs a little and patted the open space on the floor, Kurt shuffled over, lifting himself over Blaine’s leg and into the small gap, lowering himself down a bit and leaning back, resting his head against Blaine’s fleece covered chest. Blaine tilted his chin upwards with a finger and leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his mouth, “Spidey Kiss-” he whispered against Kurt’s parted lips, causing them to giggle and proceed kissing through smiles and soft nibbles.

 

A niggling thought, suddenly entered Kurt’s forever-worrying mind, he liked to get things off of his chest, he felt better about it, and more so with Blaine, his eyes and voice and steady quiet breaths were like a soothing balm to Kurt, calming him, taking his concerns away and swapping them with answers and kisses and cuddles, promises and just him.

 

“Hey um speaking of your friends and stuff, I know it must be hard for you that they’re not always around now, I know you said a couple of them still live nearby but, I guess I just, I don’t want you to think that I’m too busy for you, that I’m leaving you alone a lot, I know that recently I’ve been working more and-”

 

“Hey hey hey, babe-woah baby-” Blaine half giggled through his rush of words, his eyes warm and amused, he leaned to the side and pulled Kurt around so that they were face to face, he braced his hands on either side of Kurt’s face. “Why would you think that? What would ever make you think that? I don’t think for one second you think yourself too busy,” Blaine had technically asked Kurt two questions but he wasn’t expecting any answers, he was too busy trying to justify himself for some strange reason, “You are busy Kurt, you always have been, but then again my working patterns aren’t always that sociable either, I always cherish what time we have together, I don’t ever begrudge the time we don’t have.” 

 

Kurt smiled shaking his head slightly at the wonder that is Blaine, his Blaine, who smiled with him, brushing his fingers gently over his face, but he wasn’t finished, “Kurt, this may come as a shock to you, but I am older than you,” Kurt faked a shock expression, his hand flying to his mouth, eyes wide, Blaine giggled and copied him, “I know right?” His grin was infectious, “but listen, I’ve been there, done that, I’ve been your age and experienced all that I had to back then, it’s your turn now and I don’t ever want to stand in the way of that, not ever, like I said I will cherish you and your free time and honour what we have together when we can.”

 

Kurt turned fully, kneeling right in front of him, his knees brushing his groin which was covered-barely with the fleece, he wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, “How are you even real Blaine Anderson? How are you mine?” 

 

Blaine smiled and tilted his head up, closer, smiling against Kurt’s jaw, “Ditto, honey, ditto,” He kissed and licked at his skin a little, staying close and breathing into that delicious sensitive spot, “I want to support you Kurt, encourage you, always, and in each way I can, and never ever hold you back, and I NEVER want you to worry about me, not in that way, ok, we clear?” 

 

Kurt smiled, wide, bright and toothy and nodded, he was almost breathless, “Yes, sir”

 

“Good, now can we resume relaxing and not worrying about anything?” Blaine played with the zip on Kurt’s hoodie teasingly so, Kurt unwound his arms from around his neck and rocked back on his heels slightly, biting his lip.

 

“Almost,” Blaine’s smile dropped a little, he looked worried almost, “I mean yes honey, yes of course we can, we are, we’re good, we’re relaxed and I promise no more silly worries without discussing them first, b-but can I say something?”

 

“Sure sweetheart,” Blaine smiled, settled back against the sofa, stretching his legs out under the coffee table and Kurt got into a more comfortable position facing him, he took a drink from his wine glass and Blaine nibbled on a slice of cheese with cranberry pieces.

 

“As much as I appreciate and absolutely love everything that you’ve just said, and you, of course, I want to be there for you too, to help and support you too-”

 

“You are, you have, more than I can ever explain-” 

 

“But what about your music?” The cracker that was on it’s way in to Blaine’s mouth stopped, hand suspended in mid-air, and Kurt panicked momentarily, he didn’t want to push the boundaries in anyway, but he knew that he could now if he wanted to, if he needed to, and he most certainly needed to show Blaine how much he would support him in achieving his dreams, his real dreams, how much it meant to him.

 

“What about it?”

 

“Come on Blaine, you know what, aren’t you going to try and-”

 

“I have the bar now Kurt-”

 

“You can do both-”

 

“So can you-” That stopped him in his tracks, the conversation was not anywhere close to heated, Kurt doubted they would ever get to that stage, not yet, he wasn’t naïve he knew that at some point down the line, things would be said that wouldn’t be meant, words be used in built up moments of frustration and taken in the wrong context, but they would always get back to themselves, find comfort in each other above everything, Kurt was sure of it.   
But now they were testing each other, this was a first, this was interesting, because it was strung from a place purely built of love and adoration, and Kurt was intrigued, he didn’t expect this to be flipped round on him. 

 

“What, what do you me-”

 

“You can do both too, you can work and perform, or quit fashion all together, god knows you’re young and talented enough-”

 

“So are you honey-”

 

“I’m not young sweetheart,” His grin was a little tight, small in his bright beautiful face, his eyes rounded but not wide. 

 

“Bullshit, you’re only as old as you feel right?” Blaine grinned and tugged at his hand, Kurt was relieved to have him seeking him out and he allowed himself to be pulled closer to him, their legs tangling. Blaine’s grin grew cheeky and Kurt anticipated something silly.

 

“You make me feel so young…” Blaine’s singing voice was low and quiet, a deep rumble in his chest, playful and teasing and most of all beautiful and Kurt shivered, he wished Blaine would sing more, wish he would sing for him, to him, he wished he could encourage it but feared this conversation was nearing it’s end, he smiled and batted at Blaine’s hands when he tried to tickle and prod at Kurt’s sides.

 

“Smartass,” he smirked and then Blaine had pulled him back again, successfully holding him in his lap, all arms and legs and chests pressed up close, he nuzzled at his jaw with his nose, kissed the underside gently, lightly, reverently.

 

“Thank you Kurt, thank you for caring for me and considering me in that way, but you don’t have to-”

 

“I want to, and you need to know that I don’t think I’m going to give up, not on this, not on you, you have a wonderful talent Blaine, please don’t let it go to waste, I won’t let it.” Blaine’s eyes flashed, grew wide and clear and something passed over his face, fleeting, some raw emotion, something that had been locked deep away and found a way to surface again. 

 

“And that is one of the many, many things I love about you Kurt,” His voice was hoarse, rough and deep, his statement was true though, his words backing up the deep routed feelings from deep within him.   
Kurt’s maturity and somewhat stubborn but rational outlook was one of the first things that drew Blaine to Kurt, even in the bar and behind their flirty messages and glances, when they didn’t even know each other, Blaine knew there was something about him, something appealing and admirable, something he had never seen in anyone close to his own age, let alone a boyfriend, someone to share his life with, a partner. 

 

Back when Blaine had told him in a text message, how fresh faced he was but mature still, Blaine didn’t mean anything other than he was wise beyond his years and he found that particular quality, found him, wholly captivating, unique and sexy as hell.   
When Blaine had ridiculously tried to tell Kurt that he was in-love with him, but he fumbled and stumbled over his self and his words, and Kurt, his young and pure and wonderful Kurt finished the job for him. These were all things that Blaine would forever be thankful that he had Kurt and his determination, somewhere to put his love, he had Kurt to love and to be loved back, he was finally loved back. 

 

He cleared his throat, “It’s um, it’s important to think about yourself too-”

 

“Ok so let’s agree, that we are both wanting to help and better each other in a ‘god knows how’ way, and that for now, tonight we will drop it, but this conversation is open for further discussion, yes?” Kurt’s face was steeled, jaw set, but eyes bright and glimmering with determination and mischief, his lips quirking into a smirk as he fisted his hands into the fleecy collar of Blaine’s robe.   
Blaine was not going to get a better option than that tonight and he knew it, he nodded and stuck a hand out straight, nodding down to it with a sarcastic teasing expression.

 

Kurt took his hand and they shook cheekily, but then Blaine jerked his hand back pulling Kurt firmly against him with an ‘umph’, lips smashing together, heated and tongues exploring, after a while they calmed and slowed their pace.   
Kurt slumped against Blaine’s chest, catching his breath as Blaine’s hands rested on the small of his back, dipping underneath his hoodie and thumbs burying beneath the waistline of his pants.   
He kissed his head and smiled against the soft brown waves, so much had been shared between them recently, so much had made them stronger, made them love and want each other more and Blaine was worried that his heart and head were starting to get ideas, they were starting to shape a future with this beautiful man in his arms, they were starting to outline and sketch possibilities, and that was just to soon, or maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t, no time limit right?   
He whispered into his hair, breathing him in, afraid to speak too loudly for fear of what he might admit.

 

“And now relax?”

 

“Oh no, now you carry me to your bed, and then we’ll see what happens afterwards.” 

 

*

 

“So, how was Isabelle today by the way? Still pressuring you a little-” Kurt closed his eyes and groaned, a head ache threatening to dance its way over his temples at the thought, even in his pleasant sated state. 

 

It was well after midnight and he and Blaine had been curled up in bed together for Twenty minutes or so, quietly seeking comfort, in each others bodies and in the nice silence in the dark room. After Blaine had complied and carried Kurt happily to his room, kissing him in every stretch of available skin the entire way and made sure both needs were met, they tumbled back out into the living room Forty-Five minutes later and carried on the night they had originally planned to have together.

 

They tested each other on lyrics to the songs that flowed in the background, fed each other cubes of cheese and chunks of fruit, Blaine topped up Kurt’s wine glass and mixed himself a drink using juice from the leftover fruit. When the candles started to flicker and blow out and the steady flow of guitars and strings sounded quietly from the speakers, they danced in each other arms on the soft rug, illuminated by the glowing stones from the fireplace, wrapped around each other, leaving kisses on jaws and cheeks, blissful, private and perfect. 

 

They ended up back in bed, all heavy limbed and droopy eyes, warm and close but sleep was far from their minds, for the time being, even after Kurt’s couple of deep red Merlot’s, making his head a little hazy, there was too much running around up in their heads. 

 

Kurt loved Isabelle, loved her, they had a great professional working relationship as well as a personal one which was rare, it was usually one or the other or neither, but he had gotten the impression recently that she was trying to push him up the ladder, hinting at promotions and exciting new opportunities.   
Which was obviously totally fantastic if that’s what he wanted to do, but he didn’t, he was happy in this role, in this career, sort-of, for now, but furthering it, pushing himself into something else he would grow to resent and become bored of, that was something he wasn’t willing to do, no matter of the opportunities it would present, they weren’t the right ones for him.

 

And Blaine was the only person he felt like he could confide in about this, no matter how much everyone else thought they knew or could help, Blaine wouldn’t judge, Blaine wouldn’t try to twist his arm in anyway, and with that being said the weight of the evening’s earlier conversation bore down on him, Blaine had shown interest in helping Kurt out of his rut, Blaine knew how, and in return Kurt knew how to reciprocate, if only they would stop being so stubborn in their own ways. 

 

Kurt turned in Blaine’s arms, curling his head under his chin, his nose tickling against his chest hairs, he kissed his sternum, “Mmm, yeah, I don’t even think she knows what she’s doing though, I mean Elliott had said that she and himself were aware of how I was feeling about the place, and even though Elliott hasn’t really said anything else about it I find it strange that Isabelle is really pushing to promote me-”

 

Blaine hummed into his hair, kissed the top of his head a few times, quick small pecks, “But you did say that you were starting to feel better there, tolerating it more-”

 

Kurt smiled into his skin and thought that maybe Blaine could feel it with the way he inhaled quickly and shivered ever so slightly, “I’d say honey that, that was very specifically down to one thing, one person, taking my mind off it, reminding me that there is indeed more to life than just work and early nights-”

 

Blaine smiled into his hair, squeezed his arms a little tighter around Kurt’s body, “Hmm they sound great, I’d love to meet that person-”

 

Kurt giggled and Blaine lost himself to the sweet high pitched notes, he formed a melody in his head using the sounds, it was infectious and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning, he rolled over on to his back, bringing Kurt with him, spread out on his chest. Blaine always loved having Kurt close, but being underneath him like this, pinned to the mattress by his lean, light body, keeping him there reminding him that he was indeed always there, never too far, this was always one of his favourite places to be. He liked to curl his arms around his back, brush his hands over his hips, his thighs, trace the muscles in his upper arms and back, his hands always seemed to fit so perfectly around the smooth trim of his waist.

 

Kurt looked down at him intently, biting his lip, “Don’t get me wrong honey, you know that I love my job, I would never turn my back on it completely, starting something completely new and out of the blue would be so daunting and scary-”

 

“You could do it, I know you can-”

 

Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine’s nose, “You’re right, but that’s not necessarily what I want, I guess I haven’t really worked out what it is yet that I do want from all of this pondering and-”

 

“And searching for more?” Kurt smiled, Blaine looked so calm beneath him, watching him intently, listening so carefully.

 

“That’s the thing though, you are my more, you are what I didn’t know I was looking for, I’d given up and then, bam, there you were, the work thing now is just a technicality for me to work on-” Blaine leaned up on his elbows and kissed Kurt softly and quietly, smiling at the corners of his full round lips, eyes shining, though hard to make out in the dark of the night/early morning.

 

“Ok so a hobby then maybe? A night class, a weekend club, something else for you to focus on-” Kurt laughed and pushed Blaine back down to the pillows, kissing him hard.

 

“You are too sweet you know that?” Blaine smiled into the onslaught of kisses he was receiving. The thing is he already knew in his mind of what he was thinking, had an idea, he had been planning it for months, for himself, before he met Kurt, but now Kurt was here and the plan had become oh so more important, it had meaning and depth now, if Blaine could just keep quiet a little while longer and let things pan out in his head.

 

Kurt’s kisses started to deepen and move, trailing his cheeks and jaw, neck and chest and lower, Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed, it was late and they were already strung out, but this was simple, not needy or heated, just a simple worshipping of kisses and fingers before sleep slowly started to run its course. 

 

*

 

That was also how they woke up, sort of, and pleasantly later than the early morning sun rise. Kurt cracked his eye lids open and peeled his face away from Blaine’s warm moist skin, the spring weather was warming now, readying for summer and Kurt was contemplating bringing his fan over from his and Rachel’s apartment, for mornings like these, waking up together hot and sticky and close, their bodies wakening asking for more. 

 

He lazily slid his way down Blaine’s body, still sleeping, relaxed and pliant, licked at the soft edges of his stomach, nibbled at his hip bone, paid a generous amount of time to that gorgeous little tattoo down on his groin and even though he was still sleeping, his cock gave a flicker of life, recognition of what was happening, and Kurt moved his attention over. 

 

That was how, Twenty Minutes later he found himself back in his original starting place, straddling Blaine’s hips, leaning back onto his bended knees whilst Blaine grasped him firmly by the hips, lifting him up and down. The lube bottle rolling in and out of the dip the mattress made with each movement where it had been thrown frantically, excitedly. 

 

Blaine groaned, low and deep, almost growling, his eyes hooded, occasionally closing and the corners still crusted slightly with sleep, Kurt but his lip every time he looked down at the sight and heard the delicious moans escaping his lips, this was the epitome of gorgeousness, sexy and raw, almost rough.

 

The pace started off slow, Blaine lifting his hips softly to meet with Kurt’s grinding, his eyes rolling back when ever Kurt’s fingers would play in his curls and pull and twist, or scrape down his chest and stomach, or naughtily shift forward, leaning down the best that he could and capturing Blaine’s nipple between his teeth. Blaine’s hands and fingers would cling on tighter, dig in deeper, holding him, moving him up and down, his to take and to have.   
He’s said it before and he’ll say it again, this would always be Blaine’s favourite position, no matter if it was waking up, going to sleep, play fighting or even nothing sexual at all, just lying there, holding each other, talking and smiling, being able to look up at Kurt in his bed and have his arms around him and his body held down by him would always be his favourite.

 

As the delicious curl started to make it’s way slowly through Blaine’s belly, tingling his skin, causing a light sweat to break out over his forehead and neck and chest, he pumped up higher and deeper, Kurt’s thighs worked harder, teaming up with Blaine’s hands, his hips positively dropping up and down on top of Blaine’s. The soft filthy sounds of skin and bones and moans and cries echoing around the soft morning-lit room, spurred on the movements and Blaine’s eyes found them selves locking onto Kurt’s hard flush cock, bobbing up and down, standing out long and proud with each thrust.

 

“B-Blaine honey, I-I’m clo -oh mygod- I’m close,” He wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking with each tilt of his and Blaine’s hips, the morning was ticking away and Blaine had to be at work and although he could happily do this all day, he needed to come, needed to.   
Plus the poor man had barely just woken up and keeping him going, teasing his still sleepy body would be deliciously cruel, even if it was sinfully tempting to do so.   
His hand was dry and rough around his own cock but sometimes he preferred that, a bit extra friction in the morning to keep him going for the day, he wrapped his fingers tighter, and sped up, base to tip, there was no time to give his balls any attention, he was already well on his way anyway.

 

Blaine grunted, his fingers itching to replace Kurt’s but knew they needed to stay there, keeping up the relentless pulling and pushing, “Ah Jesus, fucking hell baby, yes,” His words were more of a string of low moans, bare enunciating properly it was one of the hottest things Kurt had ever heard Blaine utter, and there was a long list. It felt like they would never get used to this feeling, like it was always the first time, they just felt too damned good in and around and on each other, it would never get old or boring, “God, fuck me Kurt, yes, c-come, come for me-”

 

And he did, throwing his head back and crying out loudly, bracing his hands on Blaine’s chest, his name rolling off of his tongue beautifully, hips rolling up and down and back and forth on time with every high pitched wail of ‘fuck’ or ‘yes’ or ‘I’m coming’. He shot out thick, white warm ropes over his hand and Blaine’s stomach, earning a groan and a choked off sob from him. 

 

That was all it took for Blaine to find his own release, thrusting faster and deeper with the drags and delicious tingles Kurt’s ass was supplying around his cock, “Ba-by fucking god, yes, y-your killing me, I’m com-fuck-”

 

Kurt smiled, Blaine looked so beautiful like this beneath him, broken and sleep rough, lips deep red and parted, he started to slow down, fingers splayed out wide on his chest and dropped his head to rest between each breast plate, the shocks and tremors still carried on as Blaine finished filling Kurt and his knees dropped with a quiver and a dull thud to the mattress, he hummed low in his throat, eyes squeezed shut and rubbed his hands up down Kurt’s back.

 

They stayed like that for a few a moments, silent, catching their breaths as they started to soften and Kurt carefully lifted himself up and off of Blaine’s sensitive cock, but placed his hips gently back down, they were disgusting and sweaty, both stomachs pasted with Kurt’s come and he could feel Blaine’s dribble out of him and trickle down his thighs, dropping on to Blaine’s owns legs, but they just couldn’t bring themselves to care. 

“Good morning,” Kurt eventually whispered into Blaine’s chest and smiled at the deep rumbling chuckle which vibrated through his skin, he got in response.

 

“Good morning to you too baby, mmm what a great way to start it.” And Blaine’s fingers itched once more, but this time for something different, this time they wanted to dig in to the night stand drawer, root deep beneath his Contact lenses container and find the small silver key that he’d had cut a few days ago, he wanted to pull it out and explain that, that special little meaningful key could help ensure that most mornings were started that way, evenings ended in a similar fashion, each day, no matter time of the time could be like that knowing this would be Kurt’s bed too, Kurt’s bedroom, Kurt’s home, with him, always.

 

Soon, he thought, soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Me;  
18.35  
Sooo, just thinking…you remember what Saturday is right??...Saturday as in tomorrow??... ; ) xxx

 

Blaine;  
18.36  
Is that a serious question?!? Like you even have to ask… and where are yooouuu, I got off downstairs early!! Xxx

 

Me;  
18.36  
Just checking ; )…leaving now honey, just wanted to grab some fresh clothes and stuff first, see you in 5 xxx 

 

The discovery of their upcoming Six month anniversary had been both a special and an experimental occasion, they first had to work out when it actually was before they could celebrate it. Heaven only knows that everything between them had been all whirlwind-romance like from the off, and they were so wrapped up in each other, caught up in falling hopelessly in love with one another that they hadn’t actually recognised when they’d officially started dating, they just were, natural, simple, them. Of course it wasn’t as a big as a whole year together or even a wedding anniversary, but it was big all the same, for them everything they shared together was big and special, a day to mark them finding each other, a day to remember when they first realised they could change each other’s lives for the better. 

 

Blaine thought that it should have been the weekend after Valentines Day which roughly worked out at the 22nd February, because that was when Blaine adorably fumbled his way through a romantic relationship based declaration starting off with toothbrushes.   
However Kurt thought that it was the 12th February, when they finally took their relationship to that next step, closing the deal so-to speak and spending the night together. 

 

So with both options in mind and both parties able to debate and voice their opinions freely like it was some kind of important political party broadcast, which in a way it was important, everything that had to do with the other was important to them, always, they realised that they weren’t getting anywhere, and the debating had turned into play fighting which was swiftly turning into something else, which was not getting them anywhere at all helpful, pleasurable yes, but helpful no, not in that moment anyway. 

 

So they resorted to the next best thing, text messages and social media, Blaine didn’t have a Facebook account, and he rarely tweeted, he’s too impatient nor does he have the time for social networking. He remembers with a sly grin the time he had tried to explain that to Kurt, who had then started lovingly teasing and taunting and throwing in some playful age related scenarios and of course his favourite pet name for his handsome older boyfriend. However his jokes and names were lost to the gorgeous sounds of breathless pants and wordless moans and the very obvious slide and squeak of bare skin on leather cushions, as Blaine proved just how very young and agile he actually was.   
He scrolled back through his Twitter feed anyway to try and find some inspiration, on the 17th January he found that he’d tweeted a heart emoticon along with the top trending hash tag at the time #SuccessfulNewYearResolutions. 

 

He smiled shyly to himself as he remembered the night he’d tweeted it, he and Kurt had been to the revival theater down on Houston and had enjoyed a back to back viewing of some old black and white musical three-part series. The picture was a little grainy and the sound echoed a little annoyingly, but the music from the general Fifty’s era, the fashion and the plot were all gripping and wholly entertaining. The screening was dark and small and quiet and they sat on the second back row, a diet soda between them with one straw and behind their shared bag of chocolate M&M’s they held hands, legs out and crossed and ankles brushing together as their feet bopped to the music coming from the surround sound. Before then, nothing had been more perfect to Blaine than that moment, that whole day, spent with Kurt. 

 

He grinned wider, screen captured the page and was just about to turn to show it to Kurt, when Kurt’s phone was pushed into his eye line and Kurt’s beautiful, bright, beaming face beyond it, and open on the screen was a text message conversation from the same date.

 

Me;  
23.27  
Elliott u awake?? Sorry if you’re not but…oh my god!! ; ) he is just so… OH MY GOD, he just walked me home, I didn’t want it to end.. : (

 

Elliott;  
23.30   
STFU Kurt it’s late and we’re busy over here, if you know what I mean..!! ;p…just kidding…not about the sex though…I’m happy for you Kurt, so happy, did u get down and dirty in the back row?? ;p

 

Kurt giggled as Blaine’s eyes lit up as he scrolled down the screen, blushing and rolling his eyes as the messages went on, Kurt had nothing to hide now, nothing to be embarrassed for and Elliott was just…Elliott, Blaine knew that and knew him well enough now, he loved the friendship his friends and boyfriend had. Sharing these past deep rooted feelings with Blaine dug up some sense of pride and unbreakable love and closeness that only grew stronger with time. 

 

So the 17th January had been decided as the date they officially became a couple, although no words or grand gestures or next steps were needed at all, it just made sense, this then ultimately lead to the 17th July, Saturday-tomorrow, marking their half year anniversary together, and what a beautiful past Six months that had been, what a beautiful New Year all together so far. 

 

They had mutually agreed that they weren’t going to do anything too big or needy to celebrate, all they needed was each other, their time and personal space and nothing else, although it was fairly obvious that neither man was going to stick to their word. Blaine had booked himself off Rotation all weekend and Kurt had booked vacation time in for the Monday as he usually did, but still no plans other than wrapping themselves up in each other and the walls of Blaine’s apartment had been made, none were needed.

 

Kurt loved Blaine’s apartment, it pretty much was his second home, and both pleasantly and scarily starting to feel like his actual home, new and still just as old and comforting as his other past homes. Slowly but surely and without the other actually saying something aloud about it, it was very clear that Kurt was becoming happily comfortable and domesticated within Blaine’s space, Blaine would come home to find a new small, centre piece on the kitchen table, or a new Loofah brush hanging in the bathroom, Kurt’s shampoo and conditioner would be mixed with his on the shower shelf, and sometimes his would go missing completely and the new type that Kurt had recommended for his particular hair type and colour would magically appear in replacement. 

 

Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about where he would end up, be living in the next year or so, his lease on the apartment he shared with Rachel was going to be up soon, and he and Rachel still needed to talk about that, and what they were going to do, they had both been so busy to actually sit down and really think about it and discuss it, let alone his and Blaine’s possible future scenario. 

 

When first realising where Blaine lived that first night they spent together, when Blaine had guided him through those locked doors and steps and hallways, there was a strange feeling of fear and panic that Kurt couldn’t quite place, like being above a busy bar had some vulnerable and noise polluted feel to it, but Kurt happily learnt that he was very mistaken.  
It was almost the opposite actually, it was nice to know that there were people down stairs, but also too far away and closed off to actually hear or get to them, friends and trusted work colleagues, security cameras and brick walls and padlocks and key pads were both far and near and Kurt loved it, loved that it was Blaine’s, all Blaine’s and he slowly becoming his to share.

 

He remembered the time when Blaine had given him a personal fully detailed tour of the place, making him laugh when he faked a posh accent and pretended to be some phony Realtor guiding him from room to room with anecdotes and useless information. He was surprised to find that the apartment had a few other spare rooms, one maybe a little bigger than Blaine’s bedroom which made Kurt secretly wonder why that wasn’t used as the master bedroom, and two smaller box rooms, all of which were empty save a for a few boxes and storage units, a guitar and a clothes drying rack.  
Blaine had told him that the decision to use the Third floor of the old building as living quarters had actually stemmed from a drunken conversation-obviously one sided- with Wes one night, when he had business in New York to tend to at the time of the revamp and had paid Blaine a visit, Wes had then went on to help him plan the layout, how many bedrooms and bathrooms and such, and before The Stage had reopened for business in September Blaine had moved into his new home a couple of weeks before, proud happy and ready, ready for more.

 

Kurt had learnt that Blaine used to live in a small but homey two bed Brownstone on the upper eastside, after graduating college his father bought the place and rented it out to him until he was financially stable enough to take the place on himself, Blaine’s father is part Italian though he was born and raised in Ohio and has some distant family still living in Italy, who Blaine had stayed with during his gap year, and even though his sometimes slightly too cold hearted and stiff nature take front and centre, his beliefs and priorities have forever remained cemented with his Italian blood, family first. Even when Cooper had left for LA Blaine had explained that though the two weren’t on great speaking terms Mr Anderson had his wife send money over often, always making sure that Cooper would never find himself without it or struggling. It had become very obvious to Kurt that Blaine’s dad used his money and assets to show his love, which in a way was better than nothing, but Blaine was thankfully nothing like him. 

 

Blaine’s family are wealthy, Blaine is wealthy, this was a known fact between close family and friends and although rarely discussed, something Blaine had very coyly shared with Kurt, but it did not determine in anyway Blaine’s personality or his being. Kurt earned a reasonably healthy wage for his age also but that never came into their relationship, money was never a factor, financial security and thoughts for the future yes, but who had the most in their bank account, certainly not. The two would still squabble over who paid for what, who’s turn it was to buy the popcorn and the other the tickets, and on a Sunday morning when Blaine wasn’t needed downstairs they very much enjoyed being curled up in bed together with coffee and a plate of French toast whilst they searched for and cut out coupons, whilst Blaine even though serious would usually quip ‘Every little helps’.

 

Kurt often gets the feeling that Blaine is a little embarrassed about it all for some strange reason, but Blaine cant help the family he was born into and their wealth and background or how he was raised, all that mattered now was who he is, and Kurt had the great pleasure in getting to know and understand that Blaine’s a well rounded, charismatic, talented, successful and incredibly kind man and without words being spoken Kurt knows that had he been born into a different family, he would not be any different, just him, perfect and all for Kurt.

 

Blaine had wanted to completely cut himself away from his fathers business, detach himself from him and it completely, and buying the bar was the perfect way to do that. Although Blaine worked for his father and within the family business for many years, he still had his own side projects and his own way of getting by, his savings built up nicely and Kurt secretly loved the idea of Blaine being able to give his brownstone back to his father with a satisfied brush of his hands and a smug grin.

 

Kurt knows that Blaine has a great sense of quiet pride about the bar and his home, it’s his, and his only, he built it back up from the ground and remains protected within its walls, his father can’t get to him here, neither can his school tormentors or his Ex or any ghosts from the past. The Stage is his future, a way to look on and up even though it is a well known fact that this job was never Blaine’s real ambition, it is still something that will always remain close to Blaine’s heart, because it’s his success, his own little project rising up from the ashes, and of course where they met, and Kurt knows that Blaine is proud of that too, very much so. 

 

*

 

“I should have known you weren’t going to comply with the rules-” Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes at Kurt who sat across from him at the kitchen table, which was covered with a red and white checked table cloth and between that sat a deep green glass bottle with a tall white ivory candle poking out of the top, burning away lazily and dribbling wax down the glass sides. The apartment was filled with candlelight and slow instrumental guitar music which quietly filled the space from the surround speakers. 

 

Blaine swallowed his mouthful of Chicken Parmesan and reached for his water glass, his eyes sparkling mischievously in the flare of the small flame between them, “Well neither did you-”

 

“I made you a Bowtie from leftover material and fabrics, and one side is bigger than the other, if I’d known you were going to do-” Kurt paused and waved an arm around the room, where over on the kitchen counter was a range of dishes, appetizers and tasters, three different bottles of wine to compliment each new taste which Blaine would actually have a very small taster of along with Kurt and a selection of small finger desserts, as it happens Blaine had had a lot of free time that afternoon than he originally indicated, “all of this I would have-”

 

“I love my bowtie,” Blaine fiddled with the ends, a proud grin splitting his cheeks, he of course had to change his polo shirt to a button down straight away so that he could wear it when Kurt presented it to him, “and this is all of nothing, it’s just-”

 

“Our very own Italian restaurant in your kitchen, with the most delicious food all prepared by my amazing boyfriend, my boyfriend who just so happens to be part Italian-”

 

“My father is-”

 

“But you speak the language-” The familiar teasing, flirting tone edged it’s way between their back and forth banter and Kurt’s eyes darkened as Blaine’s flashed, matching smirks spreading across their lips. 

 

“I do-”

 

“And you know what that does to me-”

 

“Faccio-” 

 

It was fair to say that it was evident how the rest of the evening was going to pan out. 

 

*

 

“Happy anniversary” Kurt smiled into the pillow as the words were whispered into his ear as he was pulled into wakefulness, there was warm familiar breath blown around the shell of his ear and warm sun highlighting the outline of his face and bare shoulder, an arm wrapped tighter around his chest pulling him back and snug against equally bare skin.  
“Happy Sixth month Anniversary-” the low and quiet voice continued to rasp reverent words into his ear as soft lips closed around his lobe, sucked at the skin just below, a nose nuzzled into the hair at the nape of his neck and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice, could feel it against his skin. He blinked his eyes open slowly, allowing the remnants of sleep to break away, he inhaled deeply as those soft lips made their way down the length of his neck, his shoulder blades and back up, worshipping ,sucking, lazy and perfect. He turned over in the embrace of strong arms and snuggled his head into a warm chest, kissing at any stretch of skin he came into contact with.

 

“Mmm, can you believe it? Happy Sixth month anniversary honey-” His voice was low and rough and mixed with the deep rumble of Blaine’s and the soft crumple of the sheets, it was the nicest most loveliest sound. Blaine chuckled, brushed his hands over the expanse of Kurt’s bare back and shoulders and kissed the top of his head over and over, small butterfly kisses.

 

“I cant believe I got so lucky no-” Kurt scoffed and if he wasn’t so tiredly blissed out he would have poked a finger into his ribcage, but instead closed his eyes and nuzzled further, mouthing at bare skin and a spatter of dark hair.

 

“Whatever,” he mumbled and smiled into Blaine’s chest, “I can’t believe that we celebrated last night when it’s actually today-” Blaine stiffened momentarily, his breath catching slightly and quietly in his throat and his heart beating a little faster, he continued to rub circles into Kurt’s back hoping to disguise the sudden slight tremble of his fingers and that Kurt wouldn’t notice.   
He did have something that he wanted to do today, something to give to Kurt, to celebrate, something that he had been waiting to do for a long time, waiting for the right moment.   
Many a time last night he had to stop himself from just caving and doing it there and then, or over the past few weeks whenever Kurt would accidently put the lube away in the night stand drawer instead of the basket under the bed, Blaine worried at what he might find. It wasn’t a huge thing, it didn’t need a big gesture or build up as such but it still had to be right, and now was perfect, he thought, he hoped. 

 

“Well we’ve got all weekend right, that was the plan-”

 

“We’ve got forever-” And then Kurt froze, shocked at his own words tumbling from his mouth, his lips parted against Blaine skin, eyes suddenly wide and eyelashes fanned against Blaine’s chest. Blaine tensed with him and then almost instantly relaxed a smile and almost giggle threatening to burst from him, like he’d just heard the silent answer to an unspoken question, he’d just heard everything that he’ll only ever need to hear and just like that he wasn’t trembling anymore, just like that he knew. 

 

He lowered himself and pulled Kurt up slightly so that they were lying face to face, chest to chest more or less at the same level, it was raining outside and although the sun was still out and warm, trying valiantly to outshine the rain clouds and bring in the Summer, the room was still a little dim and dull, but Kurt’s face was lit up beautifully. His eyes as they bore into Blaine’s, were stormy green and blue, he blinked once, twice, his cheeks a little flushed and chest heaving with anticipation and the weight of what he’d just said, unsure as to whether it was too soon. 

 

Blaine smiled and lowered his chin, placing a long soft kiss to Kurt’s lips, leaving his lips there, waiting for Kurt to respond, and when he felt him smile into the kiss and his body easing and melting into his hold once again, Blaine nodded very slightly against the press of lips on lips, smiling wider and then opening up, brushing and sweeping, hard but gentle, unhurried and the slow slide of their tongues teasing at the crease, another question and answer spoken between them with no words needed. 

 

Before the kisses could get too heated and the momentum of the atmosphere could overpower what was coming next, Blaine pulled back, it was now or never, he smiled at Kurt’s groan of a protest and placed kisses over his cheeks and nose as he reached up and over his body, and pulled at the drawer, his fingers wiggled around inside until they closed around the small cool piece of metal with a round head and jagged edge and he sat up.   
Kurt rolled onto his back, looking up at Blaine quizzically, expectantly, eyes wide and hair dishevelled, a slight shadow of light hair growing over his jaw line, stark against his pale skin, utterly gorgeous.

 

“How do you get to keep the lube in there when I always get told to put it-” Blaine laughed as he pulled back his hand and bent down to kiss Kurt quiet, Kurt giggled into the kiss with him before startling with a quiet gasp, his hand flying to his chest where a cool touch of a metal heavy weight had just met his bare skin, tickling his fine hairs and causing gooseflesh.

 

His fingers closed around the object, feeling their way, the sharp teeth of the edge prodding into the pad of his thumb and as realisation started to cloud over he sat up slightly, resting on an elbow as he held the key out with his free hand, he knew what this was, knew what this meant, be he needed to know what Blaine wanted it to mean.

 

“I um, I wanted you to have this-” Blaine cleared his throat a couple of times, his eyes a deep honey mixed with mints and greens, flicking between the key and Kurt’s beautiful face as he watched him carefully, spinning the key around in his fingers and willing his smile to hold back so that Blaine could say what he wanted to, needed to say. Blaine struggled at times in these situations but he was better than he thought he was, a lot better, and sometimes fewer words spoke volumes, because no matter how much Blaine said, it was always the right thing, like music to Kurt’s ears every time.  
“I um, this is yours, I got it made for you-”

 

Kurt couldn’t help himself, “thank you honey, but um I have a spare key for here, I normally just come and get it from you downstairs and then-”

 

“But what if you didn’t have to do that anymore, what if this was yours, just yours to keep and you could come and go as you please, pleasantly without me knowing-” Kurt smiled and nodded and held the key tighter in his grasp, just one more little push.

 

“I love it thank you, I’ll attach it to my other key for mine and Rach-”

 

“What if that was your new key, your only key, for um, where you would need to use it when you leave for work and come back, and every morning I could wake you with coffee and kisses before slipping downstairs and knowing that no matter where you disappear to during the day you’d always be here when I come back up later that night-” 

 

Bingo, Kurt smiled wide and toothy, his eyes threatening to spill trapped happy tears and the key digging into his skin turning the flushed pink faded white.   
“Blaine-” His voice was hushed and hoarse as he sat up and moved closer to Blaine who was watching him so intently, his eyes wide and dark and lips parted. Blaine moved closer with him, noses nuzzling and lips brushing but not kissing, just touching and feeling, breaths panting and voices so rough and gentle.

 

“Is it too soon?” Kurt smiled into Blaine’s jaw, moved lower and mouthed at the strong edge, nipped at Blaine’s tiny scar hidden beneath his stubble and shook his head, he felt Blaine smile into his neck as he ducked his chin and wrapped his arms around his stomach, closing the smallest gap between them.   
“So um, you’ll, you’re gonna-”

 

“You remember what I said to you that night, after we um, we slept together that first time?” The sound that slipped from Blaine’s throat was a mixture of groans, giggles, and sighs of both happiness and pure want and desire, he sucked at Kurt’s throat humming slightly in response, nipped at the skin, all the while smiling, delighted, like he was walking on air.

 

“You remember what I said to you right, on Valentine’s night in my office-” 

 

The key fell loosely from Kurt’s fingers and hit the mattress soundlessly, Kurt squeaked as Blaine pushed him down and gently rolled him over on to it, kissing a trail down low and the coolness of the metal met his naked skin once more. Blaine laughed into his stomach as he fished the key out from underneath him and placed it neatly on top of the night stand, ready to be connected with Kurt’s keychain, a permanent residence and a heavy reminding weight in his pocket or satchel. He kissed his way back up to Kurt’s waiting lips, their eyes shining and faces lit with pink cheeks and pure joy.

 

“Happy anniversary Blaine, I feel like I need to make you another bowtie now-” Blaine laughed against his mouth, shaking his head and moving up to kiss his forehead, he pulled back to look into his eyes, his smile almost splitting his face. 

 

“Happy anniversary baby, no you don’t need to give me anything more, although I never would say no to what your talented hands can do-”

 

“You know you’ve set the bar here now right, you’re only going to have to outdo yourself next time in terms of gifts-” Kurt was teasing, bypassing Blaine’s flirtatious comment, his tone was playful and Blaine knew it, he nodded and laughed into the kiss as Kurt dragged him down and held him tight, although inside, deep within, Blaine both frightened and excited himself slightly with his thoughts, because he already knew what he wanted to do next time, what he wanted to happen.

 

* 

 

“Kurt I’m home, you he- oh my god is that Bruschetta with Salsa?” Rachel’s eyes dropped to the dining table that they never used and all of her senses were suddenly engulfed with the delicious sights and smells of Kurt’s cooking, dishes and dishes spread out over the table top, all Vegan, all Rachel’s favourites, there were even several small silver tea pots smelling of rich citrus and honey, her favourite throat and vocal chord soothing drinks. 

 

“Yup and here we have roasted asparagus and spinach pasta tagliatelle with a touch of your favourite-”

 

“Garlic and Basil sauce,” Her nose carried her forward, her mouth almost watering as she took a seat at the table eyeing all of the food and back up at Kurt carefully, “Kurt what is all of this?” She watched as he busied himself, hurrying between the table and the kitchen fetching different things, cutlery, water glasses and napkins before taking a seat opposite her at the table, careful not to look directly at her.

 

“Nothing, it’s nothing, I just, we never see each other anymore and I knew that it was your night off tonight so I thought what better way to welcome you home from sound and tech rehearsals than with all of your favourite stuff and me-”

 

“Uh huh, yeah right, Kurt as amazing as all of this looks and how nice it was of you to do so and to have you here for once, come on spare me the preamble, I have something I need to tell you too so come on, lets have it-” She picked up a serving spoon and started scooping pasta on to her plate whilst taking a bite out of a freshly baked dough ball with garlic butter and olive oil, Kurt paused with his glass raised to his mouth, he watched her carefully and read nothing but sincerity and general curiosity in her features. He pushed around a chickpea and rice meatball on his plate with a folk and took a deep breath.

 

It had been two days since Blaine had asked him to move in with him, and he could not have been happier or more eager to get packed up and move in, taking a new step together, but he knew that he could not rush as much as he wanted to, and Blaine understood perfectly that too. The new key was clipped proudly to his Givenchy key chain he’d received as a secret Santa Christmas gift from work one year, and it was nothing but a simple metal small key, but Kurt still loved to rub his fingers over it, thrilling in the feeling and what the thing actually meant, not just a hunk of metal.

 

But this was Rachel, his oldest friend, his partner in crime through good and bad, on more levels than less they were essentially family and he hated the thought of leaving her, although they both knew that eventually this day would come for one of them. Secretly they both thought that the first time it happened, it would have been the other way round and Kurt couldn’t tell what hurt the most, the thought that it should have been Rachel with her special someone or that he never thought he would have this, lucky enough to find someone, someone like Blaine. 

 

Blaine had been nothing but his normal, graceful charming self and told Kurt to take all of the time that he needed to tell Rachel, but it was no secret that they were both chomping at the bit, eager and ready, ready for this, ready for each other and sharing their personal and private space and time. 

 

“It’s um, it’s Blaine, he um, he-”

 

“Oh my god, are you two ok?” Her eyes widened and her folk came to a halt whilst spiralling through a lump of pasta.

 

“What? Yeah, are you crazy, were great, more than great, why would I make you a feast if something was-”

 

“What is it Kurt?”

 

“He gave me a key to his place-”

 

“That’s nice but you already had one right?” She was either being especially dense today or especially awkward. 

 

“He gave me a key to keep, my own, f-for my new apartment, his apartment, with him, god-” He rubbed at his temples and dropped his folk with a clatter to the plate, there was no point in beating around the bush, he tried to approach it in the best way he thought but maybe some things just had to be spelled out plain and simple, “he asked me to move in with him-”

 

“Kurt that’s, that it so great, so so great-” Kurt peeked up to see Rachel staring at him and smiling hard, her arm stretched across the table and hand extended to him palm up, she made grabby fingers and he smiled placing his fingers in hers.  
“Were you afraid to tell me, why were you so worked up about this? Good for you Kurt, really, for you both, you two are so right for each other, there’s no point in wasting time and living a few blocks away from each other-” Kurt fought to hold back the tears, he never expected Rachel to be awful about this, she was one of their biggest supporters, she’d already made that clear a number of times, but he didn’t expect it to be this easy.

 

“Rachel I, I didn’t, I don’t want you to be alone, I’ll miss you, those are just two of the reasons why I was finding it hard telling you-” She squeezed his hand and rolled her eyes.

 

“When did he ask?”

 

“Saturday, on our anniversary-” She smiled and made a little squeaking, excited noise.

 

“Ah it’s been Six months right? Wow, how time flies-”

 

“You don’t think it’s too soon do you?” He already knew the answer, and at any other time or if the question was aimed at anyone else he probably would have answered yes, but that would have been the old Kurt, the Kurt who had lost hope and still clung to his naivety, the Kurt who was too scared to try. But now he knew nothing else, nothing but Blaine and the new thoughts and hopes he had brought him, no matter what Rachel answered, he knew the correct answer, the only answer that mattered, and that and that alone carried him through.

 

“No, no I don’t, and you know that I don’t and you don’t think so either, it feels right for you Kurt, finally, something is going right for you, the way you want it to, hold on to that, and don’t think about anything else, not even me, this is your time now Kurt, your chance to be happy, don’t keep your man waiting.” Kurt stood up from the table, his chair screeching with the urgency against the wooden floorboards and Rachel did the same meeting each other half way around the table and throwing themselves into each others arms. 

 

“You’re still my favourite Rachel Berry-” Rachel gave a watery laugh and squeezed him tighter.

 

“I know I’m the best right,” She pulled back and winked at him, taking his hand and guiding him back to the table, as he sat she went over to the fridge and pulled an already open bottle of wine from the shelf and carried it over to the table, grabbing two wine glasses on the way. 

 

“What are you gonna do Rach? Will you stay here for a while?” He accepted the glass of wine from her and took a big sip waiting for her to sit and answer, money wasn’t an issue for Rachel he knew that, she certainly wasn’t loaded but she could afford to live by herself now, she was making enough appearances and was offered the odd interview here and there to keep herself supported on top of her salary from the show, the issue was simply just Rachel, would she be ok.   
It wasn’t like he was going to be far and he’d always be around to call in and they’d still have their dates and stuff but he couldn’t help but worry for his friend no matter how tiresome she could be, she was his to complain about, nobody else’s.

 

“Well it looks like you and I have reached our perfect best friend in-sync time of the month, I had something to tell you too right?” Kurt quirked an eyebrow, curiosity peaked as he swallowed another mouthful of light, crisp wine.  
“You remember the lease for this place right?”

 

“Well yeah, that’s why I’ve been worried, she’ll be back soon right? Does she want this place back?” 

 

“She’s back already-” Kurt almost choked on a bite of tear of share cheesy garlic bread as he started at Rachel wide eyed, but Rachel only grinned back at him, like she didn’t even understand her own words and the meaning of them.

 

“Oh my god what? When? Why? What are we gonna-”

 

“WE are not going to do anything, she is back because of a small injury she sustained, so she’s staying over at this respite facility an hour or so away, catching some R&R courtesy of the company, she’ll be there for another week or so, she called me this morning-” She paused to gage Kurt’s reactions, and reached forward to rip a piece of bread out of his hands, smirking at his lost expression.  
“When she comes back home, she’ll be on rest for a little while before returning to find work some where more local, and she needs a helper, a sitter sort of, which means that I will stay here, and YOU will move out and make room for her-” Kurt wanted to laugh, something that he expected to be so pedantic and stressful had turned out to be a complete walk in the park, it all sounded too good to be true.

 

“But Rachel what about when-”

 

“Kurt she needs a roommate, and I’m it, I’ll stay here as long as she wants me, needs me, then if I’ve got to move and find my own place, I will, I’m a big girl, maybe I’ll look in the upper East-”

 

“God you make it sound so easy-”

 

“It is-”

 

“But it wont be us anymore-” And suddenly Rachel’s eyes cleared and filled, she sniffled and smiled trying to disguise the emotion filling her features, and Kurt got it then, the façade, the brave front she was trying to show, for him, this whole time, she laughed and swiped a finger over a smudge of wet mascara.

 

“God Kurt, is this what you wanted? Do I want you to go? No I do not, not at all, am I jealous? Yes, very much so, will I miss you? You’re irreplaceable, but am I happy for you? Yes even more so than any of those other feelings I have Kurt, I am so, so happy for you, so forget about worrying about me and let’s get you packed and shacked up-” Kurt wiped away his own tears around a half sob/half giggle and drained his glass, picking up the bottle and topping up both glasses.  
“I’ll always be here for you, you know that, we’ll always be friends right?”

 

“Always, we’ll always be there for each other Rachel, I’m not going far, I’ll never be far,” They squeezed their fingers together tightly over the table top, through the array of plates and bowls, smiling before sharing an excited mutual squeal and a slight chair bounce at the thought of the future and what it could bring. Kurt looked down at his glass, smiling as he brought it to his lips, he couldn’t wait to call Blaine, to start making arrangements and plans, he thought about their shoes lined up side by side beside the door, their socks folded neatly together in the drawer, maybe they’d share some days, mix and match- 

 

“Kurt?” He looked up and smiled at Rachel wiping the back of her hand over her cheeks with a sheepish grin, smudging make up every where, uncaring and un-ashamed, “You um, you do know that you can’t possibly move in with a guy without introducing him to your dad first right?” 

 

*

 

“Blaine, honey, you can only a fluff a cushion so many times, so please stop it, I thought I was bad and honestly I’ve never even seen you do that not once before-” Blaine made a face and put the cushion, perfectly fluffed back down beside the others on the couch.

 

“When’s Rachel coming?” 

 

“She’s meeting us downstairs later, what you think she’ll be your bodyguard?” 

 

Kurt simply could not hide his smirk, he was absolutely no doubt about it, One Hundred percent amused by his adorable, nervous boyfriend, his boyfriend who was Thirty-Five years old and acting Twenty years younger. Blaine’s antics and constant unneeded worrying should have been unsettling Kurt but honestly he couldn’t help feeling giddy with it all, with how real it all felt. He understood he really did, Blaine didn’t even get along that great with his own dad let alone anyone else’s, there were trust issues there, a sense of pride at stake, but Kurt knew that his dad deep down would do nothing but try to make Blaine feel part of the family, he was a part of Kurt, he was what made him happy and his dad would do nothing to take that away from him. 

 

Yes he was nervous too, yes this was a big thing, but he had no doubt that his Dad and Carole would love Blaine as much as he did, they’d spoken multiple times on the phone since telling his dad about their relationship, all good and positive things were said and discussed, and Blaine even shared a quick, shy hello with them once after Kurt had sent him his best death glare one early night when they were curled up in bed together quietly reading and Kurt had answered one of his dad’s quick check-up calls. In that time Kurt had also explained more in depth about Blaine and the bar, and enjoyed seeing Blaine flush red when he’d told him that his dad couldn’t wait to talk to him about it all. After telling his dad about planning to move in with Blaine about a month ago, he had shared his usual parental reservations but had enthused his happiness nonetheless for the pair and that he was already looking for flight times.

 

Which brought them to now, three weeks later, all boxes unpacked, clothes hung up and folded in the newly made extra space in the closet, pairs of shoes as predicted lined up together, lotions and hair products standing together on the bathroom unit and shared towels draped over the heating racks. Kurt was now fully settled into his new home, his new life with Blaine, three weeks already of domestic bliss, play fights with soap suds when washing up after dinner, flour fights when baking and sharing recipes, foot rubs and massages in the tub among other things, folding laundry together, picking out new plates and tea sets from the new home and easy living store down on the corner, settling on a mutual laundry detergent, choosing which recordings to delete from the TiVo to make more space, grocery shopping and linen choosing, all mundane typical couple like things, but all perfect in everyway. 

 

“Ha ha smart ass,” Blaine slumped down onto the couch and leaned back into the cushions, Kurt bit his lip and smirked.

 

“Hey watch out, don’t squish your handy work-” Blaine lunged forward and grabbed Kurt by the hips pulling him down onto him, he playfully swatted his backside and gently placed his bent knees on either side of his own legs, he cupped Kurt’s face in his hands and pulled him down, kissing him gently, whispering against his lips.

 

“You’re mean-”

 

“Sorry,” Kurt kissed back, he didn’t sound sorry at all and his smile and playful nibbles and tongue swipes certainly didn’t seem very apologetic either, “It’ll be ok you know, my dad’s excited about this, about coming here and meeting you and seeing the bar, he’s not coming to pack up my stuff and march me back home-”

 

“I just feel guilty you know, I should have called him, I should have met him before now, before having you live here with me-”

 

“Blaine what would any of that have proved, it’s ok, we weren’t ready to talk about it, to share us, our relationship with anybody before now, but we’re ready now, and people get that, it’s all good, we moved fast but steady and people will just have to move along with us at the same pace.” Kurt couldn’t even believe his own positivity, his new found confidence and way of finding humour in maybe not so funny things.

 

He was pulled back down to Blaine’s waiting lips, whilst their fingers entwined together, “When did you get so brave huh?” Kurt smiled and prodded at his shoulder, knowing Blaine was only teasing, the kiss started to deepen dangerously and Kurt could feel Blaine starting to relax beneath him, if only he could keep it up. His cell started to buzz on the coffee table and Kurt leaned back, glancing over his shoulder to look at the new message pop up window.

 

Dad;  
13.46  
We’re here kid, outside, Cab driver’s just unloading the stuff and Carole’s trying to tip him way too much…

 

Kurt smiled and with a groan and a sharp tug he pulled himself away and off of Blaine, patting down his pants and extending his hand to Blaine to help pull him up. 

 

“Showtime, come on lets go get them from the back entrance, you’ll be fine, great even, everything will be great, they’ll love you I know it, but don’t forget I’ll always love you more-” Blaine smiled as he stood and picked at his dark skinny tie and pulled his matching suspenders back into place, ruffling a hand through his curls with minimum product thanks to Kurt’s persistent advisement, he curled his arms around Kurt’s shoulders as he backed him closer to the door.. 

 

“I love you too Kid-” Kurt winced and halted on the spot, causing Blaine to freeze, his arms dropping to his sides and grin starting to falter, eyes widening, alarmed. Kurt cleared his throat as he reached for the door handle, not quite meeting Blaine’s eyes.

 

“Um honey, sweetheart, you may not want to call me that until my dad is safely back in Lima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry for the slightly later update, I hope this made up for it, as always I’d love to know that you think, it really means a lot and it helps the writing process to get feedback. The next update will be ASAP but things are crazy busy over here for me at the moment and my usual free time has disappeared somewhere. The story’s progressing rather nicely the way I hoped it would and I think will possibly end around the 20 mark : ( but that’s to be deliberated nearer the time. Thank you for reading as always!


	14. Chapter 14

“Thank you dear,” Carole accepted the tea cup that Kurt had handed her before hurrying back off to the kitchen, as she turned to Blaine who was sitting on one of the side chairs near the opposite wall, she rubbed her socked foot against the shiny surface of the wooden floor, “I love this flooring Blaine what is it?”

 

“Oh um thank you, it’s uh, just tanned Bamboo I think,” Kurt smirked as he came back in holding two coffee mugs, one for his dad who was sitting beside Carole on the couch looking around the room subtly, trying not to look too impressed by the wide screen on the wall, and one for Blaine, he placed his dad’s on the coffee table in front of him and picked up his own cup that he placed there when he had brought Carole’s in, he had refused any help for making the refreshments, cruelly but rightly so making sure Blaine sat proudly in his own living room making small talk whilst he listened to every word as best he could over the whistle of the kettle. 

 

“It’s gorgeous, not too dark, not too light, Burt we should get this for the back room, it would go perfect with that wallpaper we picked out-” Burt grunted a response and rolled his eyes, Blaine smiled at the pair, an average typical, older married couple, kind and endearing and Blaine knew he liked them instantly, they reminded him of his parents when he was a boy, before he was old enough to know what love really was and not just looked like.   
His mom was a quiet and kind, gentle soul, who loved both of her sons dearly and equally, but could not deny that she loved her husband even though their personalities and natures were not all that similar, and when she would have chosen to deal with certain situations with more grace and class she stuck with him through thick and thin anyway, and Blaine could not deny what a wonderful woman she was for that alone, she had her pride and beliefs and she stuck to them and Blaine had proudly developed those same traits.

 

Kurt handed Blaine his mug with a smile and slight shake of his head listening to Carole ramble about decorating and Burt add in the odd response, as he perched himself on the arm of Blaine’s chair and leaning back into his shoulder ever so slightly.

 

“Thanks sweetheart-” Blaine’s voice was low and quiet, a little unsure but also calm and polite and Kurt did not miss the way Carole smiled at the term of endearment, stopping her rambling and his dad made some sort facial acknowledgment which was certainly not a negative one. 

 

Blaine was doing great, everyone was doing great and everything running smoothly, Kurt had greeted his parents down on the side walk beside the private entrance of the bar with long, tight embraces and messy cheek kisses, Blaine stood back slightly and smiled at the scene before being pulled forward by Carole and into a warm hug, he blushed and pecked her cheek, fumbling over his words before he was met with the firm grip of Burt’s handshake and a strong but friendly shoulder pat. He helped Burt carry the bags upstairs deciding that they weren’t heavy enough to risk using the elevator, as Kurt fussed with Carole’s new purse and matching scarf that he had gave her for Christmas.

 

Blaine carried the bags into his large spare bedroom, and placed them on the floor beside a newly built oak dresser and a matching brand new queen sized bed complete with new clean and fresh linen and sheets. Burt had explained to Kurt over the phone after booking their flights that he and Carole would happily stay in a hotel for the two nights that they were visiting, but Blaine wouldn’t hear of it, and took Kurt with him to the furniture store the next day. He had also told Kurt much to his pleasant surprise and delight, that the bed was also for Rachel, as she would need somewhere to sleep on nights when they would all stay up late watching movies together and pasting on face masks, Kurt was pretty sure he fell in love with Blaine a little more each day for various reasons. 

 

Kurt had had a momentary panic attack at the thought of his dad and Carole being in the guest room whilst he and Blaine shared a bed down the hall, maybe he should have let his dad get a hotel suite, hell he would have paid, his thoughts quickly dissipated when he sternly told himself that he was being stupid, they were adults, this was his home now, something to get used to and hopefully forever, and it’s not like they were going to do anything anyway, they couldn’t possibly, not really, maybe Kurt would wait to make that decision if and when the situation presented itself. 

 

Carole gushed at the room and at how kind of Blaine it was to them let stay, but Blaine had only coyly brushed her off uttering how it was now Kurt’s home too and anybody who was family to Kurt, he considered family too, Burt’s small smile didn’t go a miss and neither did the way Kurt’s cheeks flushed as his heart rate picked up. Blaine spent most of the next ten minutes continuously reminding them to make themselves at home, offering them anything and everything he could and gave them a short tour of the place. 

 

Kurt also happened to notice the way Carole eyed Blaine carefully, rather closely and dare he say appreciatively so, her eyes swept over the greyish tips of his hair and the odd light hairs in his dark neatly kept stubble, his crinkled corners of his eyes, the way he dressed and his strong arms and he was definitely going to be having playful words with her when they were alone, fair enough if she was at least trying to be subtle about admiring his boyfriend.  
He knew Carole was probably expecting him to watch her reaction to Blaine, he smiled thinking back when Burt had told her about he and Blaine’s relationship and she had texted him almost instantly saying; 

 

‘I hear you’ve got yourself a sugar daddy, careful he’s closer to my age then he is yours… ;p ; )xxx’ 

 

Kurt knew it was all in good fun, and that that was in fact a lie anyway, he loved Carole and their relationship, she had been a good mother figure to him, never replacing his own mother but being there for him in the right way, and also a great trusted friend. He loved seeing her a little happier and more light hearted these days, there was always going to be that void that would never be filled, but at least she was finding things a little easier now, they all were, time healed most things, not everything and not this, but time played a great part, in everything.

 

Blaine had been so sweet about it all too, he would never outright say anything about Finn out of the blue, but Kurt could see that it was on his mind, that he was ready to just scoop Carole up into a big hug and tell her how sorry he was for her loss, everybody’s loss, like he had the first time Kurt had told him, and that Kurt had shown him pictures and show choir videos, and told him heart warming and hilarious stories of Finn, and that he wished so much that he could have met him and known him, and grew to be friends and possibly brothers in-law. 

 

“So Blaine,” Burt took a large mouthful from his coffee and reached forward to pick up a raison and oat slice from the plate that Kurt had placed on the coffee table ready for their arrival, Blaine tensed slightly at the mention of his name and Kurt felt it through the fabric of his shirt where their bodies rested against each other just a touch. He wished that he could reach out and take his hand, he could and he would maybe later, he didn’t have a problem showing affection for his boyfriend who he lived with, they were all grown ups here that wasn’t a problem, but he didn’t want to give the impression that Blaine was unsettled anyway.   
Burt was in no way a scary or unpleasant man, he had morals and he stuck to them, he had rules which he liked to be obeyed, he like the feeling of authority and people listening to him and understanding his needs of being a single father for many years, but he would never intentionally make anyone feel uncomfortable, especially Blaine, and Kurt didn’t want to give him that impression either.   
“Kurt said that you’ve been here almost a year now, and the bar’s doing well, I can’t wait to see it, hell of a place you’ve got here-”

 

“Oh yeah, thanks, um September we opened downstairs so yeah it would be One year next month I guess-” He nodded into his coffee cup taking a sip and continuing, “Um Kurt and I have been discussing possible ways for the patrons to celebrate the anniversary of the opening, but I uh, I honestly love this place, the whole building, I-I can show you the plans if you like, it was a great experience seeing it all transform day by day and stuff-” Burt smiled and took a bite from whatever the hell it was Kurt had put out.

 

“Sounds good bud, real good” He smiled before making a face at Kurt and Carole rolled her eyes, taking the small cake from his hands and finishing it off for him, Blaine smiled, he remembered Kurt telling him that he always tries to supply his dad with a healthy choice of foods because he just knows that when Carole’s at work his dad is not shy on the cheese steak subs. 

 

Kurt just shook his head at him, “We’re going to head downstairs later dad, for a bite to eat and a drink maybe, Blaine was supposed to be off work until Tuesday like me, but he unfortunately has to work later for a short while as one of his staff has called in sick with too short notice to find cover until later in the night, but we can watch him from afar, one of my favourite past times.” Carole chuckled and Burt disguised his smile in his cup of coffee as Blaine pinched his arm lightly, Kurt blushed slightly realising what he had just let his slip but shrugged it off with a giggle.

 

The conversation proceeded easily into various subjects for the next half hour or so, ranging from Burt’s garage, Blaine explaining his summer project with the car and leaving his dad out of it the most and best that he could, Carole telling tales from their previous summer vacation and Kurt filling them in on work and the latest with Isabelle and Elliott. He had moved to sit on the floor between Blaine’s legs when his butt had started to stiffen, there was plenty couch space and other seats but he wanted to be beside Blaine and also be able to see his Dad and Carole properly too, he had an arm snaked around one of Blaine’s calves lightly, his hand resting on his foot and Blaine’s hand laid gently against the back of his shoulder, his fingers tickling lightly at the short hairs on Kurt’s neck.

 

With each new discussion both Burt and Blaine were relaxing visibly and easily, laughing freely and offering comments and opinions on things and such, Kurt had wondered whether it was the age thing, whether both men at first felt either strangely inferior or superior to the other because they both considered themselves older.   
Kurt was actually pleasantly surprised that the whole age thing had seemed to go completely unthought-of, he never expected a big fuss to be made, not like his dad would go, ‘Hey Blaine tell us about being Ten years older than my son’ or anything like that, but he was still happy at how easy it all was and made him feel guilty for worrying about it all in the first place.   
Kurt pondered the thought but was happy nonetheless at how the afternoon was progressing when Carole snapped her fingers at him pulling him out of his thoughts, chuckling and asking how Rachel was. 

 

“Oh she’s good, yeah, she’s coming actually, down to the bar with us before the show, she’s saved some seats for you guys tomorrow-” Carole jerked up, her smile breaking out across her face.

 

“Oh how lovely, how exciting, I loved it the last time we seen it, I can’t wait to see her, Burt what do you think?” Burt made some gruff response and both Kurt and Blaine smiled at the two, Burt shuffled around on the couch and glanced back up to the TV in front, he rubbed his hands against his jeans and Kurt watched him carefully. He nodded towards the screen and glanced over to Blaine who was picking at an invisible thread in the throw over the chair.

 

“Say Blaine you uh, you get the sports on this thing?” Kurt gaped at his dad incredulously whilst Carole smirked and Blaine startled and sat up, looking over to Burt, eyes wide. Blaine loved football, he would watch the odd game in his spare time, listened to the commentary sometimes on the radio when the bar was quiet and he was stocktaking. He remembers fondly the conversation he and Kurt had shared, when he told him about the high school games he would attend and people being surprised by his love and knowledge for the game, and Kurt explaining his short role of ‘Kicker’ in Sophomore year. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, um all of them, I get all of the sports coverage, great sound too” He nodded to the speakers hanging from the walls as Burt smiled back at him, nodding. Blaine started to grin, remembering seeing the logo on Burt’s cap before Carole swiped it off of his head, he remembered the advertisements on the radio and TV that had been circling the past few days, he turned fully towards Burt in his seat nodding a little, “It’s the uh, it’s the big game tomorrow right?”

 

Burt grinned back knowingly and slapped a hand against knee, “You know it son,” Blaine nodded and smiled, feeling flustered and a little flushed at the word Burt had to chosen to use but trying not to make a big deal of it, Kurt looked back and up at him for a split second, smiling at the way he looked like a kid who had just been given the hardest question in Math class and got it right. Kurt turned back around smiling and looked at Carole who winked at him in return.

 

“Well Kurt I guess it’s just you, me and Rachel up on the stage tomorrow then-” Blaine tensed once again and Kurt felt it through where their limbs were entwined, he had to bite his lip.

 

*

 

“Are you sure about this? Carole will understand you know-”

 

“Baby, take your step-mom to the show, have a great time and meet us down at the bar afterwards, if your dad gets the shotgun out I’ll text you-”

 

Kurt smirked as he looked at Blaine’s reflection in the mirror, Kurt was finishing buttoning up his shirt as Blaine sat on the bed behind him, legs folded and hands fidgeting in his lap, he knew, he could see that Blaine was trying to stop himself from getting up and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck and replacing his fingers with his own, which would be fine but he would most likely undo the work that Kurt had just done.  
Blaine was behaving himself rather hilariously so, and Kurt thought annoyingly so also, his dad and Carole were down the hall in their newly made guest room with both doors closed and many walls between them, but Blaine would not push any further than a chaste peck on the cheek when in their company, Kurt was trying all he could and maybe cheekily too much so to change that. 

 

He was enjoying himself this weekend, he could honestly, genuinely say that and was actually a little sad that his Dad and Carole were returning to Lima the next day. He always loved family time, he and his dad were always close and kept up traditions together, and when Carole and Finn were added to the family it only got better. When he and Rachel moved out to New York, Burt and sometimes Carole loved coming out to see them and explore the busy streets with them. When their family sadly, regrettably and awfully so became one less and even with Kurt in another city, they still tried the best that they could to keep what they had and never forget, memories were always to be celebrated and cherished.

 

But Kurt noticed that this time was different, this time he had somebody to share it with, to make new memories with and share the past with, somebody who wasn’t a friend or family member, but very nearly and dare he say hopefully one day, both. And Blaine seemed to be enjoying himself just as much, his stomach swooped at the thought and the sight of Blaine happily opening up his home, their home, to his family, opening up himself, it was obvious how hard he was trying though a little nervous at first despite his age, how much he really wanted to make a good impression, how important it was to him, and Kurt’s heart ached with it. 

 

The previous evening was pleasant and just lovely, after another hour or so of chatting casually and Blaine filling up everybody’s cups and mugs with fresh steaming drinks, and Kurt trying to offer more unwanted healthy, snacks, Blaine had regrettably had to leave to start his shift downstairs.   
As Carole and Burt freshened up using the main guest bathroom, which Kurt had taken under his wing since moving in and renovated it in a very Kurt-like manner, Kurt had followed Blaine into their en suite and locked the door, even with the shower running blocking out any unwanted noises he couldn’t get past a couple of soft lingering, slow kisses with a little cheeky tongue swipe and the odd nibble. Blaine had laughed and pushed him back with a playful swat, telling him to behave and that if he started down that road he wouldn’t stop. 

 

Blaine kissed him on the forehead once, twice, murmuring ‘I love you’ into the soft wrinkle free skin, eyes wide and bright and with a wink said he’d see them downstairs later. There was so much Kurt had wanted to say to him in that moment for some reason, he wanted to thank him for being him, for the way he had been the past few hours even though he wasn’t doing anything than being his usual self, he wanted to pull him close and never let go, he suddenly felt impossibly closer and connected to him, like everything had fell into place even though he was pretty sure it already had. 

 

Around Five-ish they all made their way downstairs and had sat down at a round table in the corner, quiet and away from the business of the usual early Saturday night crowd. Ivan had directed them with a grin to the table which had been decorated with a small reserved sign, a bottle of wine chilling in a cooler, water jugs and a separate chilling bucket with a selection of bottled beers inside. Rachel had hurriedly bustled into the bar and joined them with a flourish of kisses, happy to find that Blaine had already placed her favourite vegan lasagne as an early fast-order with the kitchen.

 

The next half hour or so was spent with cheers and laughs, sharing food dishes and platters and glasses clinking, but Kurt couldn’t help but glance over towards the bar more times than not where Blaine was very pointedly trying to look busy and not look over to the back table with looks of longing and maybe a little jealousy. Carole had leaned over and whispered into Kurt’s ear, ‘I see what you mean about watching him work’ and with a shared giggle winked at him.   
After the empty dishes had been cleared and compliments sent to the kitchen Rachel had hurried off to the theatre with excited plans for the next day.

 

An hour or so later when the bar had quietened some, that was usually the way it worked, crowds would come in for pre-drinks and then disappear making way for the next crowd to file in later in the night, and one Blaine’s late night workers had come in earlier to take over, Blaine finally made his way over with fresh drinks for the table and slipped in to a chair between Carole and Kurt, placing a hand lightly on his knee under the table. Carole curiously commented on Blaine’s choice of drink and he quietly told them the story of why he chose not to drink, Burt simply could not hide his look of admiration and Kurt just wanted to melt.

 

The evening ended with plans for a behind the scenes tour of the bar when it was closed on Monday and the four of them sitting around Blaine’s kitchen table with a pack of cards as laughter and cheers echoed off of the tiles, Burt and Carole turned in around Eleven-ish after commenting on busy airport runs and the hustle of the city, and left the couple with resounding goodnight messages.  
Kurt silently crawled into Blaine’s lap as he slid the chair back and leaned back to accommodate him, with a sly grin and a thumbs up with wide sparkling eyes, Blaine laughed and nodded, kissing him on the lips before standing up, causing Kurt to slide off his lap and pull him into the bedroom flicking off light switches and doors closed as they went.  
Blaine allowed a few lingering kisses and touches under the covers before rolling Kurt over and spooning him to sleep soundly.

 

That morning Kurt took his father out for a walk around the neighbourhood and picked up the morning papers from the newsstand on the corner, they took their time, lazily chatting and breathing in the fresh morning air, enjoying the warm city sun on their faces. They crossed the road, walking through one of the flower memorial gardens, Kurt excitedly talking with his hands, his face animated and Burt couldn’t help but smile brightly and laugh at his son, it was very obvious how happy he was, how happy Blaine had made him and Burt would be forever thankful.   
Meanwhile back at the apartment Blaine and Carole busied themselves in the kitchen, taking turns whisking batter and preparing the mugs for coffee whilst they made breakfast for their return, they shared kitchen secrets and short tales and jokes, Carole continued to compliment again and again Blaine’s kitchen and everything in it, and it became very clear how quickly Carole had become fond of Blaine and vice versa. Whilst poaching some eggs in a large pan of boiling water Carole quietly and amusingly and without even properly realising it, murmured something about how Finn always requested his eggs with a touch of hollandaise sauce and four slices of wholemeal toast, washed down with fresh grapefruit juice. Blaine glanced over and pulled the bread he was toasting out from under the grill.   
Popping the slices down onto a cooling rack and silently closing the distance between them, ceasing the moment and pulling her into a hug, no words were needed in that moment as the water bubbled loudly on the stove and the grill buzzed and hummed, Blaine was a keeper and Carole would make sure of that. 

 

“Ok,” Kurt finished buttoning his shirt, checked his cufflinks and hair one last time and made his way over to the bed, Blaine scooted closer to him and uncrossed his legs as Kurt kneeled on the edge in between them, “The matinee will finish around the same time as the game, like Seven-ish? Then I’ll be right back and I’ll be all yours, I love you-” Blaine hummed against his lips as he pulled him down for a quick kiss, he pulled back placing small quick kisses to his nose and jaw and looking deeply into his eyes.

 

“Ok baby, I love you too, have fun, and don’t worry about me-” Kurt started to back away, he reached the doorway and winked.

 

“Don’t worry I’m not-” He disappeared with a grin before he could see Blaine’s reaction, shouting out to Carole that it was time to leave, but the truth was, that he honestly wasn’t worried about Blaine, with that man, there was nothing at all he had to be concerned about. 

 

*

 

“Hot damn, that was a close one huh,” Blaine whistled through his teeth and nodding in response to Burt as the half time call sounded loudly through the speakers and the pitch started to empty on the crystal clear image up on the big screen. Blaine stood up, picking up his empty soda can and Burt’s empty bottle and headed into the kitchen.

 

“How are we doing for potato chips?” He called out as he ducked down into his snacks cupboard.

“I wouldn’t say no to a refill-” Came the humoured response seconds later, Blaine smiled as he grabbed a fresh bag and picked up some new drinks from the refrigerator, Burt was well and truly taking advantage of the fact that Kurt and Carole weren’t there to limit his fried snack intake and who was he to tell the man no?

 

He resumed his position next to Burt on the couch where they both had a great view of the screen, he handed Burt his bottle and refilled the bowl of chips, whilst clicking open his can of ginger ale, “Thanks man,” Burt clasped him on the shoulder with a grin and dug into the bowl, laughing at the half time announcements.   
Blaine felt his heart crack a little and he tried to calm himself, not knowing what he was suddenly feeling and why, this was something that he never realised he needed and craved before, something so normal and boring but he was so content still and relaxed, even in the presence of just Kurt’s dad alone who he had just met the day before.   
Sure he had down time with his friends, watching sports and boyish movies, he and Cooper had enjoyed the odd man-day together also over the years, Cooper would love Burt, Blaine thought absentmindedly, would love how direct and easy he is and Blaine couldn’t help but think of a time in the future when they could, would meet.   
Blaine loved when he and Kurt would sit and watch back to back Superheroes movies together, appreciating the outfits and discussing some rather specific fantasies.

 

But nothing like this, he had never experienced this moment, when he was able to just sit and relax with an older man, a father like figure, somebody who wasn’t his older brother who equally and shamefully also craved the attention that they lacked as kids, someone to look up to, and just be himself with, un-judged with no stereotypical comments, somebody who was as equally thankful and grateful for his presence also. He took a sip from his can and leaned back in to the couch, Burt cleared his throat and rubbed his hand over his jeans, he glanced up at the timer on the screen, Nine minutes until the second half started.

 

“So, I guess your waiting for me to say something overbearingly father like huh?” Blaine’s body tensed, his fingers froze where they were drumming against the cool tin of his can, he gulped hard, his eyes darting around helplessly looking anywhere but the man next to him, his words were light dripping with sincerity and slight humour and in no way harsh or condescending, he didn’t know why he was over reacting this way, he was always expecting something of this sort, he took a deep breath and turned slightly to look at Burt’s side profile.

 

“I um, no I, its-”

 

Burt chuckled and placed his bottle down, he swiped his cap from his head and rubbed a hand over the course thinning grey hairs, he looked over at Blaine, his face softening and a slight smirk to his lips. 

 

“Relax bud, I was kidding, well I wasn’t but, you know, I’m not going to say anything like that, come on I’m a Fifty odd year old man, I’ve been there, done that, I know how it works, me and my first wife, Kurt’s mom, married young and just as fast, we loved each other dearly and probably still would if she wasn’t taken from us, but the difference here is you two have age and experience on your side, no matter how quick or slow, you and Kurt are not kids and you’re not irresponsible, simple as,” 

 

He took a deep breath and Blaine listened intently, Burt was speaking as quietly and calmly and friendly as if he was talking to one of his buddies, Burt was supporting, he understood, stating clear facts, not pointing fingers.  
“What I am going to say is, I appreciate your age Blaine, Kurt is in no way immature, you and I both know that and he doesn’t need any supportive influence of that kind, but I appreciate how it feels to NOT be getting any younger,” 

 

He grinned as Blaine laughed, a short burst and nodded, he couldn’t help it.   
“I know how it feels to worry that you’re not worthy of anyone, that you’ve already had or missed your chance,” Blaine’s eyes widened and cleared as his throat started to dry, and thoughts started settle in his head, started to clarify, realisation dawning.   
“I guess at first I was worried at how things would work out for you both because of the age difference but never because I thought you were unworthy of each other, hey you’ve found somebody as great as my son, of course you’re going to want everything with him and as soon as you can, I remember, I know how that feels,” 

 

Blaine hung on to every word, lips parted, trying to remember to breathe, as Burt paused searching for the right words, the man knew exactly what he was trying to say, he just struggled, like him.   
“I think what I want to know Blaine, and maybe I’m stepping over the boundaries here, and honestly I think I already know the answer anyway, but do you want everything with Kurt, like you know, everything?” 

 

“Yes-” The answer was so quickly spoken and loud and clear that even Blaine startled himself with it, it was like he was on autopilot, he had never been sure of anything more, Burt coughed low in his throat and nodded slowly, a small smile playing at his lips as Blaine looked up at him, eyes wide with earnest. 

 

“Good, that’s good, I couldn’t be happier that’s it you he’s found son, seriously, I mean that, he’ll hold on to you now, know that, he doesn’t just settle my boy, he falls, and I know that he’s fell into the right direction,” 

 

Burt reached forward tentatively and clasped a hand over Blaine’s shoulder, he gripped tightly and patted firmly and just when Blaine thought he was going to let go and move back he tugged, pulling Blaine slowly towards him, and before he could register what was happening Blaine found himself within a tight embrace and it took all he had not to fall apart in the man’s arms, it felt like a dam had broke within him, a weight had been lifted, this felt like every answer, every confirmation, this felt like permission.

 

Burt let go, clearing his throat and reaching forward for his beer bottle allowing Blaine to right himself just as a catchy jingle sounded from the screen, “So uh, tell me son, tell me about this music, this Piano playing and writing stuff that my boy wont stop going on about and what exactly you’re gonna do about it.”

 

* 

 

“So Carole you need to try and peel the orange spiral over the edge of the glass carefully, that way the orange oil will spray into the glass and give that extra kick-”

 

“She don’t need no extra kick, we’ve got a flight to catch in four hours-” 

 

Kurt laughed at his fathers voice calling out playfully from the backroom where he was carefully boxing up some old bottled draught beers and ales that Blaine had let him pick out from the cellar to take home. Kurt was perched on the other side of the bar, leaning over, face in his hands and a wide grin, watching as Blaine expertly guided Carole through how to make her very own Cosmo, she giggled at her finished product and rolled her eyes at the voice of her husband as she took a sip.  
Blaine smiled and clapped in her direction, “Voila.” 

 

They had been down at The Stage for most of the day, enjoying the quiet peace of the large grand empty space. Blaine had paid his chef to come in especially even when the bar is closed on a Monday and make a special three-course meal for them all before Burt and Carole left for the airport later that day. 

 

After lunch Blaine took them down to the cellar, gave them a little history of the place, he happily answered any questions and pretty much let them have the free run of the place, he made everybody cappuccinos a warmed up some sugar coated waffles dipped in chocolate much to the dismay of his boyfriend. Kurt helped him with some stock taking, whilst Carole happily refilled the snack shelves, humming to herself and Burt took a look at the leaky dishwashing machine in the kitchen. It was all very, very wonderful and nothing at all felt like work, Blaine was grateful for the help though he never expected it but more so, just happy to have them all there. 

 

He unlocked the door and let them go up to the main stage to look around, well he let Kurt take them up to the stage, he pretended like he had something important to do in his office that just couldn’t wait, but really he was afraid that he would be expected to perform for them, and after his conversation with Burt the night before about playing and composing, he was still a little unnerved by it all, not in a bad way, but words and thoughts swam around in his head as he tried to learn how to deal with them, where to place them, as he tried to learn how to be brave, he’d never told about Kurt about that yet. 

 

*

 

Hours later when hugs and kisses, promises to call and learn how to Skype had been shared and the cab for the airport had been and gone, Blaine lay on his sofa stretched out, leaning back against the soft cotton of Kurt’s grey bed shirt, between his legs as Kurt held a book out for them both to read that his dad had brought them from the airport. His hands rested on Kurt’s knees and rubbed lazily up down his flannel PJ pants as Kurt held the book open in one hand and the other rested against Blaine’s bare chest, fingers splaying out and tickling his chest hairs.

 

Some time later as the light outside of the window faded darker and Kurt felt his eyes grow heavy, he snapped the book shut with a groan causing Blaine to jump slightly and he giggled at his boyfriend’s reaction, scratching at his head slightly, pulling at his curls, which were now almost dry from their earlier shower.  
“Sorry honey, we should go to bed it’s getting late,” Blaine hummed a low response but made no move to get up, Kurt let the book slip from his fingers to the floor with a dull thud and tipped Blaine’s head back with a finger so that he could look at him, Blaine peaked up with a lazy grin.  
“Are you ok, you’ve been quiet tonight-”

 

“Fine baby, just tired, you’ve worn me out-” He winked with a grin and Kurt smiled back, remembering their earlier little reunion under the sheets as their bodies reacquainted themselves as if they hadn’t been together for over two months let alone two days. 

 

Kurt leaned forward and kissed his nose, “like I said we should go to bed,” he whispered, Blaine moved his head higher and caught his lips between his own, brushing slowly, once, twice over and over.

 

“Yeah,” he whispered back, eyes fluttering closed and eyelashes long and glorious fanning his cheeks.

 

“Not for that,” He smiled into the kiss and pulled back when Blaine turned himself around and rested his chin on Kurt’s stomach, looking up at him, smiling beautifully, eyes hooded and glowing, he looked precious, he kissed at Kurt’s stomach over the light fabric, fingers tickling his side slowly and slightly and they both started to feel that familiar ache and delicious need in the pit of their stomachs, but they were both well and truly spent, this was just teasing, this was just loving, showing how much they would always want each other.   
Kurt beamed down at him, “Thank you Blaine, for this weekend for spending that time with my dad, I know that it meant a lot to him and-”

 

“You don’t ever have to thank me sweetheart, I enjoyed it, I loved it, meeting your family and having them come here,” Kurt smiled.

 

“You’re so great you know that Blaine, so great, so special-”

 

“So are you-”

 

“Nah-ah, don’t do that, not this time, don’t turn it around, you must know it Blaine you must learn to hear it, my dad and Carole really thought a lot of you, really-” Blaine swallowed hard, he blinked once, twice and Kurt smiled cupping his face with one hand, “What did my dad say to you, not the typical, fatherly, schmoozey stuff which I don’t think I’m getting the full story of either,” He grinned when Blaine looked up at him blankly, “I know that he’s said something else to you, this is why you’re quiet I know it, I just don’t know what-”

 

Blaine considered his next words carefully, something big was coming, something that required him to be brave and bold, and he could, he would do it, for Kurt and with him at his side he could do anything, Kurt has shown so much strength and confidence and trust in Blaine and he can give it back, he just needed a little extra time, the right time.

 

“I think a lot of your family too Kurt, your dad is amazing and your so lucky to have him, both of them, he um, he just reiterated something that I already knew, something I was already aware of, he just spelled it out for me loud and clear-”

 

“He’s good at that-”

 

“Yeah-”

 

“And that’s all I’m getting out of you?” Blaine smiled and pulled himself up to his knees, carefully moving off of the couch and pulling Kurt up with him.

 

“Yeah, for now it is, yeah,” He pulled Kurt’s hand up to his lips and mouthed at his skin as he walked them through to the bedroom, their bedroom, flicking off the side light on the way, plunging them into a silent darkness, “You already have all of me Kurt, but in time you’ll have more, more than I knew I had to give, so much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ) …I love Burt.. and your comments, thoughts please? Thanks again all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own any songs, lyrics, characters etc within this story, it is for entertainment purposes only.

They say that domestic bliss has a time limit, like the initial honeymoon period, Kurt used to believe that, he used to be one of those people, sceptical and such, but right now he just can’t ever see this feeling ever going away, he and Blaine had been dating for a little over Seven months and had been living together for Five weeks, and everything still felt, still was perfect.  
Having somebody to come home to, not just an empty dark apartment with make-up smudges on the bathroom mirror, or someone who wouldn’t be screeching or wailing at all times of day whether it be singing or complaining, or practising her Tony award acceptance speech on him as he tried to make coffee at Seven AM, having that, the comfort and warmth and knowledge that there would be arms to fall into, lips waiting to be kissed, tired eyes and crinkles to smooth out, having Blaine at the end of the day made Kurt’s heart soar and sing.

 

Kurt loved and missed Rachel he always would, but in all honesty it kind of felt like the only difference was now they weren’t just down the hall from each other, for Rachel to run in and jump on his bed screeching about an online review of the show, or Kurt couldn’t hide by the bed on the floor waiting for her to enter and scare her half to death before snuggling up to her side and telling her about he and Blaine’s newest relationship updates.   
He sometimes went back to their, his, old apartment, to hang out, he was always made to feel welcome and he did really like the poor girl with the snapped tendon, he was happy that Rachel was still happy there, but often they would meet downtown after meetings and rehearsals, or on a couple of occasions he’d returned home to find Rachel balled up on the big leather couch engrossed in some reality show up on the big screen and murmuring something about Blaine letting her in earlier in the day, Kurt would shake his head with a smile shrug off his bag and coat and join her, then later the trio would be complete when Blaine would join them with leftover chicken wings and veggie rolls from the kitchen, squeezing in on the end tucked into Kurt’s side. 

 

There would be times when a little space would be appreciated for both of them, somewhere to go and time to cool off for a short while, if even talking, listening or watching was too much for tired minds and eyes and muscles, but honestly, deep down he loved those moments too, loved how normal it felt to be so close, so wrapped up in somebody that you have to just take yourself away for a moment and collect your thoughts, before returning to a strong, warm embrace.  
Like on days when Kurt’s head was on overload from work among other things, his phone would not stop buzzing with email alerts, the bar downstairs was too busy, too loud, and even the vast space of the apartment seemed too small. 

 

On one of those days in particular, a few days prior, Kurt had entered the apartment after a too-long full day of scurrying to and from meetings, his temples throbbed and heels and the pads of his feet ached, his fingers were calloused with indentations from holding the pencil or the correction pen too tightly, his eyes were tired and bleary and he could not decide what he wanted or needed to do first. 

 

Blaine wasn’t home yet and again he was in that mood, feeling that particular pissy way, with nobody to blame, where he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry at the quiet of the empty space, as he made his way to the bedroom, ready to just crawl under the covers and stay there for the time being, he noticed that one of the doors to the smaller spare rooms was wide open, curiously he stepped forward and closer, the doors were normally kept closed, due to the fact they were just used as storage space and laundry rooms, though Kurt often thought that they could be used for better more creative reasons, he even dangerously allowed himself to think of a specific set of furniture that would easily fill the space, light and neutral and small. 

 

As he got to the doorway he realised that Blaine had obviously been having similar thoughts, not the scary ones, the other ones and had put them into action, his heart fluttered as he entered with wide eyes, lips parted, his headache already easing. Everything had been cleared out of the room, and there sat in the corner was a brand new small rounded desk with a matching comfy looking chair placed in front tucked underneath. It was decorated with a cute little lamp, the same lamp that Kurt had looked at one too many times when walking by the store window arm in arm with Blaine, pencil pots, pads of paper, sticky notes and an obvious space for a laptop, Kurt’s laptop.   
In the far corner sat a plush cream loveseat, matching the walls and drapes, with a pull out foot rest and a stack of pastel coloured blankets and cushions piled up at the side. Beside that was a small light-wooden bookshelf pre-stacked with his favourite fashion magazines, some of his and Blaine’s carefully chosen preferred novels and biographies and some old musical score books with scribbles and notes all over them. On the floor plugged into a nearby socket was Blaine’s music station with inbuilt speakers, and connected to it was Kurt’s iPod, all cued up ready to go. 

 

Kurt looked around the room chest expanding with love and warmth when he noticed Blaine’s old beat up guitar resting against the far wall in the corner, next to a potted plant which Kurt couldn’t tell was real or false but couldn’t care less, it was perfect, the room was perfect. Blaine had created a hang out space for them, mixing both of their stuff together, their likes and pleasures, somewhere to relax, for one or the other, or maybe sometimes both to go and enjoy whatever they wanted or needed to do in that moment, to get out of their own heads. 

 

Later that evening Blaine opened the front door with a proud smile crossing his lips as he entered the apartment to find one single dim light filtering through from the back hallway and a faint sound of strings and piano keys, he quietly padded through the and propped himself up at the open doorway, shoulders bouncing up and down as he silently chuckled at the sight of Kurt, sprawled out over the nest of throw covers and fluffy pillows, his head face down on the foot rest and his long lean legs up and over the back of the little sofa, but Blaine didn’t miss the small contented smile on Kurt’s lips as he snuffled gracefully, breaths coming evenly.   
An old brown leather notebook that Blaine had kept from his stay in Italy, filled with notes and pictures, scribbles and clippings was open on the floor and Kurt had obviously fallen asleep whilst peering at it from over the top of the foot stool, as quiet instrumental music which Blaine remembered telling Kurt was one of his favourite soundtracks played softly in the background. 

 

It was the also the other things, sometimes small, sometimes bigger things, that Kurt loved so much about being with somebody in a shared space, to experience with, with Blaine, never knowing what he’d come home to, never mundane and if it was it would be blissfully, domestically so. Whether it be pleasantly exciting or maybe a little worrying or even at times a bit disconcerting for some reason.   
Like that one early Friday afternoon when Kurt had gotten home thankfully early to find Blaine already there, huddled over the bathroom sink, the water rushing quickly and as he stepped closer to him he noticed the basin filling with clear water and swirling, mixing with the thick, reddish tinge of blood.

 

“M’ok, a glass smashed, put my hand in the wrong place-” Blaine rasped deeply and hissed as he slowly turned his hand over, guiding it under the water, Kurt stepped up right behind him, pressed up tight and close, watching over his shoulder and holding his quiet gasp, he put a finger under the spray and immediately flinched a little at the temperature reaching out and turning the handle to the opposite direction.

 

“Need’s to be colder than that honey, is it deep?” Blaine peeked up at him through the reflection of the mirror, Kurt could see his eyes softening, he wanted to smile at the endearment, the affection that Kurt instantly put it into place but he was obviously still in pain, if just a little and was starting to turn a worrying shade of pale. He shook his head and pulled his hand out from the spray to inspect the damage, tiny scarlet droplets falling from his skin helplessly.

 

“Don’t think so, I did it about Twenty minutes ago, but just couldn’t get away-”

 

“Who’s your appointed first-Aider?”

 

“Me-”

 

“You should have gotten this checked out right away you idiot-” Kurt bent down a little and reached under the bathroom counter, springing back up with a bright green fabric pouch with a big white cross printed on the front, unzipping it and pulling out small packages, containers and a mini pair of scissors. He took Blaine’s hand carefully in his own, stretching the palm up and out, Blaine winced slightly but tried to hold it as best he could.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, jump up there for me-” Kurt nodded his chin to the counter and stepped back to give Blaine room to hop up and sit comfortably, he stepped forward between Blaine’s legs, placing his injured hand the way he needed it palm up on Blaine’s knee, exposing the long thin cut right in the centre.

 

“There’s no glass left in there right?” Blaine shook his head no, a half a grin and half grimace on his lips, looking deeply into Kurt’s blue eyes, shining under the spot lights, his brow creased with thought and concentration. The cut was throbbing but the pain subsiding to just a light sting and Blaine knew it would be ok, it would start to scab in a few hours, but his stomach swooped and his heart leapt at how beautiful Kurt was right now, how he looked, how he was taking care of him, with no second thought to it, and Blaine could imagine another Five, Ten years of this, a lifetime, of what was left of Kurt caring for him and vice versa, and maybe, just maybe one more or maybe two other bodies to care for, smaller bodies, if Blaine dare let himself think that way for just a few seconds, to wonder, to hope. 

 

Kurt got to work straight away silently, nodding to himself adorably like he was talking the process over in his head, noting that the bleeding was starting to lessen and not deep enough to need stitches and that the cut was pretty tidy and clean, he pulled out a small square dressing telling Blaine to hold it over the cut tightly, whilst he cut up a strip of fabric bandage and started to wrap it around Blaine’s hand over and over in a tight even pattern, only over his palm, Blaine flexed his fingers as Kurt finished up and tied the end of in a small knot and sticking it down with some tape.

 

Kurt washed his hands and placed everything back in the bag and back under the counter before Blaine hopped down and immediately pulled Kurt into his arms, holding his bandaged hand out of the way slightly, he crashed their lips together firmly making Kurt gasp and giggle lightly into his mouth, then planted wet kisses over his nose and cheeks, ending softly over his brow, softening the crinkles and worry lines and backing him out into the bedroom whilst whispering gentle ‘I love yous’ and ‘thank yous’ into his skin. 

 

Blaine was also very good at reciprocating, he took every opportune moment he could to touch, to feel, to be close, to help Kurt in some way, whether it be massaging his hands and fingers, almost crippled by pens and pencils, stiffened by typing away all day and curled around phones and rulers and such. Rubbing his tired feet with Aloe Vera extracts or simply just running his fingers through his soft hair and rubbing gently at his temples in soft soothing motions with added little butterfly pecks as they lay back to chest together silently and happily after a busy day. 

 

The house chores were pleasantly shared and didn’t really feel like chores at all, not like when Kurt lived with Rachel and she refused to do most things for fear of catching some kind of bacterial virus which would harm her vocal chords. The dusting was enjoyed between tickle fights with the flow of background music or the TV playing re-runs of an old Eighties dramedy, the vacuum cleaning was performed in some cheesy dance routine type of way together around the floor, or sometimes sweeping under feet and legs as the other sat on the couch writing down that weeks grocery list.   
Quiet Sunday mornings when Blaine wasn’t needed downstairs, or Mondays when Kurt could take time off would be spent in the smallest spare room airing and folding laundry together, or sitting on the floor against the back wall, going over bills and such, how to divide and make payments fair and equal before filing the documents away in to plastic boxes.

 

When Kurt lived with Rachel, meal times were experimental to say the least, Kurt loved to cook and bake and play around in the kitchen, that was well known, but only if and when he had time, and if he had more than just himself to prepare a meal for, Rachel was hardly there half of the time and when she was, she preferred to just order take out or snack on creamed cheese and crackers.   
But living with Blaine, cooking with him and for him, finding out his acquired tastes, his preferences, how he likes mayonnaise with potato products and ketchup with bread based products though Kurt likes to limit his allowance, whilst mumbling something about sugars. He likes feeding Blaine small spoon and forkfuls of his concoctions as he sits at the kitchen table looking over promotional ads for the bar, and peeking up with a happy grin when he sees Kurt coming forward with his newest dish to try, those moments are experimental and completely great in their own special way.

 

Like the time Blaine had taught him how to make real Italian pizza from scratch with home-made Napoletana dough and sauce. It was a late Saturday night and the bar had been packed out, Kurt had even been helping out in the back for a short while cleaning and drying glasses, taking orders from the bar staff to the kitchen staff and vice versa, anything he could to make himself useful. He enjoyed helping from time to time, doing a little a behind the scenes work, he felt very proud about it, proud that his boyfriend owned such a successful establishment, proud that he could offer his help and love and support and would never be turned away, Blaine was always thankful to have him around, no matter of what or which way.

 

After closing the bar around Twelve-Thirty AM, they tumbled up into the apartment together, a little tired but more hungry and irritable than anything, neither had had the time to eat anything save for a pack of nuts, and Kurt’s one or two glasses of wine that Blaine brought for him whilst he was sitting in the back room, folding napkins and polishing cutlery ready for the wait staff to take away.   
Kurt came out from their bedroom after changing into some sweat pants and an old loose t-shirt with a scratched out logo which he honestly couldn’t remember was originally his or Blaine’s, their personal stuff, their lives were so integrated now, gelling so nicely and easily together that nothing had to be second guessed or overly thought about.

 

He stepped into the kitchen to find Blaine standing at the counter looking busy with his hands, socks and shoes discarded, his generic black work shirt un-tucked from his pants, rolled up high at the sleeves and unbuttoned down low to a slight viewing of dark hair and a peek of black ink. His hair had come free from the last remnants of product, it looked hand swept and gorgeous, the slight greys twinkling under the kitchen lights in the dark night. Kurt approached him with a smile, checking out all of the ingredients spread out on the surface top and moved to wash his hands at the basin.

 

“What we making?”

 

“Pizza,” Kurt smiled at the overly enthusiastic accent and the accompanying for some reason flirtatious grin and wink, and his breath caught at the achingly soft, tender and a little longer than it needed to be kiss followed by a cheeky bite and suck that Blaine placed to his lips, his eyes smouldering, before pulling him into position alongside him at the counter and planting a lump of dough in his hands. Making pizzas really shouldn’t have such a desired effect on Kurt, he was sure of it, but once again this was different, this was Blaine, and Kurt had to stop feeling so surprised at every new experience they shared. 

 

Before long the counters and their clothes and faces were covered in flour and yeast, diced up vegetables and splatters of olive oil, there was parmesan cheese in places where parmesan cheese shouldn’t be, and Blaine had a small dollop of Tomato sauce attached to his stubble, which Kurt immediately volunteered to clean off, with his tongue, of course.  
As the pizzas baked through, rising perfectly with the heat, glowing in the small light of the oven, they cleaned up the kitchen and utensils used, moving around each other expertly, handing each other dishes and bits of waste to dispose of, meeting in the middle for quick kisses, and if they were honest just blatantly eye fucking each other. 

 

And as predicted when there were only a few slices left which were cast aside waiting to be refrigerated for tomorrows leftovers, Blaine found himself sprawled out, face up on his kitchen table, shirtless and a little in shock at himself and the fact that the table was holding his weight, both of their weights, but too far gone to actually care.  
Kurt was straddling his waist and his tongue and hands relentless as they mapped out their route on and over is body, indicating exactly what was to be expected for the rest of the early hours of Sunday morning, both thankful that Blaine was off rotation that day. 

 

Kurt grinned slyly at the low moans and deep rumbles coming from beneath him as he pinned Blaine’s wrists down to the wooden surface, holding him in place, watching him writhe and submit to him, beautiful and wanting. He loved how Blaine could get so blissed out like this, so lost in the moment without needing the effects or courage of alcohol to spur him on, not that Kurt needed to either but it always added to the equation, always gave him that extra kick, but honestly each day spent with Blaine was like his very own boost of self love and appreciation and confidence, Blaine just made him feel special no matter what. 

 

The chilli powder from the seasoning stung deliciously on Kurt’s red parted lips, and they sizzled against Blaine’s, tongues hot and slick as they slid side by side furiously, Blaine’s hips started to lift up and down carelessly as Kurt slid his warm tongue and dry lips down his sternum, circling both nipples, caressing with his teeth and lower, scratching over his rough trail of hair scattered over his abdomen.   
The hotness of the chilli peppers tingled Blaine’s skin deliciously, stretch by stretch, it was strangely erotic and weirdly wonderful, and this was just one of the types of domestic bliss that neither of them knew they longed so badly for, just another thing to add to the list that Kurt knew he wouldn’t enjoy with anyone else, only Blaine. 

 

There were also elements to their relationship which Kurt excitedly noted had expanded and flowed outside of the domesticity of their happy home, like for example the bar. Kurt was well known to most people now, known as Blaine’s boyfriend to most of the staff and the regulars who were there most days at different times, but not everyone. And Blaine was still only known as the actual ‘owner’ of the bar by a handful of people also, many people were still under the illusion that The Stage was owned by an unknown family who had left town, which in some ways was not untrue.

 

Kurt loved how easy they were in their own skin with each other now and how that developed when around others, in public places and not in the comfort of their apartment or just each other’s personal space, they were wholly confident about their love and respect for one another, it was something that didn’t have to be spoken aloud or discussed it was just a given. 

 

Like when, on one early Thursday afternoon Kurt’s department had been told to leave for the day due to rewiring issues the tech guys were having with some of the new systems, so with a slight diva strop about unprofessionalism but with also a secret internal happy dance, Kurt packed up his laptop and headed straight for the bar. When he got there he made eye contact with Ivan who looked like he was just leaving for the day with his coat and bag, he waved and smiled and pointed to the ‘Staff Only’ door, meaning Blaine was up in his office, Kurt waved him off with a grin, finding a nearby vacant table in a quiet section just before the steps and setting up his laptop to carry on his work for the afternoon, Blaine didn’t need to know he was there, not right away anyway.   
He knew that if he went home he’d probably end up getting absolutely no work done whatsoever in favour of catching up on daytime TV or rearranging the underwear drawer, matching his and Blaine boxers together in colour and hotness order, much to the dismay and humour of his boyfriend. But at the bar he knew he would get on, or at least try to, spurred on by the far off sight of his hardworking other half, hurrying around arms full with glasses and dishes, sleeves rolled up meaning business.

 

Kurt had been happily sitting in the same spot for a good twenty minutes with a freshly steamed cappuccino before he first noticed Blaine scurry past from behind him in a flourish, Kurt smiled as he looked up and watched him head straight to a table near the corner, not even looking around or noticing anything or anyone in his path. From what Kurt could see, sitting at the table were two women, maybes in their mid-twenties happily chatting and smiling, looking up as Blaine placed their meals down in front of them, Blaine smiled back, chuckling at something one of them had said to him, and then he stepped forward and lowered himself a little, bending over their table slightly. Kurt was not spying, of course he wasn’t, but he did tilt his head just a bit to the right, just so, getting that perfect subtle angle, and what he saw made his stomach tighten. 

 

Blaine was leaning past one of the women, looking down to the chair beside her and talking to a little girl, a girl maybe the age of two or three with short blonde curls and a tiny, adorable, slightly chubby body almost hidden most likely by her momma, or at least one of them. Kurt could only see the back of Blaine’s head at this point, but the little girl was beaming brightly at him, and reached forward as Kurt craned his neck to see Blaine fish out a lollipop and a small pack of crayons from his apron pocket and hand them to her. Kurt watched for a few more seconds with eyes big and sparkling and a wide grin on his parted lips, he cleared his throat and ducked back behind his laptop screen as Blaine turned away from the table and started to walk towards the bar, his smile was big and bright as he looked back over his shoulder and wiggled his fingers at the little girl, making a funny face before doing some sort of comedy run away from the table making her chuckle and snort and clap her cute little hands.

 

Oh, Kurt thought, a small laugh escaping him, big, big OH, and it felt wonderful, it felt like another piece had fallen into place seamlessly, effortlessly.  
Kurt continued his work for the next ten, fifteen minutes or so and rather distractedly to say the least, still unseen by Blaine he had assumed. Blaine hadn’t re-emerged back out from the bar yet, and Kurt still had a big smile on his face, unable to scrub it from his lips, or the images of Blaine with the little girl, their faces lighting up with humour and happiness.

 

“What a beautiful smile you have there, I’d love to know what put it there-”

 

“Wha- uh, huh?” Kurt looked up, dazed, his eyes struggling to refocus as he turned from the screen and up to the stranger who was hovering over his table, looking down at him, with a scrutinizing, deep blue gaze and a too white smile. The stranger was male, with a mop of blonde hair swept up into a messy side-do, wearing a nice enough black jacket with a simple button down and jeans, he was good looking but he knew it.  
“Oh um, Hi, I ah- I was just-”

 

The man moved quickly taking up residence in the vacant seat beside Kurt and leaning forward ever so slightly, Kurt startled and sat up straight, smiling with the sudden randomness of it all, Kurt cant remember the last he had been approached like this, he always avoided these situations for this exact reason, for fear of everything just turning out exactly like it always did, a waste of time.

 

Meanwhile over at the bar Blaine had emerged from the back room taking off of his serving apron and shoving it to the side, he lifted up the bar latch and made his way out to the main floor, looking over the nearby tables and patrons, smiling, nodding his head and dipping his chin, making sure everyone was happy and satisfied. As he took the steps to the next foundation, his eyes came into view with a very welcoming familiar face and recognisable smile, his breath caught in his throat surprisingly and happily but instantly choked off as he noticed the not so familiar tight grin flashing back at him, back at his boyfriend, his Kurt.   
Blaine was not a jealous person, there was a difference between jealousy and simply feeling protective over what or who you love and care about and Blaine thought it very important to always remember that, however Blaine could not help feeling the dip in his gut, the quickening pace of his heart beat and not in the pleasant way, the feeling of somebody else wanting his Kurt and the possibility that he could be taken.

 

Blaine trusted Kurt completely, utterly and whole heartedly, and if for whatever heart breaking and unfathomable reason they should separate ways, cheating would not be the reason, for either of them, but it was only natural that Blaine felt a little sick at the thought of somebody else trying, trying to take his Kurt away from him. Kurt was beautiful and amazing, he had a lot to offer, a lot to give and share and he had chosen Blaine, Blaine who had been there and done that, but still had an awful a lot to achieve and give, he had everything to give to Kurt. 

 

He drew in a breath and slowly approached the table, he could feel a little unsure inside but he wouldn’t let it show, he would prove that Kurt was his and not in an overly protective, ridiculous way, a way that was right and respectable, a way that was expected from mature boyfriends. He sheepishly looked around as he got closer, wiping over table tops quickly and half heartedly with a rag from his pocket on his way, trying not to tilt his head to the side to hear a little clearer, but the unmistakable sharp giggle of his boyfriend pulled his head up and eyes determined, feet dragging him closer and quicker.

 

“Oh come on, seriously?” Kurt smiled and nodded his head to the man with blonde hair and a black jacket slightly creased at the shoulders.

 

“Yup, I’m afraid to say, my boyfriend is pretty amazing-” Blaine halted, his chest thumping and a small smirk threatening to break free, Kurt was still looking at the man at his table, his gaze serious and determined and his smile genuine.

 

“He sounds it, but I gotta say he’s a lucky dude-” Blaine hovered slightly behind, shuffling his feet a little, trying to busy his hands in some way, just as Kurt glanced up, startled by his sudden presence but in no way offended, he shot him a wink before looking back at the other man.

 

“Maybe, but I’m luckier, very much so, now if you’ll excuse me-” Blaine watched as Kurt shook hands with the stranger politely and not allowing time for anything more as he stood and packed up his things, the guy gave a little shrug with a tight smile, running his hands through his hair and leaving hastily as Blaine quietly approached from behind him.

 

Blaine was at work and Kurt knew this, so as he packed up his belongings he sent Blaine a sly smile and headed towards the Staff quarters at the back where the staircase leading to Blaine’s office was, with a small cheeky sashay of his hips he disappeared through the door and made his way up. With only a few seconds spare Kurt had neatly placed himself on the edge of Blaine’s desk just as the door swung open and clicked closed as Blaine strutted forward and placed himself between Kurt’s legs, wrapping his arms around his neck and tugging him down towards his lips, he pecked and whispered hotly and reverently. 

 

“You’re wrong, so, so wrong, I’m luckier-” Kurt smiled into the kiss, running his fingers through Blaine’s curls trying not to break the style.

 

“Well you have a pretty long time to try and prove it, I’d say.” 

 

*

 

“So when’s the party?”

 

“What party?”

 

“The one for the bar of course, for the whole year thing, obviously not the one for your new house warming that you kindly decided not to have, and just moved in with the love of your life, after six months and after already berating your dearest friend over the exact same thing like it was no big-fucking-deal at all-” Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked as he stopped typing for a moment and flexed his fingers, he pushed his reading glasses back up his nose and looked over his desk at Elliott who was pretending to look busy over some papers and hide his matching smirk.

 

“What’s your point?” Elliott laughed, a sharp burst and looked up his eyes shining mischievously and grinning wide from cheek to cheek.  
“And there’s not going to be a party as such, just a happy, busy celebratory atmosphere, so you and Jon best get your asses down, Isabelle’s bringing half of the department in fact-” Elliott bit his lip and peered down as he shuffled through his papers, his eyes twinkling and Kurt just couldn’t place what was with him today, he was even bigger and brighter, even more than his usual enthusiastic cheeky self. 

 

It was two weeks until mid September, two weeks until the one year anniversary of The Stage re-opening as Blaine’s wonderful bar, and Kurt had noticed that Blaine was a little antsy but he wasn’t exactly sure why, yes it was a big thing, a huge thing, a milestone, but they had talked about it rather easily and calmly. A few extra promotional offers would be added to the bar that weekend, Blaine’s chef had came up with a special menu that could be pre-booked, the place would be decked out with banners and balloons and complimentary champagne on arrival, easy simple, nothing to worry about, excited yes, but worry no, the bar was already a huge success that the celebration would only boost that surely.

 

“Gotcha, we’ll be there man, wouldn’t miss it, so will your dad be coming back to visit soon then? You mentioned how well he and Blaine had bonded,” Kurt smiled and ringed his wrists before taking his glasses off and took a sip from the afternoon coffee treat that Elliott had brought them to help them get through the rest of the day, Isabelle was out of town for a few days and the work load had been doubled between them, but happily and steadily they got through it together.

 

“I think so, I hope so, he did really love Blaine I could just tell, Carole too, I um I guess I did feel bad that they never met sooner, but you know-” 

 

“Yeah I know Hummel, you don’t have to justify shit to me, I’m the last person you need to-”

 

“I know that but I just never wanted my dad to think it was because he wasn’t important enough, with Blaine and I, it’s-everything just happens you know, and I know Blaine felt awful about it too, he hates to think that my dad thought him disrespectful for things becoming that serious between us without meeting him first, but I guess things are different these days, and I know now that my dad definitely does not think like that,” Elliott smirked and leaned back in his chair, letting Kurt continue his sudden ramble.   
“But I definitely think that they have some sort of understanding, some kind of mutual respect for each other, he gave me some lame jokes and crap about being sidelined for another older guy and shacking up without his initial say so when we were out walking, but with Blaine he was very sweet, like they were old time buddies or something, I don’t know maybe it is because of the age thing, but either way I liked it, I loved it-”

 

Elliott smiled and nodded, chewing the tip of his pen a little, listening to Kurt’s every heart felt word, “and Blaine, I-I’ve never seen him like that before, he looked so young and precious, I mean with Carole he was just a doll, like he always is, we practically had to sweep her off of the floor from his feet-” Kurt chuckled and Elliott clucked his tongue around his smirk, “but with my dad, he was just so keen and eager to please and impress and for his age I found that incredibly endearing, like the first time he told me, tried to tell me that he loved me, no matter how many times he’s said it before to other people and in what way, it was like it was so important to him that his inner child-like vulnerability just over powered him,” Kurt suddenly closed his mouth and looked at Elliott with blinking innocently, like he couldn’t believe he’d just went off on one like that.  
“I um, but yeah, I hope that my dad does visit again soon, maybe not this soon though, probably thanksgiving or something-”

 

“Yeah hopefully dude, have you uh have you thought anymore about your future, you know this place and stuff?” Kurt looked at him quizzically, he was full of the questions today. Elliott knew of Kurt’s undying love and passion of performing, he knew of his silent and respectable jealousy of Rachel’s success up on the stage, it was hard not to see when they all would go and watch her show together and Kurt’s entire face would light up with admiration and want and hope. But Kurt had never made that so obviously known, and it was a thing that he was still working out in his head, still deciding what to do with it, he and Blaine had spoken about it many times, but there was still no conclusion, no answer.

 

“Oh I um, no, no not really, it’s just, Blaine and I have talked about it, about..options but it’s-” 

 

“It’s ok Kurt it’s cool, I just care about you, you know that, was just curious, well, anyway, I’ma get outta your hair, so we can get shit done and get rid, it’s Friidaay,” Elliott winked and fist bumped Kurt’s hand that was wrapped around his take-out mug before he stood up, his chair wheeling backwards and almost knocking over a potted plant as he made his way to the door, “You’ve got somebody who you’re undeniably crazy about to get home to make out with, and guess what, me too-” Elliott stuck out his tongue in a crazy ‘rock’ kind of gesture then left, leaving Kurt shaking his head and smiling, alone with his thoughts.

 

*

 

“So Elliott was asking me today about The Stage and the plans for the anniversary weekend-”

 

“He was?”

 

“Yeah, two weeks right?” 

 

“Two weeks, what else did he say?” Blaine was lying beside Kurt face up in bed, hands resting over his stomach, trying not to tense as he stared up at the ceiling, quietly collecting his thoughts. 

 

“Um nothing, just that, well he was asking about work and stuff, was quite weird actually, even more so than usual, but he added the usual hint that we didn’t have a party when I moved in-” Blaine rolled over onto his side and wrapped Kurt tight around his middle pulling him close against his bare chest and quietly and slowly kissing the skin by his ear, causing him to drop his book he was reading with a ‘hmph’ and a short chuckle.

 

“He’s not getting over that one anytime soon is he, he didn’t have his until a couple months later-”

 

“Do you want to do something like that, a party or something?” Their voices were low and quiet in the dim lighting of their bedroom, calm and quiet. Kurt had gone to bed to read around Nine-ish and when Blaine came upstairs around an hour later he had a quick shower and climbed under the sheets with him barely dry and gloriously naked.

 

“Hmm, maybe not-”

 

“I didn’t think you would-”

 

“A dinner may be nice though, with close friends, or maybe we could have a quiet, private lock in downstairs?” 

 

“A lock in, how scandalous, I’m impressed Mr A..sounds nice though, sounds great actually, we could maybe coincide it with the bar anniversary thing-” Kurt wriggled a little in Blaine’s hold causing him to smile against his neck, as he mouthed at his skin, eyes fluttering closed sleepily, happily, humming deep in his throat.

 

“Sounds perfect sweetheart, so Mr A huh? New pet name?” Kurt snorted and Blaine nibbled lightly at his flesh.

 

“Oh god, you remember the night we met and you thought Rachel and I were a couple and she had pet names for me-”

 

“Of course I do, sorry to break it to you sweetheart but that was a ploy, I needed to find out if you were single and on my team and that was the best, quickest way I could think of at the time, no matter how lame it was-”

 

“Well it worked so Kudos to you, and maybe this new pet name works better than our old ones-” Kurt bit his lip, teasing and Blaine squeezed his side playfully. 

 

“You never did congratulate me for getting through two days around your dad without slipping up, would he really have hated it that much though, if I called you that in front of him?” Kurt thought for a few seconds before pulling Blaine’s hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles gently, wrapping his palm around his hand as he opened it up, spreading his fingers and kissing slightly at the faded almost not there scar from his ‘glass accident’ not long ago.

 

“Honestly? Probably not, I think he would have found it slightly amusing but purposely not shown it, however it’s what he calls me, I mean it makes sense I am his kid, and I’m your boyfriend-” Kurt chuckled as he drawled off and continued to map out a trail of kisses along Blaine’s hand and wrist as Blaine’s free arm tightened around him, humming into his neck and growing silent. 

 

A few quiet minutes passed and Kurt could hear, could feel the thoughts rolling around in Blaine’s mind, “I can hear you thinking, come on Anderson, spit it”- Blaine bit his lip before turning his attention back to Kurt’s neck, he groaned quietly in his chest and Kurt smiled, lying patiently, rubbing circles into Blaine’s wrists and forearms. 

 

“I um, I guess, I need uh, I want to ask you something but I don’t know how to do it, what words to use without possibly and unintentionally offending you-” Kurt frowned and turned in Blaine’s arms, still close and tight and but moving so that he could look at Blaine properly, he was not worried but definitely intrigued.

 

“Ok? Come on honey, you always tell me to ask you anything, so come on ditto-” Blaine scooted forward and kissed his head long and slow before sitting up on his elbows slightly and watching Kurt do the same, mimic his position.

 

“Do um, how do, are you- do you consider yourself young?” Kurt smiled at the question, his brow furrowing, not completely understanding the true meaning of what Blaine was getting at.

 

“Is this an age joke? Because I thought that-”

 

“I mean do you think of yourself as too young, too young to um, to settle, to be satisfied with your life, to dedicate your time-”

 

“Blaine what are you- is this about the work and future thing again because we said that- and Elliott,-”

 

“Do you feel like you’re too young to have kids, a family, to settle and want those things, do you even want those things at all?” Kurt’s eyes softened immediately and his breath rushed past his lips, he got it, he finally understood, Blaine considered himself too old, Blaine was worried that he was getting older, and that they possibly wanted different things and everything that his father had explained that time over the phone came back to him, his head felt light and skin tingly, his heart thumping loudly and he was pretty sure he could feel Blaine’s beating at the same speed, to the same rhythm. 

 

Memories of Blaine and the little girl at the bar that they had never actually spoken about yet came flooding to the forefront of his mind, the enlightening conversations they had shared about Blaine’s nephew Devon, how Blaine spoke about him so softly and kindly, they all came back and Kurt wanted to laugh and shout and squeal. Honestly he had never thought about it, not about the timeline or the process or order, but right now he knew, he knew exactly what he wanted, and now was most definitely one of those moments when fewer words spoke volumes, told a thousand truths and meant a million a promises. 

 

Kurt cupped Blaine’s face so softly, his thumbs rubbing over his lips and cheekbones, their eyes fluttering shut and smiles breaking free, quietly, beautifully, “Blaine? I want everything thing with you.”

 

* 

 

The next morning, far too early for a Saturday, early enough that even the birds tweeting outside sounded tired and the sunrise was still slightly dark, waiting for the morning colours to spring into action and paint the way forward. Kurt had rolled over, wakefulness trying to pull his sleep crusted eyes open as he stretched his arms out, fingers flexing, reaching for that familiar warm skin but only to find the mattress space and pillows beside him cool and bare. Kurt’s eyes flicked open, this was odd, this never happened, he flung his legs off of the side of the mattress and padded out of the room, maybe Blaine was making coffee to bring back to bed. Out in the hallway when he was expecting to hear the tell tale signs of the kettle or spoons clanging against the china of mugs, he heard nothing but silence, an eerie unusual silence, no floorboards creaking or chains flushing, no signs or sounds of anyone being anywhere in the apartment at all.

 

There was really only one place Blaine would, could be at this time, he pulled a hoodie off of the coat rack and shuffled into some slippers before pocketing his phone and keys from the side table and leaving the apartment, quickly skipping down the stairs and unlocking the big black door leading the corridor which back onto The Stage.

 

As he got closer, making his way through more corridors and doorways, he took out his phone ready to type a message out to Blaine, he never thought to do that in the first place, he just wanted, needed to see him, curious and worried in his still half asleep state, but as he got closer to the back entrance to the main stage, the very familiar pangs and twangs of quiet piano keys started to fill his ears.   
A melody soft and low and familiar flowed through the silent atmosphere, pulling him closer and closer until he reached the dark surface, his footfalls so quiet and soft and there in front of him, wearing navy PJ bottoms and a white tank top was Blaine, neatly sprawled over the piano keys, head down, deep in concentration. 

 

He started to sing, and Kurt could not stop himself from approaching carefully, this was a sight that he had ached to see once again, sounds he had yearned to hear again, he didn’t want to startle him and ruin the beauty of the moment. He gradually rounded his steps, making it obvious that he was there, appearing in Blaine’s far line of vision, as he continued to play and sing without fault, eventually Kurt stepped forward enough so that he was right beside the piano stool.   
Blaine lifted his head and Kurt was sure he could see a slight tilt to his lips as he sang softly and quietly but didn’t catch his gaze, he kept his eyes trained on his hands, gracefully moving over each key expertly, but very subtly shifted to the side, making room on the stool for another body, room for Kurt, always room for Kurt.

 

Kurt swallowed hard and sat down beside him silently, realisation and recognition homing in on what Blaine was singing, it was the song that Kurt had thought he was singing the first time he’d found him here before he was cut off by Kurt’s cell beeping, back when things between them were still new and fresh and scary and unsure, but this was definitely the song, the same song on the same day that Blaine had needed to think about their possible future relationship, about his feelings. Kurt smiled to himself, watching Blaine’s side profile carefully, his skin tingling with gooseflesh as Blaine’s voice and words beautiful and reverent haunted him and moved and touched him in so many ways. He fought to hold back the pleasant sting of happy tears, and linked an arm through Blaine’s carefully, trying not to knock him and placing his head on Blaine’s shoulder, sighing deeply and wonderfully.

 

“…yes I’m in love…who looks at you the way I do.. when you smile…I can tell..we know each other very well.. how can I show you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )… yes the song is Burt Bacharach- This Guy’s in love with you, I just always picture Blaine singing that beautifully with just his own piano accompaniment, his voice suits this song so well. Wow thank you all once again for all of the love, it means more than you know and I have recently received some amazing reviews and within them a couple of prompts so you may find one or two in there somewhere, but nothing I wouldn’t have wrote at some point anyway, after this story has ended I think I’ll add some one-shots so I’ll take prompts for those too : ), thanks again see you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer;
> 
> I do not own any songs or lyrics used in this work.

Kurt’s cheek rubbed irritatingly yet very deliciously so against the smooth, coolness of the piano below him, the friction burning hotly against his dampening warm skin, he folded his forearms at the elbows, crossing them and rested his forehead on top, finally deciding on a softer surface to rest his head as he rocked back and forth slowly, gently. His hoodie had been discarded somewhere across the vast space of the stage where it was thrown in excited haste and his PJ pants pooled on the cool hard floor around his ankles.

 

The delightful sounds of squeaks and slides, skin on skin and shiny varnished wood filled the empty area, low moans and groans, deep huffs of breath swirled up into the air and echoed off of the bare brick walls and high rise ceilings where lights fixtures and metal prop bars hang. Kurt’s fingers gripped tightly to the surface beneath him, anywhere he could find secure and steady as he shuffled his feet slightly a little more further apart, bent at the knees and stuck out his hips and ass up and backwards, his eyes closed and lips parted, teeth and tongue darting out to bite and suck and lick as his stomach danced with the familiar heat of love and lust and pure need.

 

Behind him Blaine moaned deep in his chest, eyes rolling back in his head as Kurt pushed himself back on to him, his gripped his hips a little tighter and dropped his forehead to Kurt’s shoulder blade, kissed his tattoo. Kurt shuffled around slightly again, his heels rocking and arms stretching, a small whine escaping his throat and Blaine slowed even more so from the sinfully aching unhurried pace his hips at already set, his voice was a low rasp, as he mouthed into damp, heated skin.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, we can go, let’s go back up-” He only moved back a half inch before Kurt’s arms untangled and a hand snapped backwards gripping at Blaine’s thigh.

 

“N-no, god no, please, stay please,” Kurt’s voice was barely there, breathless, his throat dry and head light. Blaine smiled wide and lazy, long dark lashes sweeping his face as he pushed back in, thighs quaking at the slow intensity.

 

“Ok baby,” he thrust up and deep a few short times, taking Kurt completely so that this his glorious bare flushed ass was pressed flush up against Blaine’s groin and tight thighs, before returning to slow delicious slides and drags, earning the most beautiful sounds tumble from Kurt’s lips.

 

“God Blaine, more, h-harder, please honey-” Kurt lifted his head slightly, Blaine grinned again, devilish like into his flesh, he nibbled at a hard plane of muscle on his shoulder and nosed at his skin, rubbing from side to side as he shook his head, his voice quiet and playful.

“No baby, not yet, slow and easy like this, let me love you like this-” Blaine held his chuckle as he bit his lip and offered a deep thrust and slow withdrawal as Kurt’s head fell back down and he moaned long gritty.

 

It was the truth, Blaine felt a little bit awful about the slightly uncomfortable position they had found themselves compromised in, no matter how much Kurt sounded like he thought otherwise, he needed Kurt and he needed this, reverence, loving worshipping, he needed Kurt to feel exactly what he was feeling right now, for him.

 

When Blaine had noticed Kurt approaching him at the piano not long before whilst he way playing, his first thought was to stop and sweep him up back to bed, but he knew he couldn’t do that, not now, he was too far gone, Kurt deserved to hear it, to hear his heart and soul pouring from his mouth and fingers, flowing from him and into the ivory and black keys, he wanted him to hear it.   
The night before he lay in bed wide wake as Kurt snuggled up into him, a tangle of warm flesh and bones around him, snuffling softly into his neck, he felt light headed and giddy with the honesty and thoughts that had been shared between them, elated and if not a little overwhelmed and scared as endless possibilities of the future swam around in his head. Silently he unwrapped Kurt from him, leaving kisses on his arms and hands and fingers, careful not to stir him as he placed them gently back down on the sheets and pillows, he slipped on some slippers, the tingle in his fingers, the need and want he could feel in them to flex and let creativity flow became too much and he knew exactly what he wanted, needed to do, he wouldn’t push the feeling back down anymore. 

 

The song was an old favourite of his, he remembered his mom playing it loudly around the house when doing some simple chores, as he sat and coloured at the table, bopping and singing along with her. It was the first song that sprung into his head not very long at all after meeting Kurt, and it scared him so much that he could already think like that, but he had never thought like that before, and that meant a hell of a lot more to him than any fears and worries he had. It was time for him to actually act on something, take control of his life once again, his wants and hopes and put them into place and Kurt was definitely the starting pointing for that, he just knew it, no matter how long they had known each other at that point. 

 

So he carried on playing, playing and singing to Kurt, for him, quietly and careful not to look at him, fearing the emotion that would rush all at once upon seeing his beautiful face, his bright ocean coloured eyes clearing and lighting up the dark and black of the stage around them, save for the dim safety light he had clicked on above them. When Kurt carefully curled himself around him on the piano stool, Blaine allowed the hidden smile to spread over his lips, his heart racing as he continued playing and watching his hands glide and press.

 

After the song had finished, and the last chords strung out into the very early dark of the stage, they sat in silence and Kurt lifted his head, Blaine could see him out of the corner of his eye watching him carefully, he swallowed hard and turned to face him, bracing a hand in his lap. His breath caught when Kurt blinked back at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears, full and bright, his smile wide and blinding, cheeks blushed with pink and bed hair sticking up and out, gorgeous.

 

“Y-you um, that was, that song was what you-” Blaine nodded and smiled, cupping Kurt’s face and bringing them closer.

 

“It was-” Kurt smiled, dropping his gaze to Blaine’s lips and back up, swinging a leg over the side of the stool so that he was straddling it and Blaine scooting closer into the open space between his legs.

 

“So you uh, you felt that way, you-that song is-”

 

“I already knew, always knew, crazy I know-” And Kurt was on him, drawing his lips between his teeth, sighing and gasping into his mouth, the tastes and touches were so intimate, so private, Kurt pulled back and peeled off Blaine’s tank top, bending low, his spine curling like a cat’s, trailing his tongue down his chest, lower to the waist band of his pants and using nimble fingers to remove the obstruction of the fabric. 

 

And that’s how they ended up like this, like now, it was very experimental at first, pushing each other in and out of positions, laughing and smiling, gasping into damp skin as they grew harder and needy, until they were both almost completely naked and ready and wanting. Because of the unplanned spontaneity of the moment, and with no pre-thought or want of a better idea, they needed each other now, a little initiative had to be used in exchange of the usual required items, this resulted in wet mouths and hot tongues lapping and trailing, sucking, kissing messily again and again until broken sobs were howled into the empty quiet and with quivering skin and bones, saliva slicked fingers sliding and stretching, Blaine carefully placed Kurt where he wanted, where he needed him.   
The need had become too great, too far gone and he couldn’t wait to get him back upstairs he needed him now, needed to show him.  
It wasn’t the most romantic position they had ever found themselves in during their love making, but it wasn’t fast and hard and reckless, not yet anyway, Blaine made sure Kurt knew, how much this moment meant to him, how much he would always mean to him, he took his time loving him, physically, emotionally, in all ways and always.

 

After a short while, even Blaine couldn’t keep his own hips from snapping back and forth, the pace quickening, muscles tightening, he straightened up slightly, pulling Kurt up with him and bracing their arms and hands together along the smooth black surface as they rocked together, fingers entwining, pushing and pulling, the sharp smack of skin and bones sending them into a frenzy.

 

“Ah shit Blaine, Jesus, yes there, right there, don’t stop, god yes-” Blaine bit his lip, concentration fogging his brain and the deep vital need to just keep going, plunging in and out of Kurt, giving him everything, anything he needed from him, from his body. He took a half step back and looked down between there bodies, he pulled Kurt’s hips out and groaned at the sight of himself sliding in an out of his perfect body, the sexy slope of his chiselled spine and back, muscles stretching and shifting, tight ass and thighs squeezing, the sight almost tipping him over the edge, he was so close. Kurt’s hands braced tightly on the piano top, fingers spreading widely, he had no control over movement or placement, his body was completely lax under Blaine’s, under his hands, submissive and taking everything he was getting deliciously. 

 

There was no actual preference between them when it came to sex, they both loved each position the other would propose just as much as the last, it all depended on moods and circumstance. Blaine knew Kurt liked to be taken in any position in the morning, woken with soft kisses and touches and opened up gently, loose and pliant. Blaine sometimes liked it hard and unexpected, late at night or on some surface around the apartment.   
Kurt did love the feeling of taking Blaine, there was something incredibly hot about seeing the older man, broad and muscles tight and drawn, bronzed crinkled skin, spattered with dark hair ready to be nibbled whilst he’s writhing beneath him, spreading his cheeks and just having him, all of him.   
But this, right now, this made feel Kurt feel more connected, more safe and well rounded than anything, ever. Having Blaine above him, behind him, being able to trust him, shaping Kurt with his hands how he wants him, worshipping his body with all of himself, and all without actually being able to see Blaine doing this to him for the most part, this was something that Kurt would always gain extra, special pleasure from.

 

“God Blaine, h-honey, please I’m close, I’m so c-clo- ah just fuck me-” Blaine tensed, his hips stuttering slightly out of time, the filth cascading from Kurt’s lips becoming too much, the slow and reverent pace, the soft moans and pants turning into cuss words and sharp hisses, Blaine loved this about them, how in-tune and in-sync they were with each other, feeling and thinking the same. 

 

Blaine’s hips thrust forward, rocking Kurt up on his heels and toes slightly, hard and fast, un-forgiving, again and again, closing his eyes and kissing any stretch of skin he could, trying not to skip out of time, he loved Kurt so, so much, and as hot and incredible as this had turned out to be, the emotion of it all was sinking deep down into Blaine’s soul. He took Kurt with all that he had, he always would, his name would always silently spill from his lips no matter what they were doing or where.   
Kurt cried out his name over and over with each grind and swivel, Blaine hit that spot so fucking-perfectly, the angle just right, with a string of juicy words under his breath. 

 

Blaine slammed forward, crying out along with Kurt, his voice was broken, hoarse, teeth clenching, “Mmm baby, come for me, shit, come for me,” He unexpectedly wrapped his fist tight around Kurt’s achingly hard, leaking shaft, he didn’t even have to move not one bit before Kurt screamed his name, he didn’t need his hand he was already there, rocking forward as he came, hot-white over his fingers and the black shiny surface below. 

 

Blaine followed almost immediately, whining Kurt’s name, filling him deeply, their bodies still moving together, sticky and sweet, “Fuck yes, yes, you’re everything Kurt, e-everything to me-” Their bodies slowed and slumped together, words and thoughts swirling around their heads, cries and moans faded into deep breaths and pants, filling up the silence as their chests expanded together, sweat and skin rubbing, dragging in any possible air that they could. 

 

Blaine rested his head between Kurt’s shoulder blades, eyes screwed shut and unexplainable lump in his throat, he wrapped his arms tight around Kurt’s middle, there was no holding back now, no time like the present. He kissed his skin, enjoying the feel of the warm moist cooling against his lips, his words low and deep, un-ashamed.   
“Kurt, you make me want to play again, sing, to perform, for you, I lost that for while, lost the thrill of wanting to play for somebody, and then there was you-”

 

Kurt remained quiet and still beneath him, staring down into his slight reflection from the black shiny surface, blinking, eyes wide. He was aware of Blaine still inside of him, softening, slick and messy, but he was also very, very aware of what Blaine was saying right now, so important and so hard for him to admit, to share. Kurt’s chest ached and his heart leaped.

 

“You um, you’ve tried to knock some sense in to me about this before, for a while now, but I’m ready now, ready to listen, ready to try… Kurt I want to play again, here, in the place that I love, with who I love, I want to play with you, you have already made me feel so much more complete and whole than I ever I thought that I would, but there’s more, with you there will always be more, and I need you, I want you to be a part of it too, you can pursue your dreams too, or shit-something like that,” Kurt wanted to laugh and cry at his flustered boyfriend, quietly he did both, “together, we can do it together, will-will you do it with me, here at some point, some time soon, sing with me…please?” 

 

A tear rolled down Kurt’s cheek as he sobbed out a giggle, shaking his head slightly and trying to blink back the rest, Blaine was completely and utterly adorable, they can never do anything conventional, he is ridiculous, they are ridiculous, he was bent over a piano naked as sin with Blaine soft inside of him, come drying all around them and Blaine offering the most heartfelt words into his skin at an ungodly early hour in the middle of his god-damned bar, Kurt would always love this man, with all that he had, all that he was.  
He turned his head, an offering, and Blaine took it immediately, ducking down and meeting his lips, smiling goofily, as Kurt nodded in to the kiss, whispering breathless ‘yes’ and ‘adorable idiot’ between brushes of lips and swipes of tongue, even at the awkward angle. There would be time to discuss and talk about it in more detail later, right now there was another very pressing matter to deal with. 

 

Blaine pulled back and kissed the back of Kurt’s soft, damp hair as he pulled out slowly, their softer but no less excited state making the process slightly more uncomfortable, wincing at the feeling and the emptiness, Kurt hissed beneath him and Blaine gently, cheekily stroked a cheek, squeezing lightly, he made a face as his eyes came into focus with the sudden awareness of the mess they had made. 

 

As if sensing it also Kurt giggled and tried to straighten before Blaine placed a hand on his back.  
“Wait there sweetheart,” he pulled at himself a couple of times, wiping the access off on to his thigh and pulled his pants up back in to place, he reached for his tank top which was lying by the leg of the stool and gently started to clean Kurt, who grimaced and groaned dropping his head back down to the hard surface. 

 

“Oh my god tell me that is not your Hanes tank I just got for you-” Blaine laughed, muttering an apology but not sounding very apologetic at all, more delighted than anything as he finished up and bent down, he kissed at Kurt’s cheeks and thighs as he rolled his pants back up his legs, he gave one last squeeze before reaching out with the soiled clothing and started to clean the piano surface, he would come back later with some proper cleaning products, or no doubt Kurt would beat him to it, nobody else went back there anyway. 

 

Kurt turned within Blaine’s arms on either side of him, bent his head forward and kissed the underside of his jaw, sucking and licking slightly, teasing as Blaine gave one last swipe and balled the fabric up in his hands, he purred into his Adam’s apple, “Can we go back to bed now?” Blaine smiled and kissed his temple when a sudden faint clicking and a far off tune of a vibrant hum and whistle brought their attention to front of the stage where the sound was filtering from beyond the heavy set curtain, a quiet muffle of words exchanged followed.

 

The early morning shift supervisors and chef’s had entered through the far main entrance, ready to prepare for a busy Saturday morning of breakfast and brunches and completely unaware of what was happening on the far side of the curtain. Kurt’s eyes almost fell from their sockets and Blaine smirked and bit his lip at his boyfriends expression, with his free hand he took Kurt’s hand and pulled him over to his hoodie on the floor at the side, he messily scooped it up and they pattered out the back and ran quietly and breathlessly down the corridor, giggling like Fifteen year olds.

 

Once safely back home upstairs, Kurt bent Blaine over the side of the couch, stripped them both, uncaring of their already messy disgusting bodies, and took great pleasure in returning the favour that was given to him earlier, complete with the use of his relentless tongue and hands and fingers, before sending him off to the shower sated and tired and ready to join his poor oblivious co-workers downstairs. 

 

*

 

The atmosphere in the bar was electric, alive with excitement and chatter, it was around Seven-ish and the place was filling up steadily and nicely. Most of The Stage’s staff were on rotation and wearing especially printed t-shirts, black with white glittery writing on the back reading ‘Anniversary Weekend’ and a silhouette of a balloon and champagne bottle in the corners, courtesy of one Mr Hummel of course.

 

Blaine was wearing a slightly shimmering grey shirt with black suspenders and a silk bowtie, superbly fitted tight black pants with a very not so obvious to the eye plaid pattern and boat shoes. His hair was mostly loose, with just a slight dollop of gel to control the fizz and even some slight shine serum to highlight his silvery tips that Kurt loved so much. He had shaved the night before meaning his stubble was just at the right, tidy length, he looked as handsome as ever, but tonight he had that unique spark about him.   
As he paraded around the bar, nervous at first until he found his feet, he wasn’t really working as such, more greeting and welcoming, but he had that special twinkle in his eye, something close to pride, he looked like he did when ever he first looked at Kurt first thing when waking up together in the morning.   
Kurt of course picked his outfit and made sure that he was looking just as good, matching not ridiculously but subtly so, with tight black jeans and a white crisp fitted shirt with a grey waistcoat, silver cravat and black lace ups, his hair was perfectly coiffed as usual but this time he had amazingly allowed Blaine to run a steady, carefully placed hand through it, creating that neat-messy-yet styled look, and his jaw was lined with a very light line of hair. They were probably the sexiest couple to pass through the doors that evening if Kurt did think so himself. 

 

He sat in the far corner on a large table filled with buckets of champagne, pitchers of cocktails and surrounded by an array of happily tipsy people, all enjoying their Saturday night. Rachel’s very rare Saturday night off had been granted and she was sipping from a flute sharing stories from the stage with her room-mate, Elliott and Jon and Isabelle were on her other side, listening intently and offering quips in between top ups. 

 

Rachel’s status was becoming a little more well known now, and she quite frankly thrived on it, the odd musical theatre nerd would approach her, asking for photos or an autograph, Kurt would smile and stand back, offering to take the photos for them at times. He was happy for her, she deserved it, she worked hard, Kurt knew that, but he could, he had worked hard too, but he didn’t need the celebrity status that Rachel craved, he just needed an accomplishment, another one, a different one, a sense of pride where he could say to himself, ‘I went for it, I tried and I can live happily for the rest of my life knowing that’. 

 

It was loud in the bar, making it hard to hear what was going on around unless you could see beyond the crowds, there were groups of all walks of life filling every available space and vacant table, and steady background music played quietly over the speakers as the chatter and laughter roared over the top and up into the ceiling.   
The bar was licensed to play music over the PA system or even live, as it was of course previously a Theater but Blaine never chose to, he liked how The Stage was a great place to come no matter time of day where people could enjoy the company of their friends amongst others, and not struggling to listen or batted out of the way by some crazy dance moves, but tonight a little music was required to flow with the atmosphere of the evening, his loyal and kind customers deserved something different, something special. 

 

As the night slowly and happily proceeded onwards the table filled with more familiar faces, work colleagues neighbours, acquaintances and Blaine would come and go from the table, leaving quick chaste kisses on Kurt’s cheeks and jaw, chatting with the girls, sharing jokes with Elliott and Jon and retreating through to the back now and then making sure everything was running just as smoothly behind the scenes. 

 

Blaine had been tense earlier in the day, nervous and quiet, even though his behaviour was still a little odd Kurt had understood and given him his space and made himself around and available only when he needed him to be. Kurt would retreat to their ‘hang out’ room but only to have Blaine follow him in a few minutes later, straddling his hips on the love seat and kissing him long and slow and breathless for several silent minutes, like it was some kind of reassurance some how, and burying into the curve of his neck, breathing in deeply before retreating for short periods of time and then returning for the same treatment a short while later.   
Sometimes he would pick up his abandoned guitar from the corner, and strum a short familiar tune, humming lightly as Kurt smiled from behind his book and join in with the odd line or verse here and there, this was how the day was spent until Kurt dragged him into their bedroom and en-suite later in the day to get ready for the special night ahead.

 

For the past two weeks, since their little ‘piano fun and declaration’ they had been spending more and more time down on the main stage, mostly on Monday’s when the bar was closed, or before or after closing times when the pair weren’t too tired and washed out. It started off as just a bit of fun, not that type of fun, but just experimenting, jamming as it were, Blaine would play anything that came to his head, and Kurt would sit with him, sometimes pitching in, playing the odd key on his end of the piano and harmonizing with him, swapping notes and lines and above all just enjoying it, experiencing this passion they share together. Then they realized which songs they could, did actually perform pretty amazingly well together, when their voices melted together smooth and fitting, and even without practice these songs became their go-to numbers, un-rehearsed and just ran with. Blaine was always eager to keep singing with Kurt, to convey his feelings and emotions to him through lyrics and chords.

 

Kurt loved, he loved the way Blaine was opening this side of himself up bit by bit, not just down at the piano but even out in the bar or upstairs, humming to himself, singing under his breath, adding the odd two-step shuffle when washing the odd glass or looking over some paper work, not bothering to glance around at who may be watching. 

 

Blaine would surprise Kurt sometimes with a unique rendition of one his favourite musical numbers, or a very odd but brilliant acoustic version of something that Kurt never thought could be stripped down to just a piano accompaniment, Blaine was exceptionally talented and raw, a hidden treasure and Kurt yearned for him to share it, to propel forwards and upwards with it, but he would never push it, he had come this far in the still reasonably short time that they had known each other, this was enough for now, anything Blaine chose to share with him would be enough.   
Although he would never reveal this, not yet, Kurt secretly pined to share a stage with Blaine, to watch as the audience react to his beautiful playing, the way his face moulds into shape with each bridge and new melody, he hopes, but for now the intimacy of performing together, just them, is enough, more than enough. 

 

Kurt also loved the way that Blaine’s eyes would light up and his eyebrows would raise and sometimes his fingers would miss a beat on the keys when Kurt sang soft and beautiful, hitting the highest of notes and dropping down low again, naturally exceptionally, even after all of the show choir DVD’s Rachel had made him watch, whenever Kurt sang for him, he always reacted like it was the first time, like he was privileged to be hearing it, just them private and intimate.  
Blaine’s heart would ache when listening to Kurt, watching him, the emotion of the song passing over his features, and he would silently hope that he could watch Kurt from afar one day, but not too far, maybe the first or second row of well lit, rounded theatre hall. 

 

A short while later as the night went on, Kurt was just finishing a discussion with Elliott about a new piercing he was thinking about getting, weighing up the pro’s and cons, with Jon’s dismissive look in his peripheral vision, when those familiar arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders, and warm breath whispered into his ear,   
“Hey sweetheart there’s some people here who want to meet you-” Kurt’s eyes widened as he swallowed his sip of champagne, and slowly turned in Blaine’s embrace, Blaine reached a hand down and pulled him up smiling broadly, eyes alight and warm, walking with him a few steps to a nearby table where a group of around Six or Seven men sat, laughing and talking loudly, bottles and glasses in their hands. 

 

They were all dressed smart in a range of colours, some dressed more casual than others, but all were wearing the same matching Tie around their necks, a Tie that Kurt very much recognised, a one that he used to own and wear for a short while, that his dad probably still has in storage back in Lima, also a tie that Blaine used to wear many a year ago.  
The Warblers, the original one’s before Kurt’s time, Kurt scanned the table quickly and recognised their faces from the photo up on the mantle and in other places hidden away in the apartment. Blaine’s friends, his old buddies, the guys whom he talks about so fondly had came for his big weekend, to see him, to celebrate and too meet his boyfriend, himself, and Kurt felt both sick and delighted at the surprise. 

 

As they approached, before Blaine could say anything to bring the men out of their loud banter, one of them, a handsome Chinese guy with soft eyes and hair who Kurt instantly recognised as Wes, stood up smiling, rounding the table towards them with his arms out spread.   
“Finally, Kurt, we get to meet the guy who has stolen the heart of our favourite idiot-” Blaine blushed and smiled, shaking his head slightly as Wes pulled Kurt into a hug and patted him on the back, laughing as one by one the other guys stood and offered their own greeting, sharing private jokes with him, quips about Blaine, about how they’re a power couple, Warbler love and other silliness which Kurt could honestly say he loved. 

 

Kurt caught Blaine’s eye over the shoulder of a skinny blonde guy who introduced himself as Jeff, and his breath caught at Blaine’s expression as he watched him interact with his friends.   
His eyes had that ‘I am sorry you’re objected to this’ look but he certainly wasn’t apologetic, he looked ecstatic, relaxed, he looked like he did in the photograph of the group from all of those years ago, and Kurt’s stomach swooped with delight. 

 

He watched him talk quietly with Wes in the background, watched the way his eyes would always dart back to him, warm and lingering, loving, like he was the most special person in that whole room. His grin would grow impossibly wider when talking to Wes and his buddies, soft at the edges, not a slither of tension and Kurt just wanted to stride over and kiss him all over, he would wait, their time alone together to celebrate would be a different story entirely.   
Kurt’s chest expanded at the way the men but more so Wes looked back at him, with a look so gentle and soft, like they were completely approving of him, thanking him for making their friend happy, for making him smile again, along with them. 

 

The next stretch of time was spent at the table with the guys, exchanging small talk and stories, Blaine sat on Kurt’s left and they held hands tightly at the sides, swinging them together under the table as they talked animatedly. Blaine spent most of the time blushing, running a hand through his hair, shaking his head and laughing so much his eyes crinkled, he looked adorable, sitting reminiscing as he sipped on his soda.

 

“You’re still not drinking the good stuff then huh?” One of the guys with Black hair and a cute face called from across the table with a grin, Nick, Blaine smiled into his soda and shook his head, swallowing.

 

“What’dya talking about? This is the finest fizzy stuff you’ll ever find in the drinking establishments of New York City-” The group laughed, their faces reverent, they understood Blaine, they got him, they respected him. Kurt realised what it was about them as a whole that was so appealing, why Blaine loved them all so dearly, they were individual, they respected individualism, they loved each other for their differences and thought nothing of it, they would fight for each other, they were comrades and Kurt knew he had found fast friends in them also. 

 

Kurt was asked a lot of questions about school, his family, his job, the comparisons between Lima and Westerville, who he preferred to sing with the ND’s or The Warblers, Blaine jabbed David in the ribs with a laugh at that question, but Kurt took it all on his chin, swearing that he would never divulge that information. Photographs were taken between the group and Wes had taken special time to take one of just Kurt and Blaine, sitting tight and close with soft smiles, he sent photo message copies of it to Blaine and even his wife explaining that she would love Kurt, and they would all have to meet up and double date next time they were in the City. 

 

“So guys, no impromptu performances tonight then? I heard that was your thing back in the day, gotta love a bit of a cappella huh?” Kurt smirked into his drink as the other guys laughed at his question, but he didn’t miss the way, some of them shifted, or their eyes darted for another focal point, or the way Blaine tensed beside him ever so slightly before shrugging it off. Blaine looked back at him, his eyes looking a little far off but also shining with something unreadable, he smiled and winked at him and Kurt could do nothing but smile back at his beautiful face. One of the guys, Trent Kurt had assumed, shouted something about who was the better singer of the couple and with a laugh and a whoop the group continued their light hearted conversation. 

 

At around Nine-ish Blaine had disappeared rather coyly after a soft kiss to his forehead and a hand squeeze, his gaze bore into Kurt’s maybe a second too long before offering a tight smile and leaving Kurt in the very suitable, overly excited company of his friends as he went off on one of his supervisory rounds of the bar.   
Eventually the group became less and fewer, some heading to the bar, some a bathroom trip, some just generally mingling with the other patrons, Wes recognised some people from his business trips and made small talk with them over clinking bottles before Kurt lost sight of him completely.   
Kurt sauntered between tables, nodding and waving at familiar faces, listening to the positive words being said about the night and The stage, Ivan was around all happy and flustered, full of busy, making sure Kurt’s drinks were refreshed and creating them specifically for him, not too strong, just the right amount of Gin mixed with soda and a slice of lime to achieve that buzz and ease any residual stress or worry but not too much to make him too light headed and tipsy, not yet, there was only so much Champagne he could drink without that bitter taste drying on his tongue and the back of his throat. 

 

Between sips of his drink and looking around the bar Kurt seen Rachel smiling and waving at him frantically from their table, calling for him to go over, he returned to the table and took a seat between Rachel and Elliott, with Isabelle opposite, all looking oddly happy and expectant. He was just about to ask why they were all grinning so hard and being so weird, when a strange hush fell over the bar, and the main lights started to fade into a low dull glow. Kurt’s stomach dropped, worried something had happened, maybe a power cut, he spun around in his chair facing the bar, looking for Blaine or Ivan or anyone and his heart flew to his throat.

 

He watched with eyes wide, and his throat dry as the heavy black curtain just above and behind the bar parted slowly, sweeping to the sides and in doing so revealing a single bright spotlight shining down, high lighting the grand piano perfectly as it sat in it’s usual place, front and centre but maybe this time a little more directed towards the edge, allowing the onlookers from the bar a better view. The stage looked the same, just as clean, just a bare, hollow and stark, bare brick walls and black curtains, light fixtures hanging, now fully functional. 

 

In the background just sitting off from the shadows Kurt could make out the faces of the Warblers, all sitting in a close horse shoe shape on bar stools, surrounding the piano, a couple of mic stands were set up in front of them and their faces were bright, happy and patient, waiting. 

 

In front of them at the piano sat Blaine, a small mic wired to the top of the piano and pointing to him, wringing his wrists and flexing his fingers, hovering just above the ivory and black keys. His face was so utterly soft and beautiful, so, so beautiful, he looked fragile almost, highlighted by the shine of the white light beaming down on him. His eyes, those eyes, even from out in the distance, Kurt could see they were swirling, warming yellows and greens mixing and darkening, captivating, like watching ginger and soda mix together in a clear glass tumbler.   
He blew out a short breath before looking up out the crowd, squinting slightly into the light, a small nervous smile on the corners of those full pink lips, he looked around slightly, his head swaying this way and that before his eyes locked on to exactly what they were looking for, what they needed, only needed in that moment, forever

 

Kurt gasped as they caught eyes, a hand flying to his chest as if holding it there firmly would keep his heart in place, to slow it from it’s hammering pace, he was vaguely aware of Rachel grasping his free hand tightly as she beamed up at the stage, and Elliott placing a firm hand on his shoulder from somewhere around the table.  
Blaine blinked once, twice, licked his lips and smiled brightly, Kurt’s smile, the one that shone through his eyes also, open and so fucking clear and gorgeous, he cleared his throat and bent forward, lips just touching the round dark metal of the mic head.

 

“Um Hi, hey everybody, I’m uh, I’m Blaine-” The crowd erupted into cheers and Kurt laughed at the sound and at Blaine’s adorable reaction, he held up a hand waving it, trying to quiet the cheers and whistles. The Warblers behind him all joined in with the cheers too, snickering and muttering under their breaths.  
“Um thanks,” he laughed nervously, ducking his gaze before looking back up “um for those of you who may not know me, I have the extreme pleasure of running this beautiful building, and I would just like to say to you all thank you so much, for helping The Stage become such a success and helping us get here to a our One year anniversary, and for making it such a great place for us all to be, whether it’s working, socialising, or just whatever, so um yeah, thank you-” The crowd cheered again, and Blaine applauded lightly towards the noise, towards his customers.

 

Kurt smiled bright and wide, his eyes large and clear, shaking gently and unable to move his hands enough to join in the applause, Blaine quieted the crowd again and shuffled slightly on the stool, “So um, I thought that this occasion deserves something different, something special, and hopefully here with the help of my very good friends,” He gestured behind him and The Warblers lapped up the applause as another spotlight appeared and shone down on them from the back, egging the crowd on, Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes at them, grinning, “Cut it out you guys, so uh yeah, hopefully we can offer you that tonight, something great, some light entertainment if you will.” 

 

Momentarily he looked down and back up, directly at Kurt, his face highlighted out in the dark crowd, eyes so bright and so blue, skin so cream and flawless, he cleared his throat and got himself into position, readying his hands, “We uh, we used to perform with each other a lot, in school, in college, karaoke, the subway, wherever we didn’t get kicked out,” The crowd laughed and the guys behind him high fived each other, “This um, this song was one of our favourites, we got a lot of requests for it, but we were a lot younger and fitter back then, complete with a dance routine, I’m afraid that, that was too many years ago to count now, so you’ll have to make do with us sitting,” He grinned as more laughs erupted, “Now though, I feel, I know that I have a real reason, a meaning behind this song now, so um this, this is for you, you know who you are.” Blaine didn’t look up, but Kurt knew that he was composing himself, preparing to play, and that if he did he would be looking right at him. 

 

The melody started along with gentle ‘oohs and aahhs’ and ‘bum bum’s, one of the guys beat boxing expertly, clicking of fingers and knee pats, and Kurt recognised it instantly. It was a slower more rhythmic, flowing version, slower with a beat, but still just as catchy, he remembers Blaine telling him about singing it back at Dalton Academy, he’s heard him sing it, hum it around the apartment, whispering the words into his ear, flirtatiously after a playful night together of listening to Blaine’s old Top 40 Albums. After the first verse, Blaine looked up, smiling into the crowd as he sang, a little shakily at first, but still sounding amazing, smooth and haunting, some of the onlookers were dancing in their seats, some of them singing the catchy, well known words back to him, his eyes caught on to Kurt just as the chorus started, his smile as big as possible around the words flowing from his lungs, giving it all that he could. 

 

‘You make me…feel like I’m living a… teenage dream…’

 

The song ended all too quickly for Kurt’s liking, he sat entranced throughout the whole performance, grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the routine hand movements and knee and foot taps from the guys behind, astonished, his heart so full, his mind swirling with thoughts, unexpected and pleasant and delicious, barely aware that it was drawing near the end. Blaine played the last few notes and the crowd erupted into applause, as he thanked them quietly into the mic and smiling shyly, they shouted for more as The Warblers stood, took small cheeky bows and waved whilst exiting the stage off to the side. 

 

Kurt’s heart raced, he wanted more, but he also wanted to grab Blaine and devour him, he waited for him to get up and leave the stage, to come down into the bar, or out the back where Kurt could run into his embrace.   
But he remained, sitting there on his stool looking out into the crowd, he looked so small out there on his own, he withdrew a breath and looked up into the light and back out, eyes deep and sincere, promise and hope and love and what looked like slight fear written all over his features, and Kurt panicked, air catching in his throat, trembling and heart pounding against his ribcage.

 

Blaine wouldn’t, he wouldn’t ask me…no not now, no he wouldn’t, would he?

 

Kurt didn’t know what exactly made him think that, there was just something about Blaine sitting there in that moment, looking like he was about to bare his soul, his heart on his sleeve. It wasn’t that he didn’t want him to ask, definitely not that, or maybe he might be the one to ask, one day. Yes it was still very early for them to think about that, but Kurt was 100% sure that if the question was asked no matter in what way or from whom, the answer would definitely be yes. And that’s what scared him the most, the fact that he knew, he knew, and here in this bar, up on the stage in front of all of these people he would be helpless to deny Blaine, deny himself the truth, the no doubt inevitable no matter what anybody thought of the age and status of their relationship.   
No time limit right? No right and wrong? If anybody or anything has been able to prove anything about the rights and wrongs and yes and no’s of relationships, it’s Kurt and Blaine and the fact that they are different, they are them, and they don’t have time to waste, they don’t need to wait. 

 

Kurt was able to breath again, and he couldn’t work out if he was relieved or not when a young girl with strawberry blonde plaited hair came out from behind the curtain, she carried a Violin and pulled a stool closer to the piano, sitting on it and assuming her playing position, looking over at Blaine with a bright smile, Blaine winked at her and looked back out, out at Kurt.

 

Kurt recognised the girl, after her slightly freckled, pale face became highlighted by the spot light, she had done a few part-time weekend shifts at the bar when she was needed, he remembered having a pleasant conversation with her once about her Music Degree at NYU, she was currently in the middle of her second year and liked to perform anywhere she could to build experience, she was sweet and kind and reminded him of Blaine in a way. 

 

Blaine sat up straighter, closer to the mic, his eyes were wider, like he was more aware of something, like he had something different to prove this time around, with this next song that he was going to perform with the violin accompaniment.  
“So um, this next song and I also have to warn you, is the last song,” The crowd booed lightly and he smiled, “ I know, I know sorry, just starting off small tonight, but uh yeah, this song is pretty self explanatory, so uh all I’m gonna say is that,” He looked at Kurt once again, his eyes shining, “I recently made a very bold statement, I asked somebody to do something for me, with me, and with this song, I um, I hope that we can do just that-” He choked off very slightly, blinking once twice down at Kurt before readying his hands at the piano. Kurt swallowed hard, silently, Rachel gripped his hand tighter, a tell tale tear shining in her own eyes. 

 

Slowly and quietly Blaine started to play, the chords from the piano starting out soft and vibrating gently into louder notes, mixing beautifully with the piercing strings of the violin playing alongside of him.   
He started to sing low and reverent, a deep gorgeous rumble in his chest, his voice tilting and lifting softly, and Kurt positively melted. 

 

‘You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around  
If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down  
I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found...’

 

They had, have been singing this song together, over and over, fallen completely in love with it, the music and the meaning. Kurt had came down to the stage one night to find Blaine in the quiet darkness playing the tune, singing with all that, and when he looked at Kurt with eyes shining and a smile so genuine and sincere, Kurt sat down and joined him immediately.   
Later Blaine had told him that he was playing around with popular songs typically known in the pop genre, and had loved the idea of performing this song in his own way.   
It had reminded him of when they first met, how he felt, about Kurt, about them, how he never wanted to let go, ever.  
Though this particular version was obviously different with the added strings, haunting and beautiful, piercing through the notes and the melody. 

 

The words hit home as Blaine sang to the crowd, sang to him, they struck deep and the visual and the sound of Blaine performing this song would forever haunt Kurt’s thoughts. And even after his little panic and mini meltdown and the reckless thoughts from before, he even allowed himself, even dared to imagine the piece of music, or something similar flowing quietly in the background whilst he and Blaine wore complimentary suits, tuxes maybe, Rachel would lead a pathway for them in front in a flowing dusky pink gown whilst holding a matching bouquet, spattered with reds and yellows, bright and happy. Kurt dared, he hoped, he believed, maybe not now, or even soon, but definitely so, sooner rather than later. 

 

I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love?  
I feel we’re close enough  
Could I lock in your love?

 

Kurt’s throat tightened, a single tear escaped him and he sniffled softly, eyes awash, smiling brightly back at Blaine, he tried to compose himself, willed himself to calm, he knew what was coming next. Blaine continued playing, creating a small instrumental break between the bridge and the chorus which wasn’t typically supposed to be there, Kurt knew what he was doing, he was waiting. Blaine and the Violinist played beautifully together, keys and strings mixing and melting, bleeding life and emotion into the melody, Kurt took a long drawl from his straw and stood, swallowing hard and patting down his pants a little.

 

Rachel squealed and clapped as Kurt shakily rose from his chair, Elliott whooped and clinked his bottle against the table whilst Kurt edged forward between packed tables and chairs, receiving small, quiet cheers along the way from the people who knew and recognized him. He heard wolf whistles and cat calls which made him grin broadly, proudly and giggle, he was pretty sure they were coming from the direction of the bar as he made his way towards it, most likely Ivan and/or the Warbler guys. 

 

Blaine looked up and smiled, wide and brilliant as he seen Kurt making his way forward, towards him, Ivan opened up the bar latch and nodded to the side where a small subtle staircase had been created off to the side, leading from behind the bar up to the corner of the stage.   
He climbed each step tentatively, eyes locked on to Blaine’s, teeth and dimples on display as he reached the stage surface and made his way over to the piano, aahhs and gasps and a small applause could be heard just over the din of the music, Blaine had already made room for him over at the piano.

 

They nudged shoulders as he sat and got comfortable, Kurt giggled under his breath, shaking his head slightly at how surreal it all was and Blaine just continued to play, smiling, eyes so soft and bright, glowing, he looked back and nodded at the young girl who was beaming at them as she played alongside Blaine, he looked back and winked at Kurt, giving him his cue and Kurt leaned forwards towards the mic.

 

Now I’ve got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching on to you

 

Kurt didn’t dare look up, he could hear Rachel and Elliott’s distinctive voices calling out from below, he composed himself, as the second verse melody started up, Blaine’s leg lightly moved to the side as he pushed down on to the foot pedal and brushed against his thigh, and Kurt knew it was no mistake. He took a deep breath and started singing again, just catching Blaine’s smile out the corner of his eye as he watched his own hands, nodding along lightly to the beat, his body moving and flowing, filling with life and music. 

 

I’m so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch  
Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch  
How do you do it, got me losing every breath  
Why did you kiss me to make my heart beat out my chest?

 

Blaine looked at him, eyes and expression so readable and open, there were literally hearts in his liquid golden eyes, his chest expanded and he leaned forward, his face drawing closer to Kurt’s as he changed key ready for the last bridge and chorus of the song. 

 

I feel we're close enough  
Could I lock in your love?  
I feel we’re close enough  
Could I lock in your love?

 

Their voices melted as one, mixed with the intensity of the lights and the dark and crowd, the live ting of the Violin, it was enchanting, a life changing moment, Kurt’s heart sang in his chest and he could imagine this, this moment, this experience forever and onwards. 

 

Now I’ve got you in my space  
I won’t let go of you  
Got you shackled in my embrace  
I’m latching on to you

 

I’m latching on to you…

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Sam Smith- Latch (Acoustic, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pUK6HlzNWEg ) please, please check it out, if you listen to it whilst reading that last part, hopefully you will feel the emotion that I felt whilst writing it, it is so beautiful and I think matches those two and the story perfectly. I do not normally use songs or lyrics to that extent in my fics, but I just had to with this.
> 
> Thank you all once again, I love reading your comments, please keep them up : ) and just a heads up…this story is sadly nearing it’s end : ( See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

The buzz and the thrill was intense, super intense, the roar of the crowd as the last notes and chords rung out, the oohs and the ahhs and the whistling, the look of awe he could just make out on shadowed faces, the reactions for him, for Blaine, for them, was like nothing he had ever felt in way of applause and appreciation. A light layer of sweat broke out on his forehead, he felt lightheaded, adrenaline coursing through his veins, heart pounding, as the single spot light beaming down on them, hot and bright started to fade as the curtains before them slowly swept forwards from the sides, closing gracefully. 

 

This was everything, what he was feeling, the rush from a live performance, the buzz feeding back from the crowd, the music so heartfelt and fresh and pure, plucked from hands and instruments, the lights, the surroundings, Blaine and his beautiful voice and his beautiful face, his graceful fingers and flawless talent, his ability to constantly surprise Kurt, to knock the breath from his lungs blissfully so. 

 

Kurt concentrated on catching his breath, skin tingling and barely aware that Blaine had dropped his hand and clasped his warm, moist palm within his tightly, fingers entwining, their legs laying heavily side by side as he glanced to the side to see one of the glass collectors pulling on a heavy rope dangling down from above and knotting it tightly around a metal bar once the curtains were back to centre. Another part-time worker who he vaguely recognised stood off to the side near a box of buttons and switches and dials on the walls, controlling the lights as they faded to grey and black before the dim backstage safety light appeared. 

 

The young girl beside them giggled and lowered her violin, she beamed at them brightly as Blaine nodded in her direction, offering a quiet ‘well done’ and ‘thank you’ as she left them sitting at the piano. Blaine turned on the stool to make eye contact with the other couple members of Stage staff, they nodded at him with waves and smiles before exiting and leaving them alone on the stage in the near silence, save for the muffled cheers and whoops, applause and whistles which started to die off and turned into steady chatter and clinking glass on the other side of the curtain as quiet house music from the sound system started to filter through. 

 

Kurt sat still, unable to move, unable to talk, unable to wipe the smile from his face, he watched and waited, listened until the stage door down by the steps leading to the bar clicked closed, it was very unsurprising how very happy and willing all these kids, his staff, were to help Blaine, sure he was their boss, he paid them, but they could have said no to this particular job, stage hands were not in their job description. But that was Blaine, who he was, that’s the positive effect he had on people, anyone around him, these people yearned to please him, they enjoyed working for him because of his kind nature, just another reason why Kurt would forever be in love with him, why he would find something new every day to love about him.

 

Blaine swung his legs out to the other side of the stool and scooted forward, closer, now taking both of Kurt’s hands in his own, tighter but gentle still, he lifted them up to his lips, kissed his fingers and knuckles, smiling as Kurt chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head.

 

“Well that, that was-” Blaine grinned harder, nibbled at the pad of his thumb. He looked calm and collected, elated, his warmth and delight radiated through him, into Kurt, through their touch, he swiped a tongue as he looked up at Kurt beyond dark fanned lashes framing dark golden eyes, flecking with bright green, teasing, playful, light hearted, but still searching, like he was still making completely sure that Kurt was ok, that it was all ok. Sometimes he reverted back to his humorous, flirtatious ways like back when they first met, as if he still didn’t trust him self at times. 

 

“Surprising, beautiful, romantic, amazing-”

 

“Surreal, I mean yeah, sure all of those things also, but it was just so, so-I can’t believe you did that-”

 

“I-I’m sorry, should I not have-” Kurt reached forward quickly, taking Blaine’s face in his hands as he tried to pull away, his body tensing from its previous steady state. Kurt planted a hard quick kiss to his lips, shushing his no doubt flustered ramble he was about to embark on.

 

“Oh god, honey no, I mean yes you should have, I-I didn’t mean that-” Blaine kissed him back a little flushed and flourished, like the two of them couldn’t decide what was more important, talking or just having at each other. Kurt pulled back with little butterfly pecks around his face, giggling lightly into his skin, tugging at his suspenders playfully.  
“I’m so, so proud of you Blaine, you were incredible, I loved it, everybody loved it, I just never expected it-”

 

“I-I’m sorry about that, I knew that if I told you about it, if I asked you, well I just knew that I never would actually do it, too caught up in my own head, I didn’t trust myself, I um, I tried to think back to how I felt when I used to perform all those years ago, with the guys and stuff, and I um, well yeah I just got the idea that it would be cool if they were here too, moral support, to psych me up you know-” Kurt leaned in and kissed his forehead, he fingered a loose curl by his temple, and brushed his fingers back through to the nape of his neck.

 

“You were all great, the song was great, and oh my god do NOT apologise for that ever again, I can see how you guys were like rock stars back in the day,” He winked and Blaine rolled his eyes at him and nudged his thigh, “thank you, thank you for singing that to me-”

 

“It was for you, it’s all for you, everything is for you Kurt-” His response was immediate, instant, like he shouldn’t even have to explain. 

 

“Blaine-” Kurt’s throat dried up and he blinked back wet, sudden and raw but happy, oh so happy tears. 

 

“Did you like it? Did you like singing with me up here, in front of everyone, I um, I didn’t think, I didn’t know if you were going to get up-”

 

“Are you crazy, of course, of course I did, how could I not, that song honey, my god that song, I cant believe that you chose that, our special little crazy song, to share with everyone, Blaine you have no idea how much that meant, seeing you up there waiting for me to join you, how much I’ve wanted this, wanted to share this with you-”

 

“You have?” Kurt nodded and hummed, bending forward brushing small, soft kisses against his stubble lined jaw, they couldn’t get enough of each other tonight, but it wasn’t all entirely sexual or flirtatious. Exciting and desirable yes, but also pure and grounding, an undiluted need to just be close to one another, he breathed into Blaine’s neck, his voice hushed, warm to his flesh.

 

“So much-”

 

“Would you do it again, would you sing with me again, like that? I know that I kind of just sprung that upon you then, I’m sorry but-” Kurt’s head snapped up, blue piercing eyes melting into heated golden ones, eyebrows curved beautifully, his face alight and smile threatening to his split his face, teeth and dimples, completely uncaring of Blaine’s worries, he nodded frantically, remembering to add some teasing punishment later on if one more apology was uttered. 

 

“Honey you, you mean it, you want to, again with me?” Blaine smiled and offered a shaky head nod, his eyes softening and shrinking around crinkles, Kurt’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Always you Kurt, always, we can- can we talk about it, can we try? See what happens, see where it leads-” Kurt threw himself into Blaine, making him his open his arms wide for him and draw him in close, laughing, the deep rumble vibrating though his chest, he kissed his hair once, twice until Kurt pulled back, eyes full and bright.

 

“Of course we can, we so, so can,” He giggled against Blaine’s lips, licking and nibbling and drawing him in. Blaine smiled and tightened his embrace around Kurt’s broad shoulders, his muscles easing and tension flowing from him, a weight lifted, another check off of his life list he didn’t even know he was keeping, he sighed happily into the deepening kiss, as if completely forgetting where they were.  
A throat cleared with a short cough a little off to the side of the stage, and Blaine groaned playfully, not even bothering to open his eyes as he tried to chase after Kurt’s lips, smiling as Kurt let out a little squeak and tried to pull back and straighten up.

 

“Time and a place Ivan, and I was referring to you there, not us-” He chuckled as Kurt gasped and giggled and only then did he blink his eyes open, he took one last look at Kurt’s flushed beautiful face, his eyes closed, features soft and then turned his head, his eyes slowly following the movement, rolling away from Kurt’s face, his smile wide and infectious and Kurt followed, moving slightly to look off to the side.

 

It was not Ivan, it was a man, an older man possibly around his late Sixties, his hair was short, a dark grey, slicked back and a little to the side. His eyes were a little recognisable, and his suit was cut sharp, a dark grey with a white shirt and a black patterned tie, he wore a slight grimace on his lips with a shadowing smirk and tried to avert his gaze, yet superior and confidence dripped from this man. 

 

“Funny that son, cause I would have assumed it to be the other way around-” His voice was deep and authoritative yet laced with sarcasm and slight irritated humour. 

 

Blaine’s blood ran cold, and his throat dried like he couldn’t breathe as his eyes widened. He tried to stand but his thighs felt like lead weights and his calves like jelly, seconds felt like hours as he sat frozen, his fingers gripped tightly to Kurt’s thigh, god Kurt, he couldn’t even look at him right now, he could feel him tense under his hands.  
The man started to walk forwards, a few slow steps towards them, his gaze intense and lips tight, stretched into a thin smile,

 

“Don’t you have a bar out there to look after, some sort of big night or whatever-” There was a slight tinge of humour in his voice, Blaine pulled himself out of his momentary stricken state, his skin tingling and senses returning, no matter what differences they had settled or just plain forgotten about, this man would always have this effect on Blaine, even if it were for just for a split second. But now things were different, now Blaine had the encouragement and the drive to look past him, to not care, no matter how much over everything that had happened or been said in the past, they knew deep down inside that they would still, always love each other in a way that families did, this was just how it was now, how it worked with them. 

 

Blaine’s only new active thought and concern right now was Kurt, who remained still and quiet, he didn’t look but he could sense that Kurt was surprisingly calm, taking it all in, listening and watching with eyes that were no doubt kind and soft. He sucked in a breath and curled a hand around Kurt’s and stood, making Kurt rise with him, they stepped out from behind the stool and took a few small steps forward.  
His father may not be all entirely comfortable with Blaine’s choices in life, both personal and professional, but he was not an intentional cold hearted man, he may have made not so great choices himself as a father in the past and may not have played a large vital part in both of his son’s lives, but he was not mean. He was raised by somebody else, his own father, he had his way, grown and brought up that way, somebody who had not made time for Blaine either, and Blaine would not and could not resent or begrudge that. Blaine was lucky enough to also have been raised by his warm hearted mom, and instead he would learn from the past and his father and grandfather, and make sure that his own children someday were never to be made to feel like he was, but what he would take from his father and his roots would be pride, even a little bent but still the ability to remain truthful, and slight but simple integrity, and that although not always greatly shown, family is always prioritised somewhere lost in the mind and heart. 

 

“Dad, what are you doing here?”

 

“Your mom mentioned about the bar being open a year now or something, thought I’d come and check it out, see what all the fuss is about-”

 

“Is mom here?” Blaine shoulders rose with excitement, but then dropped almost instantly, why would his mom not have said anything to him?

 

“She didn’t know I was coming, she would have loved to, you know how she is, she um talks about you,” His gaze dropped sheepishly and he wiggled a finger quickly between the two boys before dropping his hands to his pockets, “probably get my ass kicked when I get back, my flight’s at Eleven-Thirty, you know how I like to sleep through the night up in the air-” Blaine laughed lowly and knowingly, he knew his mom wouldn’t let him down, and Kurt’s hand twitched in his own, his lips pulling up into a small smirk of his own, it was no surprise his dad wasn’t staying for more than an hour and that he knew if his mom joined him she would have wanted to make a whole excited trip out of it.

 

“So this is, um, this is your-this is Kurt?” He nodded over, his eyes dark and deep but soft, not judging, just curious, Blaine glanced over to Kurt for the first time since their interruption, he squeezed his hand and smiled as Kurt looked back at him, his features relaxed and passive, Blaine looked back at his dad, just about to answer when Kurt’s fingers fell from his hold and he stepped forward holding a hand out, smiling broadly, politely, shoulders high, friendly and firm and proud but not challenging. 

 

“Yes, I’m Kurt, it’s great to meet you Mr Anderson,” The man looked a little startled, but allowed a small grin to edge his thin lips, and Blaine wanted to laugh, he met Kurt’s hand and shook firmly once then stepped back, Kurt seemed satisfied with the response and stepped back alongside Blaine, who placed a firm hand to the small of his back, rubbing in small subtle circles. 

 

“Yes, um, you-you too Kurt-” Mr Anderson’s gaze dropped to his feet with a tight smile, there was no other offering, no first name deals or small talk, but it was enough, being here, interacting, somewhat interested was enough, he looked back up at Blaine, his eyes big, like everything on his mind was just sitting there behind them like a window, looking for a way out. Kurt knew that Blaine’s father was not an awful person, he just wasn’t like his dad, nobody would be as amazing as Burt in Kurt’s eyes, and he knew that Blaine agreed, on so many other and different levels.  
Kurt placed a hand on Blaine’s arm before moving away from them, smiling brightly and looking between the two men, lingering on Blaine slightly longer, Blaine smiled and nodded, a subtle tilt of the chin, eyes lighting up, a silent message passed between them, strong and knowing, supportive.

 

“I’m gonna go back out front and see how everyone’s doing, I um I hope to see you again soon Mr Anderson,” It was a lazy half truth, but polite nonetheless, surprisingly the man stepped to the side, catching Kurt gaze before he disappeared.

 

“Yes, um, good job tonight boy,” He nodded to Blaine, the piano, then back to Kurt, “you sounded good, you both did,” Kurt smiled, holding his gasp and nodded, his skin tingling with warmth, for Blaine, knowing how that would have made Blaine feel, Kurt didn’t need or want Mr Anderson’s kind words as much as the other assholes he’d met in his life but he appreciated it, the effort. 

 

“Oh um thank you,” He glanced at Blaine who looked incredulous, gobsmacked almost, he held his chuckle and moved off towards the steps at the back, leaving the two of them staring at anything but each other. Kurt was well aware of how awkward and rare this was, his heart melted for Blaine, he knew how he would be feeling right now, he didn’t need to hang around, to expect something, to wait for anything else to be said, he knew the best thing to do is leave, hopeful and happy. 

 

After a beat of silence save for the clink of Kurt’s shoes against the steps and the click of the door opening and closing, Blaine looked at his dad.  
“You um, you saw us, you heard?”

 

“Well everyone out there did Blaine-”

 

“But you- you liked it?”

 

“Blaine,” His dad stepped forward, coming to stop just a mere few feet apart, he rubbed nervously at the back of his head, straightening his dark grey suit jacket he wore, “You’re talented, you’re special, you’re different, you always have been, and I’ve never not known that about you Blaine or not liked that ambition you have in you,” Blaine could hardly move, afraid that even breathing was too much noise, “I just always wished that you had chosen to place it somewhere else, and not waste your time singing about it-” Blaine deflated slightly but he wasn’t surprised, this was what he was used to, this is what it will always be like.  
“But tonight I can see that you have, this place Blaine, it’s-” He looked around the building with his eyes, his lips curling down toward his chin in appreciation, nodding over towards the curtain where the throng of happy, loudening customers await, “it’s something special alright, you’ve created a legacy here, and you’ve done it all on your own, and in your own way, and uh, yeah well done Blaine, it’s uh, it’s pretty great.” He didn’t have to say he was proud, Blaine didn’t have to hear it, he’d learnt how to not expect those words, but the words were there, silent and heavy. 

 

Blaine’s knees felt like they could crumble beneath him, his breath came up short from his lungs and he had to control his hands, keeping them at his sides, stopping them from reaching out, he wasn’t quite sure what they wanted to do, hugging was something they hadn’t done, together, for almost Twenty-Five years, he’d learnt to appreciate hugs better from other bodies, but his mind flashed with the thought and his body reacted.  
His father smiled nervously and rubbed a hand over his facial hair not too dissimilar from Blaine’s own, he knew guiltily, that Blaine wouldn’t know how to react to this, he felt awkward and embarrassed and a little ashamed, but helpless to put the feelings into action, neither man knew what to do, how to deal with these new feelings they had just experienced with each other. He reached out and placed a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, patting firmly, squeezing once quickly before stepping back.

 

“I uh, I’ve got to go son, but um yeah, good job,” Blaine swallowed hard and nodded, a small grin appearing on his lips as he watched his dad slowly start to retreat, he nodded his head backwards to the direction where Kurt had left, “he’s um, he is- you two seem happy, I’m-I’m glad that you’re happy Blaine,” Blaine nodded, not trusting himself to do anything else, his eyes cleared and he was glad for the safety light being so dim, thankful he could almost hide in the shadows, he cleared his throat quietly.

 

“We uh, we are dad, he makes me happier than I’ve ever been-”

 

“Good, keep it up boy, all of it, all that you’re doing here, whatever it is it’s working, and the um, the singing and stuff too, keep doing that too,” He smiled and waved his hand before retrieving his cell phone from his pants pocket and held it up, “Took a video recording to show your mom,” And with a tight smirk he exited, his steps hollowing through the brick walls, leaving Blaine alone, alone in the near darkness on the empty stage, alone and grateful, at peace, and completely happy, and finally for once from his own father’s doing. 

 

This was all he needed, and he never even realised it, no large embrace or touching, no overly enthusiastic words or gestures, not even a blessing, Blaine never needed nor wanted his fathers permission for anything at all, whether it be his love life or job or living arrangements, yes he was there but her never got the overall say, not after Blaine became able to put himself first.  
But the fact that he had said that he wanted him to continue with something that was of interest to Blaine, something and someone that Blaine loved, to explore and expand, solely for the reason that it made him happy, no business matter or anything else, this was something that Blaine would hold close and use it, use the feeling to strive forward and keep taking from the rest of his life, all it had to offer him, no holding back.

 

*

 

“So typically how long do ‘Lock-Ins’ last? Is breakfast included in this?” 

 

“I actually think I can hear the birds singing outside, listen-”

 

“What time even is it?”

 

“Uh, ha-ha oh my god, it’s like Three-Forty in the morning,-”

 

“cool-”

 

“We haven’t done this since NYU-”

 

“Ah Christ, I have to get that early train back in just a few hours, the Mrs is dragging me to Home Depot, say’s it’s vital I help make the re-decorating choices-” 

 

Blaine laughed tiredly at his friends as Kurt smiled into his shirt, snuggled into his side with their arms wrapped around each other, humming and giggling at what was being said. He curled his fingers around Blaine’s suspenders, his eyes fluttering closed when Blaine left gentle kisses to his head whilst grinning and joining in with the bits of tired, sobering banter, they were so content, so relaxed, so lucky. 

 

At One O’clock AM when the last of the customers had been escorted from the building, drunk and happy with slurs of ‘more’ and ‘coming back next Saturday to see hot guys sing’ the doors had been locked and the remaining staff had rallied around cleaning up and preparing for the next day as quickly as they could, tired and ready to get home. Kurt had helped set up a row of tables, creating one big one for the next celebration of the evening to commence with only their closest of peers after the staff save for Ivan had retired home for the night/morning.  
Trays of finger foods, leftovers from the kitchen, bar snacks and such were brought over for all to pick at, and on Blaine’s instruction Ivan had brought over bottles of wine, beer, carafes of spirits and mixers and buckets of ice for all to share, so that everybody could sit right where they were, no rushing or being waited on and serve themselves, enjoying every moment.

 

The next couple of hours were spent with quiet laughter and cheers, talk and chatter amongst friends with refills and top ups, Blaine had even made himself a small glass tumbler of one finger full of his oldest and finest Whisky and two fingers ginger ale with ice. He liked the slight tang on his tongue with each tiny sip, and the way that the cool glass felt in his finger tips, as he leaned back in his chair, his free arm slung around Kurt’s, their bodies close and his eyes on him and his ears listening to the sounds of his friends enjoying themselves. He was with friends, family almost, he was home, with Kurt, he was relaxed, everybody was relaxed, no need to worry, to over or under think about anything, much like the time in his kitchen when he and Kurt were sampling the finest wines to mix with their Italian meal, every now and then he could allow himself this, to let go. Drinking alcohol didn’t have to lead to drunkenness, being able to enjoy the fine bitter/sweet taste of an old specially created liquor on your tongue and taste buds was a joy that didn’t have to result in getting wasted, and everyone around him, everyone who knew him, knew that and respected him for it, another reason to love Blaine Anderson. 

 

Elliott had proposed a random, embarrassing toast to the couple which went on for far too long, but funnily so, about them moving in together, how happy and great they are and their non-existent house warming which Kurt had then piped up and claimed that this was the best he was going to get, everybody laughed and whooped when it was over, and Kurt couldn’t help but think of a time when Elliott may have to make another speech for them of a similar fashion.

 

This had then lead to some of the others proclaiming their embarrassing love for the couple, and the bar, the success and the many more happy years to come, which had then some how lead to an impromptu Warblers performance, dancing around the table with doo-wops and finger clicks, clinking glasses in toasts and dedicating the old, familiar upbeat, once a Warbler favourite track to them, as Blaine leaned back in his seat laughing at his buddies, serenading him for once, but he still couldn’t help but join in with the lyrics as Kurt positively beamed at him from the side, whispering in his ear, how oddly sexy their love of Female pop artists was.

 

This then of course had Rachel up and out of her seat and before they all knew it, the gathering along with all of the drinks and food had been moved to around the piano area up on the stage. Most of the group sat on the floor around it, crossed legged in a semi circle with the small buffet and arrangement of drinks in the middle. Rachel was squeezed beside Blaine on the stool, excitedly offering song suggestions as Kurt perched himself up on the edge, legs swinging, looking down at them, grinning widely with a glass in his hand.

 

They all remained there, singing and dancing, laughing and drinking and eating together, Elliott had thrilled the group when he belted out an old rock classic and then duet-ed with both Rachel and Kurt on separate occasions. Kurt eventually had slinked down from above and managed to push Rachel away after her attempted third duet with Blaine, sliding up close to him, as close as possible. Blaine looked at him as he played a small tune, singing along lightly with the back up chorus on the floor behind them, his smile around the words, his eyes so warm and crinkled, every feature on his face screamed contentment.  
He looked like he did in that photo in his living room, careless and happy only this time there was something else added there, there was love in his eyes, an extra glint and glimmer and it was there whenever he looked at Kurt, from now until forever. 

 

Kurt and Blaine had shared a very brief emotional yet ecstatic talk after Blaine’s dad had left, sweet reverent words, hauled up into a corner of Blaine’s office behind the closed door, composing themselves. Blaine had explained that he was thinking about hiring some stagehands to help put the main stage back to good use, set markers and such if so needed, Kurt’s face had lit up excitedly at the prospect and possibilities and they had agreed to discuss it at a more convenient time. 

 

Rachel had sent a photo message of the pair up at the piano to Burt, and Kurt had received a very excited message from both his dad and Carole, expressing their love and well wishes to both he and Blaine, about how lovely and natural they both looked up their together and that they couldn’t wait to come and see them perform in the near future. Blaine had then panicked and started apologising profusely, fumbling over his words, explaining that he should have told Burt and Carole about it, that he didn’t do it on purpose, that it was all very rough and not very well planned and Kurt had to shush him the best way he knew how, laughing into his swallowed up silent words as his breath caught in his throat, humming and gasping in pleasant surprise. 

 

Little pecks had turned into licking and nibbling, giddy and giggling, tugging at hair and clothes until their phones in their pockets buzzed and beeped with incessant messages from their friends downstairs, taunting and teasing about them being unsociable. Regrettably they allowed themselves time and space to cool off, with definite plans and promises to finish what they had started later, and they made their way back downstairs, light headed and cheeks blushed, their eyes and smiles bright and wide betraying any mask they were trying to wear, covering what they had been trying to do upstairs. 

 

At around Five-ish Kurt and Blaine had finally made it up and into bed after shedding their clothes into a combined careless pile on the floor, collapsing together, thrilling in the joint warmth and coolness of their sheets and pillows against their tired bones.  
They had ushered their friends safely out of the back entrance and into waiting taxis to take them home and to their respective hotels out on the sun-rising street, the Warblers making some sort of tribal chant of a sing song manner, wrapped up in each others strong embraces with back slaps and the like. Wes had pulled Kurt to one side and offered a warm friendly hug, whispering ‘thank you’ into his ear, pulling back and nodding with a soft smile, Kurt didn’t need an explanation he knew what he meant and he would be forever thankful that Blaine had Wes, that Blaine had all of the guys. Blaine strolled up behind them, giving Wes the biggest of bear hugs before pulling Kurt into his arms and making plans for a future dinner with Wes’s wife. 

 

Elliott, Jon and Isabelle had all got into the back of a cab and rolled the window down, leaning out with mumbles of a hangover lasting till Tuesday and that god awful meeting they had to look forward to. Kurt didn’t miss the way that Isabelle looked at him as she hung out of the window, before the cab pulled away with a screech, she looked at both he and Blaine together out on the sidewalk holding hands, with a smile in her eyes, like she got them, she understood them, she always was one of their biggest fans, along with Rachel and Elliott of course, but her face was so honest and sincere and Kurt couldn’t help but beam back at her, still a little unsure.

 

Ivan had took off down the sidewalk with back claps and waves and blushed when Kurt kissed him messily on the cheek, he only lived one block over but promised to text Blaine when he got home. Which just left Rachel, who was actually nowhere to be seen, but after locking up completely, setting alarms, closing doors and flicking off switches, making their way upstairs they sharp realised what had happened. How could they forget that she had commandeered Kurt’s old spare key and had memorised their pass code to get through to the apartment building, her room mate had left a lot earlier in the evening and Rachel obviously had no need to get home. 

 

Blaine laughed whilst he untied his bowtie and unclipped his suspenders, as he leaned against the open doorway of the guest bedroom, watching Kurt peel off Rachel’s high heels as she lay sprawled face down on top of the covers, knocking out some serious Z’s. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out with a frown at who would be sending him messages at the this time, maybe one of the Warblers, thumbing the screen open just as Rachel mumbled something as Kurt tried to unclip her chain so that it wouldn’t tangle in her hair and break in her sleep. 

 

The message was the photo of he and Kurt that had been taken by Wes earlier in the evening, but the sender this time was his brother, who Wes had obviously forwarded the picture to also, Blaine smiled wide and proud as he read the accompanying message.  
‘LOVE u both, u look so happy, want 2 hear&see u both sing maybe I’ll join in ;) D misses u and wants 2 meet his new unc so get ur asses over here ASAP!! C X’.  
His heart skipped a beat and eyes clouded over as he thought about the prospect of Kurt and Cooper being family, how Devon would adore Kurt and ask him to make him something to wear, maybe a bowtie to match his own, he looked up from the phone as Kurt padded over towards him, grinning, his face quizzical, tired and gorgeous, his eyes shining and promising. 

 

Blaine stretched out on to his back, arms spread and Kurt immediately followed, flopping over the top of him, legs entwining and bare thighs brushing, any earlier thoughts and promises they had made for carrying on their devotion for each others bodies had definitely been mutually and silently agreed to wait. Kurt ducked his head under his chin, smiling at the instant light lazy kisses Blaine pressed to his head, tucking his fingers just under his ribcage, his lashes fluttering and tickling Blaine’s hairy chest, warm breath raising the gooseflesh of his skin. The early morning sun shone brightly into the bedroom, trying it’s best to crack though the drapes, the birds sang loudly, calling out wake up songs, but the boys were already well on their way to a deep sleep, only light unspoken words ready to roll off of their tongues and into the other’s hearts could keep them from a long, uninterrupted slumber now.

 

“I love you honey, goodnight or morning-whatever-” The words were no more than a strained whisper hushed into hair and skin, but still heard, still felt, rasped from alcohol and a need for rest. They were met with equally quiet mumbled but no less felt or meant words, deep and hoarse, rough from song and laughter, breathed out into soft hair with a familiar scent, homely and grounding.

 

“Mm I love you sweetheart, always, sweet dreams baby-”

 

I don’t need them, not now, I have the real thing.. Kurt thought with a sweet smile on his lips as sleep eventually came, pushing him deeper into the warmth and flesh and pumping blood beneath him. 

 

In the morning, or rather early Noon later that day, their bodies stirred to wakefulness with the dip of the mattress and Kurt felt himself being tugged away backwards from the heat of Blaine and back into another pair of arms, softer, smaller. He groaned and blinked a sleep crusted eye open, smiling tiredly when he saw Blaine staring back at him, sleepy yet wide eyed with a lazy, knowing, familiar smirk.

 

“Rachel you best get up and take your time making some coffee to bring back with you, Blaine and I need to locate our underwear and.… uh deal with something.”

 

*

 

“What are you wearing on Saturday Kurt?”

 

“It’s a surprise-”

 

“Oh come on, I won’t copy-”

 

“I know you won’t, you cant, Blaine and I are dressing up together its a couple thing-”

 

“Hmm a couple themed Halloween outfit…intriguing.. the possibilities are endless-” Kurt smirked, pulling his eyes away from the screen momentarily, watching Elliott across the desk make an overly enthusiastic face, his pen against his bottom lip, looking deep in thought.

 

“Are you and Jon not matching up?”

 

“Nah his jack-ass boss is holding a party at his house the same night which he’s stated all employees should go to if they care about their job, I don’t like the guy that much personally, but Jon needs that promotion, he deserves it, he may swing by The Stage afterwards though-”

 

Kurt tilted his head to the side, a small cute pout on his lips, “Aw no that sucks, Maybe Isabelle will team up with you-” Elliott snapped his fingers, bouncing up off of his chair excitedly just as Isabelle swept in to the room behind them, a white box in her hand with the faint aroma of frosting and freshly whipped cream swirling around.

 

“Team up for what? …Cream cakes anyone?” She opened the lid and offered the box out as she sat down in Elliott’s newly vacated seat, Elliott swooped forward and scooped up a cake, immediately digging in.

 

“Halloween,” he swallowed a mouthful, “this weekend at The Stage, you wanna go as a pair? I want to beat Kurt and Mr Handsome Mc’Bowtie,” Isabelle laughed and licked her finger tip which she had swiped through the pink frosting of her cake, Kurt laughed along with her, shaking his head and picked up a cake with blue frosting from the box. 

 

“Sure hon, whatever, go and look up some ideas,” Elliott finished his cake in three and a half bites and all but skipped out of the room, sarcastically so, the door slowly sliding closed behind him as he called out ‘suck it Hummel’ playfully almost out of earshot, Kurt laughed and wiped his fingers on a napkin.

 

“So, tell me,” Isabelle started, her face lighting up, warm and generous and leaning back in the chair, crossing her legs, “Can we look forward to a Kurt and Blaine performance at this event, got something ‘spooktacular’ planned? A smooth piano instrumental of Ghostbusters perhaps?” Kurt giggled and Isabelle nudged his foot with hers under the desk.

 

“I think he’s got something else planned actually, he’s invited one of the local children’s Theater groups to come and perform some of their favourite Halloween numbers, and then later in the evening he’s doing a set with some back up from students of the NYU music program, I may join in for one song, but I headlined last week-” Kurt beamed, bright and happy, pride etched into every feature, it was infectious and Isabelle couldn’t help but copy, nodding a response.

 

For almost two months now since Kurt and Blaine both sang at the anniversary event, the response had been so great and immediate that now for most Friday and Saturday nights The Stage has been filled with live music from both or one or the other, or outside guests and acquaintances that have been invited up to join them, Rachel and Elliott sometimes being one of them. The customers file in, in their groups of little and large and all types, all happy for the weekend and ready to eat and drink and listen and dance in their seats, ready for something different from their local waterholes, something new and appealing.  
It started off with just the odd occasional song that Blaine would gingerly try out, whilst the bar was quiet, maybe in the afternoon or early evening, or last thing night whilst the last handful of regulars listened eagerly whilst propped over the bar. His staff would quietly encourage him, offering song choices and options, then getting Kurt up to join him for a second, and maybe a third number. 

 

As word spread around of the new occasional light hearted entertainment, the need and want for them to perform both together and separately, both in equal amounts, for others to get up and join them and do their own thing, to boast that they had too performed up at ‘The Stage’, had become too great to ignore.  
The buzz and the adrenaline rush that they got in return, the need and love for being up there, the memories flooding back from all those years ago, of how it was, how it felt to captivate an audience, to demand their attention with just voice and soul and live raw music, that was something that also became too difficult to push aside, and after every song and set, the excitement and the rush to get back up and do more, more, more was like a soothing balm, steadying and heavy, it felt like home. 

 

With a little gentle encouragement and advice and opinions from everyone around, Blaine had then decided to start up an open mic night on Thursday’s, which turned out to be a massive and instant success, where aspiring musicians could come up and share their talent and love of music with their guitars, Ukulele’s, harmonicas and other instruments of the like, sometimes original pieces and sometimes quirky covers.  
Sometimes Blaine would play the piano or the guitar whilst another genuine, nervous but talented soul sat beside him on a dainty bar stool, playing and singing and enjoying, lapping up the lights and flashes of cameras and applause.

 

Kurt’s heart would swell with pride as he stood just off stage or down at the bar, peering up, eyes wide open and mouth almost agape as he watches Blaine up there, the way he encourages the other musicians, the way he supports and makes them feel about themselves and their music. Blaine had put and ad out locally to encourage students, buskers, street performers, anybody to come along and show what they got, what they had to offer. He approached local amateur music and musical theater groups explaining that he would love to help and extend them an invitation for them to join him up on the stage one time, to experience the thrill and the love of it. 

 

Blaine had also given part time work to a handful of students who were majoring in stage management and production and aspiring lighting and sound technicians, hiring them on Thursdays and on the weekends to come down and help out back stage, and creating the perfect ambience for the performers. He gave them hope and guidance and experience and loved having them onboard, sharing this exciting new journey. The sheer fact that Blaine was in the middle of restoring his dreams and passion, and he was still thinking of others, wanting to help others, made Kurt’s heart absolutely soar, and the sheer need to always be with this man, to support him in everything, to never let him go, pounds hard and deep within his flesh and bones.

 

They had talked about what Blaine wanted out of all this, besides the pleasure he gained from performing freely once again, Kurt had tried to entice a more than vague reply out of him, to suggest options of what to do next but all he was getting was a sheepish and adorable ‘I’m finally getting to do what I love again Kurt, I’m happy with that’, so Kurt dropped it.  
He knew that Blaine loved the bar, working there and establishing friendships with his customers and staff, and would not give that up just because he started performing again, Blaine found a new dream within his bar, and now has both old and new pleasantly alongside each other, dreams can be multiple and they can expand with each new tiny step and Kurt wanted to remind him of that fact. But for now Blaine appeared happy in all of its forms, so that was good enough for him, for now until Blaine (intentionally or not) expressed other wise, he would be satisfied, as was he.  
Kurt also was allowing that old desire, the tantalising flame within his heart that he had buried down deep, to relight and simmer, slowing building up to something new and more. With Blaine he was allowing himself to open up the possibility that all was not lost, and that along with pretty much everything else, time was the steady answer in more than one way. 

 

Between the two of them, they receive regular and popular requests, more so the Indie kids and young singer/songwriters have their favourites that they like to hear Blaine play and perform, they like to watch the emotion play on his face and flow through the tips of his fingers into the keys of the piano. Kurt’s chest thumps with love as he watches from the side, watches the way the audience respond to him, the way they hang off of his every word and lasting vibe of the chords, this is what he has always needed, he should have been loved and admired and watched for years, not hidden away, not made to feel irresponsible or any different from any other brave, crazy soul chasing their dreams. But Kurt is and will be forever thankful that he has been lucky enough to experience this part of him, that he has been privileged to share it with him and help draw it out from the shadows and out into the world once again. 

 

The musical theater groupies and old classic lovers like listening to traditional Broadway favourites with Kurt’s unique range and twist, Blaine laughs and smiles as he watches him pour his heart and soul and body into each song whether it be emotional or humorous or anything, nonetheless each performance is just as heartfelt as the last, his ability to change dramatically with each new genre, the atmosphere dropping or spiking along with him is amazing, It’s all so endearing and heart-warming to watch him come into his own again, to appear like he’s right at home when he’s up there. The happiness and the feeling of satisfaction and acceptance literally seeps from his pores with each roar and holler from the crowd, and much like himself Kurt is just as coy and stubborn, and Blaine wishes that he could get through to him, to push him.  
They both know that they will always have each other behind and beside them in anything and everything, in any direction but for now, they will resort to brushing off each others supportive chimes and chirps, blushing with kisses and cuddles and distracting in the best ways they know. 

 

The tips jar that sits on the end of the bar, next to the one that is dedicated to the regular bar and kitchen staff, fills up rather quickly, even after being replaced with a larger glass canister. Coins and bills and even small notes with messages of well wishes and love of what they are seeing and hearing are slotted into the jar consistently throughout all of the performances, and at the end of each week Blaine sees that the staff get their well deserved portion, the messages are taped to the mirror behind the bar and the rest are donated to a local charity of he and Kurt’s choice. 

 

They’re pretty sure that they have established a small familiar fan base, the actual thought of it alone and the reactions that they receive from some of them, causes them to grin and blush in a coy but very-ok self-indulgent way, they deserve it.  
Ok so some of them maybe older ladies enjoying a Bloody Mary before the bingo halls open, and some of them maybe girls and guys who try to pass their numbers on through the bar and staff and message in a jar system, and haven’t stayed around long enough afterwards to realise that they are in fact together as a couple, but they are fans and flattering nonetheless. 

 

“Kurt?” Isabelle nudged his foot again under the desk with a grin, Kurt’s eyes snapped to hers, “Well I hope we do you get to see you sing again, you know how much I love it,” Kurt preened, blushing at the compliment and dropping his gaze slightly as he picked at the last of his cake, “especially in whatever fabulous Halloween get-up you’ll be sporting-” They laughed together and Kurt took his last mouthful, crumpling up the paper packaging and pitching it towards the waste paper basket in the corner, Isabelle peeked at the closed door and back at him, she seized the opportune moment. 

 

“He told me you know-” Kurt’s stomach dropped, he knew what this was about, had been waiting for even, he kept his gaze down and quickly tried to think how he could avoid, but knew all along that it was a lost cause, he swallowed slowly allowing her to continue, she would have anyway.  
“Why didn’t you?” That he did not expect, he dragged his eyes up to hers, her face and eyes soft and passive, her head tilted to the side as if waiting for him to answer but she wasn’t, she had more to say before he could interject, all of these months of getting on and pussyfooting around, had lead to this moment, it was time to hear her out.  
“You know that I love you, you know that I think you’re fabulous, that I wish I could go back and relive my younger years with your drive and fierce passion and ambition, I’ve tried to promote you which is way less than you deserve, but it’s the best I can offer you here, on several occasions in fact-” A lump started to form in Kurt’s throat as he swallowed away the remnants of butter frosting and soft sponge. 

 

“And of course you know that I absolutely DO NOT want to see the back of you, why do you think I’ve been throwing so many options and offers your way? But you’re finally happy Kurt, with something else that isn’t fashion, and its ok to love and possibly want both, you’re happy again, you have your Mr Amazing and you now have your music and performing back, you cant let go of it, not again-”

 

“I can’t leave this place Isabelle, I can’t give this all up for something so, so-”

 

“You don’t have to, not all of it, and so what? Something so believable, something so worthy, something that you fine well know you haven’t stopped thinking about-” Kurt dropped his gaze, he thought Elliott and Rachel were bad opponents for debates because of their relentless tongue and sass, but Isabelle was worse and better. Isabelle had just as much power and charge and use of vocabulary, but she was calm and collected, she spoke and you listened full stop, she had that air about her, the shine in her eyes was complete truth and experience and wisdom and all spurred on by her warm heart. She wheeled forward in her chair, grasping Kurt’s hands within her own and tilting her head, demanding that gentle eye contact once again.

 

“You’re young still Kurt, so young, use it, use this chance, it is ok to be afraid and it is also ok to chase something you don’t feel right about chasing, you have a home, you have love, you have a job and you have a stage to perform on once again, but it’s ok to keep chasing Kurt, the time is now for you.” Kurt’s eyes filled and he bit his lip, he was awe struck, mind spinning and his shoulders sagging with a shuddering breath past his widening smile. 

 

“I-I’m not, Isabelle, I don’t know if I want to quit-”

 

“Praise the lord-” She winked, “so don’t, but I know that, that talent scout came meandering unknown into that beautiful bar and handed his card over to you and you still haven’t done anything with it, so don’t quit here, but you’re most certainly not quitting that before you’ve even started, no sir I wont let you, watching you up there is something unique and special Kurt, you and Blaine both, you both have a bright future together ahead, go get it, go get more of it.” 

 

Kurt moved his palms on top of Isabelle’s and squeezed, his grin too big for his face and his wide blue eyes shedding stray tears, he knew this, he knew all of this. Everybody had been trying to push him into gear, and all it took was this, to be told it was actually ok to feel selfish, it was ok to want more even though he was already so happy he felt like his heart could burst, even though secretly all he wanted more than this was for Blaine to snap out of his stubborn reverie and be pushed too, he wanted somebody to want Blaine too, to hand him a card. As if on cue, Isabelle snapped her fingers in his line of vision, causing him to startle and sniffle, she handed him a tissue from the box by the computer. 

 

“He’ll be ok, he’ll have what he wants to, he already does, but he’ll get there if he needs to, like you, he has his own little adventure now, his own empire-” She nodded along with her own words, like she totally knew, like he had every reason to believe and trust her, this was all so much to take in, to think about, nothing may ever come of it, but all he has to do is call that number on that crumpled up piece of white card that almost went through the laundry in his pants until Blaine saved it, it all starts there, baby steps. 

 

“Thank you Isabelle, thank you so much-”

 

“Oh you’re so very welcome my dear friend-” Kurt’s eyes snapped up to the open doorway, where Elliott stood, propped up against the frame, like he had been hanging there for more time than Kurt cared to think about, he had a shit eating grin on his face and strode over to the desk, leaning his hands over the back of Isabelle’s chair as she sighed looking up at him, rolling her eyes. Kurt stared at the pair, his mouth pulled into a pretty pout, confused and slightly irritated.  
“Oh come on you didn’t think that you’re old man, and by old man I mean you’re loyal, trustworthy hot piece of ass, would tell on you, did you? Of course I told her-” He nodded his chin down at Isabelle, his grin still intact and Isabelle’s growing.

 

Kurt’s mind ticked over for a little while and then his own smile started to emerge incredulously, he cant remember telling Elliott or anyone about the scout who randomly turned up last week, approaching him after he had performed his own full Twenty Minute set. Blaine was watching from down at the bar, the biggest smile on his face that met his eyes and crinkled them at the corners, Kurt had asked the girl with the violin and some of her orchestra friends to accompany him, so that he could have Blaine’s full attention, singing and dedicating each piece to him silently through their strong deep unbroken gazes.  
Blaine knew that if he told Elliott, Elliott would want to knock some sense into Kurt after all of his own trying and begging and pleading failed, but Elliott wouldn’t want to scare him like Blaine, so he called in the big guns Isabelle, knowing that she would take the right approach.  
Kurt wanted to cry again at the thought of Blaine doing all of this for him, not giving up, he had started this all, making sure that Kurt heard what was being said, what was being offered. He simply shook his head and smiled at the two before him at his desk, who were making triumphant faces and hi-fived each other. He was completely and utterly at a loss for words, but knowing what he wanted, needed to do, who he had to turn to now, he pulled out his phone and called up the message screen.

 

Me;  
13.49  
I love you so, so much Mr Anderson, you don’t happen to have that…thing…that I asked you to rip up for me? Xxxx

 

He bit his lip, and wiped at his tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand, he smirked when the reply came not a minute later, the message popped up with a notification explaining that a picture was downloading, Elliott peered over the desk as Isabelle tried to shoo him back playfully.

 

“Oohh a dirty picture…niiiicee..-” He laughed at the double shoulder slap he received and his eyes lit up as Kurt’s phone buzzed again on the desk before them.

 

Blaine;  
13.49  
Picture Downloaded

 

Blaine’s beautiful curly head appeared, down to his gorgeous eyes, so wide and full and sincere, lit up a bright green with golden flecks from the flash of the internal camera, an adorable kissy/pouty face in the middle of a sexy scruffy jaw line and the little white familiar card tucked into his skin, causing a crease just by the edge of his full lips. 

 

Message Text;  
You didn’t think I would let you give this up did you sweetheart?? No matter how big or little or what it does or doesn’t turn out to be, I wont let it go, Never!! Love you baby, always! Xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that I'm like really late with this request but if anybody has any fan art for this fic, I'd love to see it, you can find me on Tumblr at fictionalworldlost :) I'm not that clever to make my own :( thank you all so, so much!


	18. Epilogue~ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I own nothing

…New Years Eve-Morning…

 

“Oh come on Rach, It’s New Year’s Eve, what else are you gonna do?” 

 

Kurt smiled as Rachel laughed down the line, he tucked his knees up further under the fleecy blanket, his bare toes curling, trying to find warmth, and curled his free hand tighter around his mug of coffee that sat on his lap in his more than comfy position on the black leather sofa.   
Blaine, not long beforehand had managed to pull himself away from Kurt’s morning sated and playful grasping hands and chasing lips so that he could get up and go run some errands, check on preparations downstairs, and actually had a very exciting important meeting to attend that Kurt couldn’t wait to hear about when he returned. Kurt had then literally just rolled out of bed, and straight onto the couch with his phone, picking up the fresh mug that Blaine had made and left for him, all bed head and sweat pants and t-shirt crumpled. 

 

He pulled the phone back from his ear slightly when she started screeching playfully back at him.  
“Oh you did not just use my own words against me Kurt Hummel-” Kurt smirked at the playful sass in her tone and offered some of his own.

 

“I just cannot believe that you’re NOT coming to The Stage tonight-”

 

Tonight The Stage was celebrating the famous occasion like they had the previous year and much like any other public eating and drinking establishment, with crowds of people, friends, families and strangers alike all dressed up in their evening best, and of course supplied with alcohol. Only this year was different, this year there would be live music, entertainment, Blaine had hired an actor-come-comedian to host the evening, he was an extra who Rachel had recommended from her show, with a likeable personality and a memorable face, this year he wasn’t attending as a hopeless tag-along, only there to keep his friend happy.  
Kurt needed Rachel tonight, his wingman or woman, he was excited to recreate that spark like last year, that atmosphere, but he knew that tonight would be even more special than last year, and having Rachel there again meant a lot to him, after all, though he didn’t like to her inflate her ego she was the reason, the person who set the whole thing in motion when it came to he and Blaine, on this day last year, it was only right that she is present this time around, he knew that she wouldn’t want to miss it. 

 

“Oh please, get over yourself Kurt, I was just kidding, you know that there’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” He smiled rolling his eyes at his dramatic friend, always wanting to make a fuss of some sort.  
“So last night was actually my last show in my current role, which of course makes me free tonight, and in the new year I start rehearsing as leading lady-” They both started screeching down the line, Kurt could hear the frantic quiver in Rachel’s voice as she was obviously jumping up and down in excitement wherever she was, if it wasn’t for his lazy chilled position and the coffee in his hand he would have joined her, even though they had already celebrated Rachel’s promotion more than enough times since the first announcement a couple of weeks ago.

 

Kurt could not be more happier for his friend, even though her dream had been unfolded and building for a while now, she was finally leading on a Broadway stage, and with it maybe something close to a possible relationship. She was remaining very tight lipped and calm about it at the moment, but still had told Kurt about the new stage manager who had started work at her theater about a month ago. She described him to be dark and handsome, the usual, but very reserved, friendly and polite, but he still oozed that star appeal, only a nicer type that Rachel fell for even though he wasn’t directly in the lime light. 

 

Kurt was pleased that she hadn’t fallen into the hands of a red carpet diva, who would no doubt bring her and her career down, she’d mentioned that they’d been out a few times, quiet dinners and movies, and that she really enjoyed his company, she felt relaxed and unpressured at the easy, slow pace they were taking. She wasn’t ready to label anything with him yet, but Kurt knew that this was something, that he was someone, that could finally be it for her, the next, a new step.   
Nothing or nobody could ever replace what she had, what she had lost, he and Rachel wouldn’t want anybody too, Kurt would never want another brother of any kind like him, there was only one of his kind. However Kurt felt like this guy was as close as needed, that he could help continue the love that Rachel had on pause, he could bring it out and pick up the pieces and help put them back into place, a new place, where she could remember her old love and finally savour a new one.   
Kurt hoped that he could meet him tonight at The Stage, that she would bring him unexpectedly, but he was building up his great, supportive friend points as usual and keeping his lips sealed, waiting for her to make the first move, with a silent, hopeful promise. 

 

The excited wailing died down and Rachel giggled breathlessly into the phone, “God Kurt, I’m so happy right now, we’re both so happy at the same time, it’s amazing, everything is just so, so-” Kurt laughed, a short snort into his coffee mug.

 

“Yeah I know sweetie, weird huh?” He teased and shook his head, it was true though, it seemed like something good only ever happened to one or the other, but now they were both flying high and living out their fantasies, Blaine too. 

 

The night after Kurt and Isabelle’s ‘talk’, Kurt had sat at his desk in the hang out room, Blaine hovering behind him in the background, trying to busy himself dusting the bookshelf or something else pathetic when really he was obviously providing some silent moral support, with his cell phone in one hand and the little white business card in the other, both trembling, Kurt made a call, the call.

 

The week after Halloween on one cold, grey morning Kurt found himself sitting in a small coffee shop, the same one where Blaine had taken him on their first date, he’d chosen the place specifically to keep himself calm and grounded, somewhere familiar and close. The talent scout, the same guy who had given him the dangerously hopeful card, bought him an non-fat latte and a Banoffee muffin, and they talked. They discussed why he was at The Stage that night, why he had given Kurt the card, they discussed what Kurt would like out of their meeting, what Kurt could expect, what would be expected of him in return, it was pleasantly informal and Kurt warmed up, allowed himself to open up to the prospects ahead with each passing minute and sip of creamy goodness. Kurt left the shop with a blush on his cheeks and the biggest, toothiest of smiles, where he was met on the street corner by Blaine with his wide, gorgeous and hopeful eyes and grin and an enthusiastically big bunch of Lavender and pale yellow Iris’s.

 

A couple of days after that Kurt sat hand in hand with Blaine behind a large black desk in a modern looking office on the Thirty-Third floor of a Downtown building, Kurt insisted that Blaine came with him, he couldn’t bare to sit there alone. The agent sitting before them, the agent responsible for sending out the talent scouts, was a big man with light brown thinning hair, his suit was maybe a size too small but his eyes were bright and big full of knowledge and wisdom, inviting and his smile screamed sincerity and ‘in it for the pleasure not the business’, he was a classic old timer, he knew what he was talking about, and he preferred working with new wide eyed hopefuls, rather than old veterans who thought they were better than everyone else. 

 

An event was discussed, an annual event due to unfold in the upcoming New Year, that usually takes place in a voted-for, chosen old prestigious building somewhere in the city, a building that was still to be decided on.   
The event was a Gala, a fundraiser to raise awareness and build popularity about the Arts, the love and need for Musical Theater, and a small segment dedicated to musicians of all kinds, composers and writers. Big names were mentioned who previously had attended and performed over the years, actors and singers, old and new and well known and experienced or not so much had all played a part in the Gala of some sort.

 

Kurt was asked to perform a number, a song which would be most likely a Broadway favourite but not yet chosen and a routine to be learnt and rehearsed with back up singers and dancers and the choreographer and production staff in charge at a later date, he was asked to represent the upcoming and fresh faces of musical theater category of the evening.   
That was all that had been spoken of and asked of him for now, until the next arranged meeting to discuss dates and times, rehearsals and introductions. That was all that was enough, simple recognition teetering towards accomplishment.   
Kurt had called Isabelle right away and after the initial excited screeching down the line, as had been previously mentioned she told Kurt to take whatever time needed around the time of the event and that he only works when and where he can, it was time for Elliott to take some lime light in that place now, Kurt knew he deserved it, he thanked his lucky stars everyday for working with such a fabulous team and being able to call them friends, best friends.

 

Kurt was worried for a while, when all of this came about, when Kurt bravely stepped back into the world of spotlights that he would simply be riding on coattails, tagging along with whatever was offered, for example somebody like Rachel. He didn’t want or expect or need someone like her to put in a good word for him, and to be fair and to give her the respect that she deserves, she hadn’t. Rachel knows maybe better than anybody how headstrong and proud Kurt is, how much he would have hated to ride along on her journey and trying to take from it something of his own. Now Kurt has his own ride and he is the driver and if there is anybody who he wishes to share it with at all, it is the man who has held his hand throughout, not letting go, always pushing and encouraging. 

 

Kurt left the building with crystal clear tears welling in his eyes, a contract to browse over clutched tightly in his right hand and Blaine practically draped over the left side of his body, giggling and ecstatic, loud and proud, his future, big and bright clearly before his eyes and at his very side, always, something or rather someone who would forever remain unchanging at his side. 

 

Rachel was also in the middle of looking for a place of her own to buy and live in, somewhere closer to the theater, her roommate was now fully healed and against better judgement was heading off around the world again with some sort of dance exhibition that she just could not pass up, and so decided to just sell the apartment.   
Although all they would have left from the place would be delicate and fond memories of when they first moved in, when Blaine came back after he and Kurt’s string of first dates, when Rachel and Blaine had their impromptu movie night when Kurt was held up at the office, and many more. Rachel was honestly excited about it, really excited, yes it would be further away from Kurt but not that far and the thought of having her own place to call her own, the achievement and pride that rode on it, and of course the fact that Kurt could take chief role in interior design and redecorating, settled deep and happy within her.

 

“Ok Kurt, honey I gotta go, I’ll see ya tonight though, can’t wait, byeee, love you-” And within a beat the line went dead, leaving Kurt laughing into the silence, smiling happily looking down into his almost empty cold coffee mug and then up and around his living room.

 

God, his living room, his apartment with Blaine, their home together, it was so strange yet so amazing to think about, that One year ago tonight he had met the man that he shares this wonderful place, this wonderful life with, the man he wants to share forever with. His stomach coiled and stirred with the very thought, with what this night meant, but tonight could hold a whole new meaning entirely, he dares not think about that just yet and pushes it to one side for now, willing his heart rate to return to normal, he has all day to panic and decide if tonight will be the night he loses all inhibitions and takes the biggest chance yet. 

 

One year ago tonight he took a chance, and it’s been almost one whole year since that chance paid off, and he and that same chance had made things official, after some deliberating on the date that is. Goodness, one whole year, where does the time fly, he thinks back over the summer, the time spent soaking up rays in the park on lazy mornings and quiet afternoons, the way Blaine’s already bronzed skin would glow under the blue sky and how his hands felt all full of lotion as he rubbed them into his own freckled pale shoulders.   
He remembers the birthday celebrations and gifts they shared together, finally having somebody who wasn’t his dad or any relative or a girl, to spend the day with and the sentimental value that rides on it. How on Kurt’s birthday Blaine triumphantly cheered at the ‘technical’ only Nine year difference, only a couple months later on his own birthday have Kurt tease him about the short lived celebration and then placate him with deepening birthday kisses in the dark after he’d blown all of his Thirty-Six candles out on his cake which Kurt presented to him after midnight alone in their kitchen with a wicked grin. 

 

He looked around the walls of the room, the pictures that hang in frames, the ones sitting on the mantle, the little decorative touches and differences that he has made since moving in, standing out proudly, they scream domesticity and togetherness, of love and home. He remembers the first time that Blaine had brought him here, the first night they slept together and the declaration afterwards, the words that proved that their relationship was headed a lot further than either of them could have ever hoped or dreamed for, he remembers liking the apartment then but the feeling of warmth and joy was missing. Now everywhere he looks, there are added touches, added memories, constant reminders, new and old of what they have made and done together, the amusing memorable shopping trip memories, playful squabbles in the fabric aisle over spare cushion covers and bath mats. He preens at the fact that he has helped make it this way, mould the already beautiful living space into a shared one with love and laughter.   
Blaine adorably still keeps mementos from wherever they go, whatever they do together even after all of this time, it had become a game, a contest, of who can bring home the most cheesiest romantic items to display proudly on the coffee table, or mantle, or bookshelf, they were even starting to filter through to the kitchen, bedroom, hang out room, everywhere. 

 

The small significant changes all around the apartment are heart warming, stomach fluttering details that Kurt can’t help but grin at each time he takes the time to think about it, even if it just small or an inward smile, it’s still there, but there things that haven’t changed, between them or around them.   
Blaine still loves and worships Kurt’s neck the way he did that very first time his lips connected with the pale, smooth skin, the crook between his jaw line and collarbone is still, will always be home to Blaine, where he breathes him in first thing on a morning and last thing at night. Marking him gently and subtly without making it too obvious these days, he is in his mid-Thirties after all, though when they first got together Kurt’s scarf collection became a bit bigger and the thin silky fabric he was used to wearing became a little wider after those days when Blaine got a bit too excited. 

 

Blaine’s reactions to Kurt haven’t changed much either, even after over the almost year they’ve been together, if anything they’ve greatened, like he still isn’t used to Kurt being there, being his, and Kurt still gets those tickly butterflies upon noticing. Blaine still looks at him all sleepy eyed in the morning like he’s been sent from heaven himself, he watches hawkeyed through the open en-suite doorway from his perch on the bed when he’s tying his shoe laces, when Kurt bends over the wash basin in the bathroom fiddling with his hair wearing nothing but his navy Armani boxer-briefs. Blaine introduces him to new people with a firm hand on his back or curved around his hip, a clear statement, he gages his mood and what he’s thinking with just a look, knows which drink to make him after work, knows how far too push and pull with out edging onto irritation when Kurt’s feeling particularly stubborn.

 

Blaine still looks up at him with almost closed eyes, liquid dark sometimes rolling backwards, his teeth biting his own bottom lip when he’s spread out gloriously naked on the sofa after Kurt has somehow managed to get him there in that state without even consciously realising it.   
He huffs out short uneven breaths, and Kurt thinks it’s the most sexiest sound he’ll ever hear, save for the other ridiculously sexy sounds that falls from Blaine lips at other feverish times. His nose teasingly skims up and down the juncture of Blaine’s thigh, tickling against the short course hairs, offering quick kitten licks to the soft meaty flesh, nibbling at his small tattoo. He bats Blaine’s hands away and pins them down at his sides as he tries to rub them down his own abdomen reaching for Kurt’s face and hair, reaching to take tight hold of himself, desperate for something, anything. All the while Kurt’s grinning devilishly, accomplished at what he can still do to this man, his man, and then repeating the grinding delicious torture over and over until Blaine is standing out, flushed skin, full and achingly hard, leaking and whimpering and whining up above him without even being touched there. Kurt hopes that some things will never change, he gets the pleasant feeling that they won’t. 

 

He thinks about the future, maybe a time when more space in the apartment may be needed, would they move, would they leave even with the bar downstairs, these are all things to be discussed with Blaine of course. However Kurt can’t see them moving out anytime soon at all, there are too many memories already made here, too many new and more waiting to be made, and there is more than enough space up here for more than two people, and yes Kurt allows himself to think of…that, he knows that anything is possible now, it’s not quite as frightening, it’s something that is no longer hopeless. He and Blaine can openly coo over children passing in the street, they can watch Four Weddings re-runs and comment easily without scaring each other, it’s normal, it’s ok to think positive without getting to carried away, it’s perfect.  
He also knows that no matter where they end up or what either of them are dong in Five, Ten, Twenty years time, that Blaine would never leave the bar, would never sell it, Kurt wouldn’t let him, the place has such a strong sentimental value to him too, a place for children of the future to talk about and grow up in, and their children and theirs after that. 

 

Kurt then remembers how happily surprised he was to learn one night when sitting on the floor with Blaine, blue prints and floor plans from the re-construction process spread out all over the floor around them, that there is actually a lot more hidden space that hasn’t been used up on this floor, old rooms from the old theater layout, projection rooms and storage space for props and wardrobes and such, all hidden away behind fake walls and plaster. Blaine had explained that it all could be extended onto the apartment to create larger and extra space and rooms, the very thought of it excited Kurt far too much than he would let on at this moment.

 

He looked down into his cold empty mug and with a sigh slipped the blanket off and shuffled off to the direction of the kitchen to make more, on his way past his eye caught the box of holiday decorations that had been left out in the hallway after clearing everything up yesterday ready for the New Year and ready to be put into storage. He smiled and his heart flipped a little as he noticed the small handmade tree decoration peeking out of the top, it was a wooden star shape, painted bright yellow and on it written a little messily with golden glitter was something that Kurt would never not love reading again and again. 

 

‘To uncle Blaine and uncle Kurt, Merry Christmas, you are my stars, love from Devon xxxx’

 

As he made his way into the kitchen Kurt fondly reminisced about the recent trip they had just made back to Ohio for a few days over the holiday period, Burt had invited them both over for Christmas, invite is maybe a little exaggerated, Burt requested, almost down right demanded that the boys come home to share some holiday time with he and Carole and without much deliberation at all a mutual decision was agreed. 

 

…Christmas~ Six days prior…

 

The bar was open still over the holidays, there were some people after all who didn’t have families or friends to share the time with, who didn’t want to, some who couldn’t care less and wished to spend it hunched over a bar. Some who’s happy holiday tradition was to drink while their dinner cooked, go home and eat and then return, full and bloated ready to drink more and happier than ever.  
Even then there were some small younger families who liked to come in, the mothers who didn’t like to cook, the fathers who couldn’t or vice versa, the larger extended families who didn’t want their homes all messed up so they arranged for everyone to meet there and be waited on.   
But there are also people who are willing and more than happy to work the holidays, students desperate for money and experience to add to their resumes, parents needing a little extra work to save up for that new year family getaway, so thankfully Blaine could take some much needed time off knowing that the bar would be in capable hands for a few days. 

 

Rachel was actually staying in New York over Christmas this year, she needed to stay and work with her replacement in preparation for her new role, but she seemed surprisingly ok with it, Kurt kept the comment to himself that there maybe another reason or rather somebody why she was so calm about spending time at the theater over the festive season. Her dads flew out to stay with her for a few days instead, and she offered to keep checking in at The Stage to make sure all was running smoothly, after all little trusty Ivan would be there so Blaine had no real need to fret, and he was pretty sure that his gift to him in the way of a small promotion and pay rise would help seal the deal that the bar would be in good hands. 

 

Early on Christmas morning Blaine woke Kurt with soft kisses placed to any stretch of skin he could find as he tried to pull himself away and of out bed, he wasn’t intentionally trying to wake him, he just could not leave the warmth of their bed, the warmth of Kurt without feeling him, touching and tasting and whispering a reverent and maybe a touch emotional ‘Merry Christmas Baby’ repeatedly into his ear and skin. He hummed the tune of the well known holiday song accompanying the lyrics he’d just spoken into his throat, deep and raspy and rumbled as he made his way down Kurt’s bare chest before quickly pulling back just as Kurt was waking up to drag him back down.   
Blaine raced downstairs, made sure that the hand over to the holiday staff was complete and everybody knew what they were doing and everything was covered ready for him returning a couple of days before New Years Eve, he then excitedly raced back up to find Kurt sitting waiting for him on the floor by their quaint Christmas tree, crossed legged, wrapped up in a blanket with two steaming mugs by his feet, unopened gifts all around him and the most sweetest smile mixed with tired gorgeous sparkling eyes, reflecting from the glint off of the tree lights. 

 

The morning was spent fabulously, one of the best Christmas mornings Kurt could remember having since being very young, it was spent unwrapping whilst thigh to thigh with Blaine on the floor snuggled under a blanket and dressed in warm new plaid PJ’s whilst an animated Christmas movie about a young boy and a flying snowman played quietly on the TV. They cooed and kissed and cuddled over every gift, smiling so hard it hurt, before berating each other for spending that much money, or time and effort, money wasn’t an issue with them, money wasn’t, isn’t everything, between them they pretty much had everything they needed and wanted, but it was always the thought that meant the most, the memory and the knowledge that went behind each gift no matter large or small. They laughed at the small humorous gifts they’d received from the likes of Ivan and Elliott and sent funny and sweet photo messages around to their nearest and dearest, sharing their Christmas well wishes. 

 

After cleaning up, getting dressed and packing up the last few extra things, a small breakfast of bacon and toasted bagels and of course a couple of times of tackling each other back into bed or any available surface, they got their afternoon flight to Lima. Burt picked them up at the airport with a wide smile and arms open, ready for long warm hugs, and Blaine couldn’t help the slight pleasant sting behind his eyelids, when they got to the Hummel residence they were tackled again by Carole as the scent of fresh homemade food filled the entrance hall, they exchanged more gifts and enjoyed a late Christmas dinner by candlelight with music flowing in the background.   
They spent the next couple of days with Burt and Carole, relaxing, playing old board games, Blaine even played one of Carole’s old holiday favourites on their old beat up piano in the back room, as everyone huddled around him with Coffee liquors.

 

Kurt took Blaine to meet some of his old school friends at their old favourite coffee shop, he had already told them about him and vice versa during Skype and long texting catch ups over the months gone by, but it felt so great to be able to introduce his old life to his new life, his future. As usual Blaine was his good-mannered, polite gorgeous self, greeting everyone happily and if not a little coyly, getting all flustered at the way Tina innocently eyed him up even though her husband and old high school sweetheart was a mere few feet away.   
He got himself into conversations ranging from football, to dancing, the armed services and movies and the production process behind them with each of the guys as Kurt caught up with the girls on the next table, all blushing, giddy and giggly like back in School. 

 

Kurt glanced over a couple of times and found Blaine deep in conversation with Sam, the good looking blonde kid from the New Directions, he was somewhat misconstrued as a little clueless but with a nice singing voice and a kind, warm heart. He overheard the words ‘modelling’ and ‘Superheroes’ among many others, he watched as Blaine threw his head back laughing dramatically and smiling widely as Sam gave him some spiel in another accent which sounded suspiciously like a famous movie quotation. Mercedes, his oldest and closest friend, before Rachel calmed herself down somewhat, from Sophomore year leant over and whispered into his ear, “Boy it looks like our men have hit it off, maybe a NY trip and a double date is on the cards next year when my label and Sam’s management give us some free time and we actually settle in one place-” Kurt smiled and nodded along, excited to share his news of his upcoming gig with Mercedes, knowing what great and professional advice she could give him. He loved how easy everything was now, remembering how hard he fought, how badly he wanted this back in high school, and now he has everything and more.

 

On their last day before returning to New York to prepare for the upcoming New Year celebrations, Blaine and Kurt (before leaving New York) had previously made the mutual decision to travel to Westerville to see Blaine’s family for Christmas too. Blaine had called first to let them know that they would be coming and if they could use one of the guest rooms for the night, and if the excited screeching on the other end of the phone was anything to go by, Kurt knew that Blaine’s mother would be more than welcoming.   
Kurt’s stomach twisted during their journey from Lima to Westerville, Blaine squeezed his fingers within his own, a little tighter than usual whilst staring out of the window. Since the anniversary weekend at The Stage things with his father had been more or less the same, normal, no extra effort or none taken away, but Blaine couldn’t help but feel that little more comfortable, actually a little happy for once about returning home and the thought of seeing him, even though his father usually kept himself to himself anyway.   
Kurt knew that Blaine’s dad wouldn’t make him feel any less or any more of a specific way, not since finally and surprisingly meeting him not long ago, but he couldn’t stop that generic meeting the parents feeling at the pit of his stomach, now he felt bad about making fun of Blaine back in the summer when the positions were switched, Kurt never thought he would have felt like that, never thought he would have had a reason to, and strangely still as nervous as he was, his skin prickled a little excitedly.

 

Blaine’s mom met them as soon as they stepped onto the long, slightly snowy and frosted bush lined driveway, the front door swinging wide open and slamming against the stopper, she all-but ran in a very un-lady like manner all the way down towards them, her cooking apron flapping in the wind and her fluffy slippers almost falling from her feet. Blaine laughed as he dropped the handle of his and Kurt’s shared suitcase and opened his arms wide as the woman flung herself into them, Kurt stepped back his hands clutched around he and Blaine’s hand luggage and the small leather satchel of gifts they had brought, he smiled widely at the sight in front of him his own eyes misting over a little.

 

Quiet words, soft and unintelligible, obviously in Blaine’s mother’s native tongue were hushed beautifully into the cool frost bitten air around them as Blaine pulled back, kissing her cheeks as she tried to brush some curls back from his face, both sets of eyes shining, they grinned at each other before she playfully picked up his wrist and smacked at the back of his hand, Blaine chuckled, rolling his eyes in Kurt’s direction and uttered an apology, she pointed a stern finger towards him and Kurt guessed maybe he was being scolded for not visiting sooner, Kurt hadn’t even had time to think that it had been almost a year and Blaine hadn’t been back to Ohio once, though he thought he knew why, but maybe now things could be, would be different.   
He kissed his mom on the cheek once more before stepping back to pull Kurt forward, an introduction was barely muttered before Kurt was swept downwards into a soft embrace as an equally soft voice and more words he couldn’t understand were spoken into his hair, over her shoulder Kurt caught Blaine’s expression, he saw rather than heard his gasp as his eyes widened and more words fell from his mom’s lips, high pitched and breathy, elated. 

 

“Welcome Kurt, I’m so very happy and honoured to have you here, as part of our family, Blaine never stops talking about you whenever I get the privilege of his phone calls, did you know that?” She laughed as Blaine tutted playfully in the background and Kurt shook his head, delighted, he obviously liked the woman instantly, he knew that he would, and he also knew that no matter how far apart she was from her son, either of them, or how often they seen or heard from each other, her love so genuine and eager would never waver, only ever expand, he felt like he was destined to receive the same treatment. 

 

An hour later saw Kurt sitting on a comfy, plush love seat in a large sun room at the back of the house, the sky outside of the clear glass windows was a silvery blue with a few slight broken snowflakes quivering from the clouds above, beside him Blaine’s mom who insisted at the very first instant that he call her Ana rested a palm on his knee and her other hand threading into Blaine’s hair as he sat before them on the floor and played with and petted one of the family’s fluffy brown cats.   
Blaine’s father had joined them from his office down the hall once they got inside and comfy and the refreshments had been made. He offered a polite handshake to Kurt, telling him not to stand and scrubbed Blaine’s hair lightly before his mom batted his hand away, he sat on a chair on the far side of the room, calling one of the cats over and lifted it up in his hands to perch on his lap. 

 

The group chatted idly about anything and everything for the next Five-Ten minutes, light hearted and strangely easy, even Blaine’s dad would pitch in a comment or two whilst staring down at the cat fast asleep in his lap, it wasn’t awkward though, Kurt knew that this was something he would learn to get used to, the man was here, he was trying and that’s all that mattered, Blaine and Ana hadn’t seemed to have noticed anything odd about his behaviour or attitude either so Kurt put it to the back of his mind.  
A short while later a small voice sounded loudly from out in the main entrance hall, high and squeaky and undoubtedly excited, Blaine straightened from his slouch as his mom laughed, tapping him on the shoulder, “Time for the surprise I guess,” she chuckled as Blaine leapt to his feet just as a little boy, with dark floppy hair came running through almost crashing into the clear double doors.

 

After the initial meet and greet and warm, long hugs from most members of the family, Kurt was secretly satisfied to see that Cooper and his wife were also met with a less than frosty holiday greeting from the older Anderson, and gifts exchanged the rest of the morning, the afternoon, the whole day was filled with loud chatter and laughter. Ana and Cooper’s wife, a lovely business-type lady who made a real conscious effort with Kurt, making him feel welcome and asked for his opinion on the outfit she was wearing, made their way in to the kitchen, pouring glasses of wine and preparing snacks and drinks and platters of food for everyone to come and pick at, Kurt joined them once or twice and the three of them hauled themselves into a mulled wine fuelled discussion about how to create the perfect crumble base for deserts, and New Year on-trend accessories.   
Mr Anderson after a while retreated back to his office with a glass of Sherry that Blaine had brought for him, just an old bottle he’d dusted down and thrown carelessly into a bag after stumbling across it in the cellar, the man most likely had access to a thousand bottles of Liquor of his choosing, but it was Christmas and the thought was there, whether he cared for it or not. 

 

The day was surprisingly pleasant and delightful, Kurt was happy to admit he was enjoying himself, meeting the people who made Blaine, his Blaine. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Blaine and his nephew, they were like best friends reunited, thick as thieves and completely adorable to watch, it was obvious how much Devon looked up to Blaine. The sight was also made 100% more cuter by the fact that they were wearing matching Bowties, light Blue with tiny green Dinosaurs all around, homemade and proudly presented by Kurt. He remembered Blaine telling him about their shared interest and he’ll never forget the way both of the boy’s faces lit up with surprise and joy, he was just going to leave the gift bag with Blaine parents or even mail it over to LA but that, in the flesh was even better, Devon squeezed him tightly around his legs, murmuring repeated thank yous and asking for help to put it on, whilst Blaine planted messy kisses on his cheeks and ending one in a raspberry, causing Devon to break out into cries of laughter, asking to do it too. 

 

Kurt had discovered that Devon was an absolute joy, Kurt sat with Blaine and the boy between them, a leg on each of their laps and talked animatedly together about cartoons, school, New York, Kurt promised him a trip to the AMNH when his parents could bring him to visit, and Ana showed him the video of them singing at The Stage on her husbands phone, the little boys eyes, doubles of his fathers, lit up as he watched, smiling at their voices and poking his uncle in the side trying to wink at him with both eyes.   
Kurt quickly fell in love with him much like Blaine advised that he would, he was super intelligent, a very observant young man and at the perfect age, young enough to be cheekily curious but old enough to be respectful. He was a ball of positive energy, a perfect example of naïve innocent youth, watching and listening intently, eager to learn and imitate, an unknown source of humour, easily assisting the more ‘stiff’ members of the group into wide smiles and huffs of laughter. He spent most of his time glued to Blaine’s side, on his lap, in his arms, over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry as he broke out into fits of hysterical giggles, he had Blaine’s boyish charm, his polite mannerisms and of course both of the Anderson’s brother’s good looks, even at his early age, he would break some hearts when he was older, and Kurt hoped it would be unintentionally, but he knew this boy didn’t have a bad bone in his body, like the other Anderson’s, even somewhere deep down like his grandfather.

 

Cooper, Kurt had quickly come to find out was a very lovable interesting character, he was friendly, polite and charming with a hint of sarcasm and mindless humour surfacing somewhere, but above all he was surprisingly calm and quiet. Kurt knew, he was told, that Cooper never used to be that way, and in some way he could feel it about him, he could sense the man Twenty years younger, immature, loud and full of himself, selfish and unthinking, he knew that he and Blaine had shared their differences and spats in the past like most siblings did, but he also knew that there was a time when all they had was each other, save for their mom who tried to be there for them when she could.

 

It was undeniable, the brotherly bond that they shared now, it was readable within Coopers bright white grin as he smiled down at his son and brother play fighting on the rug, egging the youngest of the two on and calling out, ‘go for his back son, his back, he’s old now,’ Kurt giggled, watching the two and Cooper side stepped over to him, elbowing him playfully, directing to Blaine with his chin,   
“You’ve got all this to come, you know that right and you being the youngest will have to haul his ass off of the floor… cause this guys done-zooo, and not just his back, he’s done with looking and waiting, you’re it for him, you’re his retired people’s home sweet heart, congrats-” and with that he clinked his bottle against Kurt’s glass, smiled breathtakingly at him and took a swig of beer before continuing cheering on the wrestling match, leaving Kurt choked up, his heart thumping and threatening to burst. 

 

Putting the heartfelt words and sentiment aside for a moment as he tried to calm his beating heart and rapid breaths, Kurt couldn’t help but think of Blaine and the playful comment Cooper had made, even for his age, though not that old at all and especially younger than Cooper himself. At how fit and strangely supple and energetic Blaine is, the play-fighting with Devon, the play-fighting back at home, tackling each other into many agile positions until it becomes mostly playing of a completely different kind. That time when Kurt found him on a Monday morning down in the far corner of one of the empty storage rooms of The Stage by the cellar, he followed the echoing sounds of a ‘thwack’ and ‘whomp’ to find him wearing black shorts, a matching tank top and sneakers, pummelling a red leather punching bag which was hanging from the ceiling into the next wall, sweat gathering and muscles rippling gorgeously. Blaine told him that he occasionally used the space as his own private gym from time to time, for fun, a way of keeping fit and burning any residual tension from awkward drunken customers.   
Kurt had no worries about Blaine’s level of stamina and health and fitness in any form, no matter how many take outs they ordered or how many grams of butter he added to the pastry ingredients bowl. 

 

After the match when Devon was waving his arms victoriously and Blaine declared himself ‘out of the game’ and stood to join them, he and Cooper back slapped and caught up on life, filling each other in on their respective jobs and such, whilst Blaine’s arm subconsciously stretched out, pulling Kurt closer by his waist. 

 

For Christmas his grandparents had bought Devon a big art set and creative station complete with paint and stickers, wooden templates and stencils, ribbons and metallic pens, felt and glue and glitter and sheets of coloured paper and card. As the day grew long and dark and Cooper stoked the fire to life in the large family room, Devon lay on his front with his paint set spread out around him, glitter pens lying uncapped and glue smudged on his face. The grown ups sat around him on the obnoxiously comfortable large couches, music playing whilst Kurt hummed along whilst flicking through the Fashion through the decades book that Ana had bought him, Blaine joined in with subtle quiet words and was soon joined by Cooper, harmonizing and doing some humorous embarrassing chair dancing. 

 

Later that night when the fire was being fed with the last of the bark and kindle, the drinks were topped up and the last of the cheese and meat platters were brought in from the kitchen, Devon was being bribed with the biggest, best-est breakfast of his choosing if he went up to bed in the guest-family room at an already late hour with no complaints, as he shuffled his feet in his Spiderman slippers, he bent down next to the fire place where his art work was drying from earlier and picked something up, cradling it in his palms as he turned around and approached Kurt and Blaine who were sitting on the sofa, legs entwined.   
With flushed cheeks, and a shy grin Devon crawled up onto Blaine’s knee and gave the pair his gift whispering “for next year,” before begrudgingly bidding them goodnight and being hoisted up and into the air by Cooper and out of the room, leaving Kurt with watery eyes and Blaine one of his beautiful breath taking smiles.

 

….New Years Eve~ Present Day….

 

Kurt finished up making his re-fill and headed for the bedroom to slowly pull himself round and ready for the long busy day ahead, and change into some lounge clothes, smiling as he passed the box once more. A little while later, hair drying naturally and face fresh and moisturised, dressed in casual light denim jeans and a long sleeved blue Henley, he was just adding the cream to his third Coffee and drizzling some maple syrup onto a plate of toasted waffles as he heard the jingle of keys and click and slide of the front door opening and closing from out in the hallway. He smiled excitedly and hurriedly prepared another mug, jabbing an extra fork on to the plate and waltzing out over into the front room just as Blaine was slipping out of his boots, hanging up his coat and unwrapping his scarf. Blaine’s curls flopped over his head, dripping with melted frost and he smelled of fresh, icy cool air, his cheeks and the tip of his nose were tinged pink and he smiled widely at Kurt when he noticed him coming forward, precariously balancing the plate and two mugs in his hands whilst trying to place them on the coffee table.

 

“Have you not learnt the ‘server’s way’ yet?” His smile was teasing as he hurried over, taking one of the cups out of Kurt’s hold and picked up the forks as they clattered against the plate before they fell off, Kurt clicked his tongue at him and rolled his eyes as they fell back on the sofa side by side, he pulled a cushion over his lap and balanced the plate of Waffles on top.

 

“Sshh you… come on tell me everything, what happened? What did they say?”

 

Blaine offered a shy smile as he reached forward with a fork and cut off a corner of one of the waffles, a drop of syrup threatened to break free and he ducked down with his tongue, licking away the traces, taking a bite then extending the fork towards Kurt’s lips which opened automatically and accepted the piece. Kurt eyes widened, his expression exasperated as he chewed, his wrists rolling and hands waving in front of him, a clear sign that Blaine needs to start talking and stop teasing. 

 

Blaine smirked and settled back a little, a hand rising to pat at his damp hair, “Well they um, they said that, they-”

 

“Blaine!”

 

“They took us up on the offer-”

 

“Oh my god, no way, so they’re gonna, they really want to-”

 

“Yes! They thought about it and accepted, they want to use The Stage for the Annual Appreciate The Arts Gala or the AATA’s, you know, whatever you kids call it-” 

 

“Gosh Blaine that is amazing, this is amazing-everything is just amazing, I actually have a gig, a paid gig, I was scouted out to perform, ME, and I’m being paid for it, like a job not a hobby, a JOB… AND to top it all off they are holding the very same thing where I will be performing…here…as in HERE Blaine, your bar, our home… oh my god imagine all the publicity this place will get-” Blaine laughed as Kurt’s voice rose with each word as he rambled on, his smile beyond toothy, cheeks flushed and hands flailing around. Blaine scooted closer, their knees overlapping and moved the plate away before it fell from the cushions and smeared syrup everywhere which would no doubt dampen Kurt’s ecstatic state. He caught Kurt’s hands within his own and brought them up to his lips, kissing and playfully, excitedly nibbling at his knuckles willing him to catch a breath.

 

“I know baby I know, it is, it’s incredible, it’s so exciting, it’s going to be great, it’s just that, there’s, there’s more-” Kurt stilled, his eyes widening as he searched Blaine’s face, Blaine’s beautiful smiling, yet torn looking face, he thought that his heart couldn’t thump any harder, couldn’t grow any fuller, he thought that all of his happy slots were taken, he didn’t know he could expect more. What could it be that was more than Kurt landing such a fabulous opportunity, more than Kurt experiencing this all at none other than The Stage, their very own, more than Blaine and the bar and staff gaining the recognition that the beautiful building and establishment finally deserves. 

 

“More? More, what?” Blaine kissed Kurt’s hand softly, a few more times, light quick pecks, whilst Kurt remained as silent and still as he could, Blaine was steeling himself, gaining courage and reassurance from the simple touch of lips to skin and Kurt would try and be as patient as he could possibly manage, but sometimes he wished his boyfriend would just come out with it. Blaine looked down to Kurt’s hand within his, he smoothed his thumb over the back and cleared his throat, smiling a little whilst looking up, his hazel eyes warm and clear, and Kurt knew that this was something far beyond more. 

 

“They uh, they came down, the producers, the event organisers, to scope out the place after you put The Stage forward as a location suggestion, they came totally unknown, a Thursday, they sat in the back and I um, I didn’t know, it was quiet, it was the last open mic night before Christmas and it was real quiet, you were out shopping and I uh, I sang, was just filling up space and time I guess, but I sang a song that I’d been working on, I was just playing around, it wasn’t even proper but I-I didn’t know they were there, they just told me-”

 

“You wrote it, the song you were singing?” Kurt knew that Blaine wrote his own stuff, there were pads and pads of endless scribbles and notations shelved away in their storage unit from years ago, he knew that Blaine had started writing again recently, playing around, experimenting, but he’d never saw it in action, he’d never heard, he knew there would be time, that Blaine would be waiting to perfect the tune just right for Kurt’s ears alone.

 

“Yeah I, I didn’t think anybody was particularly paying attention-”

 

“Honey, everybody pays attention, people come to those nights just to see and hear you-”

 

“Kurt-”

 

“Nah-ah-none of that, what’s happened, what are you trying to tell me Blaine-” Kurt waved a dismissive hand around, now was not the time for Blaine to belittle himself and underrate his talent, he trembled with nerves and excitement, not wanting to assume that Blaine was trying to say what he thinks he is actually trying to say.

 

“They liked my song Kurt, my music, my words, the way I play, they-they want me to play, they want me for their new composers section-” Kurt was pretty damn glad that Blaine had removed the plate and that the coffee table was far enough away that the objects sitting on it were only subjected to a mere brush and a rattle as Kurt flung himself forward all arms and legs into Blaine arms.

 

Blaine heaved a breath as their chests collided, wrapping his arms tight around Kurt’s shoulders as he breathed into his neck, eyes screwed shut, “they want me Kurt, they want me, they want to listen to me, they want me to write for them-” Kurt giggled breathlessly, knowing exactly what to say, what he wanted to say, but just couldn’t form the words. There were tears streaming down his face and neck, Blaine brushed his nose against the wetness and sobbed a chuckle into his skin, he looked up to Kurt’s face, he looked angelic like, pale and smooth skin, wide clear blue eyes shining with greys and green, parted pink lips stretched wide to his defined cheek bones. Blaine brushed his thumbs over the tracks of Kurt’s tears and kissed his nose, trailing his lips up to his forehead and kissed him long and slow before finally moving down to his lips, edging him thumb toward the corner of his mouth, watching intently like Kurt’s face was the only place he could pull focus right now, he smiled, shaking his head slightly like he was really trying to make himself believe it. 

 

This was everything, everything, it wasn’t just the fact that Blaine had been offered this chance alongside Kurt, it was that this was the very tip of the iceberg between everything that was happening for and between them right now. They still had a long way to go, relationship and future wise, but as far reaching out and trying to grab on to something else, something new career wise, something that they both had always yearned for, they were there this was it, it was starting. They could both hardly believe it, it may not all be plain sailing and rainbows in the future and a lot of hard work was set to come their way, long days and nights, but for now they could allow themselves to shed their joint happy tears at how easy It had been to finally jump off of that ledge and have a safe a landing, together, they found what they were looking together.

 

Kurt finally seemed to connect his brain with his tongue and ducked in planting a firm kiss on Blaine’s lips, smiling at how wide eyed and in shock he looked, he looked so young and innocent, there was something else behind his eyes, something he didn’t look sure of but Kurt put it down to just being completely bewildered at the fantastic news, “Blaine that is just so-oh my god honey, I cannot even begin to explain how happy I am for you, about everything, wow, it’s about time that-”

 

“But this is your night Kurt-” Kurt’s words dried up in his throat, frozen in position, Blaine’s voice was so quiet and small, his lips barely moving, but he was heard perfectly, his words felt like they echoed around the barely there space between their bodies and Kurt could do nothing but just stare at him, not quite wanting to register what he thought Blaine was trying to put out there.

 

“B-Blaine-”

 

“Kurt this is your night, your chance, your opportunity, you earned it, you deserve this so much baby, I-I’m not going to take this away from you-”

 

“You wont, you’re not, how could you even think-” Kurt started to tremble, his voice slowly starting to creep up in pitch and quicken as he took steady breaths and fought to keep calm, Blaine could not be serious right now. 

 

“Kurt, everyone, all of our friends, family, they are all coming to see you, this is your news, your achievement, what will they think when I’m up there too huh? I’m old and washed up now, I had my time, my stage is good enough for me now-” Kurt pulled back, putting some space between their thighs and untangling their hands, not noticing the way Blaine visibly deflated and winced at the loss but not daring to stop to take a breath until he got out what he needed to. Kurt stared at Blaine’s face incredulously, watching him ramble on stupidly, his chin was angled down and he could hardly meet Kurt’s eyes as he continued.  
“Yes I’m elated, way beyond that and immensely proud that I have been offered this, my work has been recognised, that’s good enough for me, I’m playing again that’s enough, that’s all I’ve wanted-”

 

“That’s all I’ve wanted too-”

 

“But I’m not accepting it, I wont, they’re using the bar for the space and that’s fantastic in itself, that’s enough-” For the first time in their whole relationship, Kurt felt frustrated towards Blaine and his persistent useless rambling, he felt something close to anger.   
Yes there had been times when they would annoy each other, maybe choosing the wrong phrasing or when Blaine opened the new carton of milk before using up the remainder of the last one first, small petty things like that, that they have to grow used of, it will happen in a domestic relationship. 

 

But this now, this was different, his words were cutting, deep and dark and final and Kurt could hardly stand it, Blaine had never been this closed off before, not with him. It was like he was a robot just spouting out perfectly rehearsed unfelt words, Kurt just wanted to shake him. He took a measured breath and looked up at his boyfriend’s face, his beautiful sad looking face even though he was desperately trying to rise the corner of his lips into a hopeless smile, he looked pained and Kurt’s breath hitched in his throat. 

 

The sudden spike of anger and frustration he had just felt really couldn’t last very long, as he watched Blaine, here he was, here they both were, on the cusp of having everything they had waited so long for, and Blaine yet again was trying to talk himself out of it, was trying to put himself last because of Kurt, because of his love for him.  
Kurt knew that he would never meet another man like him, another person, so selfless, so blinded by affection, no matter how frustrating he was, his heart only ever expanded when he thought it could explode, when it came to Blaine there was an unlimited amount of space in his heart and soul for him, no matter what way he made him feel at the time.

 

He chose his next words carefully, preparing himself for something big, maybe something drastic, but Blaine would listen to him, he had to, Kurt only had one planned outcome for this. He closed the space between them again, took one of Blaine’s hands gently and placed his other on the edge of Blaine’s jaw, his thumb brushing over his stubble, his voice was calm and soft, quiet, his words were aimed to be soothing not alarming, but his tone was authoritative, a clear message, a warning.

 

“Blaine?”

 

“No Kurt-”

 

“No, no you Blaine, you listen to me-” Blaine eyes shot up to Kurt’s, he looked like a child, his eyes so large and clear and maybe Kurt imagined that his bottom lip quivered a little.  
“I get it, I really do, I understand what you are saying, completely, I would have felt the same if the roles were reversed,” It was true, but Kurt knew that Blaine would have reacted the exact same if that were the case.  
“But honey, this is different, this is so different, you’re not gonna be hanging out in the background of my stage time, playing or singing a well known classic, and honestly I would have loved it if you were,” Blaine scoffed and looked like was going to interject but Kurt raised a finger to his lips.  
“Yes we both have a similar dream, of performing to an audience, of showing what we’ve got, of wanting everyone to see and hear, and starting out on this road with you is just unbelievable, but that’s where it ends honey, you’re not taking anything from me, I love you but we all know that you can’t touch me when it comes to Wicked, Company and Cats,” 

 

Blaine laughed and snorted, an adorable sound which ended in a slight sniffle and Kurt’s heart leapt at the sound, he rubbed his thumbs over his stubbly jaw and smooth skin of his hand.  
“But honey, I could never, never sit at a piano or take any instrument the way you can and convey my emotions, my feelings into words and song, I can’t make a musical version of what’s going on in my mind and have it seep through my very eyes and expressions like you, and that is what they want from you, not something like what I can do, they want both of us for our very similar but also very different talents,” Blaine let out a shuddering breath and Kurt knew he had him.   
Yes Blaine could do all of that already in the comfort of the bar, but it would never be enough, no matter what Blaine tried to tell himself, Kurt understands that now, after having stern words with himself about similar things not so long ago. 

 

“So yes Blaine, all of our friends and family will come along, I damn sure hope so anyway, and they’ll watch me all jazz hands and high kicks and heart wrenching, giving it all I got, and you’ll be there too, and I’ll look at you watching me, I’ll sing the very last notes for you, all for you even when the crowd is deafening as I finish, and then later when the set has been swapped out or wherever in The Stage they choose to place the different segments, it will be me watching you behind that piano and you looking back at me, and everyone will cheer and applaud just as loudly and brilliantly…you’re doing this Blaine, we’re doing this together, always honey, always together, not copying or hanging off of each other but side by side.” 

 

Silent tears trailed down Blaine’s cheeks as he nodded dimly, his lips trembling trying to lift into his heart stopping smile, eyes crinkling, the tears dropped to the pad of Kurt’s thumb as he brushed them away, nobody likes wet stubble, Kurt leaned in and pecked at the last few drops over his face and Blaine ducked down nuzzling into the soft hair at the nape of his neck, mouthing and sucking, smelling and breathing, grounding himself in the familiar place, home.

 

“How are you so perfect Kurt? How can you see, how can you know me so well, what did I ever do to deserve you, where have you been all of this time?” Kurt smiled into Blaine’s hairline as he let him continue rambling away, the soft hairs tickling his nose, “I guess I always thought that you being somewhat younger, I’d, I would have had to stand back and think things over myself sometimes, letting you learn and come to your own conclusions and make your own mistakes, like I did Ten years ago, hell like I still do, but you’re, you’re not like that Kurt, you’re so switched on and enigmatic, so special, you just know, thank you, thank you so much.” 

 

Kurt brushed his lips over Blaine’s temples, and hummed, Blaine would never have to thank him, this was just a given but he knew what he was getting at somewhere amongst all of that, Blaine was special too and he knew it was up to him to bring it out of him, to constantly remind him, his dad knew it too.

 

“Hey, I don’t think told you, that when we were back in Lima over Christmas, when you and Carole were watching that Rat Pack documentary, my dad, he um he told me what he said to you that day here when you guys were watching the game together-” Blaine placed a small kiss to Kurt’s neck before sitting up and pulling back to look at Kurt’s face, he tensed slightly unsure of what to expect, of what or how much Kurt knew.

 

“He, he did? What uh, what did he say?”

 

“Well we were talking about the event, about what I would like to get out of it and do while I’m there and we got on eventually to talking about you, he said that he asked you about your music, about what you write and what you play, what you were planning to do about it, if anything at all and that you were very closed off about it at first,” Blaine swallowed thickly, silently, blinking hard and fast.  
“But my dad has a certain special skill you see, a talent for foreseeing the inevitable, and he told you something that he told me once, that he was forever telling me back in school and when I made the scary decision to come out here after graduation,” Blaine nodded weakly, Kurt pecked his nose, “What did he tell you honey?”

 

“If you want something you gotta go get it-” Kurt finished the sentenced with him quietly, just Nine simple words, nothing jazzy or long or too in depth or intricate, just Nine words spoken so soft and easily yet laced with such weight and meaning, they echoed all around the ears and mind, unforgettable.

 

“No matter who’s around you, who is saying what to encourage you or who isn’t, no matter what you think is right or wrong, if you want it, then you take it, cause if it’s something you feel so passionate about then chances are it was already yours right from the start, no matter what struggle there is to get there in the end-” Blaine’s eyes lit with pleasure and passion, warming with desire, he dove forward and pinned Kurt’s face in his hands, lips attached taking and giving and needing, gently pushing him backwards into the cushions.

 

He knew, strangely they both knew without making it too obvious, that those words had suddenly acquired a whole new meaning, and that tonight those words would turn into actions. Thinking back to that day he and Burt had shared their little ‘talk’ during the game intermission, he knew back then, Burt knew then, that this was coming, even the time spent together recently over the holidays, the way Burt dropped subtle hints and looks, showed Blaine that he knew what was coming, that he was happy, that he was proud. Kurt was right, his father did have such a fantastic way of conveying his thoughts and feelings with very little words or even any at all.

 

Kurt moved his hand up to push at Blaine’s long sleeves as his other worked at the buttons at his collar, his fingers grazed a small bump under the fabric as they glided along Blaine’s inner arm, his eyes flicked over to the spot, his tongue still tracing Blaine’s mouth which had moulded into a small grin that he could feel. He peeled back Blaine’s sleeve with careful fingers revealing his wide spread glorious tattoo and a very small bandage taped to the corner of it, a thin dotted line of blood tracing through.

 

“Blaine? What have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …That was a long one right? I know I’m sorry, and I don’t even know if you can split an Epilogue into two parts, and it’s set out a little differently too you’ll find, but this chapter was supposed to be the last but these boys just had too much that they wanted to share with you before the end.  
> As always thank you all so, so much, your comments means so much to an aspiring writer, so please do review if you can, and I’ll see you soon for the last update!! : (


	19. Epilogue~ Part 2

Epilogue  
Part 2

 

….New Years Eve- Night…

 

“Do you see him?”

 

“Rach we just got here-”

 

“He’s probably watching you somewhere, you think he’ll send free drinks?”

 

“Rachel are we really doing this?”

 

“Come ooonn Kurt play along-”

 

Kurt rolled his eyes and scoffed into his drink, a Vodka on the rocks with lemon and lime to start off with tonight, something to steady him, set the night off, but not too strong, it had only just gone Seven O’clock, he disguised his smirk as best he could and took a long drink.   
Secretly he loved that Rachel was playing this game, it was mostly the reason why he wanted her here tonight so badly, to help him reminisce. He rolled the ice around in his glass a little with a small clinking sound before setting it down on the table as he leaned back casually and crossed his right leg over his left knee, his tailor fitted beige-with a multi-coloured pinstripe pattern-trousers tightened gloriously over his thighs and backside with the movement. 

 

He stretched an arm over the back of Rachel’s chair and in doing so causing his crisp white shirt to shift over his biceps and broad muscular chest, he fingered lightly at his cravat around his neck which matched his pants perfectly and met the open V-shape in his shirt where he had undone the first two buttons of his collar, he had adorned his outfit with a brown slim leather belt and shoes to match, to say he looked model-esque would probably be right on the money maybe even an understatement, he subtly glanced around withholding his smirk once more, looking out over and around the bar, oh yeah he could play this game.

 

“No Rach I haven’t seen him, he’ll be busy, it’s New Years Eve, lots of things to do, people to see-”

 

“Men to gawk at-”

 

“Man…singular-”

 

“Well duh, come on quit ruining it-”

 

“Sorry…so uh…should I text him?”

 

“Oh no, keep it up a little while longer, I’m sure he’s having just as much fun-”

 

“Um I’m sorry, you’re talking about your boyfriend right, the guy you live upstairs with, who owns this place?” Kurt and Rachel both spun around in their chairs, cheeky grins on their faces, to look at Rachel’s date, Mr manager himself, Julian, who was staring back at them with his wine glass raised to his lips and an amused smile quirking around the edges, Rachel smiled sweetly at him and patted his hand playfully on the table ledge.   
Julian was a very nice man, and Kurt knew instantly he would do right by Rachel, he would keep her grounded, he was quiet and a little introverted but also happy and friendly when spoken too, he was very excited about being at The Stage on New Years Eve and talked animatedly to Kurt about the future plans for the building, the Performance Arts event and Kurt’s and now Blaine’s own involvement with it, he had suggested some ideas and gave some opinions in which he could maybe help in some way with his history and experience in that area, which Kurt was very appreciative of. 

 

“Oh yeah, sorry, long story I’ll explain it to you another time-” Rachel winked and grinned widely as Julian laughed and made a playful face at her whilst shaking his head affectionately. Kurt watched the interaction as subtly as he could from behind the rim of his glass, a warm rush spread throughout his chest down to his stomach, as he noticed the easiness and comfort passed between the two, a little coy and sweet, and quite reminiscent of his and Blaine’s first few weeks together, speaking of, Kurt placed his glass down and sat up straight in his seat, he craned his neck this way and that whilst he looked around.

 

“Yeah don’t worry bout us Jule’s.. just a little game-” Kurt muttered rather distractedly whilst making a vague hand gesture and rising out of his seat, Rachel laughed and shook her head making a face at her date as she watched Kurt begin to weave through the nearby tables and chairs.

 

“We’ll just wait here then I guess-” Rachel called out playfully to Kurt’s retreating form, who in return batted a hand backwards in her direction.

 

“Great… make sure you save some seats,” He smoothed out his shirt as he made his way over to the main doors, smirking as he noticed some appreciative and wide eyed looks directed his way out of the corner of his eye, and even overheard some hushed comments, he looked good, damn good, and he knew it. For the first time in a very long while he allowed himself to be looked at and longed for and wanted again by people other than Blaine, and to enjoy it.   
But tonight his attention was only focused one person, he and the extra added effort more than usual that he had put in to his outfit was only for one person, and he was on his way to find him right now, before the night could get in to full celebration mode and all of their special guests arrived. The last time he’d seen Blaine had been a few hours ago, and the anticipation and excitement upon seeing him tonight was growing hot and heavy in the pit of his stomach.

 

…Earlier that morning…

 

“Blaine, seriously what is that, what did you get?” Blaine laughed as Kurt struggled to sit up straight as he pawed gently at his bandaged arm like a cat, Blaine lifted his arms away and rolled Kurt back down and over, pinning him down whilst he blurted out weak protests through stolen pecks over his lips and face, half straddling him between himself and the back of the couch.

 

“Baby, baby listen, remember what I told you the last time, that I’d explain it to you at a better time-”

 

“Yeah, you said when the time was right, and your arm literally has ‘When the time is right’ written on it, good one honey-” Kurt playfully teased as Blaine mocked an indignant look before swooping down and all-but licked all over Kurt’s face until he called out surrender in fits of giggles.

 

Kurt’s eyes were alight, sparkling blues and dusky greens through the dull winter morning light filtering in through the windows, he lifted his head to nuzzle his nose with Blaine’s, leaving whispering kisses and breaths against his skin.  
“Tell me sweetheart, what is it, why didn’t you say you were getting it, we could have got matching ones-” He smiled and nibbled against Blaine’s fuzzy jaw line at his rumbling laugh in response. 

 

He knew, they knew, they were more than old enough to go but respectfully choose not to go down that road of doing things, getting things, names, permanently inked into their skin that they may or may not regret in some way over the years, not that either of them had any doubt of their love or future together, but they knew that they could cement it in other just as concrete ways.  
But Kurt was still deeply curious, and the thought, the many possibilities of what Blaine had chosen, why he had chosen now after his year with Kurt and the many years without getting any fresh ink, the thought of it all secretly stirred excitedly in his gut.

 

“I didn’t know baby, I didn’t plan it, it just happened, I passed this place on the way home and it just happened, it’s just small, tiny even, but give it a few hours to heal then I’ll show you, then you can decide if you want the same-” 

 

Kurt batted at his chest lightly and playfully knowing Blaine was only kidding about that last part (mostly), he smiled his sweet, heart clenching smile and nodded, mouthing an ‘okay’ against Blaine’s lips before planting a kiss there, Blaine’s eyes grew big and round in that adorable puppy way that they did, almost golden, his whole face and features coming alive just because of something so small that Kurt did, he whispered back in between kisses, “okay.”

 

They spent the rest of the day side by side, wrapped up in each other, they watched both old classics and new blockbusters that cable had to offer them on the big screen back to back, they ate leftovers from all of the seasonal festive treats they had bought and stocked up on and frozen, hell bent on their joint New Year resolutions of healthy eating plans to start in the next few days even though like everyone else they knew they’d probably only last a week. 

 

At around Five in the afternoon when the latest instalment of some saga had ended and the credits started to roll down the screen, Blaine rose from their pile of blankets on the sofa with a soft sigh, detangling his legs and trying to pry his fingers out of Kurt’s vice like grip. Although only teasing Kurt clung on to every inch of Blaine that he could, whining about how cold he would be for the next few hours without him and that he should just close the bar tonight, because who needed him there anyway, who needed to celebrate? 

 

Blaine was going to go down to the bar a little early and help set up the tables with party poppers, mini tubes of Bubble formula shaped like champagne bottles, and handfuls of glitter and New Years themed confetti. He would make sure all of the deliveries had arrived and had been stocked and shelved appropriately, the staff were turning up suitably dressed with their specialised golden pins attached and on time for their shifts, and that the main stage was set and the host from the show and the accompanying band members were there prepping and sound checking.   
It was his duty to ensure to the best that he could that everything in general was running smoothly, even if he couldn’t control his own mind to do the same.   
Blaine wasn’t actually going to be ‘working’ tonight when the celebrations all kick off, he had pretty much planned to do what he did at the Anniversary event, supervise and oversee, be there, be spare, meet and greet, but most importantly of all, try and relax and enjoy himself with his love and his peers, Blaine had nothing to worry about tonight, almost. 

 

Blaine laughed as Kurt cleverly clawed his way up his body, framing his chest and neck and face with his hands, trailing kisses over the thin fabric of t-shirt, mouthing over his clothed nipple (the asshole knew his weak spots), and in doing so causing Blaine to moan and almost crumple right back on top of him, where he knew he most likely wouldn’t get up again.  
Although he knew Kurt was only playing he allowed himself a moment of Kurt’s mouth worshipping the slice of skin between the round collar of his shirt and his neck whilst he thought about what they might get up to if they did stay home tonight.  
They could see the New Year in together, private and intimate, they would be able to hear the cheers from out on the streets and downstairs drifting in from their open bedroom window, as they celebrated in their own way, between their sheets again and again and again.

 

Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts as Kurt gave his skin a playful nip and his hand made a skilful, determined journey southward bound over his jeans. Although it was pretty clear that even though there was a Ten year age gap between them, and that it was something that was so very small and almost not there in their relationship now, they were very similar in mind, body and soul. Blaine did have to admit that he loved this Kurt, this side to him whenever it showed, playful and insatiable, youthful and free of nerves and worry. He was more than happy to give himself over to this Kurt, any Kurt, over and over, forever and always, but right now he needed to focus, and just like that Blaine was reminded of the night ahead, and his stomach fluttered in a whole different way.

 

He ducked his head and lifted Kurt’s chin with his fingers, he laughed into his mouth as Kurt huffed and they kissed, hard and needy, acting like they hadn’t been like this, together close and personal the whole day, there was something passing silently between them in that moment, a taste of whole contentment, reassurance and the inevitable future lasting and tingling on their lips. Blaine pulled back, and looked deep into Kurt’s eyes, a heavy lingering gaze, caramel to tropical sea green, he placed one last hard kiss to Kurt’s forehead with a ‘mwah’ sound and pulled back and up, he pulled one of the blankets up over Kurt’s head as a playful way of distraction and back pedalled over to the door where his boots had been discarded.

 

Kurt huffed a laugh as his phone vibrated against the surface of the coffee table and just managed to untangle the blanket from his face and neck as Blaine hastily pulled on his boots unlaced and opened the door.   
Just before he left and the door could slide close behind him he called out, “Go get yourself ready babe, I hear you’ve gotta hot date tonight-” and then he was gone, leaving Kurt smiling like a mad man, by the time Blaine came back up stairs to get himself ready for the night Kurt would be all dressed and already at Rachel’s for some pre-drinks, just for old time sakes. 

 

He picked up the phone with a soft contented smile and opened up the message. His face suddenly softening, eyes watering immensely, and skin trembling with a slight panic as he read the contents with a heart so full and happy, his whole chest ached with it.

 

Dad;  
17.15  
Hey son, look at me texting on my new smart-phone…Sorry we’re not there tonight, you know how we are for New Year’s, but we’re still on for meeting Blaine’s family soon? Devon sounds like a treat!  
Have fun tonight, enjoy yourself, be bold, be brave, be you, and I know that you know what I mean when I say that I’m so happy and proud of you. Love you both! X

 

…Present Time…

 

Kurt washed his hands at the basin, and looked up into the mirror above, he tilted his head from side to side, making sure his hair remained in it’s perfectly sprayed state, with a satisfied smirk he towelled his hands dry and pitched the used the paper into the trash. He nodded kindly at the other men around the bathroom, filtering in and out of the toilet stalls, some of them waved with gentle back slaps, offering handshakes (after washing) and Kurt felt something close to pride and strangely special warm his chest.  
He fussed over himself one more time before turning for the door, smiling at another familiar face, when his phone buzzed in his pocket and setting off a rush of excitement and anticipation dancing over his skin. He pulled out his phone and opened up his inbox as he pulled the door open and darted through the gap and held it open with one hand and left, he just got to the next set of doors before the grand spiral staircase as he read what was on the small screen and couldn’t help but feel a little deflated at the sender.

 

Elliott;   
19.14  
En route dude, all set and good to go!! SO psyched for this… mine’s a Bellini Cocktail!! ;p 

 

He smiled lightly as he closed the screen and slid the phone back into his pocket as he pulled the door open and headed towards the top of the stairs, he took the first few steps with a hurried fashion, eager to get back to the table, to drink, for everybody to arrive, eager to find and see Blaine.

 

His steps slowed as he came round the first slight bend on the staircase and a couple of girls in treacherous high heels and barely there skirts stumbled past him, almost knocking into him, smiling and giggling. He looked back over his shoulder watching them reach the top, mostly making sure that they didn’t trip as he continued to walk downwards slowly, and as he turned his head back to face where he was going his breath hitched in his throat, his heart flew upwards and his smile spread wide and fast, lips peeling back from his teeth, cheeks warming without permission.

 

He wasn’t shocked to see Blaine, he would never be shocked to see him, he wouldn’t even call it surprised, it was the sheer delighted thrill, the sudden epic rush of glorious memories that hit him, the images and the thoughts from yesteryear, that pooled hot and wanting in his stomach, the ones that saddened him at the thought of something, someone he thought he couldn’t have, wasn’t good enough for, and boy was he wrong. 

 

That’s what had caused him to stand stunned and still in the middle of the stair case, as Blaine stood at the bottom near the door, staring up at him intently, waiting for him, he looked like he had been waiting for him forever and would forever wait again just for him, he looked almost mesmerised like he did exactly one year ago.   
The only difference now being that Blaine’s attention wasn’t, isn’t needed elsewhere, he’s not constantly opening and closing the door for each passer by, his gaze was unbroken, fixed solely up on Kurt.   
With his gorgeous smile in the centre of his neatly kept tickly fuzz, the one that leaves a gorgeous burn between Kurt’s thighs and on his cheeks and jaw, Kurt knows that now.   
His eyes large and rounded and a dark gold in the glint of the chandelier hanging above, his hair soft and shining with his sexy silver tips curling over his temples, styled loosely and easily, taught to do so with Kurt’s own supple fingers, he looked amazing, just like he did last year, just like always. 

 

And now he wasn’t some sexy, tempting stranger with no name who looked too good, too special to be holding doors, now he was his, only his, his to talk to and touch and to have, he was his Blaine. He suddenly feels like he’s jolted back in time to the very same spot and he’s staring at that figure again, at that face, but not knowing if he’ll see him again, if he can, if he’s allowed to, and then his mind flashes to the coffee shop and their fingers are brushing lightly over the woodwork, testing and seeking and now, right now they are back here, Blaine is still here.   
Kurt looked down at Blaine warmly as he stepped downwards and closer, his stomach danced and tightened and for a millisecond a tremor of panic replaced with reassurance flew through him and in that moment, although a part of him always did, he knew, he just knew that he was looking down at his future, he was stepping closer to his forever, and he never would have thought it that last time they were here, in the same positions, he never would have dared to dream or contemplate, but now they were here, it’s happening. 

 

And as if for whatever reason at all Kurt needed any extra push or reason for his heart to beat twice as fast, tonight Blaine was wearing a pair of snug Navy coloured slacks which almost shimmered under the ceiling lights and boasted a delicate subtle floral pattern, a matching jacket hugged his upper arms and chest and he wore a pair of dark brown leather brogue lace ups on his feet. Under the jacket Kurt could just make out a pale blue shirt pressed down with a pair of dark brown braided leather suspenders and a light patterned bow tie. Kurt actually licked his lips at the sight before him, Blaine had always been fashionable, he had his own way, he always looked great in different states of dress and undress for that matter, he had a reasonable knowledge of colour and pattern clashes and seasonal necessities, but tonight he had actually thought about this. He looked liked he had stepped right off of the pages of a GQ spread somehow dated between a mix of the Fifty’s and now.  
And without any thought, effort or words shared between them at all, they are both generously complimenting of each other with their chosen attires, not weirdly matching or starkly contrasting, just simple beautifully bouncing and reflecting off of each other. 

 

They beamed at each other, eyes unwavering as Kurt gripped onto the balustrade, to settle his slow downward steps with his vibrating skin and bones, tingling with excitement and more love then he thought possible. He reached the bottom and tentatively stepped off of the last step and over to the door, over to Blaine, who looked like he was pretty much going to burst with giddiness himself.   
To others around them they must have looked ridiculous, the staff and patrons that know them, know that they are together, must have thought they were acting like complete dorks, but that was them, silly and adorable and kindly uncaring of other’s outside of their bubble, just them.

 

Blaine’s eyes smouldered as he smirked, stepping forward and to the side slightly, his eyes raked, literally dragged themselves artfully, dark and searching up and down Kurt’s body, head to toe before pulling back with an obedient shake of his head, like he literally had to divert his thoughts before something possibly embarrassing happened and turned to the side. Kurt smirked back standing patiently, eagerly, he assumed that Blaine was stepping out and acting all bashful and gorgeous to place a chaste kiss to his cheek or whisper something mildly inappropriate into his ear, but what Blaine actually did thrilled him even more than he thought it would. Blaine reached out and pulled the door, holding it open for him, smiling teasingly and silently as Kurt caught on and stepped forward towards the open door, with a glimmer in his eye Kurt ducked his head slightly, taking a step halfway through the doorway and looked back up at Blaine’s cheeky handsome face.

 

“Thank you-”

 

“You are most welcome,” and with a rather flirtatious and somehow filthy wink to Kurt’s eyes only, Kurt smirked in return, chin up and walked through to the bar, hips swaying, shoulders rolling, he didn’t have to look back behind him to see where Blaine’s attention was this time, he knew.

 

Kurt barely got back to the table before his phone buzzed and his whole body thrummed with it, he swept the phone out carelessly and took a few swipes to open up the message, his senses tingling.

 

Blaine;  
19;16  
So I know that you have this hot date tonight and all…but there’s this insanely hot, immensely beautiful guy with eyes and a smile that just won’t quit, and my god that ass… I’m certain I’ve just experienced a déjà vu…

 

Kurt picked up his glass and pretty much drained the contents, his skin flushed as he laughed heartedly whilst thumbing out a response, ignoring the questioning glances he was receiving from Rachel and her bewildered, amused date.  
“So you’ve seen him now I take it?” Rachel playfully swipes a finger over his heated cheek and he bats her away, giggling and nodding, sighing giddily and happily. This was all part of the game too, the texts and the cheeky nonchalance, Blaine was just so gorgeous in everyway and Kurt couldn’t wait to get him alone later. 

 

Me;  
19.17  
Really, you too? Weird! The same thing just happened to me, only it was this guy with the most amazing hair and eyes I just wanted to lose myself in, and his outfit? If Mr Ford didn’t design the thing and dress the man himself then I’ll be damned…HOT doesn’t even cover it!! Must just be this place huh ;) 

 

Blaine;  
19.18  
Orrr maybe he just has a crazy talented, fashionable other half who he does actually watch and listen to very closely?? I think your right, I get that vibe from this place…oh that actually sounds like that old dorky barman…he’s just gone behind the bar, just now…

 

Me;  
19.18  
I’ll make sure I go check him out then, he sounds just right for me… : ) xxxx

 

*

 

Watching Blaine behind the bar tonight, of all nights, was like coming home strangely, it felt like a heavy but pleasant weight lying in the pit of his stomach, keeping him grounded but excited all at once. He stood at the top of the steps leading down to the bar for a few quiet minutes an arm crossed over his chest and his free hand nursing his empty glass, he was nudged this way and that, obviously in the way, but couldn’t bring himself to care.   
His eyes wandered for a spilt second to up and around him, the ribbons and balloons hanging and dangling in glimmering golds, the stage up top set up with stools and stands and instruments, all lit up with perfect bright, inviting lighting, the host for the night and the band and the singers all dressed up and having the time of their lives, prancing around and owning the space. He took the time to notice that Blaine’s black piano wasn’t part of the set, it had been moved to the very back of the stage and a smaller shockingly red one had been brought in to be used for the night instead. Kurt knew that Blaine’s piano was his pride and joy so he couldn’t even say he was surprised. 

 

Kurt loved the atmosphere of The Stage last year, the business, the banter, the excitement. But there was something different in the air tonight, something else, yes Blaine had learned the art of simple décor and of course the live entertainment had made a pretty fantabulous difference also, but there was something so easy, so natural about the night and the current proceedings, and everything and everyone around him that made the butterflies in his stomach slow from their dancing to a pleasant steady lilt.

 

Just like before out in the main entrance on the staircase, Kurt was teleported back to one year ago, even before then, when he’d seen Blaine very briefly that first time, polishing and stacking away glasses a few weeks before they actually met. Back then Blaine looked guarded and maybe a little bored, lost and completely unfitting within his surroundings. Blaine always looked confident and happy in whatever job he was doing that night in the bar, but there was always something empty behind his eyes, like a small part of him had given up.   
Every time Kurt had seen Blaine in the bar, before they made things official, he always thought that Blaine looked like he needed more, that he was waiting for more, new and different, just like he himself was, and now they had found it within each other, that and more. 

 

He thinks of the many saved flirty texts he has which they had sent between them, whilst giggling into his hand or glass whilst he sat somewhere out in the open bar, enjoying whatever drink was made and brought to him, and Blaine would be watching him eagerly, teasingly from somewhere out in the depths. Blaine was so flirtatious with him back then, not that he isn’t now but Kurt came to realise that it was his way of opening up, of seeking out and testing the waters, Blaine hid behind a façade of pants-dropping charmer barman, just in case Kurt liked him back, it was very endearing and chest aching and Kurt had always felt like a prince because of it all. 

 

He remembers how Blaine would always disappear behind that ‘No Access’ door after seeing Kurt, or talking to him or sending text messages, and Kurt knows now what lies beyond it, the reasons and the meanings. Blaine was probably going upstairs, going home or most likely to sit at his piano and think quietly to himself whilst his fingers brushed the keys, daring himself to play, but couldn’t quite get there, yet. Blaine admitted that the main stage was his place of calm, where he went to collect himself, where he felt at home and balanced, and then months later, it became their special place, their way of connecting and drawing out all the tension and emotions.

 

Tonight Blaine looks like how he should have always looked, in Kurt’s opinion, he looks undoubtedly relaxed, confidence-not the fake unsure kind- pouring from him, wholly happy. Kurt slowly made his way forward down the remaining steps and closer to the bar, weaving in and out of the throng of people with gentle smiles, his eyes never leaving Blaine. The nearer he got, the more he could see, Blaine was winding in and out of the other servers behind the bar, laughing and joking his way through mixing drinks, flicking the stainless steel cocktail shaker between his hands in an effortless way before shaking it to death in one hand and rubbing the edge of a glass with what looked like a mint leaf in the other. He’d obviously decided to help out whilst he waited for Kurt to get to him, and Kurt was glad of it, he loved watching him like this, there was something strangely sexy to it, he’d never get bored of it, his fingers and hands skilful and supple, and Kurt knew just exactly what those hands could do, he would always have that privilege of knowing and experiencing it, all of Blaine, not just sex, but all that he was and all that he had, it was always going to be all for Kurt now, and it was his extreme honour and something he’ll possibly never get over.

 

He finally steps up close to the bar and seats himself on a stool and pushes his empty glass towards the ‘used’ pile ready to be taken away at the end of the counter. Blaine is just busy putting the stirrer and drainer away just below the counter by the rinsing sink, he’s still smiling and Kurt hears Ivan muttering something obviously amusing with an arm full of lemons and limes off to the side of him, Kurt sees Blaine laugh and flick his fingers towards the boy causing a few drops of sticky juice to fly at him.   
Kurt laughs at the sight, Blaine’s enjoying himself, he’s working when he said he wouldn’t but he’s happy, he’s content, although there is a slight tremor in his skin, a bundle of tense muscle in his jaw and neck, and glint of deep thought in his eyes, only to be seen by Kurt’s trained and observant eyes. 

 

Blaine dries his hands and looks up, his eyes suddenly connecting with Kurt’s, warm and bright as he saunters forward coming to stand right opposite Kurt and leaning forward on his arms, his smile so wide and welcoming.   
There is something there in his eyes, he’s debating, he’s thinking, he’s wondering and Kurt just wants to pull him right over the counter, this is their night he has decided, now is their time and there is nothing to consider anymore.

 

“And what is it that can I get you, oh beautiful stranger, something special?” 

 

“There is nothing from you I could want that I don’t already have,”

 

*

 

“Aww guys, around this time last year you two had just met for the very first time-”

 

“Thank you for the observation Rach but you’re around a half hour too late,” Kurt glanced down at Blaine’s watch on his wrist which was resting on his knee, “It’s Eleven-Fifty-one-”

 

“Yeah well whatever, same thing-”

 

“This is actually around the time that my staff reported that you almost fell over, twice, Rachel, have you still got those heels, they were ridiculous-”

 

“Man I am so bummed that I missed out on all of this last year, I’m never visiting my parents over the holidays again-”

 

“Blaine was this around the time that you text me saying you’d just seen the most gorgeous man and you were contemplating just going upstairs because you couldn’t stop looking at him-”

 

“What, honey you were gonna do that?”

 

“Thanks Wes,” Blaine shot his buddy a look before grinning and winking and turning to pat Kurt’s leg in a humorous way as if pacifying a small child, “No sweetheart, I couldn’t have let you leave without at least trying to get your attention-”

 

“God you two were so obvious that night-” 

 

“Yeah what the hell actually took you both so long to get it on-”

 

Kurt laughed, shaking his head and Blaine picked up his hand squeezing and bringing it up to his lips for a hard, quick reassuring kiss, they were not typically willing volunteers to have the topic of conversation steered around their relationship, but tonight they didn’t care, tonight was different. For the past few hours they had been sitting happily, surrounded by their closest friends, sharing jokes and stories from Christmas, comparing New Years resolutions and exercise plans. Rachel was having way too much fun grilling Wes, David and Nick, most of the Warblers in fact who had been able to join them for the night along with their other halves, on their old Warbler routines and competitions, and demanding that some sort of old Glee reunion club should be formed between them, whilst her date chatted happily with Isabelle and Jon, everybody filtering in and out of everybody else’s conversations with ease, and Elliott was just, Elliott. 

 

They enjoyed the music filling the air around them, causing the entire bar to light up with excited energy, occasionally turning to the stage with undivided attention to watch some of the numbers, the host had the crowd enraptured from the off and Blaine felt like the guy could have a job for future occasions if he wanted one.   
The music switched from genre to genre to suit all persons in the bar, taking the night from mood to mood to eventually the last slice of the current year.  
Blaine would have loved to have gotten up and played and sang at some point tonight, he of course knew that he could if he wanted to, but he only wanted to with Kurt, and honestly tonight he just wanted to focus on something different with Kurt, he wanted to take that adrenaline rush, that excited-nervous energy that he usually got with performing and place it some where else, he would hold on to the feeling all night. 

 

Blaine had invited Cooper and his wife tonight, he would have loved if his mom could have came too, but he knew that his dad would be in his own bar back in Ohio and his mom would have felt bad about leaving him, he knew that she was elated about seeing them over Christmas and that was enough, they had spent many, many years apart over certain holidays that the absence became normal and whenever they could reunite was seen as a luxury.   
Cooper had said yes straight away excitedly like a kid, like it was the best idea in the world and did not want to miss out, right up until his wife regretfully reminded him that they already had a party planned with her TV company who Cooper sometimes had hired work with, a party which was both pleasure and business and sadly could not be missed.   
Blaine did not miss the way that Cooper clumsily swooped Kurt up into a fierce embrace with a severe apologetic expression, before pulling back and looking deep into his eyes silently, and maybe a little longer than was deemed necessary, but this was Copper and he was nothing if not dramatic, he ended it with a firm grip to his shoulder and a tight nod and wicked, knowing smile.  
A hastily planned trip to New York was made instead and Ana suggested that Burt and Carole come along too, so that ‘all of the family’ could meet. Nobody missed the way that both boys tensed, hearts pounding like rabbits and sloppy smiles gracing their lips. 

 

Blaine kissed Kurt’s hand one more time, looking deeply into his eyes, ignoring the catcalling and wolf whistling he was receiving and the playful mutters of ‘here come the heart eyes’ from around the table.

 

“Yeah well we got it right in the end.”

 

“And thank fuck for that too-”

 

“Elliott-”

 

“Sorry dear-”

 

“Oh my god you guys lets get the champagne ready, it’s almost midnight-”

 

Kurt looked around the table, his friends, old and new, laughing and talking excitedly, his hand carefully moulded around Blaine’s and his words pasted to the forefront of his mind, he couldn’t remember ever being this happy, this calm and sure.  
Right, yes, it’s right, everything is just right. 

 

*

 

“3..2..1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!” The champagne bottle popped open and the cork flew high up into the air, almost popping one of the floating balloons as Elliott giggled out a ‘shit, sorry’ before taking a swig and passing it on to his boyfriend with a messy kiss. The table and many tables around them shared whoops and calls and greetings of well wishes and love, body after body hauled into misshapen hugs here and there, everybody laughing and cheering, strangers becoming friends, and friends old and new wished most and best luck to those around them, it truly was a special occasion to be a part of.

 

The very moment that the clock struck, Blaine took Kurt’s face in his hands and kissed him on the lips, quickly yes but oh so hard and fierce, Blaine had never kissed him like that before, not in public. It felt like a statement, like Blaine was trying to draw every emotion from Kurt, everything he was thinking with just his lips, like in that one moment PDA rules could just suck it.   
It was over just as fast as it had begun but the intention was clear, and Kurt reeled from it, Blaine looked at him intently, and Kurt seen the twinkle in his eyes, and exactly like it had been the year before Blaine mouthed ‘Happy New Year’ but when last time the words were mouthed from across the bar between empty glasses and jumping excited bodies, now they were mouthed between just a breath of space and a brush of a touch, what a difference a year makes. 

 

They were passed from person to person making their way around the table, Champagne was passed around minus the flutes and Kurt managed to a take a quick swig, the fizz bubbling on his tongue and leaving him airy and light. The band up on the stage started to sing the well known New Year anthem and people around them up and off stage danced and sang and drank, until the song had finished and the loudness dulled to a quiet pattern of clinking glasses as laughter and chatter continued once more, some young stage hands ran on from the sides and started to help clear away the set as the thick black curtain started to close. 

 

Kurt’s phone vibrated against his thigh in his pocket and he fished it out half heartedly whilst looking around the table for a fresh drink, expecting to see a string of generic New Year text messages.

 

Blaine;  
00.05  
Come find me!! Xxx 

 

Kurt’s head whipped up, eyes darting around the table and sure enough Blaine wasn’t there, he wasn’t noticeable in the room anywhere at all, when did that happen. Kurt stood with zero hesitation, eager and curious, still feeling fuzzy from the bubbles and with slightly trembling legs, he straightened his shirt, pulled his cravat back into place and patted down his pants to perfect smooth tightness before taking a step back out from the table.

 

“You need this maybe?” Kurt flinched at Elliott’s words low in his ear right behind him, he turned to find him almost pressed up against with hardly any space between them and his hand tucked away in his inner-jacket pocket, Kurt’s eyes widened as they dropped and memory and realisation weighed deep in his gut, butterflies dancing wildly.   
Kurt swallowed hard and paused for a fraction of a second, did he need it? Did he want it? Of course he did!

 

Elliott smirked, not allowing time for much else and moved his hand from behind the black fabric and nudged his closed fist into one of Kurt’s loose hands. Kurt’s fingers immediately opened and closed around the small dark box instinctively, automatically, before tucking it away just behind the waistline of his trousers where his belt and the baggy tucked-in edge of his shirt would hide any obvious bulge.  
With a firm grip to his arm and strong tilt of his head, he mouthed ‘go get em’ before moving off to join a conversation before anything became too obvious between them. 

 

This was it, it had to be, the chances, the moments, the open doors, everything he’d been waiting for, everything he thought he would never experience, the one thing he thought he would never find when he entered The Stage one year and now one day ago, was now waiting for him, and he knew exactly where to go. 

 

*

 

After Kurt reached the top of the steps after Ivan opened and locked the ‘No access’ door for him with a highly obnoxious and knowing yet trying to stay subtle smirk, Kurt could still hear the chatter and clinking and laughter from below, muffled and quietened by the heavy black-out curtain separating the stage from the bar, separating them from him, from the rush and pent up emotional excitement to the frighteningly wonderful sudden reality of the moment. 

 

The main stage was dark and dimly lit by candles, candles, there were small tea light candles scattered around the dark flooring surrounding the piano, Blaine’s piano, it had been situated back in its usual place, centre stage, after the New Year set had been cleared out.

 

Blaine looked gorgeous, unfairly beautiful, draped over the surface instead of at his usual sitting position, surrounded by the small dim burning flames, curls almost broken free from all previous styling and his jacket removed with his shirt collar unbuttoned and bowtie hanging open from the sides but sleeves still buttoned at his wrists with platinum cufflinks in the shape of Treble Clefs that Kurt had bought him for Christmas. His eyes were an impossible colour swirling with heat, his features soft and heart melting, his smile was hidden in his deep gaze as he watched Kurt approach him carefully, his heart beating, pounding in his chest like a rabbits in a hunt.  
Blaine was leaning against the Piano, and the shiny black lid had been propped up and open not too high and facing away from where Kurt could see, it was obviously different, interesting, highly intriguing, maybe the stage crew did it without thinking. 

 

And suddenly Kurt felt himself wholly relax, like he’d just came back into his own body, he felt like he could take on anything, all he ever needed was those eyes, that look that met his own with such irreplaceable reverence and worship that it hurt.   
Kurt carefully stepped over the outlined shaped of candles until he was on the other side of the piano, standing straight, he drummed his fingers along the edge, whilst his other hand flexed at his side, ready yet unsure.   
Blaine just continued looking at him, looking like had hadn’t seen him for years, like he was literally drinking in the very sight of him on this night, in this moment, savouring the images in his head, calculating, weighing something up, his smile grew large and toothy, dimples and crinkles appearing with each passing second that felt like and hour and Kurt couldn’t stop himself from copying.

 

With a slight tilt of his head as if coming to the conclusion that was running through his mind, Blaine lifted up and off the piano using his hands and hip as a small surprising chuckle, breathy and delighted escaped his lips, Kurt giggled with him though he felt like the breath had been taken from him, with clear cerulean eyes and bottom lip hanging open slightly. They knew, they both knew what was happening, and like kids they just couldn’t stop smiling and giggling to get their heads straight and get the job done, it was silly and cheesy, it was perfect, it was them. Unbeknown to each of them, they were making this effortless for the other, easy and perfectly understandable.

 

Kurt’s fingers brushed at his thigh, moved behind him and repeated at the space just above the swell of his backside, and Blaine caught the movement, he bit his lip and took a step closer to Kurt rounding the soft edge and his own fingers never leaving the open lip of the Piano.

 

“Hi-” Kurt took a step to the side also, meeting him half way, their shoes almost touching, eyes never leaving the others, hands and fingers aching to reach out and grab and touch and take but stayed where they were, more eager for something else first. 

 

“Hi-” 

 

“I um, you-”

 

“Yeah-” Kurt wanted to laugh, he had no clue and also every clue of what was going on, of what was trying to be said, he couldn’t help it, a breathy giggle mixed with an almost choked off sob escaped him and Blaine followed, “Kurt-” Blaine’s voice was so quiet, rasp and slightly broken, like he was pulling each word from his very heart, prying them out syllable by syllable, yet his smile still magnificent and still intact, this was a moment Kurt would never ever forget.   
“Kurt I-”

 

“L-let me, first, please,” and suddenly, Kurt’s fingers were tucking themselves behind the waistline of his trousers below his spine, like they had a mind of their own, too impatient to wait any longer, unsure why they were even waiting in the first place, they unfurled the wooden mahogany box and brought it forward, gripping tightly, holding it safely, not quite presenting.  
Blaine made a small choked off sound, visibly swallowing down the lump in his throat and swiped at his wet eyes, not even bothering now to try and hide, Kurt blew out a breath, knuckles fading white around the box, “Blaine, I, you have-”

 

“Kurt, d-do we have to do this, really?” and Kurt felt like he could be sick, then and there, head light, like all remaining air had been blasted from his lungs, his mouth opened and closed and opened again silently, so completely unsure, he had be so sure just seconds before, there are candles.

 

“Wh-what uh, what do- I don’t underst-” Blaine surged forward, hands clinging at Kurt’s waist, almost knocking him off his feet and the box out of his hands, he looked determined, whole heartedly, Kurt had never seen him look so sure and confident, his eyes, absolutely alight and sparkling burned deep into Kurt, down to his core.

 

“Kurt, you-you don’t have to tell me anything I don’t already know, there is nothing left you can say, nothing that you have to ask me or ask of me, y-you have everything, everything, every fucking little piece of my heart and soul, everything that makes me, me, it’s you, it’s yours, it always has been, I don’t need a declaration from you Kurt, not anymore I just need you, my answer will always be the same, it will never not be the same-”

 

He stepped back only letting go of Kurt with one hand, and Kurt was glad of it, knowing he would fall over if Blaine’s steady presence wasn’t there, the small box clutched tightly and preciously in his hands was the only thing balancing out his weight. Blaine reached a hand back into the open belly of the piano and Kurt sobbed out another giggle, his vision clouding with tears as he watched Blaine pull out a small black leather box from somewhere in the depths of the piano. 

 

Blaine smiled, cheeks flushed and damp as he opened up the box with a flick of his thumb and looked down at the ring inside, a simply beautiful, platinum band with a glittering crusted diamond cluster engraved in the centre, it was understated like Kurt, and he knew Blaine had thought the same, his eyes swept over his own hand before looking back up at Kurt, they were a mere few inches away now and Blaine’s breath warm and achingly familiar ghosted across his lips, his voice so gentle and hushed almost breathless.

 

“What’s your answer?” 

 

Kurt threw, he threw himself into Blaine, arms flung around his neck, the box still just clinging within his grasp as Blaine stumbled backwards until his back hit the piano with the sheer force and intensity, he made a soft ‘umph’ sound with an abrupt giggle into Kurt’s mouth as Kurt kissed him fiercely, he answered him using just his lips, and the teasing slight slide of his tongue with such utter conviction, Blaine had never had a question that he hadn’t actually asked, answered so quickly, so easily in his whole life.

 

Blaine pried himself away just enough to untangle Kurt’s arms from his shoulders and take the ring carefully from the box and slide it effortlessly on to the welcoming finger on Kurt’s left hand, he placed the box down on the piano and lifted Kurt’s hand to kiss the spot just above where cool metal met warm skin. Kurt squeaked, and squealed and not even embarrassed or ashamed as Blaine watched him, elated, he gaped and gawked down at his own hand, he never realised how bare he looked before, how much his hand needed something, how much he needed something, something that only Blaine could give him, the ring had been there not even a minute and he already could not imagine it not being there ever again. 

 

Blaine looked proud as punch, like the cat had most definitely got the cream, all of his Christmas’s had come at once and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly at his expression, he leaned in and placed kisses to his lips, soft and fleeting, nibbling at his fizzy jaw, grazing the edge of his strong cheek bones, nosing and nuzzling at his temple, his curls tickling his skin.

 

“What was that you were saying about declarations Mr Anderson?” Blaine grinned and hummed into Kurt’s skin, breathing him in as he ducked lower and traced his lips against the edge of Kurt’s neck piece, his teeth grazing. It was like they were high on life, euphoric, and completely oblivious to the goings out beyond the curtain, Kurt’s hands dropped and the box nudged lightly against Blaine’s shoulder, he pulled back and looked at Kurt questionably grinning devilishly. Kurt took the hint and flipped the box open and un-tucked the ring out from the silky folds, Blaine caught a glimpse as Kurt placed the box down beside Blaine’s black one and brought Blaine’s left hand up and outwards.

 

It was exquisite, truly unique and Blaine wouldn’t have cared what it looked like, he wouldn’t have cared if he never seen it before Kurt hooked it and smoothed it over the tip of his finger, all that mattered was that Kurt had put it there, to stay. But the ring was like none he’d seen before, a dark platinum, almost charcoal and faint line along the centre of shimmering silver, nothing flashy or extravagant, a true diamond in the rough, a hidden treasure and Blaine knew that Kurt had went looking for this especially, that he had spent time looking for this, that this ring was especially for him, it was him.

 

Blaine kissed Kurt the moment the ring was placed and left there, he kissed him soft and slow, and a millions words were passed between them in the silence save for the sounds of soft slides and brushes of lips and flesh, he closed his eyes, lost in everything, lost in Kurt, until he felt Kurt’s breath come and go in short huffs, readying himself to say something.   
“Blaine, you-you’re sure right, we’re not rushing, we’re not being too-”

 

“Kurt,” Blaine gestured with his head back to the piano and the two boxes sitting side by side along the ledge, “that box has been in there since the anniversary event, the thought has been there, here in my head, since I asked you to move in with me, the love that I have for you has always, always been there for as long as I can remember, as stupid and reckless as that sounds, we don’t need to think or to be told anything other than what we feel is right for us, it doesn’t matter now, I’m not waiting anymore, I don’t need to-” Kurt kissed Blaine quiet, he didn’t need to hear anything else, Blaine was right there was no explanation needed, it just was. 

 

A moment of silence was shared, a moment of shallow breaths and hearts beating rhythmically in time, glazed red rimmed eyes exploring and searching, hands clutching and clinging tightly, so tightly, they were aware that there was a lot more they wanted, needed to do with each other, and they were also very much aware of everyone waiting for them on the other side of the curtain, everybody who wasn’t supposed to know what was going on up here between them but blatantly did anyway and were no doubt waiting to grab them both and start the second set of celebrations for the night.   
Kurt’s fingers traced the edges of Blaine’s ring around his warm skin and his chest swelled with pride and indescribable happiness, his hand moved higher and touched the edges of Blaine’s sleeve, which seemed to startle Blaine into action.   
Blaine grinned and carefully but excitedly started to undo his cufflink, he tucked it into Kurt’s pants pocket allowing his fingers to linger lightly over his hip bone with a wolfish grin and darkening gaze before he continued and folded his sleeve up and over until his Tattoo, big and bright beautiful was revealed, he folded his shirt sleeve right up to the crease of his elbow then held his arm out stretched for Kurt to look at.

 

Kurt’s stomach tightened excitedly, he always loved looking at Blaine’s tattoo, this one in particular, he was always enthralled by the colours and the swirls, the intricate patterns and the letters foreign to the eye but the meaning forever engraved in his mind and his heart, the flex and swell of Blaine’s muscles underneath the ink. He knew what this was, what Blaine was showing him now though, he bit his lip as he looked carefully over the recently edited piece, Blaine had obviously cleaned his arm and rubbed over some ointment which made it glisten, looking even more appealing that normal, his eyes swayed back and forth, once, twice, he almost looked up at Blaine’s waiting grinning face, curiously, questionably about to give up when he caught it.

 

There in the very corner, just where the patterns and colours began to fade and end, just before the stretch of Blaine’s thick wrist, was a very small newly blackened patch. It was a subtle light shade pinker than the rest of the piece and the surface was raised very slightly, as new tattoos tend to do whilst they heal. To anybody else the new addition could be unknown, it blended in with the rest of the pattern so naturally, so beautifully and Kurt could hardly believe what he was seeing, something so small, so simple, so strange and yet so creative and he knew, he knew exactly what it meant, everything that had happened to Blaine in this past year, his achievements, his everything that mattered, was all summed up in bold ink, beautiful and proud on his arm for all to see.

 

The symbol was small, a fine gracious curve lined in Black and highlighted like the rest in dark blues and greens, a little similar to the colours of a Peacock’s feathers. Kurt cleared his throat, his smile splitting his lips, “It’s um, it’s a tick, you got a cute little tick added to it,” Blaine caught Kurt’s chin with his fingers and tilted, meeting his lips with his own and trailing up the beautiful swerve of Kurt’s nose and ending on his forehead, that place that feels true and normal and so fucking sweet and natural which still sends Kurt’s heart soaring, Blaine’s words whispered against his brow and it felt like home.

 

“The time is right, now Kurt…The time is finally right.”

 

…Fin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! Wow! I can’t thank everyone enough for joining me on this little journey, this fic comes from a very dear place and I hope you all enjoyed and were happy with the ending.   
> Although this is the end of the story fear not as I do have some one-shots planned, they will be part of this verse but not added as chapters of this story so follow, favourite, subscribe, whatever you have to, to keep an eye out if you want to see more of these boys, some are based off prompts and questions within the many wonderful reviews, if there is anything that you’d like to see, whether it’s new or something already from the story which you’d like to see expanded, then please let me know I’m very excited to work off those too! 
> 
> Thank you, until next time! : )


End file.
